The deeper the Dark, the closer the Dawn
by Lakritzcola
Summary: Complete. Update: at least once a week Diese Geschichte wird begleitend zu den Büchern gelesen und beginnt ab den letzten Kapiteln von "Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban". Sie erzählt von der Entwicklung einer merkwürdigen, verbotenen Liebe im Schatten des Krieges. Hermine Granger & Severus Snape (HG/SS) – Romance
1. 1 - Der erste Fall

Der erste Fall

Mo. 06.06.1994

 **„** **Was ist mit Professor Snape?", sagte Hermine betreten und sah hinunter auf die verkrümmte Gestalt** , die sie und ihre Freunde Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley so eben ausgeknockt hatten. Ein mittlerweile vertrocknetes, kleines Blutrinnsal war unter seinem Haaransatz zu erkennen, sonst schien er jedoch unversehrt. **„Er hat nichts Ernstes"** , sagte der über ihn gebeugte Professor Lupin, Professor Snapes Puls fühlend **. „Ihr wart nur ein wenig - ähm - übereifrig. Immer noch ohnmächtig. Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn wir ihn erst drüben im Schloss wieder aufpäppeln. Wir können ihn so mitnehmen…" Er murmelte „** ** _Mobilcorpus"_** und der ohnmächtige Professor fing an zu schweben.

Mit aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworenen Handschellen wurde Peter Pettigrew, der Verräter, an Ron und Lupin angekettet und alle Anwesenden machten sich auf ins Freie. Hermines Kater Krummbein voraus, dann kamen Ron, Pettigrew und Lupin mit Professor Snape ihnen folgend und zu guter Letzt Sirius Black und Hermine mit Harry: welch eine **merkwürdige Prozession**.

Während des Ganges durch den Tunnel lauschte Hermine aufmerksam dem Gespräch zwischen Harry und seinem Patenonkel und angeblichen Schwerverbrecher Sirius, der ihm anbot bei ihm zu bleiben. Hermine freute sich aufrichtig, denn ihr bester Freund hatte es nicht gerade leicht bei der Familie bei der er wohnte. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil! Harry's Onkel Vernon, genauso wie sein Cousin Dudley und seine Tante Petunia (die doch die Schwester seiner Mutter Lily war) machten dem Jungen der Überlebte das Leben zur Hölle. Sie beobachtete, wie Harry enthusiastisch Sirius' Angebot annahm ganz zu dessen Erstaunen, als plötzlich etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

 **Über die Ländereien war die Nacht hereingebrochen, das einzige Licht kam von den fernen Fenstern des Schlosses. Sie näherten sich dem Schloss. Snape schwebte immer noch als unheimliche Gestalt vor Black her, sein Kinn schlug auf die Brust. Und dann –**

 **Am Himmel tat sich ein Loch in den Wolken auf. Plötzlich warfen sie dunkle Schatten aufs Gras. Der Mond tauchte sie in sein Licht.**

 **Snape prallte mit Lupin, Pettigrew und Ron, die wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben waren, zusammen** und anschließend mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden. **Black erstarrte. Er streckte den Arm aus, um Harry und Hermine zurückzuhalten. Sie konnten Lupins Umrisse sehen. Er war steif geworden. Dann begannen seine Arme und Beine heftig zu zittern. „Rennt", flüsterte Black. „Rennt, und zwar schnell!"**

 **Ein schauriges Knurren. Lupins Kopf zog sich in die Länge, dann der Körper. Die Schultern schrumpften.** Er verwandelte sich, genauso wie Black, der reflexartig seine Animagus Form angenommen hatte. **Der gewaltige, bärengleiche Hund sprang mit einem mächtigen Satz vor, packte den Werwolf am Nacken und zerrte ihn weg von Ron und Pettigrew und Hermine und seinem Patenkind. Ineinander verbissen lagen sie da und zerfetzten sich mit ihren Krallen das Fell.**

Es ging alles so schnell. Siegessicher in ihrer Mission, marschierten sie so eben aus der Heulenden Hütte heraus und plötzlich bricht alles zusammen. Peter Pettigrew sieht seine Chance und stürzt sich auf Lupins Zauberstab. **Hermine schrie** , Harry reagierte. **„Expelliarmus!", schrie er** , doch jegliches Handeln war zu spät. Pettigrew hatte sich verwandelt und rannte, in der Form einer Ratte, davon. **Sie hörten hinter sich ein Heulen und ein donnerndes Grollen; Harry wandte sich um** und sah, wie Sirius in seiner menschlichen Form am Ufer des Sees lag, es brach ihm das Herz. Er rannte ohne sich umzusehen auf seinen hilflosen Patenonkel zu. Er dürfte nicht sterben! Nicht wo Harry zum ersten Mal die Chance auf eine Familie sieht.

„Harry!", schrie Ron und rannte seinem verzweifelten Freund nach, soweit sein verletztes Bein das zuließ. Hermine blickte zu den immer noch ohnmächtigen Körper ihres Lehrers und dann zu ihren beiden Freunden, die sich immer mehr von ihr entfernten. Sie zögerte. „Bei Merlins Bart, verdammt noch mal!", entschieden ihren Lehrer zurückzulassen, zog sie sich auf ihre Beine. „Jungs! Wartet!" – doch sie kam ihnen nicht einmal einen einzigen Schritt näher.

Des Werwolfes riesige Gestalt bäumte sich vor ihr auf und mit zitternden Händen umklammerte sie ihren Zauberstab. Angstschweiß ran ihr die Schläfe herunter, während sie den Werwolf mit ihren tränenden Augen fixierte. Er bleckte die Zähne und entließ ein schauderndes Grollen aus seinem Maul, welches sie erstarren ließ. Sie ließ vor Angst ihren Zauberstab fallen und das Biest setzte zum Sprung an.

„Stupor!" ertönte eine Stimme dicht neben ihr und Hermine erkannte ihren Professor. Es war Severus Snape. Er nahm das vierzehn-jährige Mädchen bei der Schulter und stieß sie hinter sich. Hinter seinem Umhang suchte sie Schutz vor der Bestie, der nun zwar ein gequälteres, jedoch noch lauteres und erschreckenderes Brüllen entkam. Die in der Dunkelheit leuchtenden gelben Augen blitzten vor Determination und Wut und Hermine krallte sich fest an ihren Lehrer. Ihr Herz pochte vor Angst. Ein weiteres Mal schrie Snape den Zauberspruch. „Stupor!", doch er konnte dem Monster nichts anhaben. Mit einem dunklen Grollen rannte es auf die beiden zu und der Professor breitete sich mit schützenden Händen über seine Schülerin aus. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und der Professor setzte seinen letzten Versuch zur Verteidigung an: „Stupor!"

Dieses Mal strauchelte der Werwolf und Snape nutzte die Chance. „Obscuro" und der Werwolf schien nichts mehr zu sehen. „Laufen Sie, Miss Granger!", schrie Snape, doch Hermine rührte sich kein Stückchen. Solle sie zum Schloss laufen? Direkt in die Arme des Wolfes, der ihr den Weg versperrt? „Reißen Sie sich zusammen!" blaffte Snape, die Augen auf die Gefahr gerichtet. „Ich… Ich…", setzte Hermine an und Snape nahm sie bei der Hand und zerrte sie weg von Hogwarts. „Laufen Sie, schauen Sie nicht zurück!".

Hermine konnte nur schwer mit dem erwachsenen Mann Schritt halten, gelähmt vor Angst und Müdigkeit rannte sie um ihr Leben, so weit es ihre Füße zuließen. In nicht all zu weiter Ferne ertönte erneut das Jaulen des Werwolfes und sie hörte seine schnellen Schritte im raschelnden Laub des Verbotenen Waldes. „Er kommt, er kommt!" schrie sie angsterfüllt, doch Snape rannte nur noch schneller mit ihr an seiner Hand. Er blickte nicht zurück. „Professor Snape!", verzweifelt versuchte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, strauchelte und stolperte über eine Wurzel. Sie beide fielen und Hermine fing an zu weinen. „Ich habe Angst, bitte!", sie flehte. Sie wusste nicht einmal an wen sie sich wandte und ihr Professor half ihr in höchster Eile auf. „Miss Granger, wir haben es fast geschafft! Wir müssen nur Hogsmeade erreichen, von dort aus können wir apparie…", der Werwolf rammte Snape bei seiner Schulter und beide fielen in das nasse Laub. Mit seinen Händen versuchte er das sich auf ihm befindende Tier so weit wie möglich von sich fern zu halten, doch er hatte keine Chance. Mit gefletschten Zähnen versuchte der Werwolf ihm den Hals aufzureißen, Speichel floß ihm aus dem Mund mitten auf Snapes Gesicht, eine Kralle in seine Schulter gerammt. Snape schrie vor Schmerz und vor Erschöpfung –

„Stupor!", der Werwolf wurde mit einem Ruck von ihm gerissen und schleifte vier Meter weiter gegen einen Baum. Verwundert blickte Snape das kleine Mädchen an, das mit dreckigem Gesicht und seinem Zauberstab so eben den Werwolf von ihm geschleudert hatte. „Weiter!", er stand auf stoß Hermine unsanft an, sie rannten schneller, doch schon bald holte die Bestie sie wieder ein. Außer Atem hetzten sie gen Dorf. Sie konnten die Lichter schon sehen, doch der Werwolf war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihnen beiden entfernt. Sie würden es niemals zum Dorf schaffen, um Hilfe zu holen. Hermine schrie wimmernd: „Hilfe! Bitte, hilf uns jemand!" und der Werwolf setzte erneut zum Sprung an. Er würde seine Beute kriegen, sie würden sterben. Ein hoher Schrei ertönt aus ihrer Kehle und Snape, der schützend hinter ihr rannte, stürzte sich gegen sie, nahm sie in den Arm und apparierte.


	2. 2 - Spinners End

Hallo alle beisammen. Ich hoffe, euch gefiel das erste Kapitel. Diese Geschichte war schon einmal mit 40 Kapiteln hochgeladen. Allerdings hatte diese Version mir nicht so gut gefallen, da sie sich teilweise auch widersprach.*shameonme*. Jetzt habe ich die gesamte Story mit ihren ca. 350 Seiten fertiggestellt/überarbeitet und werde sie in regelmäßigen Abständen hochladen ^-^

Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt gespannt dabei und lasst mir Reviews da!

Liebe Grüße, eure Lakritzcola

* * *

Spinners End

Mo. 06.06.1994

Unsanft krachten sie auf den Boden eines schäbigen Hauses. Der Professor stand schnell auf, sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend in der Situation, sind sie doch gerade eben in sein Elternhaus appariert, das er seit den Weihnachtsferien nicht mehr aufgesucht hatte. Er klopfte sich den Staub von den Schultern, machte aber keine Anstalten, eine Kerze zu entzünden oder gar dem Mädchen, das vor seinen Füßen lag, aufzuhelfen.

Hermine hingegen befand sich in mitten eines Zusammenbruches. Würgend übergab sie sich vor seinen Füßen, einen Effekt den nicht nur die Gesamtsituation, sondern generell das erste Apparieren mit sich brachte. Weinend blieb sie auf dem Boden liegen. Es war zu viel für sie. Sie schluchzte und heulte ohne Unterlass für die nächsten 2-4 Minuten, während Snape überfordert auf sie herabblickte. Auch er war müde und geschockt, aber er hatte schon wesentlich schlimmeres erlebt. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, bot er ihr nochmals seine Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen, dieses Mal jedoch ohne Hektik.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Hermine, ihre Stimme geschwächt vom vielen Weinen. „Selbst wenn Sie so aufgelöst sind, wie Sie im Moment scheinen, haben Sie mir mit Respekt entgegenzutreten, Miss Granger.", sichtlich erbost, blickte er ihr tief in die Augen und sein einschüchternder Blick entfachte in ihr ein weiteres Schaudern.

Ja, Snape war ein Lehrer mit dem nicht gut Kirschenessen war. Einschüchternd, angsteinflößend, Schüler-hassend und Frustration sind nur einige seiner Attribute und Hermine meinte, Glück gehabt zu haben, dass er sie nicht einfach dem Werwolf zum Fraße vorgeworfen hatte, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Snape war nach der Meinung von vielen ein Todesser, er war ein Tyrann und diese Rettungsaktion passte so gar nicht zu ihm.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte Sir, darf ich fragen, wo wir sind?" zögernd tastete sich Hermine durch die Dunkelheit. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie an der Heulenden Hütte im Gras liegen gelassen, sonst hätte Sie zumindest mit einem Zauberspruch für ein wenig Licht sorgen können. "Stecken Sie Ihre Nase in Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten und bewegen Sie sich zum Kamin. Lumos". Der Raum erleuchtete im Schwachen Schein seines Zauberstabes und Hermine begann langsam, sich in der neuen Umgebung zurecht zu finden.

„Verschwenden Sie nicht meine Zeit, Miss Granger und gehen Sie nun. Da Ich Sie hier nicht zurücklassen kann, werde ich Sie Wohl oder Übel verhexen müssen, wenn Sie sich nicht langsam bewegen." Hermine erkannte den Kamin zu ihrer Rechten in dem sehr kleinen Wohnzimmer und stellte sich hinein. Sie besah sich vom Weiten die ihr gegenüberliegenden Wände, die mit jedem Zentimeter mit Bücherregalen ausgestattet waren. Es führte eine Tür nach draußen, vermutlich in einen Vorgarten, und eine andere in einen weiteren Raum. In der Ecke neben der Haustür war ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und zu ihrer Linken befand sich ein abgenutzter Sessel, der so staubig war, dass sie nicht einmal dessen Farbe ausmachen konnte. Eventuell war er mal beigefarben. Nicht nur der Sessel war dreckig, einfach alles war von Staub bedeckt: Bücher, Tisch, Regale; und die mottenzerfressenen Gardinen sahen aus, als seien sie älter als sie, vielleicht sogar älter als ihr Professor selbst. Hermine dachte sich, dass es schrecklich sein müsse in solch einem ausladenden Haus zu wohnen. Sie dachte an ihr eigenes Zuhause, wo alle Räume sich in weißen und beigen Tönen erhellten und die niedlichen, sehr persönlichen Dekorationen ihrer Mutter einen netten Eindruck hinterließen. Ihr Vater verstand nichts von Deko und überlaß jede Entscheidung diesbezüglich seiner Frau Jean Granger. Doch selbst die Versuche, die ihr Vater übernahm, um ihr Haus in irgendeiner Weise schöner aussehen zu lassen, waren im Vergleich zu dem, was sie in diesem Moment sah, Designergeschmack. Selbst wenn es Nacht war, war Hermine sich sicher, dass auch tagsüber dieser Raum durch seine smaragdfarbenden und rubinroten Töne im Dunkeln blieb. Langsam ahnte Sie, dass dies wirklich seine Bleibe war und Mitleid erweckte sich in ihr. Trotz dessen, streckte sie neugierig ihren Kopf, um eins, zwei Büchertitel erkennen zu können. „Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze, Enzyklopädie der Giftpilze". Bücher über Zaubertränke und die Kunst des Mischens. Vielleicht nicht gerade welche, die jeden interessieren würden, doch Hermine saugte begeistert jeden einzelnen Titel in sich auf und die Angst, der Schmerz waren vergessen. Umgeben von Büchern, fühlte sie sich sicher, umgeben von Büchern fühlte sie sich geborgen, und sie bemerkte nicht, wie Snape sich zu ihr in den Kamin gesellte und mit deutlicher Stimme das Flohpulver in die alte Asche warf: „Dumbledores Büro".


	3. 3 - Die 422 Quidditchweltmeisterschaft

Die 422. Weltmeisterschaft im Quidditch

Mi. 17.08.1994

„Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig!", schimpfte Hermine aufgebracht. Sie saß mit ihren beiden Freunden und Ginny, Rons Schwester, auf Rons Bett im Fuchsbau. Die Jungs kriegten sich gar nicht mehr ein vor Lachen, weil Fred und George, die beiden Tunichtgute der Familie Weasley, Harrys Cousin Dudley ein Würgzungen-Toffee untergejubelt hatten. Dudleys Zunge hatte sich bis auf einen Meter vergrößert, bis Rons Vater Arthur endlich erlaubt wurde, sie wieder zu schrumpfen. „Das war sehr gefährlich und konnte sehr leicht ins Auge gehen! Außerdem werden die Dursleys uns wegen dieser Aktion vorerst nicht mehr bei dir vorbeischauen lassen!", doch die Jungs hörten nicht auf Hermine und kugelten sich weiter auf dem Boden. „Das war es mir wert, Hermine! Du hättest Onkel Vernons Gesicht sehen müssen!", prustete Harry und auch Ron stimmte mit ein: „Ich hätte meinen Besen dafür gegeben, um dabei zu sein!"

 **„** **Hast du einen schönen Sommer verbracht, Harry?",** lenkte **Hermine** vom Thema ab. **„Und sind die Fresspakete auch angekommen?"**

 **„** **Ja, vielen Dank", sagte Harry. „Diese Kuchen haben mir das Leben gerettet."**

 **„** **Und hast du was von -?", setzte Ron an, doch Hermines Blick ließ ihn verstummen.** Um den peinlichen Moment zu überbrücken, deutete sie an, wieder nach unten gehen zu wollen und Ron, Harry und Ginny folgten ihr. Sie könnten sich später über Sirius unterhalten und vielleicht würde Hermine sie auch darüber unterrichten, wie sie knapp dem Tod entkommen war. Nach der Auseinandersetzung mit dem Werwolf, hatte sie noch keine Zeit gefunden, um die Einzelheiten zu vertiefen, haben Harry und sie sich doch sofort auf eine gefährliche Reise durch die Zeit begeben, um Sirius und Seidenschnabel zu retten. Die Mission ist geglückt. Aber trotzdem hatte sie noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden, sich mit ihren Freunden unter sechs Augen auszutauschen.

Sie verbrachten einen wunderschönen Abend in der Familie und Hermine fühlte sich wie angekommen. Sie liebte ihre eigene Familie, doch als Muggel konnten sie ihre Gefühle niemals nachvollziehen. Sie könnten niemals ihre Welt verstehen, selbst wenn sie es versuchten.

Nach einem lustigen, gemütlichen Abendessen und einer ruhigen Nacht, ging es am nächsten Morgen auf zur 422. Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Hermine interessierte sich keineswegs für Quidditch, genoss aber trotzdem die Tatsache endlich unter Zauberern zu sein. Sie sah zudem viele kleine Kinder, die schon im frühen Alter zauberten und von ihren Eltern unterstützt wurden.

 **Ein kleiner Junge, nicht älter als zwei, hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand und stocherte munter nach einer Schnecke im Gras, die langsam auf die Größe einer Salami anschwoll.** Unweigerlich fragte Hermine sich, wie es gewesen wäre, selbst in einer Zaubererfamilie aufzuwachsen, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch. Sie liebte ihre Eltern.

Der Abend brach schnell heran und Hermine beobachtete gedankenverloren ihre Mitmenschen. Sie nahm nicht viel wahr, was um Sie herum geschah. Selbst als Lucius Malfoy auf sie alle zukam, um sie mal wieder mit seinem überflüssigen Geschwätz über seine Reichtümer und die Reinheit seiner Familie zu belästigen, hielt sie seinem Blick zwar stand, wandte dann jedoch den Kopf ab und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Gedanken über Winky, die Hauselfe des Zaubereiministers Barty Crouch.

Vielleicht war es die Begegnung mit der kleinen Hauselfe gewesen, die sie zu dem Beschluss führte, etwas gegen die Unterdrückung der Hauselfen zu tun.

Das Spiel begann, doch auch jetzt jubelte Hermine nur sporadisch mit. Quidditch würde sie nie in den Bann ziehen, in den einige Bücher sie ziehen konnten.

Nach dem Spiel gingen Hermine und Ginny in ihr Mädchenzelt und nachdem sie sich ein wenig über die Jungs ausgelassen hatten (Ginny war nach wie vor verrückt nach Harry), schlief sie ein. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und eine Ruhepause tat ihr sehr gut.

Durch Lärm und Geschrei wurden die beiden geweckt. Etwas stimmte nicht und Angst überkam Hermine. Sie nahm Ginny bei der Hand und draußen, bei den Jungs angekommen, zogen sie sich ihre Mäntel über den Pyjama.

 **Im Licht der noch brennenden Feuer, sah sie Leute in den Wald rennen, offenbar auf der Flucht vor etwas, das über das Feld auf sie zukam, etwas, das merkwürdige Lichtblitze schleuderte und lärmte wie Gewehrfeuer. Lautes Gejohle, dröhnendes Lachen und die Schreie von Betrunkenen wehten zu ihnen her; dann flammte jäh ein starkes grünes Licht auf und erhellte das Geschehen.**

 **Eine Gruppe von Zauberern, dicht aneinander gedrängt und mit zum Himmel gereckten Zauberstäben, marschierte langsam über das Feld. Sie hatten Kapuzen über ihre Köpfe gezogen und waren maskiert.**

Während Arthur und seine älteren Söhne Bill, Percy und Charlie losliefen, um dem Zaubereiministerium gegen die Angreifer zu helfen, packte Fred Ginny am Arm und zog sie zum Wald. Harry, Ron, Hermine und George folgten ihnen. Ron stolperte und Harry und Hermine verloren die anderen aus dem Blick. Hermine reagiert schnell. „Lumos", rief sie in die Dunkelheit hinein und von ihrem Zauberstab aus erleuchtete ein Licht den Weg.

 **„** **Was zum -?", keuchte Ron, sprang auf die Beine und starrte auf Etwas, das dort oben am Himmel erschienen war. Ein riesiger Totenkopf, der wie es schien, aus smaragdgrünen Sternen bestand. Und aus der Mundhöhle des Schädels quoll, wie eine Zunge, eine Schange hervor.**

 **Plötzlich war der Wald um sie ein Meer von Schreien.** Harry blickte verwirrt gen Himmel und sah in das weiße verängstigte Gesicht von Hermine. Sie keuchte: „Es ist das Dunkle Mal, Harry", als –

Wie aus dem Nichts waren zwanzig Zauberer aufgetaucht und umzingelten sie.

 **Mr Crouchs Gesicht war wutverzerrt. „Wer von Ihnen hat es getan?", bellte er, und seine scharfen Augen blitzten zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Wer von Ihnen hat das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen?"**


	4. 4 - Endlich wieder Hogwarts

Endlich wieder Hogwarts

Do. 01.09.1994

Es regnete. Es war kalt und nass, doch das Wetter draußen spiegelte in keinstem Falle die Stimmung wieder, die sich tief in Hermines Herz aufmachte, als sich Hogwarts Pforten vor ihr öffneten und sie sich in Kutschen, die von nichts als von Zauberhand gezogen wurden, dem Schloss näherten.

Der Sturm wackelte an den umstehenden Bäumen und die vielen erleuchteten Fenster spiegelten sich auf dem dunklen, schwarzen See in einem gräulichen, vibrierenden Schimmer wieder. Ja, das war Hogwarts. Hogwarts, das selbst in den schlimmsten Stürmen in einer unglaublichen Eleganz vor ihr aufragte und sie wie ein sicherer Hafen erwartete.

Sie und ihre Freunde, denen sich Neville Longbottom angeschlossen hatte, hasteten ins warme Schloss, nur um sich dann in einer unangenehmen Situation mit dem Poltergeist Peeves wiederzufinden.

Nachdem sie endlich in der großen Halle angekommen sind, setzte sich Hermine an den langen Gryffindor-Tisch und blickte erwartend zum Lehrertisch. Was würde dieses Jahr nur bringen? Die Stimmung war betrübt. Sorgenfalten fanden sich auf den Gesichtern der Lehrer wieder, doch Hermine beachtete dies nicht weiter und ließ sich in ein Gespräch mit ihren Freunden verwickeln. Alle waren aufgeregt wegen der bevorstehenden Häuserverteilung und noch deutlicher schien die Frage nach dem neuen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Lehrer in dem Raum zu stehen.

Wieder blickend zum Lehrertisch, sah sie, wie Professor Snape sie beobachtete. Das schwarz seiner Augen traf die ihren und sie wandte schnell den Blick ab. Nach der peinlichen Situation in seinem Elternhaus war sie nicht sehr scharf darauf, wieder von ihm in Zaubertränke unterrichtet zu werden. Sie war sehr beschämt. Nicht nur, weil er ihr in einem schwachen Moment beigestanden hat, in dem sie ängstlich wie eine vierjährige seinen Mantel vollgeheult hatte. Nein. Auch, weil sie in ebendiesem schwachen Moment seinen Fußboden vollgebrochen hatte und es gab keine Entschuldigung dafür. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal um die Säuberung gekümmert, dabei war sie doch schon fast erwachsen! In einigen Tagen würde sie schließlich fünfzehn Jahre alt werden.

Trotzdem kam sie nicht drum rum, über den Gedanken zu schmunzeln, wie der Professor mit pinken Handschuhen ihre Kotze wegwischte. Sie brach in ein Kichern aus und schalt sich für diesen dummen und respektlosen Gedanken. Wenn er keine Elfe hatte, die ihm zur Hand ging (sie war wütend über den Gedanken, dass Snape eine Hauselfe haben könnte), würde er das Schlamassel im Null Komma Nichts mit dem Zauberstab beseitigen können.

Sie würde sich vor dem Unterricht bei ihm entschuldigen und vor allem, würde sie ihm danken. Vielleicht mag er auf der dunklen Seite stehen, aber dies war sie ihm schuldig. Er hatte sie gerettet.

Pinke Handschuhe… Wieder kicherte sie und blickte auf den schwarz angezogenen Mann, um sich das Bild noch genauer einzumeißeln.

„Hermine, ist alles okay?", fragte Ron besorgt. „Ja, es geht mir bestens!", antwortete sie und versteckte ihr Grinsen in ihrem Gryffindor-Schal. Der Hut hat gesungen, die Häuser begrüßten ihre Neuankömmlinge und das Festessen wurde ausgeteilt. Wie gut es doch war, alle wiederzusehen. Sie lächelte Colin Creevis zu, der seinen Bruder stolz neben sich auf die Bank zog. Der kleine Dennis wurde Gryffindor zugeteilt.

Der Fast Kopflose Nick, Hausgeist von den Löwen, leistete den Schülern Gesellschaft und erzählte etwas über ein eben noch verhindertes Desaster in der Küche. Kann Peeves denn nie Ruhe geben? Wieso setzt Dumbledore keine…

 **„** **Die ganze Küche schwamm in Suppe. Hat die Hauselfen fast zu Tode erschreckt –"**

 **Klong. Hermine hatte ihren goldenen Trinkbecher umgestoßen. Der Kürbissaft breitete sich unaufhaltsam über das Tischtuch aus und ließ ein paar Meter weißen Leinens orangenrot anlaufen, doch Hermine war das schnuppe.**

 **„** **Hier gibt es Hauselfen?", sagte sie und sah den Fast Kopflosen Nick starr vor Entsetzen an. „Hier in Hogwarts?",** der Fast Kopflose Nick bejahte. **„Aber sie werden doch bezahlt?", fragte sie. „Sie kriegen Urlaub, oder nicht? Und – sie sind krankenversichert und bekommen eine Rente?"**

Augenblicklich brach der gesamte Tisch, bis auf wenige (Muggelstämmige wahrscheinlich, die noch nie etwas von Hauselfen gehört hatten), in einem einzigen Lachanfall aus.

„Haha, Hermine! Jetzt übertreibst du aber! Rente, Krankenversicherung? Bist du übergeschnappt?", prustete Ron und Hermine warf ihm einen stinkwütenden Blick zu. „Sklavenarbeit! Das ist was hinter all dem steckt. Hinter der Ordnung, hinter dem Essen! SKLAVENARBEIT. Ich werde das so nicht hinnehmen!", blaffte sie und rührte keinen weiteren Bissen mehr an, während Ron ihr diverse Desserts unter die Nase hielt.

„ **Siruptorte** , Hermine!", sagte er. „ **Rosinenpudding** und mhmmmmm… **Schokoladenkuchen**!

Sie stand trotzig auf und verließ den Tisch, ohne ihre Freunde auch nur eines Wortes oder eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Hermine…", rief Harry ihr nach, doch es war bereits zu spät. Seine Freundin war außer Sichtweite.


	5. 5 - Das Trimagische Turnier

**Das Trimagische Turnier**

Do. 01.09.1994

Was dachten sich diese Tölpel nur dabei? Okay, vielleicht sind Hauselfen nicht so wunderschön wie Einhörner, trotz dessen waren sie Lebewesen. Wie kam jemand nur auf die Idee, Einhörner anzupreisen und Hauselfen wie dumme Diener arbeiten zu lassen! Und was war mit den Kobolden? Auch sie waren in der Zauberergemeinschaft vielleicht sogar als ebenbürtig angesehen! Wieso sollten die Hauselfen dann leiden?

„Erwischt!", grollte sie eine Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken an. „5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und jetzt gehen sie sofort wieder zurück zur Veranstaltung, sonst ziehe ich ihnen weitere Punkte ab.", Hermine schreckte zurück und sah Snape vor sich aufragen: „Aber Professor Snape. Das Jahr ist nicht einmal angefangen! In der Hausordnung steht…", erwiderte sie, doch wurde augenblicklich von ihrem Professor unterbrochen: „Ich weiß, was in der Hausordnung steht und es ist mir gleichgültig, Miss Granger. 20 weitere Punkte Abzug für ihr besserwisserisches Gehabe und ihren immer noch mangelnden Respekt. Ab jetzt!"

Hermine schwieg und drehte sich um. Sie öffnete die Tür zur großen Halle, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, ihm ein trotziges „Danke, dass Sie mir mein Leben gerettet haben, Professor" zuzublaffen.

Er hasste Schüler wahrhaftig. Er hasste sie.

* * *

„Hermine. Hermine!", beide Jungs kamen ihr entgegen. Die Veranstaltung war zu Ende und Schülermassen stürmten an ihnen vorbei. „Du wirst nicht glauben, was hier vor sich geht! Hermine, das Trimagische Turnier!" faselte Ron aufgeregt. An seiner Lippe hing ein Puddingkleks, den Hermine nicht weiter inspizieren wollte. Auch wenn ihr ihr Freund (zugegebenermaßen) gefiel, sie war immer noch sauer wegen der Elfensache. Ihre Neugier war jedoch geweckt. „Das Trimagische Turnier?", fragte sie erstaunt und schien langsam all ihren Groll gegen die beiden zu vergessen. „Ja!", warf Harry aufgeregt ein. „das ist ein magisches Zauberturnier, bei dem…"

„Ich weiß, was das Trimagische Turnier ist, Harry. Ich frage mich nur, wieso es wieder eingeführt wurde, es wurde damals eingestellt, weil die Todesrate zu hoch war!", hastete Hermine. Würden die Jungs auch nur einmal in ihrem Leben „eine Geschichte Hogwarts" lesen, dann wüssten sie, dass sie keine Zeit damit verschwenden mussten, um auch nur zu VERSUCHEN ihr irgendetwas über das Trimagische Turnier zu verklickern. Sie wusste es einfach besser. Sie fuhr fort: „ **Das Trimagische Turnier fand erstmals vor etwa siebenhundert Jahren statt, als freundschaftlicher Wettstreit zwischen den drei größten Zaubererschulen – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang. Jede Schule wählte einen Champion** …" „Jajajaja, Hermine. Dumbledore hat gerade eben GENAU das Selbe gesagt.", winkte Ron ein. „Sieh dir lieber unseren neuen Verteidigungslehrer an. Da kommt er! Mad-Eye Moody."

„Hat jemand meinen Namen erwähnt?", fragte der schaurig aussehende Mann, wenn er überhaupt noch als Mann bezeichnet werden konnte. Sein **Mund war eine klaffende Wunde, die sich schräg über das Gesicht zog, und ein großes Stück** seiner **Nase fehlte. Doch es waren seine Augen, die einem wirklich Angst einjagten.**

 **Das eine war eine kleine, dunkle Perle. Das andere war groß, rund wie eine Münze und von einem leuchtend stählernen Blau. Das blaue Auge bewegte sich unablässig, ohne Lidschlag, rollte nach oben, nach unten, zur Seite, ganz unabhängig vom normalen Auge.**

„Ich…", stammelte Ron, doch er wurde durch einen lauten Donner unterbrochen. Der Sturm schien schlimmer geworden zu sein.

„Harry Potter.", sagte Moody mit bestimmter Stimme, sah ihm tief in die Augen, drehte sich um und entfernte sich mit seinem Holzbein den Korridor entlang stolzierend. Er murmelte in sich hinein: _immer wachsam, immer wachsam…_

„Wenn das mal nicht eine eigenartige Begegnung war", murmelte Harry und die drei begaben sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.


	6. 6 - der Bund für Elfenrechte

B-ELFE-R: Der Bund für Elfenrechte

Sa. 22.10.1994

Der erste Monat im Schloss ging viel zu schnell um und Hermine fand zwischen all den Kursen, den Bibliotheksbesuchen und ihrer Ein-Mann Mission (oder Eine-Frau Mission) namens B-ELFE-R kaum noch Zeit für sich und ihre Freunde. Die Vorbereitungen im Schloss auf das Trimagische Turnier liefen auf Hochtouren, so wollte man doch Hogwarts von seiner besten Seite zeigen. „Was kann man schon noch besser machen?", fragte sich Hermine mehrere Male, auf einem der Sofas der Bibliothek, zusammengekuschelt mit ihrem Kater und den Lektüren, die sie sich begleitend zu den Kursen las. Manchmal leisteten Ron und Harry ihr Gesellschaft, doch anstatt zu lernen oder zu lesen (Wer könnte nur darauf kommen, dass man sich in eine Bibliothek begibt, um zu lesen?!), sorgten die beiden nur für Lärm, Unordnung und Chaos, sodass Madam Pince sie schon des Öfteren rausgeworfen hatte.

Abgesehen vom Lernen sind so einige Dinge passiert. Harry hatte beschlossen seinem Patenonkel von seinen Alpträumen und seiner schmerzenden Narbe zu erzählen. Hermine machte sich Sorgen, um ihren Freund und es war ihr nur Recht, dass Harry endlich den Mut dazu gefunden hatte, Sirius zu schreiben. Wieso hatte er es nicht schon vorher getan? Manchmal sind Jungs einfach überhaupt nicht zu verstehen. Ihnen fehlte ein gesundes Maß an Rationalität.

Auch die ersten Stunden in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste waren sehr lehrreich, auch wenn Hermine sich noch kein eigenes Bild über den neuen Professor gebildet hat. Seine Methoden waren auf jeden Fall anzweifelbar, so hat der Professor Alastor Moody schon in der ersten Stunde mit ihnen die unverzeihlichen Flüche durchgenommen und einmal sogar im Hof, Draco Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelt und durch die Luft tanzen lassen. Ron und Harry fanden das natürlich urkomisch. Draco Malfoy war der Feind Nummer 1, nach Severus Snape natürlich.

Snape… Die ersten Zaubertrank Stunden sind ganz normal verlaufen. Eine Menge an Punkteabzug für die Gryffindors, eine Menge an Punkten für die Slytherins. Nur weil er Slytherins Hauslehrer war, sollte er nicht das Recht dazu haben, sie zu bevorteilen! Manchmal hatte er Hermine Punkte abgezogen, nur weil sie ihr perfektes Ergebnis 10 Minuten vor den anderen Schülern abgegeben hatte, oder weil der Aufsatz, den sie geschrieben hatte zu lang war. Seit dem gibt sie sich Mühe zumindest die Aufsätze so kurz zu halten, wie es des Professors Ansprüchen entspricht. Sehr viel schwerer, als sie sich dachte: Aber was tut man nicht alles für ein Ohnesgleichen?

Fröhlich und bestimmt kletterte sie durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in der **einen Hand ein Blatt Pergament und in der anderen ein Kästchen mit scheppernden Inhalt.**

 **Krummbein machte einen Buckel und schnurrte.**

 **„** **Hallo", sagte sie, „ich bin gerade fertig geworden!"**

 **„** **Ich auch!", sagte Ron ausgelassen und warf seine Feder hin.** Er hatte bis eben an seinem Aufsatz für Wahrsagen gearbeitet.

 **Hermine setzte sich, legte ihre Sachen auf einen leeren Sessel und zog das Blatt mit Rons Voraussagen zu sich her. „Wird kein besonders guter Monat für dich, oder?", sagte sie mit schrägem Lächeln, während Krummbein es sich auf ihren Schoß gemütlich machte. „Sieht aus, als ob du diesen Monat zweimal ertrinkst", sagte sie.**

 **„** **Ach nein, wirklich?", sagte Ron und warf einen Blick auf seine Vorhersagen. „Dann ändere ich das eine lieber in Zertrampeltwerden von einem wild gewordenen Hippogreif."**

 **„** **Meinst du nicht, jeder merkt, dass ihr alles erfunden habt?", fragte Hermine** vorwurfsvoll.

Kopfschüttelnd fragte sie sich, ob die Jungs die ersten drei Jahre überhaupt geschafft hätten, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, sprach den Gedanken jedoch nicht laut aus. Im Grunde genommen half sie ihren Freunden wirklich gerne. Vielleicht würde Ron ja doch auf sie aufmerksam werden und irgendwann mehr in ihr sehen, wenn er doch nur einsehen würde, dass sie immer für ihn da ist. So ist das doch in der Liebe, oder?!

Sie schob ihre Selbstgespräche bei Seite. Es gab sehr viel Wichtigeres zu besprechen. Sie schüttete den Inhalt des Döschen auf einen Tisch und heraus fielen etwa **50 Anstecker in verschiedenen Farben, doch alle mit der selben Aufschrift: B-ELFE-R**

Sie schaute mit vielversprechender Miene zu ihren Freunden.

 **„** **Belfer?", sagte Harry, nahm einen Anstecker und betrachtete ihn.**

Hermine schnaubte. Manchmal waren die Jungs echt dumm. „B-ELFE-R. Nicht _Belfer_. Es ist der Bund für ELFEnRechte, ich habe ihn soeben gegründet und ihr seid die ersten beiden Mitglieder."

Ahnungslos schauten sich Ron und Harry an, doch sie wagten es nicht, auch nur ein Wort des Widerspruchs zu äußern.


	7. 7 - Der Feuerkelch

**Der Feuerkelch**

So. 30.10.1994

 **„** **Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!"** , schrie Ron aufgeregt und auch wenn er schon längst durch den Stimmbruch durch war, klang er wie ein kleines Mädchen.

 **„** **Um Himmels willen, Ron, er ist doch nur ein Quidditch-Spieler", sagte Hermine.**

 **„** **Nur ein Quidditch-Spieler?"** Rons Augen weiteten sich und er wollte sie gerade eines Besseren belehren, als sie durch überlautes Mädchengeschrei unterbrochen wurden. Eine Schar von Mädchen stampfte um den Durmstrang-Jungen herum, während er die große Halle betrat, um auch bei dem Essen teilzunehmen. Die Gäste sind zwar erst seit kurzer Zeit in Hogwarts, aber das Gekreische scheint wohl nicht besser zu werden. „Es ist kaum hier auszuhalten. Das ist schlimmer als auf einem Konzert der Backstreet Boys!", schrie Hermine und hoffte, auf Gehör zu treffen. „Backstream, was?!", Ron blickte verwirrt seine beiden lachenden Freunde an. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlimm, muggelstämmig zu sein, oder zumindest bei ihnen aufzuwachsen. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich um ihr Herz. Sie liebte ihre Freunde. Das Essen erschien und sie begannen sich, immer noch lachend, ihre Bäuche vollzustopfen. Schon am 2. Schultag hatte Hermine mit ihrem Boykott aufgegeben. Sie musste essen, um Kraft für die Verbreitung von _Belfer_ zu schöpfen. „B-ELFE-R.", ermahnte sie sich leise in ihrem Kopf. Sie würde nicht schlampig werden. Sie ist überzeugt von ihrem Vorhaben.

 **„** **Versei'ung, möschten Sie noch von dieser Bouillabaisse essen?", es war** ein **Mädchen von Beauxbatons. Ihr langer, silbrig blonder Haarschopf fiel ihr fast bis zur Taille. Sie hatte große, dunkelblaue Augen und ebenmäßige, makellos weiße Zähne.** Gekränkt griff Hermine sich an ihre eigenen, viel zu großen Schneidezähne. Fleur Delacour, so hieß das Mädchen, war umwerfend und die Aufmerksamkeit aller Jungs am Tisch, richtete sich auf sie.

 **Ron lief purpurrot an. Er starrte zu ihr hoch, öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch er brachte nur ein schwächliches Gegurgel heraus.** Hermine wurde vom Stich der Eifersucht heimgesucht, beschränkte sich allerdings darauf, nicht in die Situation einzugreifen. Sie würde keine Szene machen. Ron und sie selbst waren nur Freunde und sie war ganz gewiss nicht in ihn verliebt. Ein bisschen verknallt, eventuell. Aber nicht verliebt! Er dürfte machen, was er will und mit diesem Gedanken wendete sie den Kopf ab. Ihr Blick schweifte zum Lehrertisch empor. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Snape die beiden Jungs beobachtete und ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Hatte sie ihn jemals lachen sehen? Snape lächelte?

 **„** **Nein, bitte sehr", sagte Harry und schob dem Mädchen die Schüssel hin.** Nachdem das Mädchen sich zurück an den Rawenclaw-Tisch setzte, wollte Hermine gerade zum Worte ansetzen, als Ron sie unterbrach.

 **„** **Sie ist eine Veela!", stieß er mit heiserer Stimme hervor.**

 **„** **Natürlich nicht!", sagte Hermine bissig. „Ich seh sonst keinen, der sie wie ein Idiot anglubscht!"**

Doch das war eher Hermines Wunschdenken. Ganz vielen Jungs ging es ähnlich wie Ron und es verschlug ihnen die Sprache, als sie das Beauxbatons-Mädchen an ihnen in ihrem anmutigen Gang vorbeischreiten sahen.

 **„** **Ich sag euch, das ist kein normales Mädchen! So was findest du in Hogwarts nicht!"** , Ron schien fast zu sabbern, während er weiter in Fleurs Richtung starrte und sich sogar fast auf den Tisch legte, um sie noch besser betrachten zu können. Es widerte Hermine an. Sie wollte zu einem trotzigen Kommentar ausholen, als Harry sich zu Wort meldete: **„Findest du wohl"** , er sah zu **Cho Chang, die nur ein paar Plätze von dem Mädchen mit dem Silberhaar entfernt** saß.

Dumbledore meldete sich zu Wort und stellte weitere Gäste vor: Der Zaubereiminister Barty Crouch und Ludo Bagman, der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten. Auch wenn Hermine während des Quidditch-Spiels Bulgarien gegen Irland eigentlich auf nichts anderes geachtet hatte, als auf Winky, erinnerte sie sich, dass Bagman ebendieses Spiel kommentiert hatte. Nach einem kleinen Applaus, fuhr Dumbledore fort, die Funktionsweise des Feuerkelches zu erklären, welcher über die jeweiligen Champions für die einzelnen Schulen entscheiden solle. Nur volljährige Schüler dürften mitmachen und Hermine war froh darüber. Viel zu gefährlich war das Turnier für einen unausgebildeten Schüler.

Nachdem die große Halle sich (nach einem kleinen Konflikt zwischen Moody, dem Schulleiter der Durmstrangs – Karkaroff und Harry) geleert hatte, blieb sie mit Ron und Harry zurück. Es war schon zu spät, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen und sie alle waren viel zu neugierig, wer wohl als erstes seinen Namen in den Kelch werfen würde.

* * *

 **„** **Eine Alterslinie!", sagte Fred Weasley,** der auf einmal hinter ihnen stand. Sein Zwilling George stimmte mit ein: **„Die kann man doch sicher mit einem Alterungstrank austricksen! Und wenn dein Name einmal in diesem Kelch ist, hast du gut lachen – er kann doch nicht wissen, ob wir siebzehn sind oder nicht!"**

„Nur wird das nicht funktionieren…", sang Hermine, es besser wissend.

„Das werden wir sehen, kleine Neunmalklug", flüsterte Fred provokant in ihr Ohr. George verkündete dafür noch lauter: „Wir haben ihn geschluckt."

 **„** **Dumbledore hat das sicher schon bedacht.", warnte Hermine, doch Fred, George und** ihr Freund **Lee würdigten sie keines Blickes.**

Sie sahen **gespannt zu, wie Fred einen Pergamentfetzen aus der Tasche zog, auf dem „Fred Weasley – Hogwarts" stand. Er trat genau bis an die Linie und stand da wie ein Taucher, der zu einem Sprung aus zwanzig Meter Höhe ansetzt. Dann, aller Augen in der Halle auf sich gerichtet, holte er tief Luft und** sprang über die Linie.

Hermine war verblüfft, wollte sich jedoch nicht vorschnell ein Urteil bilden. George hingegen war sich siegessicher und trat ebenfalls über die Linie, **doch schon war ein lautes Zischen zu hören, und die Zwillinge flogen aus dem goldenen Kreis, als wären sie von einem unsichtbaren Kugelstoßer hinausgeschleudert worden. Sie schlugen schwer auf dem kalten Steinboden auf, drei Meter vom Kreis entfernt, und um dann alles noch schlimmer zu machen, ertönte ein lauter Knall und aus den Gesichtern der beiden sprossen lange, weiße und vollkommen gleich aussehende Bärte.** Die Schüler, die inzwischen immer mehr geworden sind, brachen in ein herzhaftes Lachen aus. Selbst Dumbledore, der das ganze Geschehen aus einer Ecke heraus heimlich beobachtet hatte, grunzte vor Spaß und schlug den beiden vor, vorsichtshalber zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Hermine schmunzelte. „Wenigstens wissen sie jetzt schon, wie sie aussehen werden, wenn sie später steinalt gemeinsam in ihren Schaukelstühlen sitzen werden".

Auf einmal wurde es muchsmäuschenstill und ein Getuschel erhob sich über den Raum. Viktor Krum stolzierte schweren Schrittes zu dem Feuerkelch und warf seinen Zettel hinein. Daraufhin begann die Menge zu tosen und auch Harry und Ron stimmten in den Gesang ein: „Krum! Krum! Krum! Krum!". Mit scharfen Blick, schaute der Junge aus Drumstrang aus der Ferne tief in Hermines Augen. Es lag eine Spannung in der Luft und auf Hermines Armen breitete sich eine Gänsehaut aus, was bestimmt nicht an der Temperatur des Schlosses lag, die deutlich angestiegen war. Oder hatte sie sich seinen Blick nur eingebildet?

Einige Mädchen aus den höheren Klassen hielten ihm Stifte und Pergament ins Gesicht, sobald er aus dem Kreis ausgetreten war. Sie bedrängten ihn und Hermine hörte ein Mädchen heftig mit ihrer Freundin diskutieren, ob er ihr auch mit Lippenstift ein Autogramm auf den Hut schreiben würde. „Ich hoffe, du strengst dich nicht all zu sehr an, dein Spatzenhirn zum Laufen zu bringen. Du könntest dir sonst noch weh tun.", murmelte Hermine.

„Miss Granger…", Snape stand hinter ihr und hatte ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln aufgesetzt. Es war kein Lächeln, dass man ihm ansah. Sie sah es viel mehr an seinen Augen, die ruhig auf ihr lagen. Sie lächelte zurück.

Snapes Miene versteinerte sich: „5 Punkte Abzug für geschmackloses Lästern.", und damit drehte er sich um und schritt mit wehendem Umhang hinaus.

„Dieser verdammte Mistkerl! Was erlaubt er sich eigentlich?", Harrys Adern an den Schläfen pochten. Snape war immer schon ein heikles Thema gewesen. Selbst Hermine traute ihm kaum, allerdings sagte man, er sei Dumbledores Mann. Sie beschwichtigte ihn: „Harry, er ist es nicht wert, ihm jetzt hinterherzurennen. Halten wir uns im Hintergrund und beobachten wir ihn von Fernem."

„Da hat Hermine gar nicht so unrecht. Ich glaube, da ist etwas Böses in Anmarsch! Schaut, wie Karkaroff ihn die ganze Zeit finster anfunkelt.", legte Ron ein. Harry sah ihn fragend an, auch Hermine hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wovon ihr Freund redete.

„Jetzt überlegt doch mal! Karkaroff ist der Schulleiter von Durmstrang. Dort wird schwarze Magie unterrichtet. Snape ist ein Todesser! Die stecken sicher unter einem Hut!", Hermine war begeistert von Rons Schlüssen und erinnerte sich einmal mehr daran, wie sehr sie es liebte, wenn der sonst eher einfältige Ron, etwas Intelligentes von sich gab. Er würde nie intelligent wie Hermine sein und sie würde sich nie mit ihm über wissenschaftliche Theorien oder besonders interessante Bücher unterhalten können, aber dumm war er nicht und das gefiel ihr sehr. Intelligenz stand bei ihr immer schon über Aussehen und Muskeln. Und natürlich Gutherzigkeit. Auch Harry dämmerte es langsam. Er wollte gerade in Rons mittlerweile wieder abstruse Verschwörungstheorien einstimmen, da stoppte Hermine ihn. Es ist richtig, dass Professor Severus Snape und der Durmstrang-Direktor vielleicht im Auge behalten werden mussten. Aber keine Verschwörungstheorien.

* * *

Mo. 31.10.1994

 **Und dann räusperte sich Dumbledore und las laut –**

 ** _„_** ** _Harry Potter."_**

* * *

Fr. 12.11.1994

Als Hermine und Harry nach dem Mittagessen wegen einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke in die Kerker gingen, sprach Harry nicht ein Wort mit ihr. Er war ihr nicht böse, er litt nur sehr unter dem Streit mit Ron. Ron… Er hatte Harry aus Eifersucht und Neid die Freundschaft gekündigt. Hermine war ein Einzelkind und konnte demnach nur sehr schwer nachvollziehen, wie sehr Ron auch unter seinen Geschwistern litt. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders, fühlte sich nicht zugehörig und stand dazu auch noch in dem Schatten seines besten Freundes. Harry würde immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit kriegen als er, selbst von seiner eigenen Mutter Molly, wurde der Auserwählte behätschelt und betätschelt. Für Ron war dies unerträglich. Hermine versuchte sich in Rons Lage zu versetzen, doch genau jetzt war einfach der falsche Zeitpunkt für Eifersüchteleien. Sie glaubte aufrichtig daran, dass Harry seinen Namen nicht in den Feuerkelch geworfen hatte und war der festen Überzeugung, er brauchte die Hilfe seiner BEIDEN besten Freunde mehr denn je.

Vor den Kerkern wartete Malfoy bereits auf sie, mit seinen Hass-Ansteckern, die gegen Harry aufhetzen sollten: „Potter stinkt", blinkte es ihnen in vielen bunten Farben entgegen.

„Wow. Ich bin vollkommen überwältigt von deiner Kreativität", sprach Hermine Draco an und rollte die Augen. Wieso kann sich denn keiner hier seinem Alter entsprechend benehmen. Sie war bereits seit zwei Monaten fünfzehn, also konnte er doch mindestens schon 14 sein…

Was nun aus Malfoys Mund kam verärgerte sowohl Hermine, als auch Harry und das Unglück nahm seinen Lauf.

 **„** **Willst Du einen, Granger? Ich hab sie kistenweise. Aber berühr bloß nicht meine Hand. Ich habe sie gerade gewaschen und ich will nicht, dass eine Schlammblüterin sie einschleimt."** , rief Malfoy und die Slytherins fielen in ein tosendes Gelächter aus. Hermine blickte mit tränenden Augen erst zu Ron, der das gesamte Geschehen von der Ferne aus beobachtete, und dann zu Harry, der kurz vorm Platzen war.

Es war still und **den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang sahen sich Draco und Harry in die Augen, und dann, in genau demselben Moment, griffen sie an.**

Doch ihre Zielsicherheit lies zu wünschen übrig und das Schlamassel geschah. Hermine wurde getroffen und wimmernd presste sie ihre Hände auf den Mund. Es war ein Alptraum, wie Hermine in zuvor noch nie erlebt hatte. Ihre so schon zu großen Schneidezähne begannen zu wachsen und weiterzuwachsen. Sie schrie vor Panik und vor Schamgefühl. Nein, bitte! Nein… Bitte!

Die Mädchen, um sie herum fingen an zu lachen: „Der Bücherwurm hat sich in einen Bücherbiber verwandelt!", Pansy Parkinson machte komische Schnalzgeräusche und die anderen Mädchen begannen an unsichtbaren Knabberstangen zu knabbern, so wie Bugs Bunny an seinen Möhren. „Hört auf!" wimmerte sie den Tränen nahe. Ein weiteres Slytherin-Mädchen setzte noch einen drauf: „Schon vorher war es für dich ja schon unmöglich jemals von einem Jungen gemocht zu werden, jetzt solltest Du dich lieber in ein Muggelkloster einsperren lassen!"

 **„** **Was soll dieser Krach hier?", sagte eine leise, eiskalte Stimme. Snape war gekommen.**

Mit einem langen Finger zeigte er auf Malfoy und forderte ihn dazu auf, die aus dem Ruder gelaufene Situation zu erklären. Dieser beschönigte natürlich die ganze Sache, stellte Potter als den Unruhestifter dar, der den armen Goyle das Gesicht mit Blasen verunstaltet hatte. Goyle wurde unverzüglich in den Krankenflügel geschickt.

Ron deutete an, was Malfoy Hermine angetan hatte. Snape rückte auf Hermine zu, die versuchte, die mittlerweile bis an ihr Kinn gewachsenen Monsterzähne zu bedecken und zwang sie, diese frei zu geben. Zu genau inspizierte er ihre Vorderzähne und es schienen unendliche Stunden zu vergehen, bis er sich ein wenig entfernte.

 **Snape sah Hermine kalt an, dann sagte er: „Ich sehe keinen Unterschied."**

Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und rannte, sie rannte als sei dies um ihr Leben. Beim herausstürmen, hörte sie noch Malfoy sagen: „Was ist erbärmlicher als ein dreckiges Schlammblut? Ein dreckiges, heulendes Schlammblut!", Snape hatte diese laute Bemerkung anscheinend nicht bemerkt, denn sein Lieblingsschüler wurde nicht gescholten. Er wurde nie gescholten. Und wenn Hermine auch nur einmal geglaubt hatte, Snape würde menschlich sein, so verwarf sie den Gedanken zügigst. Für immer.


	8. 8 - Eine unerwartete Aufgabe

Eine **unerwartete Aufgabe**

Do. 01.12.1994

 **„** **Ich habe eine Ankündigung für Sie alle. Der Weihnachtsball rückt näher – er gehört traditionell zum Trimagischen Turnier und bietet uns die Gelegenheit, unsere ausländischen Gäste ein wenig näher kennen zu lernen. An diesem Ball dürfen alle ab der vierten Klasse teilnehmen – doch wenn sie möchten, dürfen Sie auch einen jüngeren Mitschüler einladen…" Lavender Brown brach in schrilles Giggeln aus.** Die Professorin McGonagall fuhr jedoch unbeeindruckt in ihrem Klassenzimmer fort. „ **Sie werden ihre Festumhänge tragen und der Ball wird am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag um acht Uhr abends in der Großen Halle beginnen und um Mitternacht enden.** Die gesamte Zeremonie wird mit einem Tanz der vier Champions eröffnet. Zu diesem Anlass werden außerunterrichtliche Tanzstunden angeboten, die für Sie und alle anderen in Ihrem Jahrgange verpflichtend sind. Wir haben einen Ruf zu verlieren und der Direktor und ich, wir werden nicht dulden, dass auch nur einer von euch diesen durch unangebrachte Balzbewegungen in Gefahr bringt. Die Gryffindors treffen sich nächsten Donnerstag Abend mit mir in einem extra für diesen Anlass hergerichteten Klassenraum, der noch im Laufe dieser Woche bekanntgegeben wird. Die Hufflepuffs wenden sich bitte an ihre Hauslehrerin Professor Pomona Sprout."

* * *

Fr. 02.12.1994

Hermine hatte sich es in der Bibliothek mit ihrem Lieblingsbuch „Eine Geschichte Hogwarts" gemütlich gemacht und besah sich die bewegenden Bilder. Sie lächelte gedankenverloren und wieder mal kam die Erkenntnis über sie, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Dieser Gedanke machte sie sehr glücklich. Es war allerdings unüblich von ihr, nicht jeden einzelnen Buchstaben in sich aufzusaugen, wo es sie doch so sehr beruhigte zu lesen. Sie blickte hinaus in den trüben Abendhimmel und schweifte, wie so oft an dem heutigen Tag, mit ihren Gedanken ab.

Die ersten Mädchen im Gyffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum waren heute Nachmittag jubelnd zusammengestürmt, um preiszugeben, von wem sie alles schon gefragt wurden. Einige nahmen es sich doch tatsächlich heraus, gleich mehreren Anwerbern einen Korb zu geben. So erzählte Lavender ganz aufgeregt, dass man die Männer warten lassen solle, weil man so doch noch wertvoller werden würde. Sie hatte bereits 3 Jungs (aus den höheren Jahrgängen) ein „vielleicht" als Antwort gegeben und ließ diese somit mächtig an der Angel zappeln.

Hermine war sich bewusst, dass erst ein Tag vergangen war, doch eine weitere Situation, die sich heute Morgen am Frühstückstisch zugetan hat, ließ sie hoffnungslos noch tiefer in das weiche Sofa der Bibliotheksabteilung sinken.

Harry und Ron (ja, nach der ersten gemeisterten Aufgabe, hatten sie sich wieder vertragen) hatten sich heute Morgen mit den anderen Jungs ausgiebig am Frühstückstisch darüber unterhalten, wen sie denn wohl einladen könnten. Zig Namen sind gefallen (darunter auch der des Beauxbaton-Mädchens), doch nicht einmal der ihre. Harry gab sie nicht die Schuld. Er hatte sich von Anfang an für nur ein Mädchen entschieden, Cho Chang, und Hermine wünschte ihm viel Glück, dass dies doch klappen sollte. Aber nachdem Ron sogar in Erwägung zog, Parvati Patil zu fragen, anstatt ihrer, war es zu viel für Hermine und sie zog sich den gesamten Tag über zurück.

Viktor Krum betrat die Bücherei und schenkte ihr ein zögerndes Lächeln. Dies geschah immer öfters und Hermine beschloss für sich selbst, dass er eventuell sogar ganz nett sein könnte, wären doch nicht immer diese Massen an Mädchen, um ihn herum versammelt. Sie war allerdings zu sehr in ihren Gedanken vertieft, um auch nur zu bemerken, dass er sich ihr langsam näherte.

„'Erminne?!", stotterte der Quidditch-Spieler. „Mhmm?", mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue blickte sie auf. Sie waren alleine in der Bibliothek, woher kannte er ihren Namen?

„Ich will nicht störe, aber ich habe gesehen, wie du eine Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen."

„Was?! Ach so, ja. Das stimmt. Es ist mein Lieblingsbuch!", erstaunt antwortete Hermine ihm.

„Es ist sehr schon hier. So warm und der Schloss ist atemberaubende. Ich wurde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn du mich uber die Geschichte Hogwarts unterrichte können.", Hermine lachte und das war der Beginn eines langen Gesprächs, in dem Hermine ihm alles über das Schloss und seine Funktionen erzählte. Sie erzählte ihm, dass es einen eigenen Willen habe und man dies an den Bewegungen der Treppen erkennen könne. Sie erzählte ihm von den vielen Barrieren (unter anderem von der Unmöglichkeit, hier zu apparieren) und den Zaubern, die das Schloss sicher hielten und vor den Muggeln verbargen. Sie redete und redete, wie ein Wasserfall, doch er hörte einfach nur zu. Sie vergaß die Zeit und als er sich aufmachte, war es schon 23 Uhr.

Auf leichten Füßen begab sie sich zum Gryffindorturm. Ja, hinter dem großen Viktor Krum steckte vielleicht doch mehr und sie war stolz auf sich, dass sie im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mädchen, die ihn so sehr anhimmelten, auch eine andere Seite von ihm kennenlernen durfte.

Plötzlich machte sie einen schwarzen Schatten aus, der mit an den Wänden wiederhallenden Schritten bestimmt auf sie zukam. Sie wurde so eben von Snape erwischt und senkte bereits den Kopf. Die Demütigung von der Stunde der letzten Woche saß so tief, dass sie den Mut nicht aufbringen konnte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, geschweige denn ihr Gesicht zu zeigen.

„Miss Granger… Und wieder mal erwische ich sie nachts auf dem Schulkorridor. Potter wird enttäuscht sein, dass sie sich lieber nachts alleine herumtreiben, anstatt in seinen Armen zu sein.", amüsiert blickte er sie an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Mist. Er hatte den Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn über ihre und Harry's vermeintliche Beziehung gelesen. Doch was tat er da? Wollte er sie noch mehr demütigen, als er ohnehin schon getan hatte? Wo war der Reiz? Sie befanden sich auf einem leeren Korridor, niemand hörte zu! Welches sadistische Spiel trieb er da?

Immer noch den Kopf zu Boden gewandt, wartete sie auf ihre Bestrafung.

„25 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Nachsitzen. Nachsitzen am Freitag Abend in meinem Büro um Punkt 19Uhr."

Sie rannte schnurstracks zum Porträt der Fetten Dame. Das kann ja heiter werden.

Am Ende des Korridors stand Snape und sah ihr mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen nach. Er liebte es Schüler zu quälen. Es gab ihm einfach das gewisse Etwas an dem Beruf, den er sich nicht freiwillig ausgesucht hat.

* * *

Do. 08.12.1994

„Mister Weasley", sagte die amüsierte Professorin. „Meine Hüfte!", Ron nahm zögerlich eine Art Tanzhaltung mit seiner Lehrerin ein, während die Slytherins in der anderen Hälfte des Raumes anfingen zu lachen.

„Und 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… Sehen Sie? Es ist kinderleicht!", Auch Ron begann langsam sicherer zu werden und ein ausgiebiges Lachen, ergab sich aus seinem Mund. „Ha! Sehen Sie, McGonagall?! Das hätten Sie wohl nie von mir erwartet!", triumphierte er und schleuderte seine Lehrerin in Walzerdrehungen durch den Raum. „Wohoooo!", selbst die Slytherins hörten auf zu lachen und einige Mädchen schauten traumhaft zu dem rothaarigen Mann herüber. Hermine saß auf dem Fensterbrett und lächelte ihn verliebt an. Würde er noch auf die Idee kommen, sie zu fragen, würde sie sehr bald mit ihm genauso über die Tanzfläche schweben. Bisher waren sie beide noch zu haben: vielleicht käme er noch rechtzeitig zur Vernunft!

„Na los! Sucht euch einen Tanzpartner!", ertönte McGonagall und Hermine stand schnell auf, um sich ihren Herzbuben zu schnappen.

Doch ehe sie sich versah, drehte er bereits Parvati Patil unter seinem Arm hervor. Ehe sie sich versah, fiel sie in seine Arme mit einem zu klischeehaften, aufgesetzten Lachen. Wie angewurzelt blieb Hermine stehen und würgte. Es machte sie krank. Und ehe sie sich versah, war sie die einzige im Raum, ohne Tanzpartner.

Die Professorin blickte ihre Lieblingsschülerin (Natürlich bekam sie keine Extrabehandlung) mitleidig an und drehte die Walzermusik auf.

„Ist schon okay, ich werde einfach bei der nächsten Runde mittanzen und mich jetzt noch etwas ausruhen…", sprach Hermine in die Leere. Doch niemand hörte ihr zu. Alle waren zu beschäftigt und nach eins, zwei Minuten sahen selbst Draco und Pansy aus, als könnten sie zusammen eine nicht all zu schlechte Performance darbieten.

„Nun kommen Sie schon…", weiße Finger streckten sich ihr entgegen und zögerlich nahm Snape Sie bei der Hand. Seine Miene war wie versteinert und es war sofort klar, dass McGonagall nach ihm rufen lassen hatte, damit ihre Lieblingslöwin auch etwas von der Tanzstunde hatte. Sie wechselten kein einziges Wort miteinander, aber lernten Schritt für Schritt immer mehr, die eigenen Tanzräume zu respektieren und dem anderen nicht auf den Fuß zu treten. Ab und zu blaffte Snape der Professorin einen Kommentar zu, so wie „Minerva, du bist mir etwas schuldig!" oder „Du wirst meine Wut noch mindestens einen Monat zu spüren bekommen!", aber das war Hermine egal. Auch die Blicke der anderen waren ihr egal. Wenigstens durfte sie tanzen. Die ganze Prozedur lang schaute sie dabei auf die eleganten Knöpfe seines Schwarzen Umhangs, auf denen bedrohliche Schlangen abgebildet waren. Sie waren sehr schön und Hermine fragte sich, wie stolz der 34-jährige Mann wohl darauf war, ein Slytherin zu sein.

* * *

Als Viktor dieses Mal an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt in der Bibliothek auf Hermine zu kam, wirkte er sehr viel blasser als sonst. Sie meinte auch, kleine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn auszumachen. Sie sorgte sich um ihn und fühlte ihm seine Stirn.

„Meine Güte! Viktor! Du glühst, wie ein frisch aufgebrühter Kessel! Du hast Fieber!", sie zog ihre Hand zurück und zauberte einen feuchten Waschlappen herbei.

„'Erminne. Nein! Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur einen wenig nervos.", „Du bist was?", doch der jungen Gryffindor war es nicht möglich, weiter zu fragen. Sie ahnte, was ihr bevorstand und ein riesiges Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Lippen bemerkbar. Er zauberte ihr einen einzelnen, blühenden Orchideenstiel mit dunkelvioletten Blüten hervor und setzte an: „wurdest du mich freundlicherweise zu die Ball begleiten 'Erminne Jean Granger?", „Ja! Ja! JAAA!", fröhlich verlor sie die Fassung, was Krum zum Lachen brachte. Nach der heutigen Tanzstunde, war ihr klar geworden, sie müsse nicht mehr auf Ron warten. Selbst nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass sie mit Snape (ERZFEIND NUMMER 1) tanzen musste, hatte er sich nicht gerührt und meinte dann auch noch so non-chalant, dass er sich dachte, es sei Harrys Aufgabe (welcher selbst überwiegend mit McGonagall tanzen musste. Btw. Dies war kein sehr großes Vergnügen. Harry hat zwei linke Füße und nachdem er McGonagall mehrmals auf die Füße getreten war, meinte er bemerkt zu haben, wie McGonagall seine Schuhe verhexte. Ab dann, jedes Mal, wenn er ihr auf den Fuß trat, spürte er den gleichen Schmerz auf seinem Hintern. Ohne Reue zeigte er Hermine und Ron einen riesigen, blauen Fleck auf seiner Kehrseite.).

Um die Situation abzurunden, sprang Hermine Krum in die Arme, besann sich dann jedoch eines besseren und ließ von ihm ab. „Nur nicht den Kopf verlieren, verhalte dich wie eine erwachsene Lady", dachte sie schuldig. Diesen so ungewöhnlichen Ausraster würde sie sich selbst nie verzeihen. Sie machte einen Knicks und stürmte ohne ein Wort zu sagen mit der Rose davon. Wo war Ginny nur, wenn man sie brauchte?


	9. 9 - Der Kerkerwalzer

Der Kerkerwalzer

Fr. 09.12.1994

Um Punkt 20:00 Uhr klopfte sie in den Kerkern an die Klassenzimmertür, um ihr Nachsitzen zu absolvieren. Die Tür schwebte auf und mit einem Nicken deutete Snape ihr, ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen in seine Vorratskammer und er sah sie mit ernster Miene an. Die Temperatur in diesem Raum schien um 5°C zu sinken, bemerkte Hermine, so eisig war die Gegenwart dieses Mannes.

„Ich weiß, dass sie sich hier mittlerweile bestens auskennen, Miss Granger.", langsam klangen seine Worte in ihren Ohren wieder, doch sie beschränkte sich darauf, nichts zu sagen und auf den Boden zu blicken. Er spielte auf einen Diebstahl an, der sich zutat, während sie im 2. Jahr waren und Hermine aus genau diesem Raum die Haut einer Baumschlange und das Horn eines Zweihorns entwendet hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob die Zutaten immer noch an ihren ursprünglichen Posten verstaut waren.

„Sie werden eine Bestandsaufnahme machen. Sie haben 2 Stunden Zeit, dann will ich Ergebisse sehen.", spuckte er mit seiner verächtlichen Stimme hervor und Hermine schaute ihm direkt in seine von Hass gefüllten Augen. Er musste sein Leben wirklich verabscheuen. Doch Hermine würde keine Angst vor ihm haben.

Ihre Augen trafen sich in dem dunklen Kämmerchen und Hermine bestätigte ihm, die Aufgabe verstanden zu haben und fähig zu sein, sie ordnungsgemäß auszuführen. Er schnaubte. Diese nervtötenden Gryffindors. Wieso mussten sie immer ihre Meinung dazu geben? Ein Nicken wäre ausreichend gewesen, doch er war müde und hatte keine Lust die besserwisserische Göre zurechtzuweisen. Er wollte ihre Stimme nicht hören. Er nahm ihr ihren Zauberstab aus der Hand und murmelte _Silencio_.

Das sah Hermine nicht kommen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und krampfhaft versuchte sie etwas zu sagen. Es kam nichts. Das war unverantwortlich! Würde ihr etwas passieren, wie solle sie sich nun bemerkbar machen?

„Es ist schön, dass Sie ihrer Arbeit so ruhig entgegengehen. So muss ich Ihnen keine Punkte für ihr unbedeutendes Geschwätz abziehen.", und somit ging er und ließ sie allein in der dunklen Kammer. Er hätte zumindest eine Kerze anzünden können.

Sie machte sich an die Arbeit und schon begann das große Staunen. Ihr Wissensdurst und ihre Neugier beruhigten ihr aufgewühltes Gemüt. Regale ragten bis weit über sie hoch, mit den seltensten Schätzen, die die Zauberwelt zu bieten hatte. Von Blutegeln, Knarkielen bis hin zu Erumpentsekret oder anderen Zutaten von denen sie noch nie gehört hatte, war alles dabei und sie kam nicht drum rum, es als eine Ehre zu sehen, dass er sie nicht einfach Kessel ausputzen lassen hatte (Auch wenn das sicherlich noch später dran kommen würde). Sie sah viele Gefäße, in denen schon gemischte Tränke waren und sogar ein kleines Gefäß mit Phönixtränen, die sich silbern schimmernd bewegten, ohne dass Hermine sie auch nur angerührt hatte.

Eine Stunde später kam sie selbstzufrieden und wissbegierig aus dem Kämmerchen hervor und Professor Snape verdrehte die Augen. Merlin sei Dank konnte sie immer noch nicht reden und dieser Gedanke erweckte in ihm Genugtuung.

„Miss Granger, ich werde den Zauber nun von Ihnen nehmen und ich will, dass Sie nicht auch nur eine Sekunde meiner Zeit mit sinnlosen Fragen oder respektlosen Anmerkungen schinden. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", das Leuchten in ihren Augen verschwand zwar nicht, aber sie nickte ehrlich. „Nun denn, legen Sie mir ihre Ergebnisse vor.", forderte Snape und Hermine zeigte ihm ihre Zählungen.

Sein Blick zog sich zusammen und er bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben: „Was sagen Ihnen folgende Zutaten: Florfliegen, Blutegel, Flussgras, Knöterich, Horn eines Zweihorn und Baumschlangenhaut?", seine Vermutungen haben sich bestätigt. Jemand klaut seine Vorräte und er hat auch schon eine leise Ahnung, wer. Gespannt blickte er das junge Mädchen vor sich an und wartete auf eine Reaktion, die sie verriet. Doch diese blieb aus. Brav, wie das Gryffindor-Gör doch ist, beantwortete sie die Frage ohne zu zögern, ohne den Hauch von Reue oder Angst in ihren Augen, oder ihrer Stimme. „Diese Zutaten werden gebraucht, um einen Vielsafttrank herzustellen, Professor. Dieser Trank erlaubt es einem, für eine Stunde lang…", „Silencio!", Snape ballte die Hände zu Fäusten zusammen. Er weiß, was ein Vielsafttrank ist und wird ihr wohl kaum Punkte dafür geben, dass sie es weiß. Immerhin war sie diejenige, die vor zwei Jahren ebendiese Zutaten aus seinem Labor entwendet hatte. „Mir ist so wohl bewusst, dass Sie wissen, was ein Vielsafttrank ist und dass sie ihn brauen können, als auch die Tatsache, dass sie die dreckige, kleine Diebin sind, die mir diese Zutaten vor zwei Jahren entwendete und jetzt aus was für einen Grund es wieder tut.", er löste den Silencio-Zauber auf, wartend auf ihre Reaktion, die sofort eintraf: „Das stimmt nicht! Ich gebe zu, damals die Zutaten geklaut zu haben, aber ich habe seitdem hier nichts mehr angerührt!"

„belästigen Sie mich nicht mit ihren Lügen. Sie und ihre Freunde, das ach so goldene Trio, der einfältige Weasley und der aufgeblasene Potter, SIE brauen Vielsafttränke!", schrie er auf sie hinab, doch sie entwendete sich nicht seinem Blick, sie hielt stand.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", fauchte sie ihn an und schloss erschrocken ihren Mund.

„Meinen Sie, ich lasse mich an der Nase herumführen? Wenn Sie noch einmal einen solchen Ton anwenden, Miss Granger, dann…", und das Fass lief bei ihr über. Sie hat die Zutaten nicht gestohlen und jetzt begann er auch noch ihr zu drohen?

„Was, dann? Wollen Sie mich foltern? Wie Sie es sicherlich schon bei etlichen anderen gemacht haben?", in Gedanken fügte sie noch ein _Sie widerlicher Todesser_ hinzu. Wenn sie schon über Wahrheit und Lüge reden wollten, dann mit offenen Karten auf dem Tisch. Sie war stinksauer und es fiel ihr schwer, sich zu beherrschen.

Severus Snape drehte sich um, ging in die Kammer und kam mit einem kleinen Fläschchen zurück. „Veritaserum. Zwei Tröpchen sollten genügen und dann werden Sie alles ausplaudern, was ich wissen möchte. Hinsetzen!", mit seinem Zauberstab schob er ihr einen Stuhl direkt unter den Hintern, sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und setzte sich. „Impedimenta!", sagte er und Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Panik breitete sich in ihr aus.

„Das ist illegal!", kreischte sie mit verzweifelter Stimme. Er näherte sich. „Nein! Professor! Nein!", sie schrie, schrie um Hilfe. „Imperturbatio!", Snape machte den Raum schalldicht und sah sie herausfordernd an: „Ich dachte, Sie hätten nichts zu verlieren Granger? Ich dachte Sie seien artig und brav geblieben, so wie Sie kleine törichte Gryffindor doch nun mal sind?", „Na los! Flößen Sie mir endlich den Trank ein! Dann werde ich Sie überzeugen! Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen!", entgegnete Hermine aggressiv. Snape sah sie herausfordernd an: „Das sollten Sie aber.", und er ließ eins, zwei Tröpfchen auf ihre weichen Lippen fließen. Sie leckte sich diese mit der Zunge ab und Snape war sich sicher, der Trank würde wirken. Er war einer der größten Zaubertrankmeister der Welt. Seine Gebräue waren nicht fehlerhaft. Ein siegessicheres Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Miss Granger, haben Sie Zutaten aus meinem Vorrat gestohlen, um irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten nachzugeben und sich pubertierenderweise an Jungs ran zu machen?"

Was?

Sie öffnete den Mund und sogleich sprudelte eine Antwort aus ihr heraus, eine ehrliche.

„Ich habe die Zutaten nicht gestohlen und weiß nicht, wieso jemand das tun sollte. Ich habe ein Problem mit Jungs, das gebe ich zu, aber auch wenn ich nicht hübsch genug bin, um den Anforderungen meiner Mitschüler zu entsprechen, würde ich mich niemals in eine andere Person verwandeln wollen, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Schönheit versiegt, Intelligenz bleibt."

Mit dieser Antwort hatten weder sie, noch ihr Professor gerechnet und sie blickten sich verdutzt an. Zögerlich versuchte sie, der peinlichen Situation zu entkommen: „Darf ich nun gehen… Sir?", doch Snape (so sehr er es auch wollte) konnte sie noch nicht gehen lassen. Sie stand immer noch unter der Wirkung des Verita-Serums. „In 2 Stunden circa müsste die Wirkung des Trankes aufhören. Ich werde sie solange noch in meiner Obhut behalten. Machen Sie ihre Hausaufgaben, oder sonstiges. Stören Sie mich nicht.", er löste die Zauber auf und drehte sich um. Er blickte sie nicht an: „Wenn Sie natürlich gehen möchten, dann werde ich Sie nicht dazu zwingen, hier zu bleiben."

„Nein, ich würde gerne noch bleiben. Ich fühle mich einsam im Gryffindorturm.", sie hielt ihre Hände vor dem Mund, es war zwecklos. Aus ihr würde nichts anderes als die Wahrheit sprudeln. Er musterte sie und verfluchte sich selbst für das, was mit ihm geschah. Er fühlte Mitleid und wusste nicht einmal woher dies kam. Vielleicht, weil er genau wusste wie es war, sich allein zu fühlen. Hermine Granger, die brillanteste Hexe ihres Alters, war allein. Allein mit ihren Büchern, von dem Objekt ihrer Begierde verschmäht, so wie er es einst war. Auch wenn er daran zweifelte, dass es sich bei den offensichtlichen Schwärmereien für Ron um mehr als pubertierendes Getue handelte. Es war ein schlechter Scherz, wie könne ein dummer Teenager wie Ronald Weasley jemals ihren Durst nach Wissen, nach aufregenden, tiefgreifenden Gesprächen stillen? Bei Lily und ihm war es damals anders. Lily…

„Professor? Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte Sie nicht mit unangebrachten Themen stören, es ist nur, dass das Veritaserum…", entschuldigte sich Hermine. Snape unterbrach sie: „Genau das, was Sie jetzt gerade sagen, stört mich. Wieso halten Sie nicht einfach ihren Mund und lassen mich arbeiten?"

Er schwebte zu seinem Schreibtisch und blickte in die Aufsätze der 4. Klässler, die er noch korrigieren musste. Der von Lavender Brown, war ein rotes Chaos. Im Normalfall, war das, was die Schüler bei ihm abgaben reiner Müll und sehr oft musste Severus sich davon abhalten, sie nicht allesamt auf einen Haufen zu schmeißen und „versehentlich" zu verbrennen. Nur wenige Ausnahmen. Hermine bildete eine davon. Er sah sie an, wie sie über ihren Büchern gebeugt ihre Arithmantik Hausaufgaben erledigte und scheltete sich selbst für das, was er jetzt sagen würde:

„Miss Granger. Sie sind eine Frau und somit sehr viel schöner als diese restlichen impertinenten Teenagergören, die sich hier in den Hausfluren herumtreiben."

Sie wurde rot, doch sagte kein Wort und widmete sich weiter ihren Hausaufgaben.


	10. 10 - Der Weihnachtsball

**Der Weihnachtsball**

Sa. 24.12.1994

 **„–** **aber sie hätte gesagt, sie sei schon verabredet. Ha! Denkste! Sie wollte nur nicht mit Neville… Na ja, ich meine, wer will das schon?"**

 **„** **Hört auf!", sagte Ginny gereizt. „Lacht nicht –"**

 **In diesem Augenblick kletterte Hermine durch das Porträtloch.**

 **„** **Warum wart ihr beide nicht beim Abendessen?", fragte sie und kam an ihren Tisch.**

 **„** **Weil sie gerade eben Körbe von zwei Mädchen gekriegt haben!", antwortete Ginny.**

 **Das ließ Harry und Ron verstummen.**

 **„** **Wie nett von dir, Ginny", sagte Ron säuerlich.**

 **„** **Alle gut Aussehenden sind schon weg, Ron?", sagte Hermine schnippisch. „Eloise Midgeaon sieht allmählich immer hübscher aus, oder? Nun, ich bin sicher, irgendwo findet ihr irgendeine, die euch haben will."**

 **Doch Ron starrte Hermine an, als würde er sie plötzlich in einem ganz anderen Licht sehen. „Hermine, Neville hat Recht – du bist tatsächlich ein Mädchen…"**

 **„** **Oh, gut beobachtet", sagte sie bissig.**

 **„** **Nun ja – du kannst mit einem von uns gehen!"**

 **„** **Nein, kann ich nicht", fauchte Hermine.**

 **„** **Ach, nun hab dich nicht so", sagte Ron ungeduldig, „wir brauchen Partnerinnen, wie stehen wir denn da, wenn wir keine haben, alle anderen haben welche…"**

 **„** **Ich kann nicht mit euch gehen", sagte Hermine** wütend **errötend „weil ich schon jemanden habe!"**

 **„** **Nein, hast du nicht!", entgegnete Ron. „Das hast du nur gesagt, um Neville loszuwerden!"**

 **„** **Aach, wie genau du das weißt!", sagte Hermine und ihre Augenblitzten gefährlich. „Nur weil** ** _ihr_** **drei Jahre gebraucht habt, Ron, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass kein** ** _anderer_** **bemerkt hat, dass ich ein Mädchen bin!"**

 **Ron starrte sie an. Dann begann er wieder zu grinsen.**

Ernsthaft?!

 **„** **Schon gut, schon gut, wir wissen, dass du ein Mädchen bist", sagte er. „Ist es jetzt gut? Kommst du nun mit oder nicht?"**

 **„** **Ich hab's dir doch gesagt!", fauchte Hermine zornig. „Ich geh mit einem anderen!"**

 **Und sie stürmte in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal davon.**

Sie stürzte sich auf ihr Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu, sprach den Imperturbatio-Zauber aus und begann lauthals zu schluchzen und zu weinen.

Jetzt hatte Ron sie zwar gefragt, doch so hatte sie sich das ganze nicht vorgestellt. Wie demütigend das alles doch für sie war und sie wünschte sich, erst gar nicht zu dem Weihnachtsball gehen zu müssen.

 _Miss Granger, Sie sind eine Frau_ _und somit sehr viel schöner als diese restlichen impertinenten Teenagergören, die sich hier in den Hausfluren herumtreiben._

Erstaunt hörte sie Snapes Stimme in ihrem Kopfe wiederhallen, doch sie gab ihm Recht. Sie war eine Frau und sie würde nun aufhören zu weinen. Würde sogar ihr Professor bemerken, dass sie kein kleines Kind mehr war, dann lag der Fehler sicherlich nicht bei ihr.

* * *

So. 25.12.1994

 **Hermine schaute bei der Schneeballschlacht, die sich Ron und Harry gegen die beiden anderen Weasleys lieferten, lieber nur zu und verkündete dann gegen fünf, sie wolle jetzt nach oben gehen und sich auf den Ball vorbereite.**

 **„** **Wie bitte, du brauchst drei Stunden?", fragte Ron und sah sie verdutzt an, was er prompt büßen musste, denn ein großer Schneeball von George traf ihn hart am Ohr. „Mit wem gehst du eigentlich?", rief er Hermine nach, doch sie winkte nur von der Steintreppe her und verschwand im Schloss.**

Ginny wartete oben im Mädchensaal auf Hermines Bett sitzend und wirkte sehr nervös. „Wo warst du?", klagte sie ihre Freundin an und Hermine entschuldigte sich bei ihr. Auch Ginny wollte sich besonders hübsch machen. Sie sagte nicht weswegen, doch Hermine ahnte, dass das kleine rothaarige Mädchen Harry beeindrucken wollte. Sie ging mit Neville und durfte somit auch als 3. Klässlerin zum Ball.

In der großen Halle gab es einen reisen Tumult. Aber die sonst so wuselige Schar an Schülern bewegte sich dieses Mal recht bedacht und es bildeten sich kleine Gruppierungen. Ron und Harry waren mit ihren Partnerinnen Parvati und Padma in eine der vorderen Ecken des quadratischen Raumes verschwunden und Ginny kam lächelnd mit ihrem Begleiter Neville auf sie zu. Harrys Meinung nach, war sie wunderschön und er bereute es, nicht einfach Ginny gefragt zu haben. Er verwarf den Gedanken sofort. Sie war Rons Schwester.

„Wo ist denn nun Hermine? Ich will ihren geheimnisvollen Begleiter sehen!", keiner beachtete Ron. Nur seine Partnerin Padma schnaubte verächtlich.

Die Professorin McGonagall hatte einen Festumhang aus rotem Schottentuch umgehangen und trug einen merkwürdig aussehenden Distelkranz auf der Krempe ihres Hutes. Sie hakte sich bei dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke ein, der eigentlich aussah wie immer. Obwohl man nicht genau sagen konnte, ob er nun seinen alltäglichen Umhang anhatte oder einfach nur zig ähnliche Umhänge in seinem Schrank hängen hatte. Er trug immer schwarz.

Sie gesellten sich zu Dumbledore, welcher versuchte wie immer Stimmung in die Runde zu bringen. Dieses Mal ließ sogar Snape sich gehen und lachte. Doch das fiel nur den anderen Professoren auf. Für die Schüler würde er immer der Griesgram bleiben, für den sie ihn hielten.

Auf einmal wurde es ruhig im Saal und dem Professor erschien es, als würde etwas den dämmrigen Raum erhellen.

Dort war sie und schritt galant die Treppen hinunter. Dieser Moment schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und er lächelte. Die kleine Gryffindor hatte ihn überrascht. Das musste er zugeben. Nein, mehr als das. Ihre Schönheit nahm ihn ein.

Hermine.

Ihr sonst so buschiges und widerspenstiges Haar endete geschmeidig und glänzend in einem eleganten Knoten in ihrem Nacken, aus dem einzelne Strähnen hervorstießen und ihr feines, ovales Gesicht umrahmten. Ihre Züge wirkten sehr viel erwachsener und durch das zögerliche Lächeln, das auf ihren seidenen Lippen lag, bemerkte der dunkle Professor, dass ihre zuvor so großen, weißen Schneidezähne deutlich kleiner waren als zuvor. Sie hatte sie schrumpfen lassen. Sie trug einen Meeresblauen Umhang, der mit leichten grünlichen Farbreflexen auf ihren Körper herabfloss. Ihre Brüste waren zwar recht klein, doch ihre Taille wies wunderschöne weibliche Rundungen vor, die Snape um den Verstand brachten. Er hasste sich für seine Gedanken und leerte seinen Geist.

* * *

Am Fuße der Treppe wartete Viktor Krum auf seine Begleitung und begrüßte Hermine mit einem sanft gehauchten Kuss auf ihre Hand. Alle starrten sie an und Hermine genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr zu Teil wurde.

Professor McGonagall kündigte den Eröffnungstanz an, die Musik begann zu spielen und Krum wirbelte Hermine über die Tanzfläche. Mit jeder Bewegung schimmerte der Stoff ihres Kleides wie glänzende Sterne und die Menge hielt gespannt die Luft an. Sie sah, wie Ron sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte und badete sich in dem Gefühl der Verzücktheit und Genugtuung.

Nach dem Beginn des Balles wurden Tische herbeigezaubert und die Schüler setzten sich vor ihre goldenen Teller. Man musste den Essenswunsch preisgeben und so wurde einem das Essen direkt auf den Teller gezaubert. Hermine dachte nicht im Traum an ihre B-ELFE-R-Kampagne – war sie doch in ein anregendes Gespräch mit Viktor Krum vertieft.

Der Abend verlief einfach perfekt. Das Schloss war atemberaubend hergerichtet. Die Rüstungen poliert und Peeves war ausnahmsweise mal eingesperrt (Wie sie das hingekriegt haben, regte Hermines Neugier an. Eventuell würde sie ein anderes Mal Dumbledore darüber ausfragen müssen). Krum forderte Hermine erneut zum Tanzen auf und erst als sie total erschöpft in seine Arme fiel, beschloss sie, sich zur Entspannung zu ihren Freunden zu gesellen.

Nachdem sie Viktor weggeschickt hatte, um Getränke zu holen, fiel ihr auf, wie aufgebracht Ron doch war.

 **„** **Was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie.**

„Ist dir denn überhaupt nichts klar Hermine? Lass mich nicht an deiner Intelligenz zweifeln! Er ist aus Durmstrang! Durm-strang. Der Feind! Gegen Hogwarts! **Du verbrüderst dich mit dem Feind, das ist es!"**

 **Hermine klappte der Mund auf.**

 **„** **Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!", erwiderte sie nach kurzer Besinnung. „Mit dem Feind! Jetzt mach aber mal halblang – wer war denn so aufgeregt, als Krum hier ankam? Wer wollte unbedingt ein Autogramm von ihm? Wer hat ein Krum-Püppchen oben im Schlafsaal**? Er hat mich oben in der Bibliothek gefragt. Ja, es gibt noch Leute, die ausnahmsweise in ihrem Schuljahr lernen. Er ist mutig und intelligent und garantiert nicht so ein Waschlappen wie du!"

„Das denkst aber auch nur du…", **sagte Ron gehässig.**

 **„** **Und was soll das wieder heißen?"**

 **„** **Ist doch klar, oder? Er ist der Schüler von Karkaroff. Er weiß, mit wem du so oft zusammen bist… Er versucht doch nur, näher an Harry ranzukommen – einiges über ihn zu erfahren –** das sieht jeder Blindfisch und du glaubst ihm auch noch! Wie viel hast du ihm schon über Harry erzählt?", Hermine sah aus, als hätte Ron ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Abgesehen davon, dass Ron deutlich an ihrer Loyalität gegenüber ihren Freunden zweifelte, beleidigte er sie zutiefst. Ist es denn nicht möglich, sie einmal als das zu sehen, was sie ist? Eine Frau. War es denn nicht möglich, dass jemand sie ihretwillen gefragt hat und nicht, weil sie der letzte Ausweg oder die Freundin Harry Potters war? War es für ihn so absurd, dass jemand tatsächlich ihr Wesen mögen könnte?

 **Sie antwortete mit zitternder Stimme. „Nur um das zu klären, er hat mir nicht eine einzige Frage zu Harry gestellt.** Nicht über Harry und auch nicht über das Eierrätsel."

Er brüllte sie an: „Natürlich, Hermine! Also habt ihr nicht in euren traulichen kleinen Bibliothekstreffen die Köpfe zusammengesteckt –"

„Ich will doch auch, dass Harry gewinnt", warf Hermine empört ein. „Aber das ist nicht der Punkt! **Der Sinn dieses ganzen Turniers soll es doch sein, Zauberer aus anderen Ländern kennen zu lernen und Freundschaften zu schließen!"**

 **„** **Nein, Blödsinn!", rief Ron. „Es geht allein ums Gewinnen! Warum läufst du Vicky nicht nach? Er sucht dich sicher schon. '** Errrrrminne!", äffte er in tiefem Ton nach. Nun spuckte er höhere Töne aus: „Ohhhh, Vicky, ooooooh." Er machte Schmatzgeräusche und das nächste, was er spürte war eine flache Hand, die schmerzvoll seine Wange traf.

Hermine sah ihm fest in die Augen, senkte die Hand und hinterließ einen knallroten Fleck auf der Stelle, die sie ihm geohrfeigt hatte. Alle starrten sie an. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte weinend davon.

* * *

Wie konnte er sie nur so hintergehen? Wieso konnte Ron sich nicht nur einmal in ihre Gefühlswelt hineinversetzen? Wieso konnte er ihr nicht auch nur einen Abend gönnen.

Verzweifelt ließ sie sich auf den Treppenstufen nieder und kramte aus ihrer verzauberten Tasche ein Taschentuch hervor und schniefte ihre Nase. Make-Up Spuren wurden von ihr auf dem weißen Tuch hinterlassen und Hermine kam nicht umhin, zu denken, dass ihr Abend genau so wie ihr Make-Up nun irreparabel versaut war. Fast drei Stunden hatte sie vor dem Spiegel gestanden und für was? Für nichts und wieder nichts. Aber was machte sie sich vor? Das war nicht ihre Welt. Sie und ihre Bücher waren kein Teil von dem Glamour und dem Charme dieses Balles. Sie hätte gar nicht erst gehen sollen. Abermals brach sie in ein trauriges Schluchzen aus. Die Treppen bewegten sich und kurze Zeit gesellte sich ein Mann mit finsterer Miene und noch finsterem Mantel zu ihr und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder.

Sie riss sich zusammen. Sie würde diesem sadistischen Arsch nicht noch die Genugtuung geben, sich vor ihm die Augen auszuheulen. Auch er hatte sie bereits genug zum Leiden gebracht. Dieses Schloss war riesig! Konnte man nicht einmal alleine sein?

„Es tut mir Leid, wie ich Sie neulich behandelt habe, Miss Granger."

Verblüfft sah sie ihren Professor an. Das kann doch wohl nicht sein Ernst sein!

Was tat er hier eigentlich? Lassen wir erstmal die Sache außen vor, dass er ihr nachgelaufen war. Er versuchte diese neunmalkluge Gryffindor doch tatsächlich zu trösten und zu allem Überfluss entschuldigt er sich auch noch bei ihr?

„Es tut nichts zur Sache… In gewisser Maßen bin ich mittlerweile an ihr negatives Verhalten gewöhnt, Professor. Auch Sie sind lediglich ein Mensch, der sich durch das „Zufügen anderer von Schmerz" selbst schützen will."

Sie ist gut.

Schweigend blickte er sie an. Ihre treuen, braunen Augen waren sanft gerötet und schwarze Striemen flossen ihr von den Augenwinkeln herab. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich und murmelte eine Formel, woraufhin die schwarzen Striemen verschwanden.

Gut. Ihr Gesicht war nun wieder sauber, seine Aufgabe war getan. Er riss sich zusammen und wollte gerade aufstehen, als sie fortfuhr.

„Ich nehme es Ihnen nicht einmal übel, dass Sie sind, wie Sie sind. Es ist nur so, dass ich zumindest immer auf meine Freunde zählen konnte. Ich verstehe Rons Verhalten einfach nicht und ich frage mich…"

Das war sein Stichwort. Jetzt oder nie.

„fünf Punkte Abzug dafür, dass Sie mich mit einem Kummerkasten verwechseln."

Super, Severus! Er war sehr stolz auf seine Abwehr.

„Gehen Sie.", sagte Hermine bestimmt, doch den Tränen nah.

Er stand auf und drehte sich von ihr weg. Doch es schmerzte ihn, sie so zurückzulassen. Meine Güte, seit wann war er so schwach geworden? Was kümmerte ihm ihr Wohlergehen.

„Stehen Sie auf.", wisperte er. „Bitte?!", fragte sie.

Er war selbst mit dieser merkwürdigen Situation überfordert. „Bitte, benehmen Sie sich nun wie eine erwachsene Frau, trocknen Sie ihre Tränen und stehen Sie auf!"

Hermine gehorchte und sah in die Augen ihres Professors. Sein sonst so kühler Blick lag nun warm auf den ihren und er nickte ihr mutmachend zu.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Für das und für ihre Entschuldigung.", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Sie trat aus der Nische hervor und bewegte sich zur Tür zu. Ohne auch nur einmal zurück zu ihren Professor zu blicken, schritt sie in den großen Saal, alle Augen auf sie gerichtet.

Und sie lachte und schaute trotzend ihren Widersachern ins Gesicht.

Er sah, wie sie sich langsam und verführerisch auf Viktor Krum zubewegte, während ebenso langsam sich die Tür zwischen den beiden Räumen schloss.

„Miss Granger, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", sagte Severus leise in die Leere.

Doch zu spät, sie war schon fort.


	11. 11 - Der Phönixorden

**Der Phönixorden**

So. 06.08.1995

Leise schlich Hermine sich die Treppen hinunter, um ja nicht Mrs Blacks Porträt aufzuwecken, das sonst nur unnötiger Weise wieder anfangen würde, wilde Beschimpfungen über Sie und ihren Sohn Sirius durch das Haus zu kreischen.

Seit 3 Wochen war sie nun am Grimmauldplatz und musste zugeben, dass auch wenn sie die Anwesenheit der vielen Zauberer des Ordens, um sie herum sehr genoss, das Haus ihr tierisch auf die Nerven ging. Wie oft hatten sie nun versucht, zumindest das unangenehme Porträt der reinblütigen und muggelhassenden Frau abzuhängen, doch ohne Erfolg. Selbst als die Zwillinge es einmal (auf Muggle-Weise) mit Benzin übergossen und anzündeten, war das Einzige was verbrannte, die daneben hängenden Gardinen. Hermine schmunzelte darüber, wie witzig es doch war, als Mrs Molly Weasley versuchte die beiden Unruhestifter zu verprügeln.

Ron setzte sich zu ihr an den Schreibtisch und seufzte.

Ja, sie hatten sich nach all dem, was passiert ist, vertragen müssen. Denn ihnen ist klar geworden, dass Harry ihre Hilfe in den letzten beiden Aufgaben brauchen würde und sie ihm mit ihren unreifen Getue nur ablenken und verunsichern würden.

Sie schämte sich für ihr jugendliches Getue und ist froh, dass mittlerweile Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist. Auch Ron schien dem beizustimmen.

In Zeiten wie diesen, war es wichtig äußerst vorsichtig zu sein. „Immer wachsam!", hallte Moodys Stimme in ihrem Kopf wieder. Nein, sie korrigierte sich. Crouch Juniors Stimme. Denn er war es, der Snapes Vorräte gestohlen hatte, um sich ein Jahr lang als Mad-Eye Moody auszugeben. Hermine schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Das vielversprechende letzte Jahr begann so unschuldig und endete in einem totalen Chaos. Voldemort war wieder auferstanden. Und jede ruhige Minute, die verstrich erschien ihr vielmehr wie ein reiner Glücksfall.

Heute war der 06.08. und heute würde Harry zu ihnen stoßen. Der arme Junge, der überlebte. Während Hermine und alle anderen zusammen im Grimmauldplatz den Widerstand wiederaufgebaut hatten, saß er bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante fest. Ihnen war es nicht erlaubt, Informationen weiterzugeben, oder ihm all zu ausführliche Briefe zu schreiben. Sie erwartete bereits einen Wutanfall seinerseits, wo er ihnen doch schon eine Vorwarnung geschickt hatten. Sie blickte auf das Pergament, das vor ihr und Ron lag.

 ** _Ich bin gerade von Dementoren angegriffen worden und werde vielleicht von Hogwarts verwiesen. Ich will wissen, was vor sich geht und wann ich hier rauskomme._**

Das wird wohl ein heiteres Wiedersehen werden und auch Hermine seufzte vor Sorge.

Am Abend, nach einer lautstarken Standpauke von Harry, befanden sich die Freunde mit Ginny und den Zwillingen vor der Tür, in dessen Raum die Versammlung des Phönixordens stattfand. Leider halfen auch nicht die selbsterfundenen Langziehohren von Fred und George ihnen dabei, die Erwachsenen zu belauschen, so blieb ihnen nicht weiteres übrig, als zu warten und zu spekulieren.

 **Fred seufzte schwer: „Schande. Ich war wirklich mal gespannt, was der alte Snape so vorhat."**

 **„** **Snape!", sagte Harry rasch. „Ist er da?"**

 **„** **Jaah", sagte George, schloss vorsichtig die Tür und setzte sich auf eines der Betten; Fred und Ginny taten es ihm nach,**

 **„** **Trägt einen Bericht vor. Top secret."**

 **„** **Mistkerl", sagte Fred lahm.**

 **„** **Er ist jetzt auf unserer Seite", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.** Sie war anscheinend die Einzige dieser Ansicht. Es brach eine hitzige Diskussion über ihren Zaubertränke-Professor aus und an dieser wollte sie nicht teilhaben. Sie machte sich langsam auf den Weg nach unten in die Eingangshalle. Dumbledore vertraute Snape und ich tue es auch. Die Tür zur Küche ging auf und Molly schrie den Kindern zu: „Die Versammlung ist zu Ende, ihr könnt jetzt runterkommen und zu Abend essen."

Ein schwarzer Schatten raste an ihr vorbei durch die Haustür. Die Schar versammelte sich in der Küche, während Hermine ihrem Professor hinterhersah. Sein Umhang wehte stark im Wind und noch ehe sie ein Wort sagen konnte, war er heraus.

„Guten Abend, Professor.", sagte Hermine leise in die Leere.

Doch zu spät, er war schon fort.

* * *

Sa. 12.08.1995

Nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine zumindest bedingterweise in den Orden eingeweiht wurden, **hielt Mrs Weasley sie eisern auf Trab.** Die jungen Frauen und Männer wurden teilweise von ihr wie Hauselfen behandelt, was Hermine ihrer Sache mit B-ELFE-R näher brachte. Sie tat mehrere Versuche, nett zu Kreacher zu sein und kochte ihm sogar einen Eintopf, den er wütend vor ihren Füßen umstieß. Sie weigerte sich, Kreacher die Arbeit machen zu lassen, wo SIE es doch war, die ihm den Eintopf schlecht in die Hände gegeben hatte. Seitdem versteckte sich der Elf vor ihr und flüchtete jedes Mal aus dem Zimmer, wenn sie es betrat.

Auch wenn die drei nun Ordensmitglieder waren, wurden sie nicht in die Versammlungen miteinbezogen und Hermine war ein wenig traurig darüber. Sie schlenderte in die Bibliothek, nur um zu bemerken, dass diese schon besetzt war.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape!", stimmte sie freundlich. Es war ein schöner Tag und sie war erstaunt, ihn so früh und vor allem heute hier anzutreffen, wo doch fast alle ins Ministerium gereist sind, um Harry bei der Verhandlung zu unterstützen.

Snape seinerseits blickte nur einmal kurz auf. Eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gestreckt, widmete er sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Sie setzte sich mit einem Buch über Zauberkunst in dem Sessel ihm gegenüber und begann zu lesen. Sie blickte voller Erwartungen und auch Nervosität dem fünften Schuljahr entgegen, würden sie doch am Ende ihre ZAGs absolvieren – hoffentlich. Hermine wusste, dass sie bestehen würde, konnte es manchmal trotzdem nicht begreifen.

Es vergingen zwei stille Stunden, die Hermine unglaublich gut taten. Sie bemerkte die Fledermaus in dem Raum gar nicht, war aber auch nicht enttäuscht darüber. Sie brauchte nun Ruhe, um nachzudenken. Der Angriff der Dementoren auf Harry und seine anschließende Verhandlung, haben sie sehr verunsichert. Cornelius Oswald Fudge, der neue Zaubereiminister leugnete weiterhin die Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass dem wirklich so war. Eher dachte sie, es sei eine Taktik, um weitere Unruhen zu vermeiden. Doch was nützte die Ruhe, wenn die Menschen sich auf einen vielleicht bevorstehenden Krieg vorbereiten müssen? Und dann waren da noch die Dementoren, die neuerdings zu ungewöhnlichem Verhalten tendierten…

„Professor Snape?", zögerlich rief sie seinen Namen.

Der Professor blickte nicht einmal von seinem Buch auf. Ob er sie überhaupt gehört hatte?

„Miss Granger, denken Sie bitte leiser oder entfernen Sie sich."

Hermine war überrascht, dachte sich allerdings, dass es einen Versuch wert ist. Fragen kann ja nicht schaden.

„Professor ich wollte Sie lediglich fragen, was Sie über das Verhalten der Dementoren denken?", sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich und er stieß ein genervtes Knurren aus.

„Professor?"

„Wenn ich Ihnen Punkte abziehen könnte, so würde ich dies nun tun. Nehmen Sie dies als Warnung, Miss Granger, und lassen Sie mich in Frieden meinen Studien nachgehen."

„Ich wüsste nicht, in welche Richtung Studien über Molière gehen würden.", und deutete auf den Titel des Buches, das er in der Hand hielt. Er verdeckte den Titel mit seiner linken Hand und versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

„Aber Sie dürfen mich ruhig eines besseren belehren. Lehnte ich mich aus dem Fenster, würde ich schon fast sagen, dass Sie _Le Malade Imaginaire_ aus reinstem Vergnügen lesten.", freundschaftlich lachte sie ihn an und er hasste diese Situation.

Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Professor Snape, ich entschuldige mich, ich –"

Er schritt hinaus und flüsterte _Silencio_ , dann knallte er die Tür zur Bibliothek zu und Mrs Black begann zu kreischen. Selbstgefällig lachte er in sich hinein.


	12. 12 - Wieder angekommen

Wieder angekommen

Fr. 01.09.1995

Der sprechende Hut erstarrte wieder und in der großen Halle klatschte es laut Beifall. Doch zwischen dem großen Jubel war mehr als nur heitere Fröhlichkeit auszumachen. Ein Flüstern und Wispern hallte mit durch den Raum und auch Hermine war ganz mulmig zu Mute.

 **„** **Ist dieses Jahr ein bisschen abgeschweift, was?", sagte Ron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.**

 **„** **Und völlig zu Recht", erwiderte Harry** , der sich ausnahmsweise darum bemühte, ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit seinen Freunden zu führen. Nachdem Ron und Hermine mit der Liste der Schulbücher auch das Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen mitgesandt bekommen hatten, war Harry sauer, wie ein wütender Stier, der rot sah. Hermine versteckte sich ihr Abzeichen sogar unter dem buschigen, langen Haar, sodass sie nicht aus Versehen noch Salz in seine Wunden streute. Er hat es sich nicht ausgesucht, der Auserwählte zu sein und litt schwer darunter, dass Dumbledore ihn zu ignorieren schien. Wenn er doch einfach nur vertrauen könnte, doch Hermines Hoffnungen waren vergebens und sie nahm es Harry nicht einmal übel.

Nachdem Sie all ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin nachgekommen war, setzte sie sich in ihrem Lieblingssessel im Gemeinschaftsraum vor den Kamin. Es waren noch nicht einmal zwei Stunden um und ihre wichtige Aufgabe erschien ihr wie eine Last. In ihren Augenwinkeln sah sie ein Schild aufblitzen:

 **TONNENWEISE GALLEONEN!**

 **Will das Taschengeld nicht mit deinen Ausgaben Schritt halten?**

 **Willst du ein wenig Gold nebenher verdienen?**

 **Melde dich bei Fred und George Weasley,**

 **Gyffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum,**

 **zwecks einfacher und praktisch schmerzfreier Teilzeitarbeit.**

 **„** **Die haben sie doch nicht mehr alle", entrüstete sich Hermine und holte den Aushang herunter.** Die würden ihre Schützlinge garantiert nicht zu Versuchskaninchen machen. Das musste sofort unterbunden werden. In ihrem Kopf fühlte Hermine sich ein wenig wie Professor McGonagall und sie fing unweigerlich an zu lachen. Dies bedeute aber nicht, dass die Zwillinge mit ihren Machenschaften durchkommen würden!

* * *

Mo. 04.09.1995

 **„** **Bevor wir mit der heutigen Lektion beginnen", sagte Snape, glitt hinüber zu seinem Pult und starrte in die Runde.** Er kündigte an, dass er nur die besten in seine UTZ-Zauberklasse aufnehmen würde. Für die ZAGs wird harte Arbeit gefordert und er freute sich darauf, die Schwachmaten in seiner Klasse aussortieren zu können.

Hermine fragte sich nicht weiter, wieso ihn sein sadistisches Verhalten zu solch einer Befriedigung verhalf. Sie wusste es bereits, fehlten nur einige wenige Puzzleteile, die ihr helfen würden, zu verstehen, wieso er sein wahres Gesicht hinter dieser Fassade verstecken musste.

 **Genau wie Harry, Ron und Hermine vorausgesagt hatten, hätte Snape ihnen kaum einen schwierigeren, kniffligeren Zaubertrank zur Aufgabe machen können.**

Nach einiger Arbeitszeit räusperte der Professor sich.

„Ein leichter silberner Dampf sollte inzwischen von ihrem Trank aufsteigen", und Hermine blickte selbstsicher auf ihr Ergebnis. **Als Snape** daran **vorüberglitt, blickte er kommentarlos an seiner Hakennase vorbei darauf, was hieß, dass er nichts auszusetzen fand.**

Ron und Harry hatten dabei weniger Glück. Missmutig blickte Snape auf deren schleimig braune Brühe herab und forderte sie auf, schon einmal aufzuräumen, bevor sie noch alles in die Luft jagten. Er lies es sich nicht nehmen, ihnen noch Extra-Hausaufgaben aufzugeben und jeweils 5 Punkte für die Verschwendung seiner Zeit abzuziehen.

Hermine seufzte schweren Herzens, während sie ihr fertiggestelltes Mischmasch in eine Phiole abfüllte, sie ordentlich zukorkte und ihr Ergebnis Snape auf's Pult legte.

 **Als es endlich läutete, war Harry als Erster aus dem Kerker verschwunden.** Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, holten Ron und Hermine ihn ein. Mitfühlend klopfte sie ihrem Freund auf die Schulter.

 **„** **Was soll's", sagte Harry** missmutig, **„wann war Snape denn jemals fair zu mir?"**

Weder Ron, noch Hermine antworteten ihm. **Alle drei wussten genau, dass Snape und Harry eine absolute Feindschaft gegeneinander hegten, seit Harry zum ersten Mal den Fuß über die Schwelle von Hogwarts gesetzt hatte.**

 **„** **Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, er würde dieses Jahr vielleicht ein bisschen netter sein",** beschwichtigte Hermine ihn.

Ron sah sie entsetzt an: „Wieso das denn?", Hermine erschrak. Sie wusste ehrlich gesagt selbst nicht, wieso sie so etwas Absurdes dachte. „Ihr habt wahrscheinlich Recht… Doch eigentlich kämpfen wir doch für dieselbe Sache, nicht? Ich meine im Orden."

Den Rest des Weges schritten die Freunde schweigend nebeneinander her.

 **Als sie das** gesuchte **Klassenzimmer betraten, fanden sie** die neue **Professorin Umbridge bereits** am Pult auf sie wartend sitzen.

Sie begrüßte die Klasse und fragte gleich auch nach mehr Disziplin. Ihr würde kein vorsichtig gemurmeltes Guten Tag ausreichen. Die Schüler sollten aufstehen, sie anständig begrüßen und ihre Zauberstäbe wegstecken.

Nachdem sie zehn Minuten in dem Kapitel _Allgemeinheiten für Anfänger_ rumgelesen hatten, meldete Hermine sich zu Wort. Doch die neue Lehrerin ignorierte sie gewissenhaft. Geduldig ließ Hermine ihre Hand oben. Immerhin war sie schon von Snapes Unterricht aus gewöhnt, nicht drangenommen zu werden.

Als immer mehr Schüler anstelle ihrer Bücher, Hermine ansahen, erhob Umbridge ihr Wort: **„Wollen Sie eine Frage zu dem Kapitel stellen, meine Liebe?", fragte sie Hermine, als hätte sie diese eben erst bemerkt.**

 **„** **In ihren Kurszielen steht nichts davon, wie man defensive Zauber** ** _einsetzt_** **."**

Umbridge entkam ein entzücktes Lachen. „Natürlich nicht! Wieso sollten Sie denn auch diese einsetzen müssen? Vertrauen Sie denn nicht dem Ministerium?"

Die Klasse brach in ein nervöses Murmeln aus und was nun geschah, war ein reinstes Desaster. Verschiedene Schüler meldeten sich, um Einwände zu liefern. Miss Umbridge hielt Stand und verteidigte eisern ihren Standpunkt, bis Harry sich zu Wort meldete:

„Also wenn uns das Ministerium schützt, wieso verleugnet es dann immer noch die Rückkehr Voldemorts?"

Nun war es still, keiner redete mehr und alle starrten verblüfft auf Harry, der sich aus seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte.

 **„** **Nun, lassen sie mich einige Dinge klar und deutlich sagen."**

 **Professor Umbridge stand auf und beugte sich, die kleinen Wurstfinger auf dem Pult gespreizt, zur Klasse vor.**

 **„** **Man hat Ihnen gesagt, dass ein gewisser schwarzer Magier von den Toten zurückgekehrt ist und erneut sein Unwesen treibe.** ** _Das ist eine Lüge_** **."** Jedes einzelne Wort ihres letzten Satzes betonte sie bedacht.

 **„** **Das ist KEINE Lüge!", entgegnete Harry, puterrot vor Zorn. „Ich hab ihn gesehen, ich hab mit ihm gekämpft!"**

 **„** **Nachsitzen, Mr Potter!", sagte Professor Umbridge triumphierend** und setzte noch einen drauf: „Ich tue dies doch nur zu ihrem Besten", und mit diesen Worten entließ sie die Klasse.

* * *

Di. 05.09.1995

Sorgenvoll besahen Hermine und Ron sich Harrys Hand, auf der sich blutige Narben bildeten mit der Aufschrift: „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen."

Sie erschrak: „Harry, du musst damit zu Dumbledore gehen! Du kannst das nicht auf dir sitzen lassen!", doch ihr Freund verneinte sturr: „Und dann? Ich will ihr diese Genugtuung nicht geben und Hermine, ehrlich gesagt… Dumbledore schert sich einen Dreck um mich!"

„Das ist nicht wahr Harry, er ist nur beschäftigt! Wann lernst du endlich zu vertrauen?", entgegnete sie, aber wurde von Ron zum Schweigen gebeten.

Dass diese beiden Blindfische nicht sehen, was hier vor sich geht. Umbridge hatte Harry soeben aufs Übelste gefoltert und die beiden wollen ruhig sitzen bleiben und Tee trinken?

„Bitte Hermine, versteh' doch!", lenkte Harry ein. „Ich muss das selbst regeln." Und sie nickte. Sie würde ihn unterstützen. Egal, wie seine Entscheidung ausfiel.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen immer schlimmer. In Askaban kam es zu einem Massenausbruch und Umbridge festigte ihre Schreckensherrschaft und ließ sich als Großinquisitorin aufstufen. Die Lehrer wurden von ihr geprüft und ihr war es erlaubt, Entlassungen zu vollziehen. Erst neulich kam es zu einer Szene auf dem Innenhof Hogwarts. Hautakteure waren Umbridge und die gefeuerte Professorin Trelawney. Erst im letzten Moment schritt Dumbledore ein und erlaubte der Wahrsage-Lehrerin zumindest auf dem Schulgelände wohnen bleiben zu können. Abgesehen von diesem einen Vorfall, scherte sich Dumbledore, wie Harry bereits gesagt hatte, einen Dreck um die Situation und das machte Hermine sehr wütend. Des Weiteren hing neuerdings anstatt der ganzen Porträts (die im gesamten Schlosse abgehangen wurden) eine neue Dekoration in der großen Halle. Geschmacksloser ging es nach Hermine nicht, aber wen kümmerte schon ihre Meinung.

* * *

Sa. 07.10.1995

 **PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN VON HOGWARTS  
Alle Schülerorganisationen, Gesellschaften, Mannschaften, Gruppen und Klubs sind mit sofortiger Wirkung aufgelöst  
**(Auch die Quidditchmannschaften wurden aufgelöst.)

PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN VON HOGWARTS  
Die Nutzung jeglicher Produkte der Weasleys ist strikt verboten

PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN VON HOGWARTS  
Jungen und Mädchen dürfen sich nur auf höchstens 20 cm nähern

PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN VON HOGWARTS  
Die Schüler haben sich morgens ordentlich einzukleiden

Diese und viele Weitere. Insgesamt 87 neue Anordnungen, Maßnahmen und Regeln (Hermine ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie genauestens zu inspizieren und zu zählen). Hogwarts versprach mit dem Winter ein noch dunklerer Ort zu werden und sie war entschlossener denn je, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Neu eingerahmte zusätzliche Maßnahmen und Regeln schmückten den einst so glorreichen Saal.


	13. 13 - Vorbereitungen

Vorbereitungen

So. 08.10.1995

„Miss Granger", _chrm chrm_. Miss Umbridge stand hinter ihr und Hermine lief eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Sie kicherte. Nun zumindest, war Snape nicht mehr alleine im Club der furchterregendsten Lehrer in Hogwarts!

„Was lachen Sie denn, Liebes. Finden Sie es gäbe etwas an meiner Anordnung zu belächeln?", _Mist._ Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Miss Umbridge weitergeredet hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals, _Professor_.", sie betonte jede einzelne Silbe des letzten Wortes, doch Umbridges Miene änderte sich nicht. Hermine redete zuckersüß weiter: „Könnten Sie bitte noch einmal wiederholen, was Sie so eben sagten? Ich war mit meinen Gedanken wo anders…", sie schauspielerte einen reumütigen Blick, ließ ihre braunen Augen jedoch nicht von den Augen der Lehrerin ab.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn ich sie in diesen Gängen herumstreifen sehe, möchte ich, dass Sie achtsam sind und ihre Haare gebändigt haben.", sülzte Miss Umbridge, doch Hermine war so perplex, dass sie kein Wort herausbekam. Sie solle was?

„Miss Granger. Ich bitte Sie, passen Sie auf!", tadelte ihre Professorin und Hermine nickte nur kurz. Sie verschwand in den Gryffindorturm und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.

Was hatten nur alle gegen ihre Haare? Vorsichtig hob sie eine Strähne an und übte einen Glättungszauber aus. Es half nichts und wieder nichts. Sie versuchte es immer weiter und nach einer halben Stunde gab sie verzweifelt auf. Ihre Haare schienen einen eigenen Geist zu haben und Hermine konzentrierte sich. Sie wollte ihre Haare von ganzem Herzen glätten!

Doch das stimmte nicht. Letztes Jahr hatte sie einen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Sie schien allen so sehr gefallen zu wollen, dass sie sich selbst verlor. Sie würde sich nicht noch einmal in diesem Gefühlschaos wiederfinden, sie war erwachsen geworden, ist sie doch nun mal schon seit einigen Tagen 16 Jahre alt.

 _Und vor allem sollten Sie dies nicht für Umbridge tun!_

Eine Stimme hallte tadelnd in ihrem Kopf wieder. Snape? …

* * *

Mo. 09.10.1995

PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN VON HOGWARTS  
Schülerinnen haben sich ihre Haare zu bürsten

PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN VON HOGWARTS  
Schüler dürfen ihre Gedanken auf den Korridoren nicht abschweifen lassen, vor allem nicht, wenn Lehrer in der Nähe sind.

„Das ist doch übertrieben!", grunzte Ron nach dem Frühstück, als sie in die Kerker hinuntergingen. Er hatte sich vom Frühstückstisch einen Bagel mitgenommen und aß diesen genüsslich auf ihrem Weg in Snapes Unterrichtstunde. Heute würde die Großinquisitorin seinen Unterricht inspizieren. Hermine hatte ihren Freunden von dem Vorfall mit Umbridge erzählt und die beiden Jungs standen dem Ganzen äußerst kritisch gegenüber.

 **Harry, Ron und Hermine nahmen ihre gewohnten Plätze in der letzten Reihe ein und holten Pergament, Feder und das Buch** ** _Tausend magische Kräuter und Pilze_** **heraus.** Sie schmunzelte, war dies doch eines der Bücher die sie auf Snapes privaten Regalen gesehen hatte.

Zuvor gab es eine kurze Auseinandersetzung zwischen Malfoy, den drei Freunden und (sie glaubte es immer noch kaum) Neville. Jetzt tuschelten alle darüber, doch jeder verstummte als Snape in gewöhnlicher Manier elegant und mächtig in den Klassenraum trat.

 **„** **Sie werden feststellen", sagte Snape leise und höhnisch, „dass wir heute einen Gast haben."**

Professor Umbridge saß in ihrem üblichen pinken Umhang in einer Ecke und machte sich Notizen. Snape erklärte den Schülern den Stärkungstrank, den sie in der Stunde brauen sollten.

 _Chrm._ Umbridge wollte anscheinend Snapes Aufmerksamkeit für sich gewinnen und das fiel nicht nur den Schülern auf. Snape ignorierte sie gewissenhaft. _Chrm, chrm._ „Mister Snape?", sie sprach ihn mit piepsiger Stimme an. „ **Professor** Umbridge?", betonte er.

 **„** **Nun… Wie lange unterrichten Sie schon in Hogwarts?", fragte sie und hielt die Feder über dem Klemmbrett bereit.**

 **„** **Vierzehn Jahre", antwortete Snape. Seine Miene war unergründlich.**

 **„** **Sie hatten sich, glaube ich, zuerst um die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beworben?",** fragte Professor Umbridge unschuldig. Es war nirgends ein Geheimnis, dass Snape scharf auf diesen Posten war.

 **„** **Ja", sagte Snape leise.**

 **„** **Aber damit hatten Sie keinen Erfolg?"**

 **Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich.** Diese einfältige Kröte. Wenn Snape eines noch mehr hasste, als Dummheit, dann war es gespielte Dummheit. Doch er wollte ihr nichts vorwerfen.

 **„** **Offensichtlich."**

 **Den Blick zu Snape gewandt, fügte Harry seinem Trank ein paar Tropfen hinzu; er zischte bedrohlich und das Türkis verwandelte sich in Orange.** Herablassend beobachtete die Inquisitorin diesen Fehltritt, Snape blickte zu Harry und seine Schläfen begannen zu pochen. Welch' unachtsamer Tölpel Potter doch ist!

 **„** **Nun, die Klasse scheint für die Jahrgangsstufe ziemlich fortgeschritten zu sein", sagte sie forsch. „Gleichwohl halte ich es doch für fraglich, ob es sinnvoll ist, den Schülern etwas wie den Stärkungstrank beizubringen. Ich denke, das Ministerium würde es vorziehen, wenn dieser aus dem Lehrplan gestrichen würde."**

Er antwortete amüsiert: „Nun, _chrm, chrm._ ", äffte er sie kaum merklich nach, „das Ministerium würde es auch vorziehen, Wahrsagung als ein Pflichtfach einzusetzen." und er verdrehte die Augen. Hermine kicherte. Dieser Mann konnte recht amüsant sein, wenn er es nur wollte! Und Hermines und Umbridges Blicke trafen sich.

„Miss Granger!", schnaubte die aus irgendeinem Grunde sehr aufgebrachte Professorin. Hermine merkte, wie sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse auf sie richtete.

„Ich habe Ihnen doch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass Sie ihre Haare bändigen sollen!"

„Als sei da noch etwas zu retten…", warf Snape sarkastisch ein und die Slytherins lachten. Dieses Mal kümmerte dies Hermine doch recht wenig.

„Miss Umbridge. Ich bevorzuge es, meine Haare zu belassen, wie Sie sind und bitte Sie dies zu akzeptieren."

 _Was?_ Snape blickte entgeistert zu Hermine. Kein Weinen? Nicht eine Träne? Dafür Selbstbewusstsein und Entschlossenheit? Was ist aus dem einst so unsicheren Mädchen geworden?

 _Eine Frau_ tönte es in Snapes Unterbewusstsein und er missbilligte seine merkwürdigen Gedankengänge. Was kümmerte es ihn?

„Aber hören Sie mal! Es geht hier nicht um das, was ich gewillt bin zu akzeptieren!", sagte Umbridge aufgebracht und Snape beobachtete, wie sich Hermines Geduld langsam dem Ende näherte. „Um was geht es hier dann Miss Umbridge? Um was anderes als ihre merkwürdigen Realitätsvorstellungen?", fauchte Hermine und Snape schrieb ihrem Haus fünf Punkte zu für den Mut des kleinen Gryffindormädchens. _Frau…_ , korrigierte ihn sein Unterbewusstsein abermals.

Die Professorin lächelte süßlich und Snape spürte ein Übelkeitsgefühl in sich hochkommen.

„Meine liebste Miss Granger. Es geht hier nicht um mich, sondern einzig und allein um IHR Wohlergehen."

„Ja, das hatten Sie bereits angemerkt, Miss Umbridge.", raunte Hermine.

„ **Professor** Umbridge", korrigierte sie ihre Schülerin, „Es geht darum, dass ich gesehen habe, wie eifersüchtig sie zu den anderen Mädchen schauten und darum beteten, genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit von ihren männlichen Mitschülern zu bekommen, besonders von einem gewissen Ronald Weasley, nicht?!", sie schaute durch die Reihen und winkte Ron zu „Ronald! Ach, da sind sie ja!", dann wandte sie sich wieder an Hermine: „Es tut mir so Leid, aber wie wollen sie jemals mit diesem hässlichen Mob auf dem Kopf seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen?"

Snape beobachtete diese Szene. _Es kümmert dich nicht, Severus, beruhige dich, es kümmert dich nicht…_

Hermine hingegen war die Ruhe in Person. Sie stand über der Sache und zog ihre Lippen zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Dann zitierte sie: „Per Anordnung der Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts: Jungen und Mädchen dürfen sich nur auf höchstens 20 cm nähern."

Die Inquisitorin wurde kreidebleich und setzte zum Schrei an.

 _Es kümmerte ihn sehr wohl_ : „Das reicht!", schritt er erzürnt ein, „Raus aus meinem Klassenzimmer! SOFORT!"

Die Klasse hatte sich erschrocken und alle starrten ihn nun angsterfüllt mit großen Augen an. Auch Hermine und er meinte, ihre Augen glänzen zu sehen. _Tränen?_ Er lächelte. Sie war eben doch nur ein Mädchen. Ein einfaches, kleines, törichtes Gör.

Hermine und Umbridge stellten sich auf und machten sie auf den Weg.

Sie tränte nicht vor Angst. Sie tränte vor Wut und Entschlossenheit, begriff Snape. _Mist, die Situation wird aus dem Ruder laufen._ Doch sie waren schon zur Tür raus. Widerwillens widmete Snape sich der Tafel zu und versuchte, sich einzureden, ihnen nicht hinterherzurennen. (Aus purer Neugier natürlich. Im Grunde genommen scherte er sich einen Dreck um das, was Miss Granger passierte!), dann hörte er einen Schrei und stürmte aus der Klasse.

Sie war ihm eben nicht egal, auch wenn er das noch nicht zugab.

Die Tür knallte zu und Harry Potter blieb mit den restlichen Slytherins und Gryffindors zurück. Er begriff nur langsam, was so eben passiert ist.

„Mädchenkram!", grummelte Ron neben ihm leise und die beiden widmeten sich wieder ihrem Trank zu.

* * *

Umbridge zog fest an Hermines Haaren. In der rechten Hand hielt sie bewaffnet ihren Zauberstab. Dem Gryffindor-Mädchen schmerzte die Kopfhaut, so fest zog Umbridge und sie kreischte verzweifelt nach Erlösung: „Hören Sie auf! Lassen Sie das!"

Snape knallte die Tür zum Klassezimmer zu und packte die wütende Lehrerin am Arm er schrie, anscheinend noch wütender als Umbridge selbst: „Dolores! Sie vergessen sich!", sofort ließ sie ihren Griff lockern, aber nicht, weil sie Hermine gehen lassen wollte.

Sie wendete ihre gesamte Wut nun Hermines Professor für Zaubertränke zu. „Ich habe Ihnen nicht erlaubt, mich zu duzen! Woher nehmen Sie sich nur diese Unverschämt…"

Snape hasste überflüssige Reden. _Silencio._ Und Umbridges Gesicht verzerrte sich wutentbrannt, so hatte Snape so eben die Großinquisitorin verhext. Hermine war völlig außer Fassung, ihren Professor so zu sehen. Er stand auf ihrer Seite?

Umbridge, vom Schock erholt, hob ihren Zauberstab, doch Snape war schneller: „Expelliarmus!"

Mrs Umbridges kurzer Zauberstab flog in einem hohen Bogen direkt in Snapes Hände und er hielt den seinen bedrohlich auf ihren Körper gerichtet.

„Professor Umbridge, ich bitte Sie nun, sich zu beruhigen. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass Sie einer Schülerin etwas zu Leide tun!", sagte er bestimmt und wendete sich dann an Hermine: „Ist alles okay?", er biss sich auf die Zunge. Was waren das nur für seltsame Worte, die seinem Mund entkamen. Hermine wandte ihr Gesicht ihm zu und antwortete mit einem ehrlichen Nicken. Ein riesiger Stein, den ihr Professor zuvor noch nicht bemerkt hatte, fiel ihm vom Herzen. Ihr ging es gut.

„Ich werde nun den Silencio-Zauber von Ihnen nehmen, damit Sie zu ihrem Verhalten Stellung nehmen können.", sagte Snape vorsichtig, doch jemand unterbrach ihn.

„Was passiert hier? Severus, erklären Sie mir, was hier vor sich geht!", Minerva McGonagall war in die Kerker gekommen und sah den Zaubertränke-Lehrer vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser nahm den Silencio Zauber von der Inquisitorin, welche umgehend anfing sich empört aufzuregen und die Situation zu erklären.

„Sie haben was?", tadelte McGonagall „Sie haben einer Schülerin an den Haaren gezogen?"

„Ich wollte ihr nur beweisen, dass es wohl wahr ist, dass ihre Haare sich glätten lassen!", verteidigte Umbridge sich, doch die Fronten waren schon geklärt. Und niemals würde sie sich gegen die beiden anderen Lehrer alleine durchsetzen können.

„Ich denke, alles ist nun geklärt. Severus, geleiten Sie bitte Miss Granger zurück in den Unterricht und führen Sie ihre Stunde fort. Die Schüler haben schon genug ihrer Zeit damit verschwendet, uns zu belauschen.", augenblicklich hörte man eine Schar von Schülern sich von der Tür wegbewegen und sich an ihre Plätze setzen. Tische und Stühle wurden gerückt und Snape verdrehte, wie so oft (bemerkte Hermine), die Augen.

„Dolores, lassen Sie uns doch bei einer gemeinsamen Tasse Tee besprechen, wie genau es zu solch einer unangenehmen Situation kommen konnte. Ich bin sicher, alles lässt sich wieder gerade rücken.", sagte die Verwandlungslehrerin spielerisch besorgt. Professor Umbridge drehte sich um und deutete ihr, ihr nachzukommen. McGonagall sah noch einmal zurück auf Hermine und ihren Professor und mit einem leisen „Nun sind wir quitt.", machte Sie sich davon. Als sie um die Ecke bogen, sah Hermine Snape voll Dankbarkeit in die Augen, doch dieser hatte bereits wieder seine versteinerte Miene aufgesetzt und schubste sie unsanft ins Klassenzimmer.

* * *

Den ganzen Rest der Stunde grübelte Hermine vor sich hin und versuchte die Situation zu verstehen. Ihr fiel es leicht, da Snape sie zu ignorieren schien. Die Gryffindor-Schülerin bezweifelte, dass es sich dabei um einen Zufall handelte, beschloss aber auch, es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen. Viel zu oft waren sie sich in letzter Zeit viel zu nahe getreten und seine Nähe schien ihr unangenehm.

Und Umbridge… Abgesehen davon, dass Sie die Schüler grausamer als Snape terrorisierte, sah Hermine das Hauptproblem eher darin, dass sich die Situation um sie alle zuspitzte und Ihnen nicht die Möglichkeit gegeben wurde, sich ordentlich darauf vorzubereiten. Der dunkle Lord war zurückgekehrt. Nicht, dass irgendjemand überhaupt eine Chance hatte ihn zu bezwingen (abgesehen von Harry). Aber wieso sollten sie gleich aufgeben? Wenn man ihr selbst nur eine klitzekleine Chance geben würde, sich gegen ihn wehren zu können, dann würde Hermine diese sofort ergreifen. Ohne den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wurde den Schülern die Chance verwehrt, sich zu wehren. Sie würden von dem Krieg überfallen werden und konnten nicht einmal einen ordentlichen Schockzauber ausführen.

Snape beendete den Unterricht und Hermine erzählte Ron und Harry von ihren Sorgen, die beide augenblicklich zustimmten. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie das Ministerium so etwas offensichtliches wie die Rückkehr Voldemorts verschweigt.", grübelte Harry.

„Das ist doch klar!", war Ron ein, „Es ist schon so manches durch Totschweigen in Vergessen geraten! Und wenn es keinen Grund gibt, sich aufzuregen, dann lebt man sein Leben ruhig weiter! Hast du Umbridge nicht in ihrer ersten Stunde zugehört? Er ist NICHT wieder auferstanden und es gibt KEINEN Grund, Defensiv-Zauber ausführen zu können. Wir sind sicher, wir kämen niemals in eine Situation, in der wir den Expelliarmus brauchen würden.", er schaute verärgert zu Boden. Hermine stimmte Rons Theorie zu und klopfte ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter. Harry wurde wütend: „Aber das ist nicht wahr. Schon bald wird ein Krieg über uns einfallen und spätestens dann MÜSSEN wir uns verteidigen können. Wir brauchen richtigen Unterricht und vor allem brauchen wir einen RICHTIGEN Lehrer! Jemand, der sich mit den dunklen Künsten auskennt, sie studiert hat und nicht nur abgewehrt hat! Jemand der weiß, wie es war, als Voldemort an der Macht war und der uns helfen kann, uns selbst zu schützen!", Hermine blieb augenblicklich stehen. _Jemand, der sich mit den dunklen Künsten auskennt, sie studiert hat und nicht nur abgewehrt hat_ , hallte Harrys Stimme in ihrem Kopf wieder. Es kam nur einer in Frage und sie rügte sich dafür, dass es ihr nicht schon vorher eingefallen war. „Jungs, geht doch schon mal vor. Ich habe meinen Federkiel im Klassenraum vergessen"

Ron und Harry schauten sie überrascht an, doch ohne jegliche Erklärung. Sie war schon weg.

„Professor Snape!", das Gryffindor-Mädchen stürmte seinen Klassenraum. Völlig außer Atem, knallte sie die Tür zu und stellte sich bestimmt vor sein Pult. Sie hatte nicht einmal geklopft. Am liebsten, hätte Snape ihr Punkte abgezogen für ihren unhöflichen Überfall, doch er konnte es nicht. Er wollte sie nicht sehen. Er wollte nicht mit ihr sprechen. Er wollte sie nicht hier haben, nicht in seiner Nähe.

„Professor!", rief sie abermals, doch er antwortete nicht. Er hoffte, sie würde einfach gehen, wenn er sie nicht beachten würde. Doch sie drängte sich ihm weiter auf und kam um sein Pult herum. Sie war so nah, dass er sie hätte berühren können. Er konnte den Duft ihrer weichen Haut riechen und es bildete sich ihm eine Gänsehaut. Nein. Er versuchte, wie so oft seinen Geist zu leeren und seine Gefühle und Gedanken unter einen großen Haufen an Frustration zu untergraben. Doch es wollte nicht funktionieren.

Sie sah, dass etwas nicht stimmte und ging noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. „Professor", sagte sie abermals, dieses Mal jedoch ruhig. „Ich brauche Sie.", bestimmt warf sie ihm diese Worte an den Kopf und Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er sah zu ihr herauf und hob eine Augenbraue. Er versuchte dabei genervt auszusehen, doch scheiterte kläglich.

„Ich meine…", Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. „Bitte hören sie mir zu."

Und sie schilderte ihm ihre Gedanken und ihre Furcht vor dem Krieg. Sie erklärte ihm, dass sie seine Hilfe wolle. Er sei im Orden und hielt Umbridge für genau so unfähig, wie sie es tat. Snape hörte kaum zu. Wie oft kamen Schüler zu ihm und baten ihn um Vergebung, Nachsicht oder Gefallen. Wie oft versuchten sie ihn zu überreden und erklärten ihm, was für ihn dabei herausspränge. Er war es Leid für jedermann Zwecke benutzt zu werden. Ob Dumbledore, der Dunkle Lord oder ein Schüler – Er machte keine Unterschiede und er herabschätzte Hermine, weil sie nun auch der ewig langen Liste angehörte. Zumindest vorerst. Dann sagte sie etwas, was sein ganzes Bild über sie zusammenbrechen ließ:

„Ich vertraue Ihnen."

Snape stand langsam auf und Hermine folgte schüchtern mit dem Blick seinen Bewegungen. Nun blickte er zu ihr herab und näherte sich noch einige Zentimeter, bis sie nur noch eine Hand breit auseinander waren. Bedrohlich knurrte er und wartete wie ein Raubtier auf eine Reaktion, doch sie senkte weder den Blick, noch trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

Wieso sollte sie ihm vertrauen?

Er hob langsam die Hände und legte sie an ihre Schläfen. Sie wusste, was nun käme, doch sie stellte sich dem. Entschlossen nickte sie.

 _Legilimens_

Und er drang in ihren Geist ein.

* * *

Do. 12.10.1995

„NEIN!", schrie Harry, das Gesicht pochend vor Zorn. „Wie kannst Du es wagen, Hermine! Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?"

Auch Ron sah nicht gerade zufrieden aus, aber Hermine rechnete mit Widerstand.

„Harry, wenn sogar er selbst zugestimmt hat, dann muss das etwas heißen. Meinst Du er würde gerne seine Freizeit mit einem Haufen Schülern verbringen?", die Betonung lag auf dem Wort _gerne_. Snape hasste Schüler, das wusste jeder. „Er ist der perfekte Kandidat für den Job!"

„Hermine, er ist Snape…", gab Ron kleinlaut von sich, bevor Harry ihn unterbrach.

„Er will doch lediglich Informationen sammeln! Oder er will uns allesamt auf frischer Tat ertappen, wie wir gegen die Regeln verstoßen! Er ist ein Sadist!"

„Er ist im Orden!", gegenargumentierte Hermine, „Und er ist ein Lehrer. Ihm würde es gar nicht in die Karten spielen, wenn du oder irgendjemand anderes vorzeitig sterben würde, weil er sich nicht verteidigen kann!"

„Bereuen würde er es allerdings auch nicht.", schnaubte Harry und Ron meldete sich zu Wort. „Harry hat Recht, Hermine. Snape ist ein Arsch."

Hermine nickte und blickte verzweifelt auf ihre Freunde. „Ich weiß, dass er ein Arsch ist. Aber wieso sollte er uns seine Hilfe anbieten?", Harry stand vom Tisch auf und ging auch Ron erhob sich langsam.

„Ron. Wir sind auf ihn angewiesen. Er ist die einzige Hoffnung, die wir haben. Er ist der einzige, der uns helfen kann…", flehte Hermine.

„Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt. Du hast Recht.", antwortete er und das war für seine Freundin mehr, als sie erwartet hatte.

Der Weasley-Junge fügte hinzu: „Ich werde mit ihm reden!", und Hermine sprang auf, umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. Erschrocken von ihrer Überschwänglichkeit, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und rannte hoch in den Mädchensaal. Sie ließ einen knallroten Ronald zurück, der sich vorsichtig an seine Wange fasste.


	14. 14 - Dumbledores Armee

**Dumbledores Armee**

Sa. 14.10.1995

Als sich die drei an ihrem Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor dem Eberkopf trafen, überlegte Hermine guter Laune, wie Ron Harry letztendlich überreden konnte. Sicherlich, gab er dem ganzen Geschehen nicht seinen Segen, aber die Aktion brauchte nun mal einen Vertreter und Harry war der Richtige für den Job.

Würde nur der Professor zu den Treffen kommen, dann würden die Teilnehmer wegen Snapes schlechten Rufes lediglich als Neuanwärter für die Todesser von Voldemort durchkommen. Doch mit Harry neben ihm an der Spitze… Harry, der Junge der überlebte… Harry, Dumbledores Mann. Nun, so würde kein Zweifel bestehen, für welche Sache die Jugendlichen kämpften.

Entschlossen öffnete Hermine die Tür. Allerdings wusste auch sie nicht, was sie erwartete.

 **Es war überhaupt nicht wie in den** ** _Drei Besen_** **, deren großer Schankraum einem das Gefühl behaglicher Wärme und Sauberkeit vermittelte. Der Schankraum im** ** _Eberkopf_** **war klein, schäbig und sehr schmutzig und er roch stark nach etwas wie Ziegen. Die Erkerfenster waren so schmutzverkrustet, dass nur spärliches Tageslicht in den Raum dringen konnte, der stattdessen durch Kerzenstummel auf den rohen Holztischen beleuchtet war. Der Fußboden schien auf dem ersten Blick aus festgetretener Erde zu bestehen, doch es war Stein, der offenbar unter dem gesammelten Dreck von Jahrhunderten lag.**

„Hier will Snape sich mit uns treffen?", sagte Ron angeekelt.

„Eines muss man ihm zugestehen. Hier wird uns niemand nachspionieren kommen", kommentierte Harry gleichgültig, doch Hermine war froh. Dies konnte man schon fast als Kompliment gelten lassen. Sie fragte sich, ob Dumbledore stolz auf sie sein würde, wenn sich die Wogen bei Professor Snape und Harry, durch ihren Verdienst, glätten würden.

Die Glocke an der Tür läutete und ihre Mitschüler kamen rein. Hermine war total erstaunt, dass ihre Idee einen so hohen Zuspruch erlangt hatte und nach wenigen Minuten befanden sich rund fünfundzwanzig Schüler in dem kleinen Raum. Von dem Professor war allerdings keine Spur.

Sie bestellten jeder ein Butterbier und warteten, doch Snape ließ sich einfach nicht blicken. Nach fünfzehn Minuten (die ersten hatten ihre Getränke schon leer), wurden die Schüler nervös und wollten sich aufmachen, zu gehen. „Wieso sollte ich hier bleiben, wenn ich mein Butterbier auch in den Drei Besen zum selben Preis trinken könne?", schnaubte der Rawenclaw-Junge Anthony Goldstein und Ron nickte Hermine Mut machend zu. Sie würden ohne Snape anfangen müssen. Sie räusperte sich und fing an zu reden:

 **„** **Nun… Ähm… ja, ihr wisst, warum ihr hier seid. Ähm…", ihre Stimme klang vor Nervosität ein bisschen höher als sonst.** Wie sehr wünschte sie, Snape würde jetzt eingreifen.

 **„** **Ich hatte die Idee – dass es gut wäre, wenn Leute, die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernen möchten – und ich meine wirklich lernen, versteht ihr, nicht den Stuss, den Umbridge mit uns macht (Hermines Stimme klang plötzlich viel kräftiger und selbstbewusster) – weil das niemand Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nennen kann… („Das kannst du laut sagen", warf Goldstein ein, was Hermine offensichtlich weiter bestärkte) Also, ich dachte, es wäre gut, wenn wir, nun, die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen würden."**

 **Sie hielt inne, warf einen Seitenblick auf Harry und fuhr fort. „Und damit meine ich lernen, wie wir uns richtig verteidigen, nicht nur in der Theorie, sondern indem wir tatsächlich zaubern –"**

 **„** **Du willst doch auch deine ZAG-Prüfungen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bestehen, wette ich?", sagte Michael Corner.**

 **„** **Natürlich will ich das", erwiderte Hermine prompt. „Aber ich will noch mehr, nämlich richtig ausgebildet sein in Verteidigung, weil… Weil…", sie holte tief Luft und schloss: „… weil Lord Voldemort zurück ist."**

Cho Changs Freundin ließ einen leisen Schrei los und die Gruppe wurde unruhig. Alle murmelten und tauschten sich über das eben Gesagte aus. Die vorher leicht fröhliche Stimmung, fiel nun schwer auf sie herab und drohte, sie alle zu erdrücken. Die Luft lud sich auf.

Katie Bell ergriff das Wort: „Selbst wenn, das was du sagst wahr sein würde. Rein hypothetisch gesehen, versteht sich.", sie blickte in die Runde und dann wieder zu Hermine, „Wer könnte uns dann eingehend darauf vorbereiten? Ich weiß, dass du sehr schlau bist, Hermine. Und ich weiß, dass Du, Ron und Harry sicherlich schon einige brenzlige Situationen gemeistert habt. Aber, und das jetzt ohne euch zu beleidigen… Ich glaube wohl kaum, dass ihr dazu in der Lage seid, uns zu unterrichten."

Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich aus den Reihen und Hermine setzte zur Antwort an. Jetzt oder nie:

„Das werden wir auch nicht. Professor Snape wird es tun."

Es war still im Raum und niemand traute sich mehr, ein Wort zu sprechen. Wenn die Situation vorher schon unter Spannung lag, dann wusste Hermine nicht, die jetzige Situation zu beschreiben. Keiner rührte sich und sie glaubte, dass einige sogar mit dem Atmen aufgehört hatten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Bombe platzen würde.

Und wie erwartet, fingen plötzlich alle an, durcheinander zu reden und zu diskutieren. Heiße Debatten wurden geführt und schlimme Vorwürfe wurden ihr an den Kopf geworfen.

„Wenn meine Mutter davon erfährt, wird sie mich enterben!", „Soll das ein Scherz sein? Wir sind doch jetzt schon unglaubwürdig, mit Snape würden wir noch den letzten Funken Glaubwürdigkeit verlieren!", „Was läuft da zwischen Hermine und Snape?", „Wo ist er denn? Ich sehe ihn nirgends…", „Ich habe mich wohl verhört!", „das geht nicht, Snape ist ein Todesser!"

Einige Schüler aus Hufflepuff erhoben sich sogar und gingen, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

„Hört zu…", setzte Hermine an, doch sie kam gegen diesen Geräuschpegel nicht an. „Ich bitte euch –", doch sie fand abermals kein Gehör. Warum sträubte sich denn jeder gegen die Idee, auch nur ein Mal zusammenzuarbeiten?

„RUHE!", schrie Harry Potter und knallte die Hand auf den Tisch. Augenblicklich war es ruhig.

„Glaubt mir. Ich habe genau so reagiert. Doch so sehr mir diese Idee missfällt, Hermine hat Recht. Voldemort ist wahrhaftig zurück und ich habe ihn mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Durch mein Blut ist er damals gefallen und auch MEIN Blut hat ihm zur Wiederauferstehung verholfen. Und durch ihn ist Cedric –", er blickte zu Cho, welcher Tränen in den Augen standen, „Durch ihn ist Cedric gestorben."

Er stand auf und blickte ein jeden an. „Ich hasse Snape und ich hasse noch mehr die Idee, auf seine Hilfe angewiesen zu sein. Aber durch Voldemort ist Cedric gestorben. Und durch ihn sind auch meine Eltern gestorben. Er hat unzählige Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen und ich bin sicher, dass auch ihr irgendjemanden vermisst, der ihm und seinen Todessern zum Opfer gefallen ist. Und ich sage euch. ICH, werde nicht kampflos dabei zusehen, wie weitere Opfer gebracht werden. Ich werde mich nicht mit Theorie zufrieden geben. Ich werde kämpfen!"

Hermine war stolz auf ihren Freund und sah in die entschlossenen Mienen derer, die letztendlich da geblieben sind. Sie waren zwar nicht mehr fünfundzwanzig, aber sie waren entschlossen und Entschlossenheit war eine der größten Waffen.

Sie würden kämpfen. Ja, und Snape würde ihnen zum Sieg verhelfen.

* * *

Mo. 16.10.1994

Nach der Zaubertrankstunde, packte Hermine ihre Sachen noch langsamer als sonst ein. Sie wollte ihrem Lehrer von dem Treffen erzählen und hatte sich mit ihren Freunden darauf geeinigt, dass der beste Moment dafür nach ihrer Zaubertrankstunde war. Snape hatte eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bevor der nächste Unterricht mit den Sechs-Klässlern begann und verließ somit nicht den Raum. Er konnte ihr nicht entkommen, würde sie ihn in diesem Zeitraum zur Rede stellen. Harry und Ron machten sich schnell aus dem Staub und nach einigen Minuten, war sie alleine mit der schwarzen Fledermaus.

Sie schritt an sein Pult und hielt ihm eine Galleone vor die krumme Nase.

„Sehen Sie die Ziffern rings um den Rand der Münze?", sagte Hermine und hielt sie ein wenig höher, sodass er sie besser erkennen konnte. Die Münze schimmerte fett und gelb im Licht der Fackeln. „Auf echten Galleonen ist das nichts weiter als eine Seriennummer, die sich auf den Kobold bezieht, der die Münze geprägt hat."

Snape sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Als ob er nicht wüsste, was die Ziffern zu bedeuten haben. Er wollte sie unterbrechen, doch stattdessen lauschte er ihr (vorgetäuscht) interessiert weiter.

„Auf dieser falschen Goldmünze aber ändern sich die Ziffern und zeigen Datum und Uhrzeit unseres nächsten Treffens im Raum der Wünsche an. Die Münzen werden heiß, wenn sich das Datum ändert, also spüren Sie es, wenn Sie diese in der Tasche haben. Wenn Harry das Datum des nächsten Treffens festlegt, ändert er die Ziffern auf seiner Münze, und weil ich sie mit einem Proteus-Zauber belegt habe, ahmen alle Münzen die seine nach und verändern sich.", fuhr sie fort und der Professor war sichtlich beeindruckt von ihrem Wissen.

Er nahm die Münze in die Hand und begutachtete sie. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sie eine Fälschung war. Er steckte sie in seine Hosentasche und sie erwärmte sich. Potter hatte in diesem Moment ein Datum festgelegt und als er sie wieder hervornahm, bestätigte sich dies.

Er packte sich unauffällig an sein dunkles Mal, doch Hermine bemerkte dies.

„Ich… Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Natürlich müssen Sie die Münze nicht annehmen. Ich wollte Sie nicht an irgendetwas erinnern, dass…", stotterte Sie. Sie hatte sich die Idee tatsächlich von den Todesser-Narben abgeguckt, die jedes Mal schmerzhaft zu brennen anfingen, wenn Voldemort die seine berührte.

Hermine ahnte natürlich nicht, dass dieses harmlos klingende schmerzhafte Brennen die Hölle auf Erden war. Snape biss die Zähne zusammen und er dachte an das letzte Mal, als der Dunkle Lord ihn zu sich gerufen hatte. Seine Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen.

Die junge Frau vor sich hatte einen sehr komplizierten Zauber vollzogen und er war beeindruckt, das konnte er nicht verleugnen. Trotzdem staute sich in ihm eine unkontrollierbare Wut auf und er drohte, sich selbst zu vergessen. Auch Hermine war dies aufgefallen und sie schalt sich selbst für ihre Dummheit und dafür, dass ihr Empathie-Gefühl sie anscheinend bei der Entscheidung, ihm diese Münze zu geben, im Stich gelassen hatte.

„Professor, ich bitte Sie. Ich habe verstanden. Ich werde Sie mündlich über die Daten verständigen, wenn Sie dies bevorzugen…", sagte sie ängstlich.

„Wie konnten Sie es wagen? Wo Sie doch genau wussten, was ICH jedes Mal für den Orden leisten muss, wenn Ich zu ihm gehe?", schrie er, nicht darauf achtend, dass diese wichtigen Informationen nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt waren. Er warf kraftvoll die Münze gegen die Kerkertür. Seine Augen glommen vor Wut und in Hermine kam ein Gefühl von Angst auf. Allerdings spürte Sie die Enttäuschung über ihr Versagen noch mehr als die Angst. Die Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie IHN enttäuscht hatte und zusätzliches Leiden hinzugefügt hatte. Sie wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Sie war auf seiner Seite.

„Professor Snape", setzte sie in einem Versuch der Beschwichtigung an, doch sie hatte eine Grenze überschritten, die er unmöglich akzeptieren konnte.

„RAUS, SOFORT!", brüllte er und kam bedrohlich auf sie zu. Sie floh aus seinem Klassenzimmer und wurde mit neugierigen Blicken von ihren Freunden empfangen. Sie blickte auf den Boden und war den Tränen nahe.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen vorerst ohne Snape auskommen…", sagte sie und versuchte dem gleichgültig gegenüber zu stehen. Doch es stimmte nicht. Es war ihr nicht egal.

Er war ihr nicht egal.

* * *

Wie konnte Sie es wagen?

Gefühlt zum bereits hunderten Male stellte der Professor sich die ein und die selbe Frage und es machte ihn rasend. Wütend stützte er seine Hände auf sein Pult, riss gleichzeitig ein Paar Knöpfe aus und atmete. Kontrolle. Das ist, was er in genau diesem Moment brauchte. Kontrolle.

Doch es war zwecklos. Etwas rührte sich in ihm, was er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte und das machte ihm Angst.

Was war das? War es der Duft ihres Haares, das ihn verfolgte? War es ihre weiche Haut, die er sehnlichst verlangte? Waren es ihre sanften braunen Augen, mit denen sie ihn angstlos fixierte? War es die Tatsache, dass Hermine Granger sich vielleicht um ihn kümmerte? Dass sie ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkte? Ihn wie einen Menschen behandelt?

Er schüttelte sich.

"Sie ist eine Schülerin. Es ist dir egal, was sie von dir denkt. Dieser ganze Unsinn, den sie dir aufgetischt hat, ist dir egal.", redete er sich ein. Doch zugleich meldete sich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Eine Veratwortung, die er trug und ein Versprechen, dass er ihr gab.

Mit einem Ruck warf er alle seine Unterlagen vom Tisch.

Was passiert mit ihm?

* * *

Sa. 29.10.1995

„Ich komme sofort nach, ich glaube, wir könnten noch ein Paar Bücher gebrauchen! Ich gehe nur kurz in die Bibliothek!", benachrichtigte Hermine ihre Freunde und war schon mit einem Fuß durch das Porträtloch. „Beeil dich, Hermine! Ich will den anderen nicht erklären müssen, dass wir vorerst ohne Snape starten müssen!", rief Harry ihr nach, doch umsonst. Hermine war schon verschwunden.

In der Bibliothek angekommen, warf sie ihren bereits von Büchern schweren Rucksack auf einen leeren Tisch, öffnete ihn und stopfte alles Brauchbare, was sie finden konnte hinein. Da auch auf diesem ein Zauber lag (wie auf ihrer kleinen Perlentasche), würde es garantiert kein Platzproblem geben. _Zaubern zur Selbstverteidigung, Geschichte der modernen Energie, Flüche und Gegenflüche_ , alle Bänder von _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche_ , sogar _Zaubern für Dummies_ legte sie schmunzelnd dazu. Das müsste vorerst reichen. _Wingardium Leviosa_ , wisperte sie möglichst leise (sie übte sich momentan an unausgesprochenen Zaubern) und mit ihrer Tasche neben sich her schwebend rannte sie aufgeregt zum Raum der Wünsche.

Sie würden ihr erstes Treffen auch ohne Snape schaffen. Davon war sie fest überzeugt.

„5 Punkte von Gryffindor für Verspätung."

Er stand vor ihr, mächtig, in seinem schwarzen Mantel mit den eleganten Schlangenknöpfen, deren Abbilder sich langsam bewegten und ein warmes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit meldete sich in Hermines Innern, sodass sie wohlig erschauderte. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm leicht ins Gesicht und sein Blick lag ruhig auf ihr. Seine Mundwinkel erhoben sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen und Hermine fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie schön dieser Mann eigentlich war.

Was tat sie da?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich, klare Gedanken zu fassen.

Kaum war sie durch die Tür, wurde sie auch schon bestraft? Doch es war ihr egal. Er war gekommen. „Danke!", sagte sie mit einem bis zu den Ohren hochgezogenem Grinsen. Snape entließ ein verächtliches Schnauben und machte weiter, wo er zuvor unterbrochen wurde.

Er würde sie auf den Krieg vorbereiten und schwor sich fest entschlossen, nicht eher aufzugeben, bevor er den tollpatschigen und unfähigen Haufen nicht zumindest auf das ZAG-Niveau gebracht hatte.

Zehn Minuten später bereute er diesen Eigenschwur zutiefst.

Bis auf den aufgeblasenen Potter und seinem Anhang konnten die meisten nicht einmal einfachste Zauber, wie den Expelliarmus, ausführen. Zusätzlich blaffte er sie an, sie sollten sich an einem Zauber, der dem ihren Niveau entspräche ausprobieren. Sarkastisch schrieb er ihnen vor einen Lumos auszuführen – rein sarkastisch! Es war nicht sein Ernst. Doch auch diesen banalen Zauber konnte der Großteil nicht ausführen! Worauf solle er aufbauen, wenn sie nicht einmal den dämlichen Taschenlampen-Zauber konnten?

Er blickte zu Miss Granger, die diese äußerst unangenehme Lage erkannte und ihm fragend in die Augen blickte. Er spürte, dass sie dachte, dies würde ihn zurückschrecken und da lag sie gar nicht so falsch. Snape war angeekelt und kurz davor das Handtuch zu werfen.

Sie näherte sich ihm und sah ihn herausfordernd an: „Ich hoffe, Professor…", tat sie unschuldig. „Ich hoffe, dass sich Ihnen die Lage nicht als zu schwierig erweist. Ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie überfordert sind…"

Dieses kleine Miststück.

Snape versuchte unbeeindruckt und gelassen zu bleiben. „Weitere 5 Punkte, Granger, für ihr Mangel an Vertrauen und Einschätzungsvermögen.", sagte er trocken und sie bewegte sich wieder zu ihrem Übungspartner Neville.

Er blickte in die Runde. „Miss Abbot. Sie sehen aus, als wollten sie ihr gegenüber erschießen. Halten Sie ihren Zauberstab gefälligst wie einen Zauberstab und nicht wie einen Revolver.", schrie er und Hermine warf ihm einen anklagenden Blick zu. Er wusste, er müsste netter sein, wenn er Erfolge sehen will, doch er war noch nicht bereit dazu.

Als Snape ihr den Rücken zuwandte, sprang Hermine zu dem Hufflepuff-Mädchen Hannah und half ihr, ihre Haltung zu verbessern: „Pass auf. Am Besten ist es, wenn du deinen Zeigefinger zur Hilfe nimmst. Der Zauberstab bildet dabei die Verlängerung ebendessen. Wenn Du möchtest, kannst du so auch die einzelnen Bewegungen ohne Zauberstab üben, wenn du gerade nicht zaubern darfst. Zuhause, mache ich das immer so!", und sie lächelte Hannah Mut machend an. Sie war eine sehr gute Schülerin und hielt auf Hermines Niveau mit. Doch Snape hatte Recht. Es fehlte ihr an Präzision. Hermine wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass die Art und Weise, wie Hannah ihren Zauberstab hielt, falsch war. Sie hielt ihn in der Faust, wie einen Revolver. Woher Snape wohl wusste, was ein Revolver war? Er muss viel über Muggel und deren Bräuche gelesen haben.

Drei Stunden später verabschiedeten sie sich alle, um sich in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen zu begeben. Hermine hatte einen riesen Hunger und hakte sich bei ihren Freunden unter. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, da mittlerweile neun der achtzehn Mitglieder den Expelliarmus beherrschten. Wenn sie sich anstrengten, dann würden sie alle sogar noch vor Weihnachten den Schock-Zauber beherrschen und der Gedanke erfüllte Hermine mit Wärme. Sie fühlte sich von Nutzen, wichtig. Sie würden endlich die Chance haben, zu handeln und vielleicht sogar selbst etwas zu bewegen. Sie lächelte und zog Harry und Ron noch näher an sich heran, was sogar Harry zum Schmunzeln brachte.


	15. 15 - Okklumentik

**Okklumentik**

Mo. 18.12.1995

 **Professor McGonagall kam in ihrem schottenkarierten Morgenmantel in den Schlafsaal geeilt, die Brille schief auf dem knochigen Nasenrücken.** Es war kurz nach Mitternacht.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Potter? Wo tut es weh?"

 **Er war noch nie so froh gewesen, sie zu sehen. Was er jetzt brauchte, war ein Mitglied des Phönixordens, nicht jemanden, der großen Wirbel um ihn machte und ihm nutzlose Zaubertränke verschrieb.**

 **„** **Es geht um Rons Dad", sagte er und setzte sich auf. „Er ist von einer Schlange angegriffen worden, und es ist schlimm, ich hab es selbst gesehen."**

 **„** **Sie haben es selbst gesehen, was soll das heißen?", sagte Professor McGonagall und ihre dunklen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Sie wollen sagen, Sie haben das geträumt?"**

 **Sie betrachtete ihn durch ihre schief sitzende Brille, als graute ihr vor dem, was sie sah.**

 **„** **ich lüge nicht und ich bin nicht verrückt!", versicherte Harry und seine Stimme wurde zu einem Schrei. „Ich sage Ihnen, ich habe es gesehen!"**

 **„** **Ich glaube Ihnen, Potter."**

* * *

Mi. 03.01.1996

Als er so kurz nach Neujahr zum Grimmauldplatz ging, rechnete Professor Snape sicherlich nicht damit, einigermaßen freudig empfangen zu werden. Das wurde er nie und es kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig. Er hasste Feierligkeiten.

Er fand Harry mit seinem Paten in der Bibliothek sitzend und beschloss, nicht um den heißen Brei zu reden. Je eher er hier weg war, umso besser.

 **„** **Der Schulleiter schickt mich, Potter, um Ihnen seinen Wunsch mitzuteilen, dass Sie nach den Ferien Okklumentik lernen."**

 **„** **Was soll ich lernen?", fragte Harry verdutzt.**

 **Snapes hönisches Grinsen wurde breiter.** Die Dummheit dieses einfältigen Jungens erheiterte ihn wohl ein wenig. Er konnte dafür natürlich nichts: Wie der Vater, so der Sohn.

 **„** **Okklumentik, Potter. Die magische Verteidigung des Geistes gegen das Eindringen von außen. Ein unbekannter Zweig der Magie, aber ein höchst nützlicher. Sie werden einmal wöchentlich Einzelstunden erhalten, aber niemandem sagen, was sie tun, vor allem nicht Dolores Umbridge. Verstanden?"**

 **„** **Ja", sagte Harry. „Wer unterrichtet mich?"**

 **Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.**

 **„** **Ich."**

* * *

Fr. 15.03.1996

Gedankenversunken schlenderte Harry mit seinen Freunden über den Hof.

Er fühlte sich schwach. Die letzten Wochen verbrachte er unter dem ständigen Stress zwischen DA (welche auch mit Snape als Lehrer sehr gut weiterlief), dem Lernen für die ZAGs und den Okklumentikstunden.

Ironisch dachte er daran, dass er „Gott sei Dank" momentan kein Quidditchtraining hatte. Zwar hatte ihr Team wieder Spielerlaubnis, aber er, Fred und George hatten nach wie vor Spielverbot. Um dies zu unterstreichen, hat man ihnen ihre Besen weggenommen. Sein wunderschöner Feuerblitz, den er von Sirius bekommen hatte... Ron und Ginny waren stattdessen dem Team zugestoßen.

Doch unter all dem Stress, den Harry spürte, machte er sich viel mehr um etwas anderes Sorgen.

 **Bevor er angefangen hatte, Okklumentik zu lernen, hatte seine Narbe gelegentlich gekribbelt, meist nachts oder aber nach einer jener merkwürdigen blitzartigen Wahrnehmungen von Voldemorts Gedanken oder Stimmungen, wie er sie gelegentlich hatte. Inzwischen jedoch hörte seine Narbe kaum noch auf zu kribbeln, und häufig spürte er Ärger oder Freude aufzüngeln. Er hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, dass er sich allmählich in eine Art Antenne verwandelte, die selbst auf kleine Schwankungen in Voldemorts Stimmung eigestellt war, und er war überzeugt, dass diese gesteigerte Empfindsamkeit auf** seine ersten Okklumentikstunden **mit Snape zurückging.**

„Vielleicht liegt es nicht an Harry, dass er seinen Geist nicht verschließen kann", sagte Ron düster.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Hermine.

„Nun, vielleicht versucht Snape gar nicht wirklich, Harry zu helfen…"

Harry und Hermine starrten ihn an. Ron blickte finster und bedeutungsvoll vom einen zum anderen.

„Vielleicht", sagte er erneut, diesmal mit leiserer Stimme, „versucht er in Wahrheit, Harrys Geist ein wenig weiter zu öffnen… Um es leichter zu machen für Du-weißt-schon-wen…"

„Hör auf, Ron", sagte Hermine wütend. „Wie oft hast du Snape eigentlich schon verdächtigt und wann hast du _je_ Recht gehabt? Und wieso sollte er uns überhaupt auf den Krieg vorbereiten, wenn er angeblich auf der anderen Seite steht? Was ist mit all seinen Verdiensten in der DA? Zählt das gar nicht? Meine Güte, Ron! Dank ihm wird der Großteil der Mitglieder sogar die ZAGs bestehen!"

„Das hat damit eigentlich herzlich wenig zu tun, Hermine…", warf Ron ein, doch sie unterbrach ihn, bevor er noch mehr Unsinn von sich geben konnte

„Dumbledore vertraut ihm, Ron.", sagte sie ernst und fügte in Gedanken noch hinzu:

 _Und ich tue das auch_

* * *

Mo. 01.04.1996

 **Die Tür war aufgegangen! Endlich war er hindurch, in einem kreisrunden Raum mit schwarzen Wänden und schwarzem Boden, der von Kerzen mit blauen Flammen erleuchtet wurde, und rings um ihn her waren noch mehr Türen – er musste weiter – doch welche Tür sollte er nehmen?**

 **„** **POTTER!"**

 **Harry schlug die Augen auf. Wieder lag er rücklings auf dem Boden und konnte sich nicht im Entferntesten erinnern, wie er da hingekommen war. Und er keuchte, als ob er tatsächlich den ganzen Korridor zur Mysteriumsabteilung entlanggerannt, wirklich durch die schwarze Tür gestürzt wäre und den runden Raum gefunden hätte.** Als sei es eben kein Traum gewesen.

„Erklären Sie das!", sagte Snape, der seinen Schüler zornig wieder auf die Beine hob.

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, Professor! Ich habe Ihnen doch von meinem Traum erzählt. Allerdings war ich noch nie so weit gekommen.", erläuterte Harry, doch Snape wollte das nicht hören.

„Sie sind so schwach. Für was kämpfen Sie überhaupt, Potter? Auf welcher Seite stehen Sie, dass Sie den dunklen Lord zu einem solch erheblichen Part ihrer Welt werden lassen? Sie sind ein Nichtskönner, ein absoluter Nichtsnutz!"

Harry schrie mit aufgerissenen Augen: „Auf welcher Seite ICH stehe? Das wissen wir ganz genau! Die Frage ist eher auf welcher Seite SIE stehen Snape! Helfen Sie mir wirklich in Okklumentik oder versuchen Sie mich lediglich anfälliger zu machen? Für wen arbeiten Sie wirklich? Wieso nennen Sie ihn den Dunklen Lord und nicht beim Namen?"

„Das reicht", zischte Snape. „Raus." Und Harry verließ schnellen Schrittes den Raum.

* * *

Als er in den Raum der Wünsche trat, sahen Ron und ein paar Andere ihn fragend an: „Snape?"

Harry schaute sich um und suchte nach Hermine. Sie hatte sich mit Neville in eine Ecke gesetzt und sie lasen Bücher. Harry atmete angespannt aus. „Er wird nicht kommen."

„Wieso?", fragte Ron, doch in Harrys Blick konnte er genau sehen, dass sie dieses Gespräch auf später verschieben müssten. Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und eröffnete für ihn die Stunde. Harrys Anspannung entwich ihm langsam und er widmete sich dem Wesentlichen. **Endlich hatten sie angefangen mit dem Patronus zu arbeiten, den sie alle unbedingt hatten lernen wollen. Wie Harry sie jedoch ständig ermahnte, war es das eine, einen Patronus inmitten eines hell erleuchteten Klassenzimmers hervorzubringen, ohne dass sie bedroht wurden, etwas ganz anderes würde es aber sein, ihn zu erzeugen, wenn sie beispielsweise einem Dementor gegenüberstanden.**

Nach eineinhalb Stunden brachte die eine Hälfte der Klasse bereits einen Patronus in Gestalt hervor und Harry war glücklich, was vor allem daran Lag, dass die silbern umherschwebenden Tiere als Quelle puren Glückes dieses auch an ihre Umwelt weitergaben. Die andere Hälfte war zwar nicht so erfolgreich, doch sie gaben nicht auf.

 **Auch Neville hatte Probleme. Sein Gesicht war in konzentrierter Anstrengung verzerrt, aber aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs kamen nur dünne silberne Tauchfetzen.**

 **„** **Du musst an etwas denken, das dich** WIRKLICH **glücklich macht", erinnerte ihn Harry.**

 **„** **Harry, ich glaub, ich schaff's!", rief Seamus** während Hermines Patronus, ein glänzender Otter, um sie **herumtollte**

 **„** **Die sind schon irgendwie nett, oder?", sagte sie und betrachtete ihn liebevoll.**

„Ja", stimmte Harry ihr zu. Vor einigen Monaten waren sie noch _ein Haufen nichtsnutziger Tölpel gewesen,_ wie Snape sie immer so reizend liebevoll genannt hatte. Doch die letzte Stunde, war es Hermine sogar gelungen, seinen Schockzauber abzuwehren und ihn zu Boden zu zwingen. Die ganze Bande hatte geschrien und gejubelt und Snape gab sich schnaubend geschlagen. Sie haben alle so viele Fortschritte gemacht.

 **Die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche öffnete sich und ging wieder zu. Harry schaute hinüber und sah zu seiner größten Verwunderung Dobby den Hauselfen unter seinen üblichen acht Wollhüten** (die Hermine ihm im Rahmen von B-ELFE-R gestrickt hatte) **hervor zu ihm hochspähen. Die Augen des Elfen waren weit aufgerissen vor Angst und er schlotterte. Die DA-Mitglieder in Harrys Nähe waren verstummt; alle im Raum beobachteten Dobby. Die wenigen Patroni, die hie und da gelungen waren, lösten sich in silbrigen Dunst auf, was den Raum viel dunkler wirken ließ als zuvor.**

 **„** **Harry Potter, Sir..:", quiekte der Elf, am ganzen Leib zitternd, „Harry Potter, Sir… Dobby ist gekommen, um Sie zu warnen… Sie, sie…". Er rannte mit dem Kopf voran auf die Wand zu. Hermine und ein paar andere Mädchen schrien ängstlich und mitleidig auf.**

 **„** **Was ist passiert, Dobby?", fragte Harry, packte den Elfen an seinem winzigen Arm und hielt ihn von allem fern, mit dem er versuchen konnte sich wehzutun. „Wer ist 'sie', Dobby?"**

 **Doch er glaubte die Antwort zu kennen. Gewiss konnte nur eine bestimmte „sie" solche Angst bei Dobby auslösen.**

 **„** **Umbridge?", fragte Harry entsetzt „ist sie auf dem Weg hierher?"**

 **Dobby heulte auf und stampfte nun mit den bloßen Füßen hart auf den Boden.**

 **„** **Ja, Harry Potter, ja!"**

 **Harry richtete sich auf und sah seine regungslosen und verängstigen Mitschüler an.**

 **„** **WORAUF WARTET IHR NOCH!", brüllte Harry, „LAUFT!"**

 **Alle stürmten auf einmal zum Ausgang und an der Tür bildete sich eine Menschentraube.** Hermine zog ihn an dem Ärmel. „Hier entlang!", kommandierte sie und sie bewegten sich in Richtung Bibliothek. Der Schlafsaal wäre viel zu weit weg gewesen.

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich und während des Rennens fluchte er laut vor sich hin: „Wie konnte er nur?", klagte er. „Wer?", fragte ihn Ron.

„Snape. Er hat uns verraten!", Hermine blieb stehen, nur um sich daran zu erinnern, dass jetzt so und so nicht der richtige Moment war, um zu diskutieren. Sie mussten hier weg.

Dennoch, Snape würde so etwas niemals tun. Sie rannten weiter und Hermine äußerte sich vollkommen außer Atem zu dem Geschehen: „Nein Harry, Snape würde das niemals tun!"

Hermine schien es total absurd, dass Snape sie verraten könnte. In den letzten Monaten waren sie etwas wie „Kollegen" geworden. Selbst im Unterricht war er sehr viel netter zu ihr und sogar den Jungs geworden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er irgendwie anfing sie zu mögen. Wieso jetzt?

„Als er mir vorhin eine weitere Stunde in Okklumentik gab, da hatten wir eine Auseinandersetzung. Ich habe ihn angeklagt, dass er für Voldemort arbeitete. Er hat bemerkt, dass ich hinter seine Fassade blicke und ihn auffliegen lassen würde. Er musste handeln.", erklärte Harry, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Harry, er arbeitet NICHT für Voldemort! Wann bekommst Du das endlich in deinen Dickkopf?"

„In meinen Dickkopf? Wann öffnest DU endlich die Augen? Snape ist kein Engel, so wie Du ihn immer darstellst!"

Hermine riss empört die Augen auf: „wie ICH ihn immer darstelle?"

„Ja, Du solltest dir mal selbst zuhören! Snape hier, Snape da! Man könnte fast glauben, du hättest dich in ihn…"

„HÖRT AUF und lauft! Wir haben jetzt gerade andere Sorgen als Snape!", tadelte Ron sie.

Die drei Freunde konzentrierten sich still aufs Rennen und waren quasi angekommen. Sie bogen um die Ecke und rannten direkt in ein Begrüßungskommitee.

 **„** **Da haben wir ihn ja!", sagte** Umbridge **triumphierend. Harry hatte** sie **nie mit so glücklicher Miene packte ihn mit einem schraubstockartigen Griff am Arm** und wandte sich an Ron und Hermine „Sie kommen nun alle **mit mir ins Büro des Schulleiters."**

* * *

 **Dumbledores Büro war voller Leute.** Er selbst saß mit heiterem Gesichtsausdruck **hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hatte die Kuppen seiner langen Finger aneinander gelegt. Professor McGonagall stand steif neben ihm, das Gesicht in höchster Anspannung. Cornelius Fudge, stand am Feuer und wippte auf den Zehen vor und zurück, offenbar vollauf Zufrieden mit der Lage,** neben ihm standen noch andere Personen, unter ihnen Percy Weasley, Rons Bruder, der enttäuscht in Rons Richtung blickte.

 **Die Porträts der Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen gaben heute Abend nicht vor zu schlafen. Alle waren hellwach, hatten ernste Mienen aufgesetzt und beobachteten, was unter ihnen geschah.**

 **Die Tür schwang hinter ihnen zu und Harry entwand sich Umbridges Griff. CorneliusFudge funkelte ihn mit boshafter Genugtuung an.**

 **„** **Schön", sagte er. „Schön, schön, schön…"**

 **Harry antwortete mit dem gehässigsten Blick, zu dem er imstande war. Sein Herz trommelte rasend, doch in seinem Kopf war es seltsam kühl und klar.**

Die Tür öffnete sich und Snape **kam an ihn vorbei ins Zimmer,** er hielt Chos Freundin Mariette **an der Schulter gepackt, die das Gesicht in ihren Händen verborgen hatte.**

 **„** **Nur keine Angst, meine Liebe, nur keine Angst",** **sagte Professor Umbridge sanft und tätschelte ihr den Rücken. Marietta stieß einen Klagelaut aus und zog den Kragen ihres Umhangs hoch bis unter die Augen.** Doch alle hatten gesehen, dass ihr Gesicht fürchterlich entstellt war von einer **Reihe dicht beieinanderliegender purpurner Pusteln, die sich über ihre Nase und die Wange zogen und das Wort „Petze" bildeten.**

Hermine blickte zu Harry. Marietta hatte sie verraten.

Umbridge räusperte sich: „ _chrm, chrm_ … Ich habe hier alle ihre Namen. **Miss Parkinson ist für mich in den Raum der Wünsche gerannt, um nachzusehen, ob sie etwas hinterlassen hatten. Wir brauchten Beweise und der Raum hat sie uns geliefert." Und** zu der Freunde **Entsetzen zog sie aus ihrer Tasche** eine **Liste mit den Namen, die sie im Raum der Wünsche an die Wand gepinnt hatten.** Sie reichte sie Fudge.

 **„** **Sobald ich Potters Namen auf der Liste sah, wusste ich, womit wir es zu tun haben", sagte sie unsanft.**

 **„** **Vortrefflich", sagte Fudge und ein Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht, „vortrefflich, Dolores. Und…Donnerwetter noch mal…"** Er blickte zu Dumbledore **„Sehen Sie, wie sie sich selbst genannt haben?", sagte Fudge leise „Dumbledores Armee.", er blickte in die Rund und dann fassungslos auf Dumbledore: „Sie? Dann haben SIE eine Verschwörung gegen mich angezettelt?"**

 **„** **Richtig", sagte Dumbledore heiter.**

 **„** **NEIN!", schrie Harry**

 **„** **Nun denn, sehr gut", sagte Fudge und strahlte vor Häme, „fertigen Sie eine Abschrift Ihrer Notizen an, Weasley, und schicken Sie diese sofort an den Tagespropheten."**

Ron sah bösartig zu seinem Bruder, doch es kümmerte diesen recht wenig.

Dann wandte sich Fudge wieder an Dumbledore. **„Sie werden nun ins Ministerium abgeführt, wo offiziell Anklage gegen Sie erhoben wird, dann werden Sie nach Askaban geschickt, wo Sie der Prozess erwartet!"**

 **„** **Ah", sagte Dumbledore milde. „Ja. Ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass es einen kleinen Haken geben wird... Es ist offenbar so, dass Sie sich der Illusion hingegeben, dass ich mich – wie heißt es noch – widerstandslos abführen lasse. Ich fürchte, dem ist nicht so: Ich habe nicht die geringste Absicht, mich nach Askaban schicken zu lassen.**

 **„** **Schluss mit dem Unsinn!", sagte Fudge und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Dawlish! Shaklebolt! Nehmen Sie ihn fest!"**

 **Ein silberner Lichtstrahl zuckte durch den Raum. Es gab einen Knall wie von einem Gewehrschuss und der Boden erzitterte;** der Phönix **Fawkes kreischte und eine Staubwolke erfüllte die Luft.** Dumbledore, der plötzlich neben Harry stand, flüsterte ihm zu, er solle seine Okklumentikstunden weiterführen. Dann flog Fawkes auf ihn zu, Dumbledore hob die Arme in die Luft und mit einem Lauten Klatschen verschwand er in dem gleißendem Licht eines Feuerballs, der die Leute des Ministeriums von den Beinen fegte.

Der benommene Fudge klopfte sich den Dreck von seinem Mantel und verkündete mit erhabener Stimme: „Dolores Umbridge. Hiermit stufe ich Sie zur Schulleiterin von Hogwarts auf."


	16. 16 - Dunkle Zeiten

Dunkle Zeiten

Fr. 05.04.1996

PER ANORDNUNG DES ZAUBEREIMINISTERIUMS  
 **Dolores Jane Umbridge (Großinquisitorin) hat die Nachfolge von Albus Dumbledore als Leiterin der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angetreten.  
Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass Nummer achtundzwanzig.  
Unterzeichnet:  
Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Zaubereiminister**

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine. Ich hätte diese Dinge nicht zu dir sagen sollen. Ich war wütend.", sagte Harry am nächsten Morgen, als er seine Freundin mit Ron in den Schulgängen traf. Hermine nickte und nahm diese Entschuldigung mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln an. Sie könnte Harry nicht sauer sein. Vor allem nicht in diesen dunklen Zeiten, in denen sie zusammenhalten mussten.

In ganz Hogwarts sprach man von Dumbledores spektakulärer Flucht und die Freunde mussten sich zusammenreißen, nicht in Teufelswut auszubrechen, da sie durch die goldenen Täfelchen, die überall herumhingen daran erinnert wurden, dass nun Miss Umbridge die neue Schulleiterin war und somit ihre Schreckensherrschaft festigen konnte.

 **„** **Oh, ich vermute mal, sie war schon richtig scharf darauf, endlich dort oben in Dumbledores Büro zu sitzen", sagte Hermine boshaft, als sie die Steintreppe zur Eingangshalle hochstiegen. „Wollte es all den anderen Lehrern mal so richtig zeigen, diese blöde, aufgeblasene, machtgeile alte –"**

 **„** **Wie steht's Granger, willst du diesen Satz tatsächlich zu Ende bringen? Ich fürchte, ich muss Gryffindor ein paar Punkte abziehen", sagte er genüsslich.**

 **„** **Du kannst anderen Vertrauensschülern keine Punkte abziehen, Malfoy",** sagte Ron.

 **„** **Ich weiß, dass Vertrauensschüler sich gegenseitig keine Punkte abziehen können, Wieselkönig", höhnte Malfoy. Crabbe und Goyle kicherten. „Aber Mitglieder des Inquisitionskommandos –"**

Malfoy zeigte auf das silberne „I" seines Umhangs und lachte verräterisch. „Und mal überlegen… Ich ziehe dir, Granger, 10 Punkte ab, dafür dass Du ein ekelerregendes Schlammblut bist."

„Das kannst du nicht tun!", wandt Harry ein, doch sie sahen, wie in den Stundengläser einige rote Diamanten verschwanden. Heute morgen, war Gryffindor noch mit mehreren hundert Punkten in Führung. Jetzt führte dagegen Slytherin. Das rote Stundenglas war fast leer.

Malfoy wandte sich lachend ab und ließ die drei alleine.

Harry und Ron bewegten sich kopfschüttelnd in Richtung Gryffindorturm, während Hermine immer noch starr vor Wut vor den Stundengläsern stand.

„Ein netter Fluch, den Sie der Verräterin aufgehalst haben, Granger", Snape war hinter ihr aufgetaucht. Sein Name stand Gott sei Dank nicht auf der Liste, schoss es durch Hermines Gedanken.

„100 Punkte für außerordentliche Leistungen", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, sah sich um und ließ sie alleine.

Eine Gänsehaut hatte sich auf Hermines Körper gebildet. Er löste in ihr ein wohlwollendes Zittern aus. Was war so eben passiert? Überfordert stand sie da und horchte in die Stille. Sie spürte immer noch den Hauch seiner Stimme in ihr widerhallen und der ruhige Klang, die Art, wie er jedes einzelne Wort betonte, verzauberte sie.

Die ganze Situation war absurd. Wieso sollte Snape ihrem Haus Punkte zuschreiben? Sie wurde rot.

Und hätte sich ihr Stundenglas nicht augenblicklich um 100 Punkte gefüllt, hätte sie niemals geglaubt, dass sich diese Situation tatsächlich zugetragen hatte.

* * *

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre Freunde traf, waren diese gerade dabei, ihre Köpfe mit den Zwillingen zusammen zu stecken.

 **„** **Wo Dumbledore fort ist –", sagte Fred**

 **„ –** **da schätzen wir, ein bisschen Chaos –", sagte George**

 **„ –** **ist genau das, was unsere liebe Schulleiterin gebrauchen könnte!"** , schloss Fred.

Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht.

„NEIN. Ich, als eure Vertrauensschülerin sage euch: NEIN, das geht nicht! Umbridge sucht doch nur nach einem Grund, um euch herauszuschmeißen!", schnaubte sie, doch Fred legte ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die ihre.

„Hermine, du verstehst nicht.", sagte er ruhig und George fing an zu erklären, dass es ihnen mittlerweile egal war, ob sie ihren Abschluss machten, oder nicht und Fred bestätigte dies. Sie sahen ihre Zukunft nicht in einer akademischen Laufbahn und wollten sich anderweitig betätigen. Jeder Tag, den sie zur Schule gingen, quälte sie. Denn mit dieser Zeit, konnten sie genauso gut an ihrer Selbstverwirklichung arbeiten.

Bei Hermine waren diese Erklärungen jedoch mitten gegen eine Wand geprallt!

„Die spinnen!", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst.

Ob Lehrer, ob Schüler. Hatte denn jeder hier den Verstand verloren?

* * *

Mi. 24.04.1996

 **Es herrschte das Inferno. Jemand (und** Hermine **hatte eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, wer) hatte eine offenbar gewaltige Kiste mit verzauberten Feuerwerkskörpern losgelassen.**

 **Drachen, ganz aus grünen und goldenen Funkeln, rauschten die Korridore entlang und krachten und explodierten laut und feurig; knallrosa Feuerräder von anderthalb Metern Durchmesser sirrten lebensgefährlich durch die Luft wie fliegende Untertassen; Raketen mit langen, silbrig glitzernden Kometenschweifen schwirrten zwischen den Wänden hin und er; Wunderkerzen schrieben nach Lust und Laune Schimpfwörter in die Luft; wo** man **auch hinsah, explodierten Knallfrösche wie Minen, und statt abzubrennen, schienen diese pyrotechnischen Wunderwerke** mit der Zeit **noch an Kraft und Wucht zu gewinnen.**

 **Filch und Umbridge standen auf halber Treppe, offenbar gelähmt vor Entsetzen. Eines der größeren Feuerräder wirbelte mit einem bedrohlichen** ** _Uuiiiiiieee_** **auf** sie **zu. Beide schrien auf vor Angst und duckten sich.**

 **„** **Beeilung, Filch, Beeilung!", kreischte Umbridge. „Wenn wir nichts tun, sind sie bald in der ganzen Schule – Stupor!"**

 **Ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und traf eine der Raketen. Statt in der Luft zu erstarren, explodierte sie mit solcher Wucht, dass es ein Loch in das Gemälde einer rührseligen Hexe riss.**

 **„** **Kein Schockzauber, Filch!", schrie Umbridge zornig, wie um alle glauben zu machen, dass es sein Zauber gewesen war.**

 **„** **Beeindrucken", sagte** Hermine **leise und grinste. „Sehr beeindruckend…"**

 **„** **Danke", flüsterte George und wischte sich Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. „Oh, ich hoffe nur, dass sie als Nächstes den Verschwindezauber versucht…"** Und Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Fred sah sie mit hinterlistigem Lächeln an und erklärte, was sein Bruder doch meinte: „Kleine, kluge Granger. **Immer wenn man es mit dem probiert, vermehren sie sich gleich um das Zehnfache!**

* * *

Mo. 29.04.1996

„Ich kann nicht mehr!", keuchte Harry und ging in die Knie. Es war zu viel. Jedes Mal, wenn er erneut in ihm eindrang litt er psychische Qualen. Es schaffte ihn. Die Erinnerungen an seine Eltern, die Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit. Die Erinnerungen an Cedric Diggory, den Friedhof und die Auferstehung Voldemorts.

„Weiter.", befahl Snape unbeeindruckt

„Nein", widersprach Harry, doch Snape war bereits ein weiteres Mal in seine Gedanken eingedrungen. Er spielte mit ihm, er brachte ihn an seine Grenzen, bis er ein weiteres Mal von ihm abließ und Harry zu Boden glitt.

„Sie strengen sich nicht an, Sie wollen es nicht, Potter!", tadelte Snape und Harry schüttelte hastig seinen Kopf. „Ich will es wirklich!". Snape entkam ein spöttisches Lachen.

„Weiter."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich: „Ich habe gesagt, ich muss mich ausruhen."

„Der Dunkle Lord wird Ihnen keine Pause geben. Wenn er von dieser Verbindung erfährt, wird er sie heimsuchen, bis nichts mehr von Ihnen übrig geblieben ist! Wann begreifen Sie endlich die Realität und führen sich nicht auf, wie ein tölpelhafter, zurückgebliebener Idiot, sowie es ihr Vater vor Ihnen gewesen ist?", brüllte Snape und Harrys Geduldsfaden zerriss.

„MEIN VATER WAR KEIN IDIOT!", schrie er seinen Lehrer an.

„Oh, doch. Er war genau das. Ein eingebildeter Wichtigtuer!", führte Snape fort. „Ein miserabler Lügner"

„Halten Sie den Mund! Seien Sie still!", Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf und führte die Spitze bedrohlich an Snapes Brust.

„Potter, ich hätte ja Angst. Aber dazu haben Sie nicht den Mumm.", er wandte sich unbeeindruckt von ihm ab und nahm einen Schluck Wasser zu sich. Seine ruhige Fassung machte Harry ganz rasend. Snape sagte: „Weiter!", und Harry schreckte hoch." NEIN!", brüllte er.

„Legilimens", flüsterte Snape.

Harry schaltete schnell und bevor Snape in seinem Geist eindringen konnte, konterte er: „PROTEGO!", und Snape traf sein eigener Zauber.

Harry Potter sah. Er sah Dinge, die Snape tief in seinem Körper eingeschlossen hatte. Gedanken, die er Jahre lang verdrängt hatte. Harry sah seinen Vater James, Sirius, Professor Lupin und Peter Pettygrew. Die Marauders, die Herumtreiber. Er sah sie, wie sie Severus Snape kopfüber in die Luft hoben. Vier auf einen. Er sah, wie sie lachten und ihn abschätzend Schniefelus nannten. Er sah, wie Lily, seine wunderschöne Mutter, Snape verteidigte. Sie sagte seinem Vater, er sei widerwärtig und klagte ihn als Feigling an. Snape hingegen bedankte sich nicht für ihre Hilfe. Er nannte sie ein Schlammblut.

Dann sah Harry den Dunklen Lord. Er sah, wie er auf Snapes linken Arm das Dunkle Mal erschuf. Er sah in die Miene eines gefolterten Mannes: seines gefolterten Professors.

Dann sah er seiner Mutter Lilys wundervolles Lachen.

* * *

Verkrampft hielt Snape sich an sein Pult fest, um nicht in die Knie zu gehen. Er spürte den Schmerz, den das Öffnen all seiner vorsichtig weggestellten Erinnerungen verursachte und er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren. Doch es war nutzlos. Ohne Erfolg. Er spürte all die Erinnerungen auf sich herunterrieseln, die er mühevoll verdrängt hatte. Und dies lies ihn schreien. Verzweifelt schrie er aus tiefster Kehle, doch er schaffte es nicht sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Potter kramte in jeder noch so unscheinbarsten Schublade ohne unterlass, ohn jeglichen Respekt vor seiner Privatsphäre. Er holte selbst Gedanken hervor, an die Severus sich nicht zu erinnern schien. Es war ein Alptraum.

* * *

Er sah Snape, als er ein kleiner Junge war. Er sah, wie er sich Nachts in die Küche schlich und den schreien folgte. Er sah seine Mutter weinend am Boden liegen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie deutete ihm lautlos, er solle leise sein und sich nicht bemerkbar machen. Er sah seinen Vater, wie er zu seinem Gürtel griff und damit auf seine Mutter einprügelte. Snape rannen die Tränen ins Gesicht, doch er verschloss nicht seine Augen. Erst als sein eigener Vater seine Hose öffnete, um sich gewaltsam an seiner eigenen Mutter zu vergehen, drehte er sich um und rannte nach oben in sein Bett.

Er sah, wie Snape, Minerva und Dumbledore gemeinsam in des Schulleiters Büro saßen und Tee tranken. Snape hatte ein genervtes Gesicht aufgesetzt, doch Harry fühlte, dass er sich trotzdem amüsierte. Er genoss ihre Anwesenheit, auch wenn er dies nicht offen zugab. Dann sah er ihn in jugendlicher Manier drauf losprusten und sah ihn aus tiefster Seele heraus Lachen.

Er sah das Lachen von seiner Mutter Lily, er sah, wie Snape ein Foto von ihr streichelte.

Er sah ihn eines anderen Tages in Dumbledores Büro. Er sah gequält aus und hielt das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Mit seinen Ellenbogen stützte er sich auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch ab. Dumbledore tätschelte seine Schulter, doch Snape versuchte seine Berührung abzuwimmeln. Harry spürte deutlich, dass Snape Mitleid verabscheute.

Dann sah er seine Freundin. Er sah Hermine alleine in der Bibliothek. Snape beobachtete sie und sie schien gedankenverloren in der Geschichte Hogwarts herumzublättern. Sie lachte und Harry spürte Snapes Gefühle. Doch bevor er sie identifizieren und näher zuordnen konnte, war er aus Snapes Erinnerungen herausgezerrt worden.

„SCHLUSS!", schrie der Professor und in seinen Augen war Wut und Entsetzen zu sehen. Er atmete schwer erschöpft und Harry begriff, was so eben geschehen war. Er hatte Snapes eigenen Zauber an ihn eingesetzt.

„Professor, was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er schüchtern und sichtlich beschämt.

„Sie haben die Nerven, meine Gedanken, MEINE EIGENEN ERINNERUNGEN zu durchwühlen und mich dann auch noch danach zu fragen? GEHEN SIE POTTER!"

Doch Harry rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Er ballte seine Fäuste zusammen: „Wenn Sie ihr etwas antun, dann werde ich Sie töten, Snape! Haben Sie verstanden? Ich werde Sie töten!"

„Wenn Sie nicht gleich verschwinden, dann werden Sie nicht mehr die Möglichkeit bekommen, Sie sind nur noch am Leben, weil ich mich beherrschen kann, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen!", aus seinem Mund kamen die Worte wie ein Zischen. Er würde sich nicht mehr lange beherrschen können.

„SEHEN SIE MICH AN, PROFESSOR!", schrie Harry, er verlor die Beherrschung. Er würde Hermine etwas antun, „Was haben Sie mit Hermine vor?"

„Sie kleines Kind, sie widerwärtiger…",

„STUPOR", schrie Harry und traf Snape. Er flog quer durch den Raum und brach unter einem Haufen von Büchern zusammen. Harry erschrak und eilte zu seinem Lehrer, um diesen aufzuhelfen.

„Ich will Sie nicht mehr sehen, Potter.", eine Aufforderung, die Harry sich nicht wiederholen ließ. Er ließ von seinem Lehrer ab und flüchtete aus den Kerkern.

Harry war außer sich wegen dem, was er so eben gesehen hatte. Was ist passiert und was hatte Hermine in Snapes Gedanken zu suchen? War sie in Gefahr?


	17. 17 - Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Immer noch: Mo. 29.04.1996

„Hermine! Das ist doch letztendlich der Beweis, auf den wir die ganze Zeit gewartet hatten! Wir sollten den Orden verständigen!", erklärte Harry ihr zum tausendsten Mal, doch die junge Frau wollte nicht auf ihn hören. Sie schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Harry, du hast lediglich gesehen, wie Snape mich zufällig in der Bibliothek gesehen hat. Nichts weiteres. Ich glaube nicht, dass das reicht, um einen Feldzug gegen ihn zu starten."

„Meine Güte, wie oft muss ich dir denn noch erzählen, dass Snape nicht der ist für den wir ihn halten. Ron, sag doch auch mal etwas."

Alle beide starrten Ron mit bedrohlichen Blicken an. Er war in der Falle. Egal was er sagen würde, irgendjemand würde auf ihn sauer sein und er mochte diese Lage überhaupt nicht. „Hört mal…", fing er langsam an und biss ein weiteres Stück von seinem Sandwich ab, um ein wenig Zeit zu schinden. Doch seine beiden streitende Freunde ließen nicht von ihm ab. Er entschließ sich für einen Mittelweg: „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns von Snape fernhalten und ihn beobachten."

„Natürlich", raunte Hermine. „Wiedermal bist du auf Harrys Seite."

„Ich sagte nicht, ich sei auf Harrys Seite!", und Harry warf ihm einen bösartigen Blick zu. Ron versuchte, sich besser zu erklären.

„Es ist nur so, dass eure beiden Meinungen sehr radikal sind. Es passiert etwas und Harry sagt, Snape sei der reinste Teufel und du, Hermine, meinst, er sei ein Engel. Hat einer von euch beiden mal an einen Mittelweg gedacht? Immerhin ist die Welt nicht nur schwarz und weiß. Es gibt Grau-Zonen!", Hermine war perplex und nickte zustimmend. Auch Harry gab Ron Recht.

Der rothaarige Junge war sehr stolz auf sich. Er hatte mal wieder einen Streit abgewandt. Es lohnte sich keines Wegs, ihre Freundschaft für Snape aufs Spiel zu setzen.

„Nun auf jeden Fall gibt es noch weitere Neuigkeiten. Ich habe in seinen Erinnerungen meine Mutter gesehen. Nicht nur einmal. Sie waren Freunde und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihm das nicht reichte!", fuhr Harry fort und Hermines Ohren spitzten sich.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Snape war unsterblich in meine Mutter verliebt!"

* * *

So. 16.06.1996

 _Hör auf Hermine_ , ermahnte sie sich selbst. Sie saß einsam in der Bibliothek. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, da ihre Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften. Sie dachte an Snape. Sie dachte an ihn und die Eifersucht in Bezug auf Harrys Mutter.

Seit sie zum ersten Mal sein Klassenzimmer betreten hatte, war er ihr zu einem Rätsel geworden. Fest von seiner Boshaftigkeit überzeugt, hatte sie ihm im ersten Jahrgang bei einem Quidditch-Spiel sogar den Mantel angezündet. Sie dachte, er würde Harry verfluchen. Am Ende ebenjenen Jahres stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass er Harry retten wollte. Ab diesem Moment, fing Hermine an zu verstehen, dass ihr Professor zu den Guten gehörte. Sie ermahnte sich abermals. Er war kein Engel. Er befand sich in einer Grau-Zone (wie Ron gesagt hatte) und sie dürfte ihn nicht zu einem Heiligen hochstufen.

Doch warum tat sie das? Warum glaubte sie, dass sich hinter Severus Snapes bösartiger Fassade mehr befinden könnte? War das der Grund, wieso sie so eifersüchtig war? Weil Lily den wahren Snape kannte?

Die Uhr schlug zwölf Uhr Mittag und riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie war zu spät. Sie wollte sich doch mit Harry zum Quidditch-Spiel treffen! Eilig packte sie ihre Bücher in ihre kleine Tasche und rannte los.

* * *

„Harry, nimm es nicht so schwer. Auch, wenn er gerade nicht da ist: Dumbledore wird etwas einfallen, um uns alle vor dieser ekelerregenden Kröte zu retten! Du wirst nächstes Jahr wieder Quidditch spielen können!", tröstete Hermine ihren stinkwütenden Freund. Doch keiner ihrer Versuche schien zu funktionieren. Harry Potter ließ sich zu keinen Kompromissen ein, wenn es um seinen Lieblingssport geht – hatte er doch als der jüngste Sucher seit sehr langer Zeit angefangen.

Doch seit Umbridge ihn aus dem Team geworfen hatte, musste sich dieser damit begnügen, das Spiel von der Tribüne aus zu beobachten. Somit befanden sie sich auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld, um die anderen anzufeuern (Ron war auch mit von der Partie). Und die Tatsache, dass Harry der Einzige des Teams war, der Spielverbot bekommen hatte, quälte ihn. Des Weiteren verband ihn dieses Spiel mit seinem verstorbenen Vater. Auch James Potter war zu seiner Zeit in dem Quidditch-Team der Gryffindors und Harry machte es sehr stolz, in seine Fußstapfen zu treten.

Hermine überkam Traurigkeit. Sie hasste es, dass Voldemort Harrys Eltern getötet hatte. Sie waren zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort und sie suchte des Öfteren der Gedanke heim, was denn wohl wäre, wenn sie überlebt hätten.

Sie überkam ein Schauder. Wie war es, jede Nacht Alpträume zu haben oder durch ein brennendes Stechen einer einfachen Narbe aufwachen zu müssen. Wie war es, Visionen zu haben und in Angst leben zu müssen?

„Hermine, sieh da!", flüsterte Harry und Hermine erblickte eine große Gestalt am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, die sie zu sich herüberwinkte. Harry nahm Hermine bei der Hand und glücklich liefen sie ihrem Freund Hagrid entgegen.

„Seid ruhig", riet dieser ihnen. „Seid ruhig und folgt mir unauffällig!", und Harry und Hermine liefen rasch hinter einen Baum, sodass sie sich sicher sein konnten, von niemand anders gesehen zu werden.

Hagrid begann zu erklären: „Jetz' wo Dumbledore fort is', musste ich doch jemand von ihm erzählen… Es is' hier nich' mehr sicher für mich und es is' nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auch mich rauswerfen. Muss Vorkehrungen treffen! Immerhin hasst Umbridge alles, was nich' ganz Mensch is', wisst ihr?! Und ich wusst' nich', wem ich trauen kann…"

Harry und Hermine sahen den Halbriesen fragend an und versuchten mit seinen schnellen Schritten mithalten zu können.

„Hagrid, was meinst du? Wovon redest du?", fragte Harry und Hagrid begann zu erklären, was der Grund für seine Geheimniskrämerei ist.

„Wisst ihr... Hab euch nich' ganz die Wahrheit gesacht. Die Wunden, sind nur halb von meiner Reise… Hab mir hier im Wald wehgetan. Ich konnte ihn nicht da lassen! Ich musste ihn doch mitnehmen! Er wurde von den anderen Riesen immer niedergemacht, weil er nich' ganz so stark is'. Ihm ging's da nich' gut, wisst ihr?"

In Hermine machte es Klick und sie begriff. Sofort schaltete sich auch der Schalter der Vernunft in ihr um: „Oh Gott. Hagrid, NEIN! Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Harry sah nun auch seine Freundin fragend an. Er begriff immer noch nicht, doch ehe er Zeit hatte, nachzufragen, tat sich vor ihm eine riesige Gestalt auf. Ein Riese, von fast 5 Metern Höhe, rannte auf sie zu, um sie zu begrüßen, wie es schien. Harry und Hermine schraken zurück und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Der Riese rannte weiter auf sie zu, doch stoppte abrupt. Er war an einem Baum festgebunden und fiel auf seinen fetten Hintern.

„Grawp, das sind Harry und Hermine. Harry, Hermine? Das is' Grawp."

„Hagrid, das ist ein Riese!", sagte Harry erschrocken und erstaunt zugleich.

„Ich konnt' ihn wirklich nich' zurücklassen. Er is' mein Bruder, müsst ihr versteh'n…"

Völlig fassungslos starrte Hermine Hagrid an. Ihr fehlten die Worte. Nach einigen Sekunden der Besinnung, fragte sie ihn, wieso er ihnen den Riesen zeigte.

„Er kann schon einige Worte in Englisch. Hab's ihm beigebracht! Doch wenn sie mich wegschicken, wer kümmert sich denn dann um ihn? Er hat doch niemand, außer mir… Könntet ihr nich' nach ihm schauen? Nur im Fall der Fälle…"

Hermine wollte gerade zum Widerspruch ausholen, als Harry nickend zustimmte. Waren denn wirklich alle um sie herum übergeschnappt?

* * *

Mo. 17.06.1993

 **Es war genau wie an jenem Abend, als Trelawney entlassen worden war. Schüler standen in einem großen Kreis an den Wänden; auch Lehrer und Gespenster fanden sich in der Menge. Unter den Zuschauern fielen die Mitglieder des Inquisitionskommandos auf, die alle äußerst selbstzufrieden blickten, und Peeves, der über den Köpfen umherhüpfte, spähte hinab auf Fred und George, die mitten im Raum standen.**

 **„** **So!", sagte Umbridge triumphierend. „Sie halten es also für witzig, einen Schulkorridor in einen Sumpf zu verwandeln?"**

 **„** **Ziemlich witzig, ja", sagte Fred und blickte ohne die geringste Spur von Angst zu ihr.**

 **„** **Ich hab das Formular, Schulleiterin", sagte Filch. „Ich hab das Formular und meine Peitschen warten… Oh, lassen Sie es mich jetzt tun…"**

 **„** **Sehr gut, Argus", sagte sie. „Sie beide", fuhr sie fort und stier auf Fred und George, „werden gleich erfahren, was mit Missetätern in meiner Schule passiert."**

 **„** **Wissen Sie, was?", entgegnete Fred. „Das glaube ich kaum."**

 **Er wandte sich an seinen Zwillingsbruder.**

 **„** **George", sagte Fred, „ich glaub, wir sind zu alt geworden für die Ganztagsschule."**

 **„** **Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch", sagte George locker, „Wird Zeit, dass wir unsere Fähigkeiten in der wirklichen Welt ausprobieren"**

 **Und ehe Umbridge ein Wort sagen konnte, erhoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe und sagten im Chor:**

 **„** **Accio Besen!"**

 **Freds und Georges Besen, von denen einer immer noch die scchwere Kette und den eisernen Haken hinter sich herzog, mit dem Umbridge sie an der Wand befestigt hatte, sausten den Korridor entlang auf ihre Besitzer zu. Sie bogen nach links, stürzten die Treppe hinab und stoppten knapp vor den Zwillingen, wobei die Kette laut auf dem steingefliesten Boden rasselte.**

 **„** **Auf Nimmerwiedersehen. Sie brauchen uns keine Postkarte schicken",sagte George und bestieg seinen Besen.**

 **„** **Wenn jemand Lust hat, einen tragbaren Sumpf zu kaufen, wie oben vorgeführt, dann kommt doch mal in die Winkelgasse 93 – Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", sagte er lauthals. „Unser neues Ladengeschäft."**

 **„** **Für Hogwarts-Schüler, die schwören, dass sie unsere Produkte einsetzen, um diese alte Fledermaus loszuwerden, gibt es Spezialrabatte", ergänzte** Fred **und deutete auf Professor Umbridge.**

 **„** **HALTET SIE AUF!", kreischte Professor Umbridge, doch zu spät. Sie schossen knapp fünf Meter in die Höhe. Fred spähte quer durch die Halle zu dem Poltergeist.**

 **„** **Peeves, mach ihr in unserem Namen das Leben hier zur Hölle."**

 **Und Peeves riss sich den Glockenhut vom Kopf und salutierte, als Fred und George unter dem tosenden Applaus der Schülerschar herumwirbelten und aus dem offenen Portal in den herrlichen Sonnenuntergang flogen.**

* * *

Di. 18.06.1996

 **„** **Du wirst mich töten müssen", flüsterte Sirius.**

 **„** **Zweifellos werde ich das am Ende tun", sagte die kalte Stimme. „Aber zuvor wirst du sie für mich holen, Black… Überleg es dir… Wir haben noch Stunden vor uns und keiner wird dich schreien hören…"**


	18. 18 - Umbridges Büro

Umbridges Büro

18.06.1996

Es war inmitten seiner schriftlichen ZAG-Prüfung für Zauberkunst, als Harry von einer Empfindung des dunklen Lords in Ohnmacht fiel. Sirius war in Gefahr und er müsse sofort handeln.

 **„** **Ich geh nicht… Ich muss nicht in den Krankenflügel… Ich will nicht…"**

Er wechselte einige Wörter mit dem alten Zauberer Professor Tofty. Er würde nicht zurück in die Prüfung gehen. Er musste handeln und der Professor beharrte Merlin sei Dank nicht darauf, ihn bei Madame Pomfrey vorbeizuschicken.

Er rannte in den Krankenflügel. Allerdings nicht, um sich checken zu lassen. Er suchte Miss McGonagall. Sie war die Nacht zuvor eingewiesen worden, da sie bei dem Versuch, Hagrid zu retten, von der fiesen Kröte Umbridge und zwei anderen Zauberern brutal geschockt worden ist. Hier in Hogwarts war es nirgends mehr sicher. Hagrid war fort, McGonagall war fort. Er hatte keinen Ansprechpartner mehr und es graute ihm vor dieser Erkenntnis.

 _Ron und Hermine,_ sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

 **Wieder rannte er, stieß Schüler aus dem Weg, achtete nicht auf ihre wütenden Proteste, als er sie auf sich zueilen sah.**

„Harry!", sagte Hermine sofort und wirkte verängstigt.

„Was ist passiert? Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Bist du krank?"

 **„** **Voldemort hat Sirius."**

 ** _„_** ** _Was?"_**

 **„** **Woher? – "**

 **„** **Ich hab es gesehen. Keine Ahnung, wie", sagte Harry. „Aber ich weiß genau, wo. In der Ministeriumsabteilung gibt es einen Raum voller Regale, die mit diesen kleinen Glaskugeln voll gestellt sind, und sie sind am Ende von Reihe siebenundneunzig… Er will Sirius benutzen, damit er ihm holt, was immer er von dort drin haben will… Er foltert ihn… Sagt, am Schluss würde er ihn töten!"**

 **Harry merkte, dass seine Stimme zitterte. Auch seine Knie zitterten. „ Wie kommen wir dorthin?", fragte er sie.**

 **„** **W-was?", stotterte Ron irritiert. „Aber Harry…"**

„Nein, Ron! Sirius ist meine einzige Familie! Ich werde ihn nicht sterben lassen!"

„Harry, warte!", zögerte Hermine. „Harry, du solltest nicht mehr in Voldemorts Gedanken einsehen! Deswegen solltest du Okklumentik beherrschen und deinen Geist verschließen! Es ist helllichter Tag – wie sollte Voldemort höchstpersönlich Sirius mitten im Ministerium foltern? Außerdem sollte Sirius den Grimmauldplatz verlassen… Wieso sollte er dann noch in die Nähe des Ministeriums gehen, wo er doch immer noch gesucht wird? Das gibt alles keinen Sinn."

„ES MUSS AUCH KEINEN SINN ERGEBEN! Mein Patenonkel wird trotz dessen in genau diesem Moment gefoltert, während wir hier stehen und über unwichtige Dinge diskutieren, anstatt zu handeln!", schrie er wutverzerrt.

„Nein Harry! Voldemort benutzt deine Verbindung zu Sirius, um dich zum Ministerium zu locken.", sagte Hermine rational und sah ruhig ihren verzweifelten Freund an. Ron hielt sich aus der ganzen Sache heraus.

Harry ballte die Fäuste zusammen und sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an „Hermine. Er ist meine einzige Familie, er hat mir versprochen, wir könnten eine richtige Familie werden, nachdem alles geregelt ist. Er hat mir versprochen, wir könnten zusammen wohnen…"

Doch sie fuhr fort. „Wir werden zu Umbridges Büro gehen und versuchen zum Grimmauld Platz Kontakt aufzunehmen. Du hast es schon mal getan. Erst wenn wir sicher sind, dass es keine Falle ist, werden wir uns einen Plan ausdenken, zum Ministerium zu gelangen."

 **„** **Hi",** unterbrach sie **Ginny unsicher. „** Wir haben **Harrys Stimme gehört. Weshalb schreist du so?",** hinter ihr standen Luna Lovegood, ein Rawenclaw-Mädchen und Neville Longbottom

 **„** **Das geht dich nichts an", sagte Harry barsch.**

 **Ginny zog die Brauen hoch** und sah fragend in Hermines Richtung.

 **„** **Diesen Ton brauchst du bei mir nicht anzuschlagen", sagte sie kühl. „Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob ich helfen könnte."**

 **„** **Nein, kannst du nicht", sagte Harry knapp.**

 **„** **Wart mal", sagte Hermine plötzlich. „Wart mal… Harry, sie** ** _können_** **helfen."**

Und nach 20 Sekunden Erklärung (Harry klopfte nervös mit der Fußspitze auf dem Boden), begaben sich die Freunde auf den Weg, ihren Plan umzusetzen.

Jede Sekunde zählte und nach nur wenigen Minuten, waren Hermine und Harry unter dem Tarnumhang in Umbridges Büro geschlüpft.

Während Harry seinen Kopf in den Kamin steckte, um mit Sirius Kontakt aufzunehmen, blickte Hermine sich im Büro der amtierenden Schulleiterin um.

Die Einrichtung war sehr altmodisch und hunderte von Katzentellern schmückten die Wände. Die Katzen putzten sich, schliefen oder miauten vor sich hin und Hermine musste ihren Würgereflex unterdrücken. Alles war in einem schrecklich abgeblasstem Altrosa. Wie konnte nur jemand solche Geschmacksverkalkungen haben?

Sie dachte an Professor Snape und sein Wohnzimmer und wünschte sich, sie hätte noch mehr Zeit in seinem Eigentum verbringen können. Das eigene Haus sagte sehr viel über einem selbst aus und sie malte sich aus, wie sein Bad oder gar seine Schlafgemächer aussehen könnten, als –

„Erwischt!", die Tür hatte sich so eben geöffnet und Miss Umbridge sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. Hinter ihr standen das Inquisitionskommando und ihre Freunde. Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville, die alle äußerst terrorisiert aussahen.

Kein Wunder. Niemand hätte wissen können, welche Strafe nun auf sie zukäme. Eins war klar: Mr Filchs Lächeln nach zu beurteilen, keine gute.

Die Professorin zog Harry aus dem Kamin, nahm allen die Zauberstäbe ab und begann vor ihnen auf und ab zu laufen.

 **„** **Nun, Potter", sagte sie. „Sie haben Wachen um mein Büro postiert. Offenbar war es sehr wichtig für Sie, mit jemandem zu reden. War es Albus Dumbledore? Oder dieses Halbblut Hagrid? Ich bezweifle, dass es Minerva McGonagall war; wie ich höre, ist sie immer noch zu krank, um mit irgendjemandem sprechen zu können."**

 **Malfoy und ein paar andere Mitglieder des Inquisitionskommandos lachten. Harry war so voller Zorn und Hass, dass er bebte.**

 **„** **Es geht Sie nichts an, mit wem ich rede", knurrte er.**

 **Umbridges schlaffes Gesicht schien sich zu straffen.**

 **„** **Sehr schön.", sagte sie mit ihrer gefährlichsten falschen süßen Stimme. „Draco – holen Sie Professor Snape."**

Harry blickte zu seinen Mitschülern, die allesamt damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Angreifer abzuschütteln. Er brauchte einen Plan und zwar schleunigst. Sirius würde es nicht länger aushalten.

Snape kam ins Büro und Umbridge bat ihm vergeblich nach Verita-Serum. Hermine versuchte während ihrer Konversation Blickkontakt zu Snape aufzunehmen. Sie brauchten seine Hilfe und zwar sofort, doch Snape schien zu vertieft in die Konversation mit Umbridge, die anscheinend nicht verstand wie lange es braucht, um Verita-Serum herzustellen.

 **„** **Sie verweigernd mir mutwillig ihre Hilfe! Ich hätte mehr von Ihnen erwartet, verlassen Sie jetzt mein Büro!"**

 **Snape machte eine spöttische Verbeugung vor ihr und wandte sich zum Gehen.** Nun schaute er zu Hermine und es traf ihn sehr. Er musste ihr helfen, er musste einen Weg finden, wenigstens sie aus dem Schlamassel zu befreien, in das sie (vermutlich) durch Potters und Weasleys dumme Ideen hineingeraten ist. Beim Vorbeigehen streifte er unauffällig ihre warme Hand. Eine so einfache Berührung, die in ihm ein Feuer entfachte.

„Keine Sorge, ich hole Sie hier raus", sprach er in ihr Gewissen hinein und Hermine antwortete ihm: „Nein, kümmern Sie sich um Sirius! Uns geht es gut!"

 _Sirius?_

Ihr gedankliches Gespräch wurde unterbrochen durch Harry, der verzweifelt nach ihm rief.

 **„** **Er hat Tatze!", rief er. „Er hat Tatze an dem Ort, wo** ** _sie_** **versteckt ist!"**

 **„** **Tatze?", schrie Professor Umbridge und blickte begierig von Harry zu Snape. „Was ist Tatze? Wo ist was versteckt? Was soll das heißen, Snape?"**

 **Snape drehte sich zu Harry um. Seine Miene war unergründlich.**

 **„** **Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Snape kalt** und **ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss schnappen.**

 _Das meinte sie._ Snape machte sich auf in die Kerker. Er musste sofort Remus Lupin kontaktieren.

Harry in Umbridges Büro blieb aufgewühlt zurück. Umbridge erging es offenbar ganz ähnlich; **ihre Brust wogte vor Zorn und Enttäuschung.**

 **Sie schien sich in etwas hineinzusteigern,** so zerrissen sah sie in diesem Moment aus.

 **Nervös verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, starrte Harry an, schlug den Zauberstab auf die leere Handfläche.**

 **„** **Sie zwingen mich, Potter… Ich will es nicht, aber manchmal rechtfertigen die Umstände die Mittel… Ich bin sicher, der Minister wird verstehen, dass ich keine Wahl hatte…", sagte sie, immer noch rastlos auf einem Fleck umhertretend, „Der Crutiatus-Fluch sollte Ihnen die Zunge lösen"**

 **„** **Nein!", schrie Hermine. „Professor Umbridge – das ist gesetzwidrig!"**

 **Ein heimtückischer, gieriger, erregter Ausdruck war in ihr Gesicht getreten. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab. „Was Cornelius nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß", sagte sie, während sie den Zauberstab auf verschiedene Stellen von Harrys Körper richtete, offenbar noch unschlüssig, wo es am meisten schmerzen würde. „Er nie erfahren, dass ich letzten Sommer Dementoren befohlen habe, Potter anzugreifen, und dennoch war er erfreut über die Gelegenheit, ihn hinauswerfen zu können."**

 **„** **Das waren** ** _Sie_** **?", keuchte Harry. „** ** _Sie_** **haben mir die Dementoren auf den Hals gehetzt?"**

 **„** **Irgendjemand musste handeln", sagte Umbridge. Und sie holte tief Luft und rief:** ** _„Cruc-"_**

 **„** **Nein!", schrie Hermine mit gebrochener Stimme. „Nein – Harry – wir müssen es ihr sagen!"**

 **„** **Niemals!", rief Harry**

 **„** **Schön, schön, schön!",** unterbrach sie Umbridge und sah Hermine fragend an.

Harry stieg die Panik zu Kopfe, doch bevor er ausrasten konnte, ist ihm der Groschen gefallen.

„Wir wollten zu Dumbledore Kontakt aufnehmen, weil _sie_ fertig ist."

Alle starrten Hermine an. Doch niemand, der nicht eingeweiht gewesen ist, hätte ahnen können, ob ihre Freunde aus Schock in ihre Richtung sahen, oder aber aus Überraschung, wie es tatsächlich war.

Umbridge leckte sie begierig die Lippen. „Reden Sie, Kind! Was meinen Sie?"

Hermine blickte zu Boden und Millicent Bulstrode, die Hermine fest umklammert hielt, lockerte ihren Griff und schubste sie gen Umbridge, die gleich darauf ihre rosa Fingernägel in Hermines Schultern rammte.

Sie keuchte auf. Doch trotz allem war ihr Kopf klar. Sie wusste ganz genau, was zu tun war und täuschte ein Schluchzen vor. „Bitte, Professor, tun Sie ihm nicht weh! Ich werde Ihnen alles erzählen…"

Umbridge packte sie fester und starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Es ist… Es ist eine Waffe."

 **„** **Waffe? Waffe?", sagte Umbridge und ihre Augen schienen vor Aufregung aus den Höhlen zu quellen.** „Was ist das für eine Waffe? Wo ist sie?", bedrängte Umbridge das Gryffindor-Mädchen.

„Ich… Ich weiß nicht, aber ich kann ihnen zeigen, wo sie ist. W – wir haben einfach das getan, was Dumbledore uns gesagt hat!", stotterte Hermine gespielt ängstlich und Umbridge baute sich auf, um triumphierend den Sieg zu verkünden.

„Inquisitionskommando. Ich möchte, dass ihr die Schüler in Obhut behaltet. Potter, sie kommen mit. Miss Granger. Ich bin sehr erfreut, dass sie sich doch noch dazu entschieden haben, auf der richtigen Seite mitzuspielen. Es wäre eine Schande, ein solches Gehirn an das Böse zu verlieren", die letzten Worte sagte Umbridge besonders süßlich. „ _Chrm, chrm…_ Gehen Sie voran, Miss Granger."

Und Hermine schritt nach draußen. Zu dritt durchliefen sie die Tore und Hermine richtete sich gen Verbotener Wald.


	19. 19 - Der zweite Fall

Der zweite Fall

Nachdem Snape zum wiederholten Male versucht hatte, Kontakt zu jemandem im Grimmauld-Platz aufzunehmen, gab er die Suche auf und verständigte alle übrigen Mitglieder des Ordens. Sie sollen alle im Ministerium nach dem Rechten sehen. Es schien, als würde Voldemort entgegen seiner Erwartungen einen Anschlag auf das Ministerium verüben wollen, um die Prophezeihung zu stehlen. Dumbledore war auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Snape wird Harry zu ihm schicken müssen.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte aus den Kerkern nach oben, in Umbridges Büro. Mehr konnte er nicht für Sirius tun. Mehr wollte er auch nicht für Sirius tun. Wenn der blöde Köter tatsächlich so dumm war, rauszugehen, dann hätte er es nicht anders verdient.

Es sei denn… Nein, das war unmöglich. Er selbst hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Dunkle Lord nichts von seiner gedanklichen Verbindung zu Harry erfahren würde. Es wäre absurd, wenn er auf mysteriöse Art und Weise einen Weg in Harrys Gedächtnis gefunden hätte, um ihn ein falsches Bild in den Kopf zu pflanzen. Er selbst, hätte davon zuerst erfahren müssen.

Er kam Umbridges Büro immer näher und spürte eine unbekannte Nervosität in sich aufbrausen. Was ist, wenn Umbridge ihnen etwas angetan hätte? Was ist, wenn sie SIE verletzt hätte?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich auf die Mission zu konzentrieren, doch die Angst lähmte ihm den Verstand. Er würde sich nie verzeihen, sie alle alleine gelassen zu haben und wurde wütend. Wütend, weil er nicht wollte, dass es ihn kümmert. Wütend, weil die Angst ihn machtlos machte.

Als er ankam, stand die Tür sperrangelweit offen und er blickte in die Gesichter von Luna, Neville, Ron und Ginny, die seine Slytherins gefesselt und ausgeknockt hatten. Die Kinder machten sich fast in die Hose vor Angst, so wurden sie doch gerade von ihm erwischt, aber er hatte keine Zeit. „Wo sind sie?"

Ganz perplex starrte Ron in Snapes Gesicht. Er sah richtig dumm aus und der Professor fragte sich, was Hermine nur an ihm fand. Es war Ginny, die antwortete: „Im Verbotenen Wald, laufen Sie! Schnell! Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Hermine diese Scharade noch weiterspielen kann. Umbridge wollte Harry mit dem Crucio belegen!"

Snape drehte sich um und rannte los. Auf dem Korridor schrie er noch „80 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!", doch die Freunde hatten ihn nicht gehört. Viel zu sehr waren sie in ein Gespräch darüber vertieft, wie eigenartig sich der Professor doch verhalten hatte und all das nur für einen Jungen, den er hasste?

 _Wenn die wüssten weshalb Snape sich wirklich so eigenartig verhielt…_

* * *

Zügigen Schrittes zog Hermine voran durch den immer dichter werdenden Wald. Nur noch wenige Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das schwarze Dickicht und somit war der Weg nur schwer auszumachen.

„Wir sind bald da", sagte sie lautstark und merkte, wie Harry sich versteifte. „Es müsste gleich hier sein!", schrie sie und hoffte, ihr Plan würde aufgehen. Es müsste einfach klappen!

Was sie vor hatte? Sie war sich sehr wohl bewusst darum, wie wütend die Zentauren dieses Jahr auf die Eingrenzung der ihren Gebiete gewesen sind. Wenn Umbridge genau so einfältig war, wie sie aussah, bemerkte sie es wohl kaum, dass sie an den Rändern ebendieses Gebietes umherlatschten und Hermine verzweifelt versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit der magischen Wesen zu erlangen. Gleich würden sie über die Grenze schreiten.

„Das reicht.", sagte Umbridge. „Seit einer halben Stunde führen Sie uns hier in die Irre."

„Wir haben es fast geschafft! Nur noch wenige…"

„Das reicht!", schrie Umbridge und stieß mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes Harry zur Seite und Hermine zu Boden, „Du. Sollst. NICHT. LÜGEN!"

Mit jedem Wort, wurde Hermine tiefer in den Boden gerammt. Sie spürte ein unglaubliches Gewicht auf ihr und drohte, zu zerbrechen. Sie schrie, doch aus ihrer Kehle kam kein Wort hervor. Sie sah Sterne vor ihren Augen und drohte, in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Miss Umbridge! Ich bitte –", setzte Harry an, doch dieser wurde mit einer weiteren Zauberstabbewegung ihrerseits zum Schweigen gebracht. Er war bewegungslos an einem Baum gedrückt. Mit seiner ganzen Willenskraft, versuchte er sich zu befreien, um seiner Freundin zu Hilfe zu eilen, doch es war ihm unmöglich. Er musste mit ansehen, wie Umbridge bedrohlich auf Hermine zuging und die Spitze ihres rechten Stöckelschuhs in Hermines Wange versenkte, während Hermine sich unter Tränen wand.

„Wissen Sie… Manchmal ist die Art und Weise, wie Muggel ihrer gleichen Gewalt zufügen doch recht zufriedenstellend. Die körperliche Anstrengung und das Gefühl, dass sich in genau diesem bezaubernden Moment in mir und unter meinem Schuh ausbreitet…", sie lachte zuckersüß. „Es ist einfach entzückend!"

Sie stieg von dem Mädchen herab und gab ihr viele kleine starke Tritte in den Bauch, dass es aussah, als würde sie einen Tanz aufführen. Ihr angestrengtes Schnauben wurde nur von ihren grausamen Lachen unterbrochen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Harry zu, wie Hermine Blut spuckte und dann das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Stupor!", schrie jemand inmitten aus dem Dickicht und Umbridge wurde von den Füßen gefegt. Harry erkannte sofort die Stimme seines Zaubertrankprofessors und war zum ersten Mal glücklich, Snape zu sehen. Bei Umbridges Aufprall wurde der Zauber, der Harry bewegungslos machte aufgehoben. Snape warf Harry seinen Zauberstab zu und gemeinsam umzingelten sie das pinke Häufchen in ihrer Mitte.

„Ich überlasse sie Ihnen, Mister Potter.", grummelte Snape durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne und Harry nickte ihm dankend zu.

„Wie lange ich hierauf schon gewartet habe", rachsüchtig blickte Harry in die Augen der weiblichen Gestalt vor ihr und schrie ein weiteres Mal „Stupor!", als Umbridge ohnmächtig zu Boden fiel.

* * *

Bitte nicht.

Snape rannte zu der bewusstlosen Hermine und warf sich neben sie in das nasse, von Blut getränkte Laub. Er warf seinen Mantel auf sie ab und bettete behutsam Hermines Kopf auf seinem Schoß. Er rückte sie zurecht, sodass sie gerade lag und achtete dabei darauf, dass sie freie Atemwege hatte. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und ließ seine Hand auf ihrer Wange ruhen. Dann betastete er ihren schwachen Körper. Er machte einige gebrochene Rippen aus und eine Welle von Schmerz und Wut staute sich in ihm auf.

Vor allem war er wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sie nicht beschützen konnte. Er war wütend, dass er die Situation falsch eingeschätzt hatte und weil sie durch seine Unachtsamkeit leiden müsse.

In seinem Schoß fröstelte sie und er nahm sie in die Arme, während er ihr seinen Umhang fester um den Körper wickelte.

„Danke, Professor.", keuchte Harry und seine Stimme klag fast weinerlich. „Professor, sie hatte mich festgehalten, sie hat Hermine wehgetan."

„Behalten sie einen klaren Kopf, Potter. Sie machen mich nervös.", raunte er den Jungen an und begann damit, einige Formeln zu murmeln, die ihre Knochen wieder heile werden ließen.

Harry beobachtete besorgt die fremde Situation, die sich vor ihm abspielte, sagte jedoch kein einziges Wort. Er verinnerlichte Snapes Gesichtszüge, er achtete auf die Art und Weise, wie er sich um sie kümmerte, auf seine Körperhaltung und meinte, Besorgnis in ihm auszumachen.

Dann traf es den Jungen wie einen Schlag. Hermine war nie in Gefahr gewesen. Snape hatte sie nie beobachtet, weil er ihr wehtun wollte. Nein. Er empfand Sympathie für sie. Das war das Gefühl, dass er in seinen Gedanken nicht ausmachen konnte, das war das Gefühl, dass er bei Snape nicht zuordnen konnte.

Snape blickte auf zu seinem Schüler und wusste in dem Moment, dass auch Harry es wusste.

„Geh zurück zum Schloss. Kontaktiere den Orden und rette deinen Paten. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern."

Harry nickte und drehte sich um. Er wusste, dass Hermine nun in Sicherheit war.

* * *

Er blickte in ihr friedliches Gesicht und entfernte den Dreck, der sich darauf angesammelt hatte. Nachdem er ihre Knochen verarztet hatte, sah man ihr die Erleichterung an und nun sah sie aus, als würde sie friedlich schlafen. Er war versucht, noch einen Moment hier zu verweilen, um sie weiter zu beobachten, wusste allerdings, dass sie ärztliche Hilfe brauchte.

Er atmete schwer aus, während sie ihren Kopf an ihn schmieg und all ihre Wärme auf ihm ausbreitete. Ja, er könnte sie mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch ins Schloss befördern, ohne ihr Gewicht auf sich zu spüren, oder sich in irgendeiner Weise körperlich anzustrengen, doch er verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Zumindest das erste Stück noch würde er sie in seinen Armen halten. Er stand vorsichtig auf und positionierte sie in eine seiner Meinung nach einigermaßen bequeme Position. Sie senkte ihren Kopf an seine Halsbeuge und er konnte ihren stetig, ruhigen Atem spüren, der seinen Hals kitzelte. Er wusste nicht, ob er jemals etwas derartiges zuvor gespürt hatte. Er lief langsam und drückte seine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf, damit sie nicht zu starken Bewegungen ausgesetzt war. Er wollte sie nicht wecken. Er wollte vor allem nicht, dass sie sah, wie er die Situation zu seinem Besten ausnutzte.

Warum nutzte er sie überhaupt aus?

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Wann hatte er nur angefangen, dieses Mädchen zu mögen?

Sie war brillant. Und das ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Was er einst als nervtötend und neunmalklug abtat, fand er nun interessant und amüsierend. Mittlerweile las er sogar ihre Aufsätze gerne. Sie war wunderschön. Er dachte an den Weihnachtsball und an ihr Meerblaues Kleid. Er besah sich ihre wilden und ungebändigten Locken und musste den Drang unterdrücken, sein Gesicht darin zu versenken, um ihren süßen Geruch einzuatmen.

Doch das war es nicht, was ihn so sehr zu ihr hinzog. Es war ihre Art, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber gab. Sie hielt viel von seiner Meinung, genau so sehr, wie sie sich nicht davor scheute, ihm ihre Meinung zu geigen. Sie schrak nicht vor ihm zurück. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, doch trotzdem instrumentalisierte sie ihn nicht, so wie es Dumbledore tat. Sie war ehrlich zu ihm, vertraute ihm und vor allem: Er vertraute ihr. Sie war loyal, ambitioniert. Sie war deutlich ihrem Alter voraus und sie erinnerte ihn an jemanden, den er mal gekannt hatte.

Lilys grüne Augen erschienen ihm vor den seinen und er bekam Gewissensbisse. Er wollte Lily nicht verraten. Er wollte seine Liebe zu ihr nicht verraten, doch irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass er sich selbst an der Nase herumführte.

Lily hatte ihn nie geliebt. Er war ihr nichts schuldig. Nur würde das noch etwas dauern, bis Snape es endlich begreifen würde.


	20. 20 - Der Krieg beginnt

Der Krieg beginnt

 **„** **sich am Donnerstagabend Zugang zum Zaubereiministerium verschafft haben. Albus Dumbledore, wieder eingesetzter Leiter der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei…"**

Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Hermines Augen und sie beschloss, langsam diese zu öffnen. Die Stimmen um sie herum haben sie aufgeweckt und Hermine wurmte es, nicht noch ein paar Minuten schlafen zu können. Sie war immer noch sehr müde von gestern Abend –

„Heiliger Merlin! Harry!", sie sprang auf, nur um von der besorgten Madame Pomfrey wieder ins Bett gedrückt zu werden. Sie war im Krankenflügel. Was war nur passiert? Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Da war Umbridge. Harry und sie waren im Verbotenen Wald. Umbridge hatte sie angegriffen…

„Hermine!", es war Harry, der zu ihr sprach. Er sprang von dem Bett neben ihr auf und gesellte sich zu ihr. War das da Ron, der neben ihr lag?

„Oh mein Gott! Ron! Ist alles gut? Ron, ist dir etwas passiert?", sie versuchte einen Blick auf Ron zu erhaschen, doch die Zwillinge waren im Weg. Was suchten sie hier?

„Alles gut Hermine! Ich bin nicht derjenige, der aussieht, als hätte er einen Boxkampf verloren", sagte Ron und Hermine lachte. Was wusste er schon vom Boxen? Das war eine Muggelsportart.

Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und sich zu erinnern. Sie war mit Harry und Umbridge im Verbotenen Wald. Doch ihre Gedanken waren unklar, ein einziges Chaos. Sie sank verzweifelt in ihr Kissen. Augenblicklich kam ihr ein holziger, männlicher Geruch entgegen und sie sog ihn tief in sich ein. Er benebelte ihre Sinne und sie fühlte sich geborgen, auch wenn sie nicht verstand woher dieser Geruch kam. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal gerochen, nur wo?

„Umbridge hat dich ziemlich hart getroffen. Sie hat dir einige Rippen gebrochen und dich ausgeknockt, bevor ich Kürbissaft sagen konnte. Hätte ich der Theoretikerin niemals zugetraut!", grinste Harry. „Ja, ich bin hinüber. Kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern!", antwortete sie und kratzte sich am Kopf. Harry blickte sie erleichtert an. „Dir ist nichts Wichtiges mehr geschehen. Hab dafür gesorgt, dass du von Madame Pomfrey ordentlich untersucht wirst."

„Danke", sagte Hermine und schloss die Augen. „Und –", es fiel der Groschen. „Bei Merlin! Und was ist mit Sirius? Oh mein Gott, Harry. Habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihres Freundes erlosch augenblicklich und auch die anderen Stimmen hatten sich gelegt. Es war ruhig und Hermine schwante Böses. Verständnisvoll blickte sie ihren Freund an und nahm seine Hand.

„Er…", begann Harry leise, doch seine Stimme brach. Er entlöste sich ihrer und stürmte aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Sirius hat es nicht geschafft.", Molly war an ihr Bett getreten und streichelte ihren Kopf. Alle sahen sehr mitgenommen aus und Hermine wünschte sich, helfen zu können. Sirius war die einzige Familie, die Harry hatte. Eine Träne rann ihr aus den Augenwinkeln auf ihre Wange.

Die Zeit der Naivität war nun vorbei. Menschen würden sterben und es würden Menschen sein, die sie kannte und liebte. Der Krieg hatte begonnen.


	21. 21 - Im Fuchsbau

Im Fuchsbau

Do, 01.08.1996

Hermine saß auf einem roten Sessel in dem zusammengewürfelten Wohnzimmer der Weasleys. Es war 05:00 morgens und sie genoss die fast schon hörbare Stille, die nur von dem Schnarchen der anwesenden Personen unterbrochen wurde. Sie zündete sich ein paar Kerzen an und machte es sich mit einem Zimttee und einem ihrer neuen Schulbücher bequem, die graue Tagesdecke fest um sich gespannt. „Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene", zierte die Schrift auf dem Einband und Hermine seufzte zufrieden. Sie würde den Stoff (den sie eh schon konnte) nur noch eins, zwei Mal wiederholen. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Vielleicht würde ihr noch etwas Zusätzliches auffallen.

Sie saß da und las, während der Himmel sich langsam aufklärte und die Sonne aufging. Es versprach ein schöner Tag zu werden.

Nach einer Weile hörte sie oben Schritte und schon standen Molly und Arthur in der Küche. Arthur hatte seine Arbeitskleidung an. „Hermine! Ach, du liebe Güte! Hast Du die ganze Nacht gelesen? Schalte dir das Licht an, im Dunkeln zu lesen ist schädlich für die Augen!", mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes brachte Molly das Wohnzimmer zum erleuchten und ihr Mann schob sich gequält seinen Ärmel vor die Augen. „Molly, war das wirklich nötig?!"

„Arthur, sei du nur still! Beeil dich! Wir haben fast schon 7 Uhr, iss' jetzt!"

Hermine schmunzelte, legte das Buch bei Seite und deckte den Tisch. Die Ruhezeit war vorbei. Nicht mehr lange, dann würden auch die anderen runterkommen.

„Tschüss, mein Liebling. Gib den Kindern einen Kuss von mir! Bis nachher, Hermine!" Arthur schritt hinaus und ein morgendlicher Windzug erfasste Hermine. Gänsehaut formte sich auf ihren Armen und sie huschte wieder in den Sessel unter die Decke. Sie besah sich automatisch die Familienuhr der Weasleys und sah, dass Arthurs Zeiger weiter schwang. „Arthur: auf dem Weg zur Arbeit", wehmütig starrte Mrs Weasley aus dem Fenster. Es war nicht mehr sicher in England. Es war nirgendwo mehr sicher und deswegen spürte man Angst sogar in den normalsten Situationen, wie bei einem Abschied. Sie ging zu der rothaarigen Frau und legte tröstend ihren Arm um sie, woraufhin Molly ihre Umarmung herzlich erwiderte.

* * *

„Muuuuuum? Hast du Harry gesehen?", schrie Ginny und Hermine schreckte in ihrem Zimmer zwei Stockwerke über dem Weasley-Mädchen hoch. Harry? Er ist hier? Freudig lachend stürzte sie sich in den Flur. „Harry?", die Zwillinge haben ihre beiden Köpfe schon aus dem Zimmer gesteckt, um nach den Auserwählten zu fragen. Während Hermine ganz oben im Treppenhaus stand und dem Spektakel zusah, schlich sich Ron von hinten an sie heran und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. Sie wurde rot und lächelte verwegen, als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. „Ron, lass das!", schnaubte sie und zwickte ihm in die Seite. In den letzten Tagen waren die beiden sich um einiges näher gekommen und Hermine war glücklich darüber. War es nicht das, was sie seit dem 1. Schuljahr wollte? Ron stieg die Treppen hinunter und sie schaute ihm nach. Sie atmete schwer. Was sah sie in dem rothaarigen Jungen? Natürlich war es schön, wenn er sie berührte, wenn sie sich durch die Gänge Blicke zuwarfen, wenn sie flirteten oder er ihr seine Zuneigung Kund gab. Doch es war nicht das, was sie erwartete. Es fehlte das Kribbeln, das sie einst um den Verstand gebracht hat. Es war nicht mehr da. Wann hatte sie aufgehört, sich für ihn zu interessieren?

Diese Ferien sind nicht verlaufen, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte sich wirklich gefreut, den Sommer größtenteils im Fuchsbau bei ihren Freunden zu verbringen, doch schon nach den ersten Tagen bemerkte sie, dass sie dort fehl am Platze war. Sie verspürte diesen unstillbaren Drang nach etwas, was ihr fehlte. Doch konnte sie sich nicht dazu entsinnen, nach was genau. Die Nächte wälzte sie sich im Schlaf, die frühen Morgenstunden verbrachte sie einsam lesend auf einem Sessel im Wohnzimmer. Was stimmte nicht mit ihr? Woher kam diese Alles verschlingende Leere?

„Hermine, bei Merlin! Komm gefälligst runter!", riss die Stimme ihres besten Freundes sie aus den Gedanken. „Harry!", sie stürmte die Treppen hinunter, wo der schwarzhaarige Wuschelkopf mit offenen Armen auf sie wartete.

* * *

Er goss sich einen Tee ein und dachte über das nach, was ihm heute Morgen passiert ist. Wie konnte er sich nur auf so etwas einlassen?

 _„_ _Schwörst du Draco Malfoy mit deinem Leben zu schützen? Schwörst du, ihn vor Unheil zu bewahren und notfalls, bei seinem Scheitern, die Aufgabe für ihn zu erledigen?", hallten Bellatrix Worte in ihm wieder und er sah noch einmal in Gedanken in die angsterfüllten Augen der besorgten Mutter Narcissa Malfoy. „Ich schwöre", antwortete er und spürte noch einmal den Nachklang, eines unsichtbaren Bandes, das sich um seine und Narcissas Hand wob, die er in der Seinen fest umschlossen hielt._

Er führte den Zauberstab von seiner Schläfe und führte den silbrigen Faden, der daran hing in eine Phiole, verkorkte sie und beschriftete sie. Dumbledore wird nicht erfreut sein und schmerzhaft wurde sich Severus seinem Fehler bewusst. Er hätte sich nicht so tief ins Verderben stürzen sollen. Er hätte die beiden Schwestern rauswerfen sollen und sie mit seinen Sorgen alleine lassen sollen. Was war nur in ihm gefahren? Wieso war er in der letzten Zeit so rührselig?

Er nippte an dem Schwarztee und spürte die Wärme in seinen kalten Körper gleiten. Nicht, das dies lange anhielt. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal Wärme verspürt hat. Er fühlte sich innerlich tot.

 _„_ _Aber, aber, Professor. Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie es nicht genossen hatten, Teil von etwas zu sein?",_ tadelnd ertönte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf und ihm entging ein Knurren. Granger…

Er dachte an die DA und an die wenige Zusammenarbeit mit ihr, bei der er sich letzten Endes nicht einmal so mies gefühlt hatte, wie er es zu Anfang dachte. Er fühlte sich gebraucht.

 _„_ _Severus, mein Lieber. Du bist eine der wichtigsten Personen in diesem Krieg. Die ganze Zauberwelt braucht dich momentan"_ , antwortete Dumbledore ihm damals, als er ihm seine Verwirrung mitgeteilt hatte, doch das was Dumbledore sagte, kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig. Es war etwas anderes. Er fühlte sich ehrlich gebraucht und nicht ausgenutzt. Granger vertraute ihm. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm.

In den letzten Monaten hatte er sie lieb gewonnen und ihn fürchtete diese Einsicht. Diese Einsicht fürchtete ihn so sehr, dass er den gesamten Juli größtenteils damit verbracht hatte jeden Gedanken an sie auszumerzen. Sie war seine Schülerin und sie war nicht Lily. Nur manchmal, in seinen schwachen Momenten, erinnerte er sich an den Duft ihres Haares, erinnerte sich an die Angst, die er verspürte, als er glaubte, ihr könne etwas geschehen… „Und dies, brachte mir nur Leid und Schmerz", redete er sich ein.

Er stellte die Tasse ab und blickte auf die Uhr. Es war fünf vor zehn Uhr Abends. Es nützte ja doch nichts. Er konnte nicht noch mehr Zeit schinden. Es waren bereits 13 Stunden vergangen, seit er Narcissa und das Biest eingelassen hatte und Dumbledore interessierte sich sicher brennend dafür, wie er es mal wieder vergeigt hatte. Er war sich einen leichten Mantel über und schritt in den Kamin. Er nahm sich eine Hand von dem weichen Pulver, das auf dem Sims stand und flohte dann in Dumbledores Büro.


	22. 22- Das sechste Jahr beginnt

Das sechste Jahr beginnt

So. 01.09.1996

„Wenn ihr noch Hilfe braucht, oder Fragen habt, dann scheut euch nicht davor, mich oder Ron hier anzusprechen. Wir sind für euch da, egal was es gibt. Ihr findet uns in einem der vorderen Abteile", sagte Hermine aufmunternd zu den Neulingen, die sie allesamt mit riesigen Augen ansahen. Sie nahm ihre Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin sehr ernst.

Sie hakte sich bei Ron unter und sie schlenderten durch den Zug, warfen hie und da einen Blick in die Abteile und suchten nach Harry. „Hermine, du brauchst gar nicht so über-nett zu denen sein! Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, ob sie in Gryffindor sind. Für mich sahen die eher wie kleine Rawenclaws aus!", merkte Ron an und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Ron war toll, doch garantiert nicht weitsichtig. „Ron. Es ist doch egal, in welchem Haus sie sind. Wir sollten zusammenarbeiten und uns nicht anfeinden! Das ist doch das, worüber der sprechende Hut jedes Jahr spricht! Es geht um Freundschaft und nicht Zerrissenheit. Schreib dir das mal hinter die Ohren", schimpfte sie mit ihm. „Hi Ron!" ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und ehe sie sich versah, riss Lavender Ron aus Hermines Armen und betätschelte ihn. Das hatte Hermine gerade noch gefehlt. „Ich geh dann mal", sagte sie kurz angebunden, senkte den Kopf und machte sich weiter auf die Suche nach Harry. „Aber Hermine!", rief Ron ihr nach, doch sie tat so, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. Wenn er bei Lavender bleiben wollte, dann solle er das tun. Für Hermine selbst, gab es momentan wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen, als sich um Ron zu kümmern.

* * *

„Wo warst – meine Fresse, was hast du mit deinem Gesicht gemacht?", sagte Ron und glotzte Harry an. Mit geheimnisvollen Blick deutete der Auserwählte seinen Freunden, mit ihm ein wenig abseits zu rücken, damit nicht jeder ihr Gespräch mitbekam.

„Du bist völlig blutverschmiert!", sagte Hermine. „Komm her –"

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, sagte „Tergeo!" und sog das getrocknete Blut weg, das zuvor sein Gesicht verzierte. Harry begann von seiner Begegnung mit Malfoy zu reden. Als die drei Freunde ihn eines Wochenendes in der Winkelgasse in die Nokturngasse in den Laden Borgin und Burkes unauffällig gefolgt waren, ahnten sie bereits, dass er etwas im Schilde führen würde. Harry bestätigte dies. Er erzählte, dass Malfoy anscheinend eine wichtige Aufgabe von Voldemort persönlich zugeteilt bekommen hatte.

Ron war nicht beeindruckt, was Harry für pure Dickköpfigkeit hielt.

„Was soll's, Harry, der hat doch nur vor der Parkinson angegeben… Was für einen Auftrag hätte ihm Du-weißt-schon-wer denn schon gegeben?"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass Voldemort nicht jemand in Hogwarts braucht? Es wäre nicht das erste –", entgegnete Harry, doch wurde zugleich von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Harry, jetzt mach erst mal halblang. Ich bin Rons Meinung. Beobachten wir Draco und sehen dann weiter…", sagte Hermine. Den Kommentar, den ihr Freund über Snape gab, ignorierte sie. Er konnte seinem Professor noch nie über den Weg trauen und machte diesen zusätzlich noch für Sirius Tod verantwortlich. Wo war Snape eigentlich?

Sie schaute zu seinem leeren Platz am Lehrertisch und grübelte ein wenig, bis Ginny sie unterbrach. „Hermine! Luna und ich wollten später noch in die Bibliothek, kommst du mit?", fragte sie ihre Freundin und erntete fragenden Blicke von Ron und Harry. „Das Jahr hat noch nicht einmal begonnen!", quengelte Ron und sah abwechselnd zu seiner Schwester und dann zu Hermine. „Hermine, ich dachte… Wir könnten eventuell nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum… Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht eine Runde Zauberschach spielen?"

Hermine schnaubte. „Zauberschach? Ach… Weißt du Ron? Besser, ich gehe in die Bibliothek. Es gibt schon so viel zu tun…", sie wich seiner Bitte um ein persönliches Treffen geschickt aus. Sie hatte sowieso momentan nicht den Nerv, sich mit Ron auseinanderzusetzen. Hermine widmete sich wieder ihren Gedanken.

* * *

Als er in der großen Halle eintraf saßen bereits alle Schüler an ihren Plätzen. Ungewollt suchte er nach ihrem lockigen Haar.

* * *

Sie saß neben Ginny, die sie mit Informationen über das neue Schuljahr bombardierte. Normalerweise war Hermine sehr aufmerksam, doch sie schaffte es nicht, sich zu konzentrieren. Er beobachtete sie, das spürte sie und ihre Wangen gewannen einen Hauch an roter Farbe.

Sollte sie zu ihm aufblicken? Sie war innerlich zerrissen. Seit diesem bedeutsamen Moment in Umbridges Büro hatte sie keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihren Professor gehabt. Sie dachte zurück an das Feuer, das seine harmlose Berührung in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Sie dachte zurück an die Besorgung, die sie in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Und mit einem Schlag wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich sehnlichst wünschte, dass er diesem Vorfall die gleiche Bedeutung anmaßte, wie sie selbst. Und mit einem Schlag wurde ihr klar, dass es genau das war, was sie suchte. Das, war genau das, was Ron nicht mit ihr machen konnte.

Erschrocken blickte sie zu ihm hoch und versank in seinen durchdringenden Blick. Mit einem Schlag, wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Leere, die sie verspürte auf einmal gefüllt war.

* * *

Sie blickte fort und er stand auf. Er war rasend. Es war ihm egal, ob Albus noch nicht kundgetan hatte, dass er dieses Jahr den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen würde. Er stürzte durch den Seiteneingang hinaus. Er brauchte frische Luft. Er brauchte einen klaren Kopf.

Als er Granger eben in der großen Halle sah, war es um ihn geschehen. Er bemerkte eine Gier in sich aufsteigen, sie zu berühren. Er bemerkte, wie sehr sein Körper sich darum sträubte, sitzen zu bleiben, anstatt zu ihr zu gehen, um zu fragen, wie es ihr ergangen ist, wie es ihr geht.

„Führ dich nicht auf, wie ein Kind!", raunte er sich selbst zu und musste verächtlich an die pubertierenden Schüler denken, die es nicht schafften, ihre Hände bei sich zu behalten und nichts anderes im Kopf hatten, als kleine Mädchen zu bedrängen.

Er atmete die feuchte Herbstluft ein und ließ den Kopf hängen. Wenigstens, wären diese pubertierenden Törichte in ihrem Alter…

Er dachte daran, wie ihre Wangen sich, unter seinem Blick, leicht rosa färbten.

„Professor, es ist kalt. Eventuell sollten Sie wieder reinkommen…", er drehte sich um und sah sie unbeholfen lächeln.

* * *

Snape starrte sie an, als sei sie ein Geist und sie schimpfte innerlich darüber, dass sie so dumm gewesen war, ihm unter einem Vorwand zu folgen und vor allem darüber, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal ordentlich zurecht gelegt hatte, worüber sie mit ihm reden wollte. Professor, es ist kalt… Sie war übergeschnappt. Sie war eindeutig übergeschnappt.

Hermine blickte in die Ferne. Es war bereits dunkel. Die Bäume um sie herum, waren geschmückt mit roten und gelben Blättern. Kastanien und Eicheln befanden sich unter ihren Füßen im Gras und im Wasser des großen, schwarzen Sees spiegelte sich der Mond wieder. Eine kühle Brise umwarb Hermine und sie fröstelte. Als der Professor nichts sagte, trat sie eins, zwei Schritte vor. Sie wand ihm und den Schloss den Rücken zu, auf die herbstliche Landschaft blickend. Als er keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu folgen, drehte sie sich zu ihm: „Na kommen sie schon. Die Zeremonie wird erst in einer halben Stunde zu Ende sein."

* * *

Das ließ der Professor sich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er folgte dem 16-Jährigen Mädchen schlechten Gewissens und legte sich bereits Ausreden zurecht, die er sich später Glauben lassen wollte. Es war unverantwortlich, ein noch minderjähriges Mädchen spätabends alleine spazieren gehen zu lassen. Es war immerhin schon 21 Uhr. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her und näherten sich dem See und mit jedem Schritt, den sie taten, legte er seine Unruhe ab. Er genoss die Stille. Er genoss die Landschaft und er genoss es, seine Einsamkeit ausnahmsweise mit jemandem zu teilen.

„Wissen Sie, ich werde die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – Stunden übernehmen…", berichtete er ihr und kam sich unglaublich dumm vor. Wieso sollte er ihr mitteilen, was er vor hatte? „Ich freue mich aufrichtig für Sie.", sagte sie in die Stille hinein und Snape merkte, dass es ihr ernst war. „Sie waren uns ein sehr guter Lehrer im letzten Jahr. Selbst Neville hat seinen Verteidigung-ZAG bestanden."

„Dafür hat er allerdings bei Zaubertränke hochkant versagt", sagte er und schmunzelte. Manche Schüler sind einfach unfähig.

„Ich möchte Ihnen nicht so nahe treten. Doch… Hätte er nicht eine solche Angst vor Ihnen, dann sähe dies anders aus, Professor.", antwortete sie, ohne die Miene zu verziehen. Er nahm sie bei der Schulter und trat an sie heran. „Und Sie… Miss Granger?"

* * *

Seine schwarzen Augen blickten in die ihren und sie erwiderte seinen tiefen Blick. Ihre Schulter brannte unter seiner Berührung und ihre Ohren rauschten, betäubt von dem Klang seiner Stimme. „Nein.", sagte sie, legte ihre Hand auf seine und schob sie von ihrer Schulter hinunter. Es handelte sich um Sekunden, doch für Hermine schien dieser Moment ewig anzudauern. Auf Hüfthöhe, ließ sie ihn frei. Sie spürte immer noch die wohlige Kälte in ihrer Handinnenfläche. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen." Sie drehte sich zum Schloss, von ihm weg, und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er das Chaos ausmachen konnte, dass sich in diesem Moment in ihrem Innern abspielte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, was sie fühlte. Vom Schloss her klang Schülergeschrei und sie flüsterte. „Die Zeremonie ist beendet.", dann ließ sie ihn in der Kälte zurück.

* * *

Er stand noch eine Weile da. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Aus Erregung, aus Schuld. Mit der linken Hand umklammerte er seine Rechte, versuchend, das Gefühl, dass die ihre auf seiner hinterließ, aufrecht zu erhalten. Doch es war nicht dasselbe. Ihre Hand war warm. Sein Körper war Eis.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er in die Kerker. Er wollte allein sein. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er streifte durch die Gänge und stieß einige seiner Schüler um. Denjenigen, die nicht in seinem Haus waren, zog er Hauspunkte ab. Er war rasend.

In seinen Gemächern angekommen, knallte er seine Tür zu, warf seinen Mantel von sich, riss die Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf, goss sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein und warf dieses ohne daran zu nippen kraftvoll gegen eine Wand. Er schrie wutverzerrt und warf die Flasche hinterher.

Das musste aufhören. Sie war seine Schülerin. Sie war minderjährig!

Verzweifelt lehnte er sich an seine Tür, rutschte diese entlang hinab und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

Die gesamten letzten Monate, die er sie nicht sah, haben nichts genutzt. All die Zeit, die er damit verbrachte, jeden einzelnen Gedanken an sie auszumerzen, war umsonst. All das Kämpfen war umsonst gewesen. Wie konnte sie ihn nur so um den Verstand bringen?

„Accio, Feuerwhiskey!", blitzschnell flog eine weitere Flasche in seine Hand. Er nahm 3 kräftige Schlücke und schloss die Augen. Der Alkohol brannte seine Kehle hinunter und er hieß die Wärme, die sich in ihm ausbreitete Willkommen. Wieso war ihm nur so kalt?

* * *

Hermine lag lange noch in ihrem Bett wach und dachte nach. Nachdem sie die neuen Erstklässler in ihre Räume geleitet hatte, war sie sofort nach oben gegangen. Sie stand auf, ging zu ihrem Schrank und suchte nach einer passenden Gute-Nacht Lektüre, die ihre Gedanken ablenken könnte, fand aber auf Anhieb nichts, was ihre jetzige Situation entschärfen könnte. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Sie fühlte sich schwach. Doch vor allem, war sie verwirrt.

 _Professor Snape,_ hallte es immer wieder in ihrem Kopf wider. Sein Name, ließ ihr keine Ruh. Sie setzte sich an ihr Kopfende und kickte wütend einen ihrer Schlappen an das andere Ende ihres Zimmers. _Das kann ja alles heiter werden. Der Krieg hat begonnen, Voldemort ist drauf und dran, alle, die mir lieb sind zu töten und ich habe nichts besseres im Kopf, als die alte Fledermaus_ , sagte sie sarkastisch zu sich selbst und begann neue Mützen für die Hauselfen zu stricken. Wenn sie schon nicht schlafen könnte, dann würde sie wenigstens mit etwas Vernünftigerem (als an Snape zu denken) ihre Zeit vertreiben.


	23. 23 - Der erste Schultag

Der erste Schultag

Mo. 02.09.1996

 **„** **Man zeigt nicht mit dem Finger auf Leute", fauchte Ron einen besonders winzigen Erstklässler an** , welcher sofort zusammenschreckte und mit seinen Freunden aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte. Ron hatte sich vor seinem Freund aufgebaut. Die Pressemeldungen über die Rückkehr Voldemorts und über Harry, den „Auserwählten", führten dazu, dass noch mehr Menschen über ihn tratschten und ihn anglotzten.

 **„** **Ich find es toll, Sechstklässler zu sein**! Und ich verstehe mittlerweile ernsthaft, wieso Snape uns in seinen Klassen immer so runtermacht! Das war ein tolles Gefühl!", als Hermine seinen Namen hörte, zuckte sie unweigerlich auf und wollte gerade damit anfangen, Ron zurechtzuweisen, als sie ein dämliches Kichern hinter sich hörte. Lavender Brown… Sie verdrehte die Augen. Gott sei Dank, war sie aus diesem pubertierenden Getue herausgewachsen. Sie dachte zurück an ihre „Ausraster" im vierten Schuljahr und wurde rot. Ron legte seine Arme um seine beiden Freunde und sie begannen, die Gänge entlang zu schlendern in die große Halle. Das Frühstück wartete auf sie.

 **„** ** _Und_** **wir kriegen dieses Jahr auch noch freie Zeit. Ganze Schulstunden, in denen wir einfach sitzen und uns entspannen können."**

 **„** **Diese Zeit werden wir zum Lernen brauchen, Ron!", sagte Hermine,** worauf sie ungläubige Blicke von ihren Mitschülern erntete. „Die UTZe!", rechtfertigte sie sich, doch stieß auf verschlossene Türen. Sie würden es nie lernen…

 **Die Decke der großen Halle war mit einem heiteren Blau und mit zarten Schleierwolken überzogen. Während sie sich über Haferschleim und Eier mit Speck hermachten, erzählten Harry und Ron Hermine von** einer **peinlichen Unterhaltung mit Hagrid am Abend zuvor.**

 **„** **Aber er kann doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass wir mit Pflege magischer Geschöpfe weitermachen!", sagte sie mit bekümmerter Miene.**

„Moment mal… Wo warst du eigentlich gestern, als Hagrid mit uns sprechen wollte?", befragte Harry sie verdächtig. Sie setzte zur Antwort an: „Ich, ähm…", sie war sprachlos. Sie war noch nie sprachlos gewesen, doch sie konnte ihren Freunden doch nicht erklären, dass sie einen Spaziergang mit Snape unternommen hatte. Oder doch? Sie waren immerhin ihre Freunde. Sie würden eh merken, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte, sie war noch NIE sprachlos gewesen! „Wisst ihr, gestern Abend, bin ich an die frische Luft gegangen. Und dort habe ich…"

„Aha! Euch drei habe ich gesucht!", McGonagall war an den Tisch der Gryffindors getreten und unterbrach sie. Das war knapp. Dankbar blickte Hermine ihre Lehrerin an.

„Nein, nicht Sie, Miss Granger.", wies die Lehrerin ihren Blick ab. „Dürfte ich Ihnen Mister Weasleys, Mister Potters und Mister Longbottoms Aufmerksamkeit stehlen? Ich hätte da noch einige Fragen zu ihren Fächern."

„Natürlich", antwortete Hermine und wurde von ihren Schülern zurückgelassen. Einsam aß sie ihr Frühstück und blickte hin und wieder zum Lehrertisch auf. Professor Snape war nicht anwesend und in ihr breitete sich ein wenig Enttäuschung aus.

Nach einer Stunde Runen, machte sich auf **den Weg in das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.** Sie stellte sich vor die Tür, den Arm voller dicker Bücher und wartete.

* * *

Er fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl in diesem Klassenraum. Das grelle Licht, die (seiner Meinung nach) zu freundliche Atmosphäre in diesem Raum, veranlassten ihn dazu, seine geliebten Kerkerräume zu vermissen. Er schwang den Zauberstab und schnurstracks schlossen sich die Vorhänge. Er hielt nicht viel von Dekoration, doch er musste schmunzeln, als ihm eine seiner Meinung nach brillante Idee kam. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. Er kramte in einer Schublade und holte weißes Pergament hervor. Er vergrößerte es mit seinem Zauberstab und formte es zu einem großen schwarzen Portraitrahmen. Dann konzentrierte er sich.

Mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes tippte er auf die leere Mitte in dem Rahmen und schon füllte dieser sich mit einem (für die Zauberwelt üblichen) sich bewegenden Foto.

Es war ein Mann zu sehen, der sich unter dem Crutiatus-Fluch schmerzvoll zusammenkrümmte. _Clifford Baker_ , einfacher Muggel. Damals mit einer Hexe verheiratet: Cassandra Baker.

Woher er dies wusste? Er war selbst dabei gewesen, als die Todesser ihn zu Tode folterten. Schmerzhaft wurde ihm bewusst, dass er damals keinerlei Gefühle empfand in dem Moment, wo dieser Mann keuchend zu Boden ging und heulend schrie, dass er nicht wüsste, wo sich seine Ehefrau aufhielt.

Dafür fiel in diesem Moment alles auf den Professor herein. Was war er nur für ein Monster?

Er erhob sich und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür. Er musste hier raus. Doch als er sie öffnete, wurde er von dem Gryffindor-Mädchen empfangen und mit schüchternen Blicken bedacht.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück für ihre erste Stunde, Professor…", hauchte sie, die Wangen zartrosa.

Er blickte sich in den Gängen um und atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass sie alleine waren.

Dann sah er sie in seiner typischen Snape Manie, bösen Blickes an und wandte sich wieder dem Klassenzimmer zu. „Sein Sie gefälligst ruhiger. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ Hermine vor dem Raum stehen. Mit dem Rücken lehnte er sich an die Tür.

Er konnte diesem Klassenzimmer nicht entkommen. Er saß in der Falle. Er ging zurück an sein Pult und beendete seine Aufgabe. Er füllte insgesamt zehn Rahmen mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen. Die eine düsterer als die andere. Dann hängte er sie an den Mauern des Raumes auf. Er tat dies nicht magisch. Sondern mit Hammer und Nagel. Und bei jedem Bild erinnerte er sich. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Namen. Er wusste jeden einzelnen von Ihnen.

* * *

Hermine fielen die Bücher aus der Hand und sie hob sie schnell wieder auf, blickte sich um und sah erleichtert, dass niemand ihren kleinen Zusammenbruch bemerkt hatte. Noch immer hallte der Knall der Klassentür im Gang wieder. Nach einer Weile hörte sie ein dumpfes Hämmern innerhalb des Raumes, welches sie stutzend machte. Sie versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch diese war magisch verschlossen. Sie wusste, dass Snape in diesem Moment nicht gestört werden wollte und versuchte somit nicht, sich Zutritt zu verschaffen.

Er sah verstört aus. Er litt und das wusste Hermine in dem Augenblick, als sein schmerzerfülltes Gesicht im Türrahmen auftauchte.

Sie sah Ron und Harry im Korridor auf sich zukommen und lächelte die beiden mühevoll an.

 **„** **Wir haben so viele Hausaufgaben für Runen", sagte sie besorgt. „Einen vierzig Zentimeter langen Aufsatz, zwei Übersetzungen, und die hier muss ich bis Mittwoch lesen!"**

Sie zeigte mit dem Kopf auf ihre Bücher und hoffte, dass das die Jungs davon abhalten würde, Fragen zu stellen.

 **„** **Gemeinheit", gähnte Ron.** Harry stupste Hermine leicht in die Seite. Dann nahm er tröstend ihre Hand und verschränkte freundschaftlich seine Finger mit ihren **„Wart's nur ab. Ich wette Snape halst uns jede Menge auf."**

 **Noch während** er **sprach, öffnete sich die Klassenzimmertür und Snape kam in den Korridor, das fahle Gesicht wie immer von zwei Vorhängen aus schwarzem Haar umrahmt. Die Schüler verstummten schlagartig.**

 **„** **Eintreten", sagte er.**

 **Keiner der Schüler sprach, während sie ihre Plätze einnahmen und ihre Blicke über die dunklen, grausigen Bilder ringsumher glitten.**

 **„** **Ich will Ihnen etwas sagen und ich erwarte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit."**

 **Seine Augen schweiften über ihre erhobenen Gesichter und verharrten einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde länger auf** Hermines **Gesicht als auf den anderen.**

Sie warf ihm einen tröstenden Blick zu, doch ehe er es bemerkte, waren seine Augen schon auf Harry gerichtet.

 **Snape begann, das Zimmer an den Wänden entlang abzuschreiten, und sprach jetzt mit leiserer Stimme; die Schüler machten lange Hälse, um ihn im Blick zu behalten.**

 **„** **Die dunklen Künste", sagte Snape, „sind zahlreich, vielgestaltig, in ständigem Wandel begriffen und unvergänglich. Der Kampf gegen sie ist wie der Kampf gegen ein vielköpfiges Ungeheuer, dem jedes Mal, wenn ihm ein Hals durchgeschlagen wird, ein weiterer Kopf nachwächst, noch wilder und gerissener als der alte. Sie kämpfen gegen das Unberechenbare, das sich Wandelnde, das Unzerstörbare. Ihre Verteidigung muss daher so flexibel und erfindungsreich sein wie die Künste deren Wirkung Sie zu zerstören suchen. Diese Bilder", er wies auf einige von ihnen, während er daran vorbeirauschte, „vermitteln einen recht guten Eindruck davon, wie es jenen ergeht, die beispielsweise dem Crutiatus-Fluch unterliegen, die den Kuss des Dementors zu spüren bekommen, oder die Angriffslust des Inferius herausfordern. Der Dunkle Lord hat in der Vergangenheit schon Inferi eingesetzt. Das heißt, Sie täten gut daran, wenn Sie davon ausgehen würden, dass er sie wieder einsetzen könnte. Nun…"**

 **Er schritt jetzt mit wehendem dunklem Umhang die andere Seite des Klassenzimmers entlang auf sein Pult zu, und wieder folgten ihm die Schüler mit ihren Blicken.**

 **„…** **Sie sind, denke ich, im Gebrauch von ungesagten Zaubern völlige Anfänger. Was ist der Vorteil eines ungesagten Zaubers?"**

Hermines Augen begannen zu leuchten. Das gesamte letzte Jahr hatte sie sich im stillen Zaubern geübt. Sie verbrachte sogar ein paar Tage etwas länger im Raum der Wünsche. Alleine. Und damals schaffte sie es, die Basis-Verteidigungszauber, die Snape ihnen in der DA gelehrt hatte, alle ungesagt zu bewältigen.

 **Hermines Hand schoss** wie selbstverständlich **in die Höhe. Snape nahm sich Zeit und sah rundherum jeden Einzelnen an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Dann sagte er kurz angebunden: „Nun gut – Miss Granger?"**

Sie beantwortete die Frage exakt, wie es im **_Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 6_** geschrieben stand, erntete dafür jedoch nur ein geringschätziges Lob. Dann sollten sie sich der Reihe nach mit einem Partner aufstellen und üben. Lächelnd ging Hermine zu Neville und bot ihm ihre Hilfe an. Sofort schaffte sie es, seinen **gemurmelten Wabbelbein-Fluch abzuwehren, eine Großtat, die ihr bei jedem Lehrer sicher zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor eingebracht hätte, die Snape aber ignorierte. Während sie übten, schritt** der Professor **zwischen ihnen einher und ähnelte dabei wie eh und je einer zu groß geratenen Fledermaus. Dann hielt er inne, um Harry und Ron dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich mit der Aufgabe quälten. Ron war puterrot im Gesicht und hatte die Lippen fest zusammengepresst.**

 **„** **Erbärmlich, Weasley", sagte Snape nach einer Weile.**

 **„** **Hier – ich will es Ihnen zeigen –"**

 **Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry,** welcher instinktiv **schrie:** ** _„Protego!"_**

 **Sein Schildzauber war so stark, dass Snape aus dem Gleichgewicht gerissen wurde und gegen ein Pult prallte. Die ganze Klasse hatte sich umgedreht und beobachtete nun, wie Snape sich mit finsterem Blick aufrichtete.**

 **„** **Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass wir** ** _ungesagte_** **Zauber üben, Potter?"**

 **„** **Ja", erwiderte Harry steif.**

 **„** **Ja,** ** _Sir_** **."**

 **„** **Sie brauchen mich nicht „Sir" zu nennen, Professor."**

Hermine stockte der Atem. Harry! Was um Merlins weißen Bart?!

 **„** **Nachsitzen, Samstag Abend, mein Büro", sagte Snape. „Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass mir einer frech kommt, Potter… nicht einmal der** ** _Auserwählte_** **."**

Harry besann sich eines Besseren und versuchte den Rest der Stunde schmollend die Aufgabe auszuführen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang. Als es zwölf Uhr schlug, rammte der Junge seine Unterlagen in seinen Rucksack und stürmte wutentbrannt aus der Klasse. Ron folgte ihm augenblicklich, während Hermine sich Zeit ließ.

Als nur noch sie in der Klasse war, stand sie auf und bewegte sich langsam zum Pult.

 _Jetzt oder nie_ , dachte sie sich mutig.

„Wenn Sie versuchen, die eben von ihrem Herzallerliebsten aufgeführte Scharade zu verteidigen, dann können Sie ihm Samstagabend Gesellschaft leisten, Granger.", raunte er ihr zu, noch ehe sie zu ihm herangetreten war. „Bitte?"

Er schnaubte abfällig: „Tun Sie nicht so, ich habe euch gesehen. Was soll sonst in ihrem pubertierenden Hirn vor sich gehen?"

Mittlerweile stand sie dicht bei ihm. So dicht, dass sie seinen holzigen, männlichen Duft riechen konnte. Er wich ihrer Nähe nicht aus, er blieb standhaft. Sein Duft erinnerte sie an etwas…

Sie sah sich um und nahm seine Hand. Sie war kalt, wie Marmorstein, Hermine spürte, wie ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken lief. Sie genoss dieses Gefühl und ahnte, dass er genau so dachte. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und begann zu sprechen: „Sir, ich wollte Sie fragen, ob es Ihnen wirklich gut geht?"

Sie war besorgt, das sah er ihr an. Trotzdem entzog er ihr gewaltsam seine Hand und wich zwei Schritte zurück. Er war genauso entsetzt, wie er von ihr angetan war. Er war entsetzt, WEIL er von ihr angetan war. Er stand inmitten eines Dilemmas und versuchte (wie immer) jegliche Art von Gefühl bei Seite zu schieben, um einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Hermine kannte diesen Vorgang nur zu gut. Sie hatte ihn immer wieder dabei beobachtet. Deshalb zuckte sie nicht mit der Wimper, als er sie aus vollem Halse anschrie: „WAS ERLAUBEN SIE SICH? GEHEN SIE! RAUS!"

Er zeigte gen Tür und Hermine nickte ihm verständnisvoll zu. Manch einer wäre verletzt gewesen, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht verletzen, nicht von ihm. Er war einfach noch nicht bereit dazu, sie näher an sich heran zu lassen. Auch wenn er es wollte.

Als sie auf dem Weg in die Kerker die Treppenstufen hinabstieg, grinste sie aus tiefster Seele. Sie fühlte sich stark und erhaben.

* * *

Harry und Ron warteten bereits auf sie vor der Tür von Snapes altem Klassenzimmer, in dem nun Slughorn sie in Zaubertränke unterrichten würde. Harry schien sich von der vorherigen Auseinandersetzung mit Snape erholt zu haben und redete nun freudiger Laune mit den anderen Jungs über Quidditch. Hermine war so heiter, dass sie ihre beiden Freunde mit einem Kuss auf der Wange begrüßte. Immerhin ist Snape eifersüchtig geworden, als er sie mit Harry gesehen hatte. Es war schon befremdlich dieser Gedanke… Snape und eifersüchtig?

Ernie Macmillan, ein Hufflepuff, welcher auch Mitglied in der DA gewesen war, beobachtete das ganze Geschehen. „Hermine? Geht's dir gut?"

 **Ehe sie „mehr als gut" sagen** konnte **, ging die Kerkertür auf und Slughorns Bauch kam ihm voran durch die Tür. Während sie einer nach dem anderen den Raum betraten, strahlte Slughorn. Der Kerker war, ganz ungewohnt, bereits von Dämpfen und seltsamen Gerüchen erfüllt. Harry, Ron und Hermine schnupperten interessiert, während sie an großen, brodelnden Kesseln vorbeigingen. Vier Slytherins setzten sich ebenso wie vier Rawenclaws an einem Tisch.** Die drei Freunde teilten sich einen Tisch mit Ernie, der sie in der DA mit seiner wichtigtuerischen Art oftmals um den Verstand gebracht hatte.

Nachdem Harry und Ron (welche noch keine Bücher hatten), sich jeweils ein Exemplar aus einem Schrank geholt hatten, begann der Professor seine Stunde.

 **„** **Nun denn", sagte Slughorn,** trat **vor die Klasse und blähte seine ohnehin schon gewölbte Brust, dass die Knöpfe an seiner Weste abzuspringen drohten, „ich habe ein paar Zaubertränke für Sie vorbereitet, nur mal zum Anschauen, rein aus Interesse, verstehen Sie? Diese Art von Tränken sollten Sie herstellen können, wenn Sie Ihren UTZ abgelegt haben. Auch wenn Sie sie noch nicht selbst gemacht haben, dürften Sie von Ihnen gehört haben. Kann mir jemand sagen, was** ich Ihnen gebraut habe?

Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe, natürlich wusste sie, dass auf dem Tisch der Slytherins Veritaserum stand und auf dem der Rawenclaws Vielsaft-Trank. Sie beantwortete seine Frage mehr als zufriedenstellend: Name, Wirkung, Merkmale und dann näherte sie sich dem Trank, welcher auf ihrem Tisch stand. Sie riss geschockt die Augen auf und entfernte sich vom Trank. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Antwort fort: „Der letzte Trank hier… **Das ist Amortentia. Es ist der mächtigste Liebestrank der Welt."**

 **„** **Völlig richtig! Wie ich annehme, haben Sie ihn aufgrund seines charakteristischen Perlmuttschimmers erkannt?"**

 **„** **Und wegen des Dampfes, der ganz typisch in Spiralen aufsteigt", sagte Hermine, „und der angeblich für jeden von uns anders riecht, je nachdem, was wir anziehend finden…"**

„Das ist vorzüglich! Und? Meine Liebe?", freute sich der Professor, während Hermine puterrot wurde.

 **„** **Ich kann frisch gemähtes Gras und ein neues Pergament und…"**

 **Sie beendete den Satz nicht.**

 **„** **Darf ich ihren Namen erfahren?", fragte Slughorn, ohne Hermines Verlegenheit zu beachten.**

 **„** **Hermine Granger, Sir."**

 **„** **Granger? Granger? Sind Sie womöglich verwandt mit Hector Dagworth-Granger, der die Extraordinäre Zunft der Trankmeister gegründet hat?"**

 **„** **Nein, ich glaube nicht, Sir. Ich stamme von Muggeln ab, wissen Sie."**

Malfoy beugte sich dicht zu Nott, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern. **Beide kicherten, aber Slughorn war kein Entsetzen anzumerken; im Gegenteil, er strahlte und blickte von Hermine zu Harry, der neben ihr saß.**

 **„** **Oho!** ** _Eine sehr gute Freundin von mir ist muggelstämmig und sie ist die Beste in unserem Jahrgang!_** **Ich nehme an, das ist diese Freundin von der Sie sprachen, Harry?"**

 **„** **Ja, Sir", sagte Harry.**

 **„** **Schön, schön, nehmen Sie zwanzig wohlverdiente Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Granger", sagte Slughorn liebenswürdig.**

 **Hermine drehte sich freudestrahlend zu Harry um und flüsterte: „Hast du wirklich zu ihm gesagt, dass ich die Beste in unserem Jahrgang bin? Oh, Harry!"**

 **„** **Na und, was ist so beeindruckend daran?", flüsterte Ron „Du** ** _bist_** **die Beste im Jahrgang – ich hätte es ihm auch gesagt, wenn er mich gefragt hätte!"**

 **Hermine lächelte, legte jedoch einen Finger an den Mund und machte „Schh!", damit sie hören konnten, was Slughorn sagte.**

„Das hier hingegen…", er zeigte auf ein kleines diamantförmiges Fläschchen. **Der Trank darin spritzte munter umher; er hatte die Farbe von geschmolzenem Gold und große Tropfen hüpften wie Goldfische über die Oberfläche.**

 **„** **Flüssiges Glück.",** murmelte Hermine und er gab ihr weitere 10 Punkte für Gryffindor.

 **„** **Und das", sagte Slughorn „setze ich in der heutigen Stunde als Preis aus."**

 **Eine Stille trat ein, in der jedes Blubbern und Glucksen der Zaubertränke rundum zehnfach verstärkt wirkte.**

 **„** **Ein Fläschchen Felix Felicis. Genug für zwölf Stunden Glück. Von morgens bis abends wird Ihnen alles, was sie unternehmen, gelingen. Wir haben noch eine gute Stunde, das sollte Ihnen genügen, einen ordentlichen Versuch zu machen, den Sud des lebenden Todes hinzubekommen."**

Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, stürmten die Schüler in die Vorratskammer. Hermine setzte sich vor ihr Buch und begann, sich Notizen zu machen. Dann ging auch sie ihre Zutaten besorgen.

Nach zehn Minuten, schien sie **natürlich am weitesten vorangekommen zu sein. Ihr Trank ähnelte bereits der „glatten Flüssigkeit von der Farbe Schwarzer Johannisbeeren", die als wünschenswertes Zwischenergebnis im Buch vermerkt war.** Sie war sehr stolz auf ihr Ergebnis und erlaubte sich nun, nach den anderen Ergebnissen zu schauen. Die anderen waren allesamt noch am Anfang. Konzentriert führte sie weitere Zutaten hinzu und rührte. _Nun muss der Saft von genau vier Schlafbohnen hinzugegeben werden..._ Unerwartet schien es jedoch eine ganz schöne Herausforderung, die Schlafbohnen mit dem Silbermesser zu zerschneiden.

Immer wenn sie die Bohne festhielt und das Messer ansetzte, flutschte diese ihr aus der Hand. „Aha!", Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie lief in die Vorratskammer. Wenn diese blöde Schlafbohne nicht wollte, dann eben mit Gewalt. Sie holte sich eine Zange und sah sofort kopfschüttelnd, wie Ron es ihr nachmachte. Sie klemmte die Bohne fest und schnitt sie auf. Dann zerpresste sie diese zwischen ihren Handflächen über ein Schälchen – _Was? In dieser verdammten Bohne waren nur drei kleine Tröpfen?_ Sie schüttete den Saft aller Bohnen in ihren Trank und wartete. _Wieso ändert sich die Farbe nicht? Er sollte doch nach dem Buch Lila werden?_ Sie beschloss, weiterzumachen. Sie rührte acht Mal im Uhrzeigersinn, doch: wieder nichts. Ihre Haare kräuselten sich in den Dämpfen des Tranks und sie wusch sich mit einem Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn. Der Trank blieb in seiner purpurnen Farbe. _Er sollte rosa sein!_ Verzweifelt blickte sie um sich und sah Ron, wie er Hermine ahnungslos ansah. Dann jedoch…

Harrys Trank war Rosa.

 **„** **Wie machst du das?"**

 **„** **Und die Zeit ist… um!", rief Slughorn. „Nicht mehr rühren bitte!"**

* * *

Ungläubig blickte Hermine nach der Stunde ihren Freund an, der sich das Fläschchen Felix Felicis in seine Tasche steckte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Harry war grauenvoll im Tränkebrauen! In Snapes Unterricht, war sie immer die beste gewesen! Er schrieb seine Formeln an die Tafel. Ob das Buch fehlerhaft war? Quatsch. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah Harry noch eindringlicher an. Er erzählte ihr von seinem Buch und **Hermines Gesicht wurde mit jedem seiner Worte starrer.**

 **„** **Ich vermute, du denkst, ich hätte geschummelt?", schloss er, verärgert darüber, was sie für ein Gesicht machte.**

 **„** **Also, das war eigentlich gar nicht deine Arbeit, oder?", sagte sie steif** während sie ihre Waage in ihren Rucksack steckte.

 **„** **Er hat sich nur an andere Anweisungen gehalten als wir", sagte Ron** gelassen und Hermine schnaubte aufgrund seiner Ignoranz. „Na hört mal! Das hätte schief gehen können!"

„Du bist doch nur sauer, weil ich AUSNAHMSWEISE einmal besser war als du", grinste Harry und Hermine wusste, dass er Recht hatte, doch ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Sie schnappte sich das Buch und schlug es auf.

„Hey!", sagte Harry empört und riss es ihr aus der Hand.

„Dieses Buch ist Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen?", skeptisch sah sie ihren Freund an, doch dieser nahm aufgebraust seine Tasche und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Hermine seufzte und ging zum Waschbecken, um sich ihre Hände zu waschen. Slughorn war schon zum Essen fort und auch Hermine würde sich dort hinbegeben.

Doch zuerst…

Sie ging noch einmal zu dem Kessel in dem sich die perlmuttfarbene Flüssigkeit befand. Sie näherte sich und sog tief ein.

Ein würziger, herber Kräuterduft kitzelte ihre Nase und berauschte ihre Sinne.

„Professor Snape…", murmelte sie mit geschlossenen Augen und sie erinnerte sich. Damals, als sie im Krankenhaus aufwachte, nach Umbridges Angriff. DAS, war der holzige Geruch, den sie auf ihrem Kissen ausmachte. Wie konnte das möglich sein? War er da?

Sie sog noch einmal tief ein, bevor sie sich abwand. Mit der Tatsache, WIESO gerade SEIN Geruch sie so sehr anzog, würde sie sich später befassen.

Sie ging durch die Kerkertür und rannte in die große Halle. Sie würde sich bei ihrem Freund entschuldigen müssen.

* * *

Er stand hinter der Tür und beobachtete sie. Er musste durch die Kerker gehen, um in seine Privatgemächer zu kommen und sah sie rein zufällig in seinem alten Klassenzimmer über einen Kessel hängen. Rein zufällig. Er hörte sie murmeln „Professor Snape…" und dachte für einen Moment lang, sie hätte ihn erwischt, als sie einen Moment darauf, aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmte. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und das kam ihm merkwürdig vor. Was hatte die kleine Gryffindor jetzt schon wieder für Ideen?

Er ging in das leere Klassenzimmer und näherte sich den Kesseln. Ein Kessel Veritaserum (er als einer der 100 weltbesten Zaubertrankmeister wusste natürlich alles über diese Tränke), Vielsafttrank und der Sud des lebendes Todes. Er näherte sich dem Kessel, an dem sie geschnuppert hatte und keuchte.

 _Amortentia…_

Amortentia roch für sie nach seinem Duft? Er schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um zu gehen, da machte er den ihren süßlichen Blumenduft aus.


	24. 24 - Ein ganz besonderer Tag

Ein ganz besonderer Tag

Do. 19.09.1996

Um fünf Uhr morgens, als es an das Fenster des Mädchenschlafsaals im Gryffindorturm klopfte, lag Hermine bereits wach. Parvati Patil zu ihrer Rechten murrte und murmelte etwas von Schlickschlupfen. Hermine kicherte in ihr Kissen hinein. Luna Lovegood steckte JEDEN im Schloss mit ihren oft wirren Gedanken an. Es klopfte ein weiteres Mal und Lavender erwachte zickig: „Oh Gott, Hermine! Jetzt öffne dieser bescheuerten Eule endlich das Fenster!"

Nanu? Hermine tapste mit ihren nackten Füßen auf die kalten Steinfliesen und näherte sich dem Fenster. Dort saß tatsächlich eine Eule, die ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass ihr jemand öffnete. Sie holte sich ein paar Eulenkekse und ließ dem grauen Federtier Einlass. „Was willst du denn hier?", fragte sie, während sie den Brief von ihrem Fuß losband. Die Eule nahm dankbar ihren Lohn an und flog hinaus in die Nacht. Es war stockduster, so konnte Hermine den Boten nur wenige Meter weit mit ihrem Blick verfolgen.

Schlaftrunken nahm sie ihre Sachen aus ihrem Schrank, zog sich im Bad an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie versuchte erst gar nicht, ihre wilden Haare zu bändigen. Wenn sie eh schon wach war an diesem besonderen Tag, dann konnte sie auch gleich in die Bibliothek gehen. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus.

Sie kletterte vorsichtig aus dem Portraitrahmen, den Brief immer noch in der Hand haltend. Von der fetten Dame erntete sie missbilligende Blicke, doch kein Wort. Sie war schon daran gewöhnt, dass die Freundin Harry Potters des Öfteren früh morgendliche Spaziergänge in die Bibliothek vollzog. Sie schlenderte durch die Korridore und besah sich den Umschlag. An der Handschrift erkannte sie sofort, dass es sich um einen Brief von Professor Lupin handelte. Neugierig öffnete sie den Kuvert und zog eine dunkelrote Karte heraus, auf der ein Foto von einem Hund und eine Tafel Schokolade klebte. Der Hund sprang wie wild umher und schien zu bellen. Auf der Rückseite stand Folgendes geschrieben:

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. In der Zaubererwelt bist nun volljährig, also lass die Sau raus!"

* * *

In der großen Halle stürzte sich zuerst Ron auf sie, um sie zu umarmen, während Harry brav wartete, bis er an der Reihe war. Er grinste sie an, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und Hermine wusste, dass dieser Tag wunderbar werden würde. Sie liefen den Raum entlang, bis hin zu ihren Platz, welcher mit Geschenken und Kärtchen zugestellt war. In der Mitte ihres Platzes befand sich eine buchförmige Torte, auf der vier Wunderkerzen ihre Funken sprühten. Die Schüler aus ihrem Jahrgang, Ginny, Luna und einige andere begannen zu singen, während Hermine sich mit rotem Kopfe auf ihren Platz setzte. Was machte man, während man besungen wurde? Sie wackelte unbeholfen mit dem Kopf und wartete, bis ihr Ständchen zu Ende gesungen war. Als die Eulen mit der Tagespost in die Halle geflogen kamen und weitere sieben Briefe, bzw. Karten vor sie warfen, strahlte sie aus ganzer Seele. Sie blickte hoch zum Lehrertisch, an dem Dumbledore ihr bedeutungsvoll zunickte. Heute war komischerweise auch Professor Snape an seinem Platz und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Er blickte peinlich berührt auf sein Essen. Ron und Harry zerrten an ihrem Arm und deuteten ihr, ihre Geschenke zu öffnen, was Hermine auch gleich tat.

So unbeschwert, wie sie alle waren. Ihre Freunde scherzten und lachten und es schien, als wäre gar nichts mehr wichtig. Sie lebten im Hier und Jetzt. Was sollte sie die Zukunft kümmern? Es zählte das Heute und nicht der Morgen. Und sie genoss es. Sie genoss es unabhängig davon, dass schon in einem Jahr vielleicht nicht einmal die Hälfte von ihnen am Leben sein könnte.

Mittlerweile hatte sich alles wieder normalisiert und Hermine packte ihre Geschenke allesamt in ihren Schulrucksack. Harry hatte angefangen, seine Post zu lesen und holte ein neues **Exemplar von** ** _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene,_** **frisch von** ** _Flourish & Blotts_** hervor.

 **„** **Oh, gut", sagte Hermine erfreut. „Jetzt kannst du dieses voll gekritzelte Buch zurückgeben."**

Harry ignorierte ihren Vorschlag, doch sie plapperte weiter. „Ich habe ein wenig recherchiert."

„Weil du das ja so selten tust…", stellte Ron fest.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich bei dem Verfasser der Notizen um einen Mann handelt. Seht euch nur die Handschrift an.", sie lugte in Harrys Buch, welches er sofort aus ihre Sichtweise zog. Sie schaffte es immer noch nicht, einen ordentlichen Blick ins Buch des Halbblutprinzen zu werfen. Sie sah also nicht viel von dem Gekrakel, welches unachtsam über die Seiten geschmiert wurde, fuhr jedoch trotzdem fort „Sie scheint mir relativ ordentlich, zu ordentlich für einen Teenager."

„Wir sind im sechsten Jahr, Hermine. Wir sind keine Teenager mehr!", schnaubte Harry.

Hermine hingegen verdrehte nur die Augen. „Hört zu. Heute Morgen habe ich in den alten Ausgaben des Zauberpropheten eine Anzeige gefunden"

Sie stöberte in ihrer Tasche und holte die eben genannte Seite des Tagespropheten hervor. Ron und Harry sahen sie befremdlich an. Hatte sie tatsächlich Bibliothekseigentum demoliert und gestohlen?

„Leute! Nein. Ich habe die Seite nicht herausgerissen. Sie lag schon so im Ordner und Madam Pince hat mir erlaubt, sie bis 10 Uhr zu behalten.", rechtfertigte sie sich. „Also. Hier ist eine Anzeige über den Koboldstein-Club in Hogwarts:

 _07.01.1945_

 _Koboldstein-Club von Hogwarts gewinnt Turnier auswärts zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte._

 _Die junge, gutaussehende Eileen Prince schüttelt ihr schwarzes lockiges Haar, während sie stolz auf ihr Team blickt. Das Slytherin-Mädchen, welches zusätzlich ein gutes Händchen für Zaubertränke hat, leitet seit ihrem 3. Jahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, den Koboldstein-Club…_

Ich meine, wisst ihr worauf ich hinaus will? Es könnte passen!"

„Hermine, mach mal halb lang", beruhigte Ron sie in ihrem Enthusiasmus. „Alle Slytherins sind gut in Zaubertränke. Außerdem: **Wie viele Mädchen waren Prinzen?** "

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es schien die Jungs anscheinend nicht all zu sehr zu interessieren, woher dieses Buch kam und was es anrichten könnte. Sie wollte sich allerdings nicht streiten, nicht heute, und ließ somit das Thema fallen.

Nachdem sie sich einen Schlachtplan für Hagrid überlegt hatten (Er ignorierte sie und das hatte wohl oder übel damit zu tun, dass sie alle sein Fach abgewählt hatten), erzählte ihnen Harry von seiner Stunde mit Dumbledore am Tag zuvor, in der Harry einen Blick in sein Denkarium werfen durfte. Er lernte etwas über Voldemorts Familie kennen, wusste allerdings nicht, wie es ihm dabei helfen solle, ihn ein für alle Male zu besiegen. Dann standen die drei Freunde auf und gingen mit Neville nach draußen zu den Gewächshäusern.

Auf der Hälfte des Weges machte Hermine halt. „Ich muss kurz noch einmal in den Turm.", und schon machte sie kehrt.

Sie hatte bei all dem Trubel das Buch vergessen, was ihr die Professorin Sprout geliehen hatte. Sie rannte wie eine Verrückte, wollte sie doch nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen. Atemlos in ihrem Zimmer angekommen, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit jedoch von etwas anderem auf sich gelenkt. Auf ihrem Bett lag ein kleines, elegantes Päckchen. Es war mattschwarz und mit einer ebenso schwarzen Schleife zugeschnürt. Sie näherte sich und drehte das Schächtelchen. Es gab keinen Absender. Sie wusste, dass man nicht einfach so ein unbekanntes Paket öffnen solle, doch ihre Neugier war stärker als ihre Vorsicht. Sie zog an dem Schleifchen und öffnete den Deckel.

Sie riss ihre Augen auf und strich ihre Finger über den uralten Roman, geschrieben von Theodor MacInnes. _Der Meerjungfrauen Klagelied._ Sie öffnete den Buchdeckel. Ihr kam der Geruch von modrigem Pergament, Tinte und von alter Magie entgegen. Sie strich mit den Fingern über die Buchstaben in Runenschrift und spürte die Erstausgabe in ihrer Hand leicht vibrieren. Die Ränder der handgeschriebenen Seiten waren mit Anmerkungen des Autors versehen. Sie war wunderschön.

Behutsam klemmte Hermine das wertvolle Buch unter ihre Arme. Dann ging sie schnellen Schrittes in die Gewächshäuser. Das Buch, das Professor Sprout ihr geliehen hatte, hatte sie vergessen.

* * *

Nervös lief er in seinem Wohnraum auf und ab. Er war unruhig. Er war unruhig, wegen dem, was er getan hatte. Wieso fiel es ihm so schwer, sich zu konzentrieren?

Er blickte in sein Bücherregal, genauer gesagt: Er blickte auf den mittlerweile leeren Platz zwischen zwei Büchern, an dem einst eines seiner wertvollsten Bücher stand.

Er weiß nicht mehr, wie er auf die dumme Idee kam, das Klagelied wegzugeben, es zu verschenken. Es ausgerechnet an SIE zu verschenken. Verzweifelt raufte er seine Haare. Ob es ihr gefallen würde?

Es war mittlerweile zwölf Uhr. Ob sie es schon gefunden hatte?

Heute Morgen, hatte er ausnahmsweise am Lehrertisch gefrühstückt. Es schien ihm eine Pflicht zu ihrem 17. Geburtstag dort oben aufzutauchen, auch wenn er es hasste. Er genoss seinen Kaffee viel lieber hier unten in den Kerkern. Ganz in Ruhe, ohne Fragen, ohne Blicke, ohne Schülergeschrei. Das Selbe galt für den Großteil seiner weiteren Mahlzeiten. Wenn er es konnte, dann aß er alleine.

Nun zur eigentlichen Frage: Sollte er es wagen, sich in die große Halle zu begeben? Würde sie sein Geschenk schon geöffnet haben? Würde sie wissen, dass er es war, der ihr dieses kostbare Buch überließ? Würde sie denken, er sei verrückt?

Ist es nicht total verwerflich?

Er stand am Rande der Verzweiflung. Er hatte einen Fehler begangen. Lehrer schenkten ihren Schülern keine Aufmerksamkeiten! Vor allem keine Erstausgaben von 800 Jahre alten Büchern! Bei Merlin! War es schon zu spät?

Er riss seinen Mantel vom Haken, der festen Überzeugung sich das Buch zurück zu holen. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht?

Er knallte die Türen auf und lief wehenden Umhangs aus seinen Gemächern durch die Kerker.

„Professor Snape?", er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er spürte, wie er blass im Gesicht wurde. Noch blasser als er ohnehin schon war. Granger. Und in ihren Armen hielt sie das besagte Buch. Sein Geburtstagsgeschenk an sie.

Sie lief auf ihn zu, blickte sich um, und fiel ihm in die Arme: „Danke"

„Sind Sie übergeschnappt?", zischte Snape durch seine Zähne und stieß sie von sich. Dann zog er sie am Ärmel hinter sich her in sein ehemaliges Klassenzimmer, das nun Slughorn gehörte.

„Egal, was in ihrem besserwisserischen Hirn gerade vor sich geht: DAS HIER!" und er zeigte auf das Buch, „hat rein gar nichts zu bedeuten! Es bedeutet weder, dass Sie sich mir annähern dürfen, noch, dass wir jetzt Freunde sind! Ist Ihnen das klar?", seine Stimme zitterte, er war außer sich.

„Professor…", setzte sie an, doch ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie war zu sehr mitgenommen von den Gefühlen, die sich in ihrem Inneren widerspiegelten.

Er blickte in ihre Augen und sie fühlte, dass er wusste, was in ihr vorging. Er nickte.

„Also gefällt es Ihnen?", seine Stimme war leise, beinahe schüchtern und sie nickte. „Ich hoffe doch, meine Runenkenntnisse sind ausreichend."

Er schnaubte lächelnd. „Warum denn so bescheiden? In meinem Unterricht zeigen Sie sich nicht so zurückhaltend."

Sie grinste ihn herausfordernd an: „Nun, weil ich Sie doch davon überzeugen möchte, dass ich die Klassenbeste bin"

„Gehen Sie schon einmal vor, Miss Granger. Ich freue mich, dass es Ihnen gefallen hat. Doch trotzdem werde ich jedem, der nach mir ankommt 5 Punkte abziehen."

Das war ihr Stichwort. „Bis gleich", rief sie ihm zu und verließ leichten Herzens das Klassenzimmer. Auf dem Weg nach oben traf sie Ron und befahl ihm freudig, ihr schnell zu folgen, sie dürften nicht zu spät zu ihrer Stunde in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" kommen. Sie rannten durch das sich bewegende Treppenhaus und wurden von einigen Portraits empört angesehen. „Nicht rennen!", tönte es aus einem Portrait auf dem ein großer bärtiger Mann mit seinem Weinglas abgebildet war. Es hätte der Ehepartner der fetten Frau sein können.

Am Raum angekommen, wartete Snape schon mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf die beiden. „Jeweils 10 Punkte Abzug, weil Sie zu spät sind.", spottete er und Hermine sah ihn fragend an. Wie konnte dieser Mann eher als sie ankommen? Sie war vor ihm losgelaufen?

„Aber es ist noch keine 13 Uhr…", regte Ron sich auf und wurde sogleich vom Professor gemaßregelt: „Ich bestimme, wann der Unterricht beginnt."

Ron würde es einfach nie lernen.

* * *

Die sechzig Minuten vergingen wie im Flug und gerade als Hermine sich mit Harry und Ron aus dem Klassenzimmer begeben wollte, hielt sie ihr Professor zurück.

„Miss Granger. Auf ein Wort."

Mitleidig schaute Harry Hermine an und nickte ihr mutmachend zu.

Hermine wusste natürlich, dass sie weder Nachsitzen, noch Punkteabzug drohte. Sie schloss die Tür und war alleine mit ihren mächtigen Professor in dem Klassenzimmer.

„Dieses Wochenende ist Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Es wird außer den jüngeren Schülern niemand im Schloss sein und demnach hat der Schulleiter mir aufgetragen, einige Besorgungen zu erledigen. Er hat mir nahe gelegt, nicht alleine zu reisen und da Sie im Orden sind, wäre ich äußerst froh, wenn Sie mir Gesellschaft leisten könnten."

Seine Worte schwirrten im Raum und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis Hermine endlich verstand, was er so eben von sich gegeben hatte.

„Wenn dies Ihnen allerdings widerstrebt, kann ich…"

„Nein. Ich würde Sie wirklich gerne begleiten. Worum geht es denn?"

„Ich erwarte Sie am Samstagmorgen um zehn Uhr am Apparierpunkt. Sein Sie pünktlich. Gehen Sie nun, ich werde sie über wichtige Änderungen auf dem Laufenden halten."

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und staunte nicht schlecht. Sie würde den gesamten nächsten Samstag mit dem furchteinflößenden Professor Severus Snape verbringen.


	25. 25 - Versetzt?

Versetzt?

Sa. 21.10.1996

Schmerz. Das war das Einzige, an das er denken konnte. Der Schmerz durchzog seinen ganzen Körper, bis in seine Fingerspitzen, die zuckten und zitterten.

Doch er hielt der qualvollen Folter seines Gebieters stand, welcher wutverzerrt schrie und in seinen Gedanken nach etwas Brauchbaren suchte. Nach seinem Verrat? Nach etwas, das er ihm verschwieg? Der dunkle Lord würde nichts finden. Viel mächtiger war das eiserne Schloss, mit dem Severus seine Gefühlswelt und seine Gedanken wegschließ, jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Geist leerte. Voldemort rüttelte ohne jegliche Gnade daran, doch er war nicht fähig, das stabile Konstrukt zum Fall zu bringen und dies gab Severus eine unausgesprochene Macht. Er war mächtiger als der dunkle Lord und führte ihn erfolgreich an der Nase herum.

„LEGILIMENS!", schrie Voldemort und fuhr erneut in seinen Geist ein. Severus hatte ihm alles, was er sehen sollte passend zusammengelegt und die Genugtuung half ihm dabei, stand zu halten. Es war der Hass, den er gegenüber diesem Monster fühlte, der ihn gewinnen ließ.

„SEVERUS! WAS HAT DUMBLEDORE VOR? SEVERUS!", Voldemorts verzweifelter Schrei hallte an den Wänden von Malfoy Manner wieder und ließ einige Todesser aufschrecken. Wer hätte sich denken können, dass der Samstagmorgen zu so einem Höllenfeuer werden würde? Wenn er weiterhin so wütend blieb, würde er seine Laune an allen hier auslassen. Niemand wusste, ob er selbst wichtig genug war, sodass er ihn am leben lassen würde. Wenn es ihn ruhig stellte, dann würde Voldemort auch seine eigenen Vertrauten foltern und töten.

„Dumbledore zieht den Orden enger um sich herum. Ich sagte bereits...", keuchte Snape, sichtlich bemüht ruhig zu atmen, sodass er sein Bewusstsein aufgrund der Schmerzen nicht verlor.

„CRUCIO!" und eine weitere Welle Schmerzens durchzog Snape. Er krümmte sich zusammen und biss sich auf seine Zunge, um nicht zu schreien. Er schmeckte den kupfernen Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes, welches ihm aus dieser und seiner Nase quoll. Lange würde er nicht mehr aushalten.

Voldemort stürzte sich auf ihn, trat ihm in die Rippen, zog ihn hoch und hielt ihm einen Dolch an die Seite. Eine dunkle Blutspur benässte des Professors schwarzes Hemd.

„Es interessiert mich herzlich wenig, was Dumbledore denkt, Severus" und der dunkle Lord entblößte seine gelben, spitzen Zähnen. Sein Ausdruck zeigte den leichten Hauch von Befriedigung und er stoch zu. Severus Augen weiteten sich und der Schmerz raubte ihm alle Sinne. Der dunkle Lord ließ von ihm ab und der Professor presste seine Hand gegen die Wunde, aus der frisches Blut sickerte. Er würde nicht in die Knie gehen. Er würde sich zusammenreißen und klare Gedanken fassen müssen. Wenn der Lord nur den leisesten Verdacht fühlte, dass er ihn hintergehen könnte, dann würde er ihn ohne jegliches Zögern umbringen und die ganze Mission würde gefährdet sein.

 _LEGILIMENS_ und abermals suchte der Lord in des Lehrers Gedanken nach ein Indiz, nach etwas Neuem, dass ihm Einsicht bringen würde. Er fand nichts. Er sah den Jungen in Snapes Klasse einen Zauberspruch verhauen, er sah, wie Snape ihn, den rothaarigen Jungen und das Schlammblut in den Fluren beobachtete und er sah Snape in Dumbledores Büro. Er sah, wie Dumbledore nach den Geheimtreffen der Todesser fragte und Snape dem alten Mann genau das berichtete, was Voldemort ihm aufgetragen hatte. Er hörte sie diskutieren, er hörte sie spekulieren, doch nichts was ihm verhalf, die Situation besser einzuschätzen.

Als Voldemort sich zurückzog, lag Snape verkrampft auf dem Boden und dem Lord gefiel, was er sah. Alle würden vor ihm niederknien, alle würden winselnd nach Gnade flehen, wenn er erst diesen Potterjungen getötet hatte.

„Severus, mein lieber Freund… Ich möchte, dass Du eigene Nachforschungen anstellst, sobald du wieder genesen bist.", er murmelte einige weitere Worte und verschloss somit die Wunde auf Snapes Körper. Er stellte seinen Fuß auf Snapes Brustkorb und der Professor ließ es geschehen.

Voldemort war so mächtig und bemitleidete seine Anhänger. Wie schwach und ängstlich sie doch waren. Und wie zerbrechlich. Er trat ein weiteres Mal in die Rippen des Professors.

„Du darfst gehen."

Snape nahm sich all seine Kraft zusammen und stand auf.

Er blickte den Lord an und verbeugte sich. Seine Rippen und die rechte Seite seines Schlüsselbeins waren gebrochen und Severus ließ einen leisen Laut des Wimmerns aus, während der Bewegung. Er hoffte, niemand habe es gehört. Der Lord lächelte zufrieden und Severus „verabschiedete" sich. Dann apparierte er in die heulende Hütte und brach bewusstlos zusammen.

* * *

Als er aufwachte, war es bereits später Nachmittag. Er fühlte mit der linken Hand seine Wunden. Seinen rechten Arm konnte er immer noch nicht benutzen.

Wenigstens war Voldemort so gütig gewesen (im Gegensatz zu den anderen Malen), ihm seine Wunde zu verschließen. Sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich schon verblutet.

Auch wenn der Schmerz ihm vom Wesentlichen ablenken sollte, brachen alle seine Gefühle auf einmal in ihn herein und die robuste Festung, die er sich mühselig eigens aufgebaut hatte, brach zusammen. Er weinte nicht, doch die Gefühlswelle war so gewaltig, dass er zu zittern begann. Er konnte sich nicht einmal selbst halten, denn mehrere seiner Rippen waren gebrochen und so beschränkte er sich darauf, sein Gesicht in den Staub des modrigen Holzbodens zu pressen. Er sah der Realität ins Auge und wusste, dass er sich schon längst das Leben genommen hätte, wenn er keine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hätte und der Hass gegenüber Voldemort ihn nicht mit Lebenslust nähren würde. Er versuchte ruhig einzuatmen, doch es war ihm kaum möglich. Seine Organe spielten durch den Crutiatus-Fluch nicht richtig mit. Er bekam keine Luft und verlor abermals das Bewusstsein.

* * *

„Wow, Hermine.", kicherte Ron. „Harry war super, aber du: Oh wirklich Professor Slughorn? Es wäre mir eine Eeeeeehre an ihrem kleinen, exklusiven Treffen teilzunehmen! Mir ist ganz heiß…", verzweifelt klimperte Ron mit den Augen und Hermine verpasste ihm einen unsanften Stoß in die Rippen. Sie überquerten das Gelände der heulenden Hütte.

„Ja natürlich!", begann sie und warf Ron einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Aber du bei den Quidditch-Auswahlspielen gestern. Ohhhhhh… Bitte! McLaggen! Cormac! Wie soll ich nur jeeeeemals gegen ihn ankommen?",

„Nun ich denke, ich habe es gut gemeistert!", verteidigte sich Ron.

„Hermine hat McLaggen einen Verwechlungszauber aufgehalst", meldete sich Harry zu Wort und wurde mit einem anklagenden Blick von Hermine bestraft. Sie holte tief Luft „Ich hab gar nicht – ", setzte sie an, doch wurde von Harry unterbrochen: „Er hat nach dem Training verzweifelt versucht, nicht ins Mädchenklo zu gehen! Wenn der nicht unter einem Verwechslungszauber stand, dann weiß ich auch nicht!"

„Harry!", schrie sie brüskiert auf. Ihre beiden Freunde lachten sie an. Ron sagte: „Hermine, danke! Wenigstens bin ich im Team!" und sie liefen weiter.

„Ich habe Snape letztens gesehen, wie er eine ziemlich heftige Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy hatte…", Harry kickte einen Stein einen kleinen Abhang runter und sah seine Freunde besorgt an. Hermine hingegen spürte einen Stich, den sie nicht ignorieren konnte. Sie drehte sich weg.

Zwei Stunden hatte sie heute Morgen auf ihren Professor am Apparierpunkt gewartet, bis sie Dumbledore aufsuchte, der ihr sagte, dass Severus bereits seit den frühen Morgenstunden nicht mehr im Schloss war. Sie fühlte sich so naiv, so bescheuert. Wie hatte sie jemals glauben können, dass Snape wirklich Interesse daran hegte, sie, das kleine Gryffindor-Mädchen, auf seinem Ausflug mitzunehmen? Sie war doch nur seine Studentin. Sie war nicht Lily… Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie folgte schon lange nicht mehr der Unterhaltung ihrer beiden Freunde. Sie beschäftigte sich mit ihren eigenen Gedanken.

Sie hatte sich Hoffnungen gemacht.

Auch wenn sie sich in den Sommerferien nicht gesehen hatten, haben die letzten drei Wochen ihr bestätigt, dass das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und ihrem Professor gleich geblieben ist. Während der DA, hatten sie sich regelrecht „zusammengeschweißt" (soweit es für Snape möglich ist) und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas von ihr hielt. Sie war sich teilweise sogar sicher, dass er irgendwie auf dieselbe Art und Weise fühlte, wie sie. Sie wusste, dass er ein schwieriger Mensch war, doch...

Sie hatte sich so sehr auf diesen Ausflug gefreut.

„Hermine? Was ist los?", unterbrach Harry ihre Gedanken.

Sie konnte es Ihnen nicht sagen. Wo solle sie nur anfangen? Sie schluckte, „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er einer von den Bösen ist und es fällt mir schwer in eure Lästereien mit einzustimmen…"  
Sie atmete schwer aus. Ron und Harry waren ihre Freunde.

„als wir damals von Professor Lupin angegriffen wurden. Und ihr Sirius zu Hilfe geeilt ward, da hatte er mich fast bekommen. Ich wäre fast gestorben, wenn Snape nicht gewesen wäre und mich gerettet hätte."

Sie blickte ihre Freunde ernst an und Harry wendete den Blick ab. Es fühlte sich richtig an, ihren Freunden davon zu erzählen.

Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Angst, die sie in jeder Zelle ihres Körpers spürte und augenblicklich bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Die Jungs schwiegen und sie war dankbar darüber, dass sie in diesem Moment weder ihre Münder öffneten um sie zu trösten, noch um Snape zu beleidigen. Sie verspürte den starken Drang alleine zu sein und bat die beiden, doch schon mal vor ins Schloss zu gehen. Sie würde bald nachkommen.

Welch' eigenartige Zeit sie doch nach diesem Vorfall durchlebte.

Sie schienen so schnell erwachsen zu werden und etwas in Hermine wehrte sich dagegen.

Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass diese Welt unter einem grauen Schatten stand und wünschte sich ihre kindliche Naivität zurück. Sie wünschte sich eine Zeit zurück, in der sie den Namen Voldemorts nicht einmal kannte und ihre größte Sorge die Tatsache war, dass sie in der Muggel-Grundschule keine Freunde fand. Wie oft, war sie damals weinend nach Hause gekommen oder hatte sich morgens krank gestellt, weil sie nicht wollte, dass die Kinder sie beleidigten und abwertend „Straßenköter" nannten, war doch ihr Haar von so buschig und von solch einem schäbigen Haarton. Hermine hatte es einmal sogar so weit getrieben, dass sie sich ihre Haare bis auf wenige Zentimeter abrasiert hatte. Sie schmunzelte über ihren damaligen Willen. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich selbst in einer neuen Schule anzumelden und als Junge weiterzuleben. In der Nacht waren ihre Haare allerdings auf mysteriöse Weise wieder auf Normallänge gewachsen und ihre Großmutter (die damals noch lebte) bestand darauf, dass dies ein Zeichen des Himmels gewesen sei. Damals wusste natürlich noch niemand, dass sie eine Hexe war.

Sie schlenderte an den Fenstern der Heulenden Hütte vorbei und fröstelte. Würde die peitschende Weide nicht genau über den Geheimgang nach Hogwarts wuchern, dann könnte Hermine sich dazu entsinnen, diesen zu benutzen. Immerhin wäre sie dort unten geschützt vor Wind und Wetter.

Feiner Nieselregen fieselte mittlerweile auf sie herab und sie seufzte. Sie hätte sich zusammenreißen sollen und mit Ron und Harry gehen sollen. Warum nahm sie alles so sehr mit? Warum waren diese Zeiten so schwierig? Voldemort, das Gefühlschaos mit Snape… Warum war es ihr so schwer, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen?

Sie murmelte einige Wörter und legte einen Wärmezauber um sich. Das verhinderte den Wind natürlich nicht, ihr Haar noch mehr zu zerzausen.

Auf einmal erblickte sie etwas, das in der staubigen Hütte völlig fehl am Platze war. Eine Blutspur.

Schnell stieg sie durch eines der zerbrochenen Fenster in den Raum, der einst eine Küche gewesen war. So viel Blut. Sie umklammerte fest ihren Zauberstab und folgte der Spur mutig. Die Holzdielen knatschten unter dem Gewicht ihrer Schritte und der Wind pfiff durch die undichten Fenster. Abgesehen davon, war es totenstill.

Was sie nun sah, ließ Übelkeit, Schock und Verzweiflung in ihr hochkommen.

 _Snape._

Er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Boden und hatte offensichtlich das Bewusstsein verloren. Sein Gesicht war bläulich und dreckig von dem Staub des Bodens. Er war so schon blass, doch in diesem Moment war seine Haut schneeweiß. Er musste viel Blut verloren haben.

Sein sonst so elegantes Auftreten war vollkommen hinüber und Hermine traute sich nicht, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen. Was tat man in einem solchen Fall?

Ihr Instinkt nahm die Überhand.

Sie kniete sich neben ihm, öffnete die obersten Knöpfe seines geschlossenen Hemdes, glitt mit der Hand darunter und fühlte an seinem Hals seinen Puls. Sie versuchte ihn so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, näherte sich und überprüfte die Atmung. Er atmete sehr schwach und unregelmäßig und Hermine begann damit, ihn abzutasten.

Was ist mit Ihnen passiert, Professor?

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, legte ihren Schock ab und konzentrierte sich. Es kam alles wie von selbst, sie wusste, was zu tun war.

Sie sprach ihn ruhig an, während sie einen Bruch an seinem linken Schlüsselbein ausmachen konnte.

„Professor, können Sie mich hören? _Episkey_.", der Zauber war zu schwach, er funktionierte nicht, bei solch einem großen Bruch. Sein Schlüsselbein schien quasi zersplittert zu sein.

„Professor?", doch er antwortete nicht. Er war bewusstlos und Hermine entschied, es war besser, ihn vorerst bewusstlos zu belassen.

Sie betastete ihn weiter und war den Tränen der Verzweiflung nah. Sie musste ihm helfen!

Sie fühlte auch, dass ihm mehrere Rippen gebrochen wurden und versuchte sich erneut an der Heilung: „Episkey!", dieses Mal schien es zu funktionieren und sie bemerkte, dass der Professor sich leicht entspannte.

Dann legte sie einen Wärmezauber auf ihn und entschloss, Madame Pomfrey zu rufen. Sie wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als er ihre Hand ergriff.

„Wasser…", Hermine handelte sofort. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab an seinem Mund aus, flüsterte _Aguamenti_ und ließ vorsichtig Wasser in die Kehle ihres Professors tröpfeln.

„Sir, ich werde sofort wiederkommen, ich werde Madam Pomfrey rufen!", doch er verstärkte seinen Griff.

„Nein, gehen Sie, aber rufen Sie nicht Madam Pomfrey. Ich habe schon Schlimmeres…", doch er brach abrupt seinen Satz ab und würgte. Hermine begriff, dass er sich übergeben müsse und half ihm, sich noch ein wenig besser auf die Seite zu legen. Er solle nicht an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen ersticken. Sie fasste ihm an die Schulter und er schrie auf vor Schmerzen. Wenigstens war somit die Übelkeit abgeklungen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn so sah. Er wollte nicht, dass auch nur irgendjemand ihn so sah.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie heute Morgen nicht ausführen konnte", seine Stimme war brüchig. Hermine musste sich anstrengen, um ihn zu verstehen.

„Ich werde hier bleiben und Ihnen helfen, Professor.", sagte sie entschlossen. Er war zu schwach, um ihr zu widersprechen und ließ sich von ihr unter die Arme greifen.

Sie half ihm auf und deutete ihm an, dass sie den Geheimgang benutzen werden. „Als wäre es eine kluge Idee, sich draußen herumzutreiben", dachte Snape ironisch, doch er konnte dies nicht laut sagen. Ihm blieb die Luft weg.

Tapfer schlug sich das Mädchen mit ihm auf den Schultern vor, bis zur peitschenden Weide. Er gab ihr eine Zauberformel, um diese kurzzeitig still zu legen und gekonnt führte sie diese auch aus. Sie folgten dem Gang weiter bis ins Freie, wo Snape abermals versuchte, sie loszuwerden. „Bitte, Miss Granger. Gehen Sie nun. Ab hier, komme ich alleine klar!", doch Hermine verneinte. Daraufhin riss er sich los und fiel zu Boden. „Professor!", er blickte sie an, lächelte und es wurde wieder schwarz um ihn herum.

* * *

Als Hermine endlich in den Kerkern ankam, war sie völlig außer Atem. Nicht vor körperlicher Anstrengung (immerhin hatte sie Snape mit einem Mobilicorpus in der Luft schwebend hier herbringen können), sondern eher aufgrund seelischer Aufregung. Zwar waren die Schüler alle in der großen Halle zum Essen gewesen, trotzdem ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, wachsam durchs Schloss zu schreiten. Einmal wäre sie fast in ein knutschendes Liebespärchen reingerannt, das wahrscheinlich die Ruhe im Schloss zur Essenszeit ausnutzen wollte.

Doch was nun?

Sie sah auf die schwere Holztür, die wahrscheinlich zu seinen Privatgemächern führte. Konnte sie sich das erlauben? Andererseits konnte sie ihn auch schlecht ausgebreitet auf einem der Tische in Slughorns Klassenzimmer liegenlassen. Sie entschied sich für Ersteres, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und konzentrierte sich. Da er in äußerster Eile aufgebrochen war, hatte er nur sporadische Schutzzauber auf seine Tür gelegt und Hermine war es ein Einfaches, diese zu erkennen und aufzuheben.

Nachdem sie einen dunklen Korridor durchquerte, kam sie in seine Privatgemächer. Sie befand sich nun in einem großen Raum, der sowohl als Schlafzimmer, als auch Wohnzimmer diente. Sie legte ihn auf sein Bett ab und befreite ihn aus seinem Mantel. Dann zog sie ihm die Schuhe aus. Nun lag er in einem schwarzen, aufgerissenem Hemd und ebenso schwarzen Hosen auf dem Bett und Hermine nahm sich heraus, noch einmal zu kontrollieren, welche Brüche und welche anderen Verletzungen er erlitten hatte, bevor sie mit ihrer Behandlung weitermachte. Sie würde nicht Madam Pomfrey rufen, darum hatte er sie gebeten und sie respektierte das. Sie ahnte, dass es sich um eine Ordensangelegenheit handelte und dass er vermutlich von einem Todesser-Treffen wiederkam. War seine Tarnung aufgeflogen?

Sie inspizierte seinen Körper und machte die Wunde aus, die Voldemort ihm zuvor hinzugefügt hatte und von der nur noch eine riesige halb verschlossene Narbe übrig war. Dies gab Hermine die Sicherheit, dass er nicht aufgeflogen war, doch erweckte in ihr die Abscheu und die schmerzhafte Gewissheit darüber, dass dieses Monster seine eigenen Leute aus Spaß folterte. Sie schloss eine andere Wunde, die sie auf seinem Bein ausmachte und stand auf.

Sie ging schnellen Schrittes in seine Vorratskammer und ließ jeweils einen Abschwelltrank, einen blutbildenden Trank und einige Stärkungstränke mitgehen. Sie wollte nur alles Nötige da haben, falls er wieder aufwachte. Sie stellte die Tränke auf das Nachtschränkchen neben seinem Bett ab und machte sich auf zum Kamin. Sie fand das Flohpulver, dass er in einem kleinen Schächtelchen auf dem Sims aufbewahrt hielt und sprach mit deutlicher Stimme:

„Dumbledore's Büro"

* * *

Sie stand mit dem Schulleiter vor dem bewusstlosen Körper ihres Professors.

„Und Sie haben ihn in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden und verarztet?", fragte der alte Mann und schaute mit gelassenem Blick auf seine Schülerin herab. Er nahm ihr die Anspannung von den Schultern, sie fühlte sich ausgeglichen und ruhig, als könnte sie alles schaffen. Sie atmete entspannt aus bevor sie seine Frage beantwortete.

„Ja, Sir. Allerdings war es mir nicht möglich, den Bruch an seinem Schlüsselbein zu heilen."

Er näherte sich Snape. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzogen, seine Augen geschlossen. Er schob die Decke von ihm runter und auf Dumbledores Lippen bildete sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln. „Der Professor wird es nicht gut heißen, dass Sie ihn in solch einer Situation zurückgelassen haben."

Schuldbewusst sah Hermine auf Snapes nackten Oberkörper und biss sich unschuldig auf die Lippe. „Ich konnte ihn wohl kaum so dreckig, mit zerrissenem Hemd in sein Bett legen!"

Dumbledores Blick fiel auf die Schale, die neben dem Bett stand und gefüllt war mit gerötetem, schmutzigem Wasser. Es handelte sich um das Blut seines Spions.

Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte einige mächtige Frasen. Sie sah fasziniert auf Snapes Körper und bemerkte, wie sich sein Schlüsselbein wieder normal formte.

„Mehr können wir nicht für ihn tun, Miss Granger. Sie haben eine außerordentliche, selbstlose Arbeit geleistet. Ich kann meinen, dass Sie sich Ihre gemeinsame Zeit mit Snape anders vorgestellt hatten?"

„Professor, ich…", stotterte Hermine. Dumbledore lächelte wissend: „Leider wurden eure Pläne durchkreuzt, wie mir scheint."

„Das stimmt wohl", gab Hermine zu und blickte zu Boden. In gewisser Maßen war ihr diese Situation peinlich. Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Er hatte mir auch davon erzählt, dass Sie mit Ihren Plänen für eine außerschulische Verteidigungs-Gruppe, zu ihm gekommen sind und auf Gehör gestoßen sind. Tatsächlich habe er mit Harry Potter zusammengearbeitet…"

Auf Hermines Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus und der Schulleiter bot ihr einen Zitronenbonbon an. Sie dankte ihm und sagte freudig: „Nun, auch für mich schien es am Anfang so absurd, dass ich es nicht glauben konnte."

„Severus ist nun in sicheren Händen.", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und schritt durch die Tür nach draußen.

* * *

Sie stand zehn Minuten lang einfach nur so da, unwissend, wie weit sie die Grenze wirklich übertreten dürfe.

Sie nahm die Schüssel, wusch sie aus und setzte sich mit einem frischen Lappen an sein Bett. Sie tupfte den Schweiß von seiner Stirn ab und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte Alpträume, dass merkte sie an seinen ständigen Bewegungen, an seinem Faseln und daran, dass er unentwegt zitterte. Bald würde das Fieber einsetzen, das mit der Heilung seines Körpers zusammenhing. Sie zauberte sich weitere Decken zur Hand, mit denen sie den Professor zudeckte. Dann schritt sie zu seinen Bücherregalen und staunte nicht schlecht bei der Auswahl, die sich ihr bot. Sie nahm sich ein Buch über die Gründung der Zauberräte und setzte sich wieder an seine Bettkante. Des Weiteren bot sich ihr zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit, Snapes Gemächer genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Der Raum war sehr groß und sehr geräumig. Das riesige, mit Vorhängen ausgestattete Bett stand in der rechten Hälfte des Zimmers und war mit schwarzem Bettzeug bezogen. Die Vorhänge waren an den Pfeilern festgebunden und gaben somit den Blick auf den darin liegenden Professor frei, der recht klein aussah im Verhältnis zu der großen Matratze. Hinter dem Bett ging es zu einem anderen Raum, der wahrscheinlich sein Ankleidezimmer war. Die gesamte hintere Wand war mit großen Fenstern geschmückt, durch denen lediglich das tiefe, alles verschlingende Schwarz des Sees zu erkennen war. Der Raum lag anscheinend unter dem See und Hermine fragte sich, wie es hier wohl tagsüber aussehen würde. In der linken Hälfte des Raumes war eine vom Raum abgetrennte küchenähnliche Insel. Er hatte doch tatsächlich einen eigenen Herd, eine Spüle, eine Kaffeemaschine und einen Kühlschrank. Ob er dort drinnen Lebensmittel lagerte oder Zutaten für Tränke? Ob auch er versuchte die Hauselfen möglichst wenig zu belasten?  
Der Rest der Wände war mit Bücherregalen ausgestattet. Hermines Meinung nach, waren diese unendlichen Schätze die allerschönste Dekoration. In der Mitte der linken Hälfte war ein großes schwarzes Stoffsofa, das voll von Decken und Kissen war. Es sah eigentlich recht gemütlich aus, doch auch vom Weiten erkannte sie, dass es unbenutzt, quasi neu war. Anscheinend konnte man ihn nicht oft gemütlich auf seinem Sofa sitzend antreffen. Hinten links am Fenster stand ein großer, unordentlicher Schreibtisch, aus dessen Schubladen Pergament und Federn quollen. Das war Snapes Arbeitsplatz. Neugier erweckte sich in ihr und sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als eine Hand nach ihrem Bein griff. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Er beobachtete sie.

„Unterstehen Sie sich, in meinen Sachen herumzuwühlen, Granger…", flüsterte er, doch es kam nicht viel bei ihr an. Er war immer noch unfähig ordentlich zu sprechen, so sehr schmerzte es ihm in seinen Inneren. Er zitterte unentwegt.

„Professor!", Hermine befühlte seine kochende Stirn und wusch sie mit einem feuchten Tuch ab. „Versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen. Ich bin hier…", versuchte sie ihn zu trösten, doch er blickte von ihr weg.

„Ich habe nicht um ihre Anwesenheit gebeten.", versuchte er zu sagen, doch seine Stimme brach.

Er spürte keinen körperlichen Schmerz. Seine Knochen waren geheilt, keines seiner Organe beschädigt und seine Atemwege waren frei. Doch das, was ihn vom Sprechen abhielt, war viel schlimmer als körperlicher Schmerz. Es war Seelischer Schmerz.

In dem Moment in dem sich ihre Augen trafen, sah sie es. Er hatte unter dem _Crutiatus_ leiden müssen. Sie kramte ein wenig in ihrer Perlentasche und holte eine Tafel Schokolade hervor. Dann streifte sie mutig ihre Schuhe ab und legte sich zu ihm über die Decke. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine heile rechte Schulter und ihren Arm um seine Taille, die Schokolade immer noch in der Hand haltend. Er versank seinen Kopf in ihr buschiges, weiches Haar und wurde kurz darauf in ihrem süßen Duft eingehüllt. Langsam spürte er, wie seine Verzweiflung schwand, wie er zur Ruhe kam und dann endlich friedlich einschlief.


	26. 26 - Der Morgen danach

Der Morgen danach

So. 22.09.1996

Als Hermine die Augen aufschlug, war das Erste, was sie wahr nahm, der grüne Schein in dem das schwarze Bett erleuchtet wurde. Die Sonne glitzerte durch das Wasser und das Fenster hindurch und ein einsamer Fisch nuckelte an der Scheibe, vermutlich auf der Suche nach essbarem Seetang. Die Decke war wohl in der Nacht heruntergerutscht. Demnach lag ihre warme Hand auf seinem harten Körper, der sich über Nacht wieder auf seine Normaltemperatur abgekühlt hatte. Das Fieber war abgeklungen. Nun nahm sie auch die unglaublich vielen Narben wahr, die seinen Körper zierten. Sie erschrack leicht.

Sie war kein Mensch, der am Morgen aufwachte und erst einmal eine halbe Stunde brauchte, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Nein, ihr war alles glasklar. Sie wusste in wessen Bett sie lag. Sie wusste auf wessen Brust sie lag. Und sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen oder gar zu atmen.

„Guten Morgen", ertönte eine raue, heisere Stimme in ihren Haaren.

Das Vibrieren seiner Brust, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Situation war entschärft. Er hatte sie weder von sich gestoßen, noch sie angeschrien. Stattdessen wünschte er ihr einen guten Morgen?

Sie setzte sich höflich auf. Sie wollte ihr Glück nicht überstrapazieren. Sie würde ihm entgegenkommen und ein wenig Distanz aufbauen. „Guten Morgen, Sir.", wisperte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kaffeemaschine. Gekonnt legte sie den Filter ein und füllte diesen mit einigen Löffeln an Kaffee. Es kam ihr komisch vor, dass ein Zauberer eine solche Muggelmaschine besaß. Sie war nicht gerade einfach zu bedienen.

Sie hörte das Knirschen der Decken, als er sich aufrichtete. Sie zwang ihren Blick auf die Maschine, er solle Zeit haben, sich zurecht zu machen. So sehr sie auch den Drang verspürte, ihn zu beobachten, sie wollte ihm nicht zu Nahe treten. Sie wollte diese Situation nicht zerstören. Sie wollte nicht gehen…

Sie war äußerst unsicher.

* * *

Was zum...? Panik breitete sich in ihm aus und er versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu fassen. Oder vielleicht war das genau das Problem. Sein Kopf war klar. GESTERN, hätte er sie wegschicken sollen. Er hätte GESTERN verhindern sollen, dass sie sich an ihn annäherte. Dass sie ihre Zeit mit ihm verschwendete. Wer war er, um ihre Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen? Wie konnte er sich das Recht nehmen, eine SCHÜLERIN so weit an ihn heranzulassen?

„Miss Granger…", er versuchte vorsichtig zu klingen. Er war wütend, doch es widerstrebte ihm, seine Wut an ihr auszulassen. Er hatte eine Verantwortung ihr gegenüber. Er wollte sich nicht wie ein vollkommener Idiot benehmen, er war ihr auf eine gewisse Art und Weise dankbar. Ohne sie, läge er immer noch in der heulenden Hütte. Ohne sie würde er auch morgen noch in der heulenden Hütte liegen, wenn er bis dahin überlebt hätte. Albus wäre garantiert nicht gekommen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Hätte Albus sich um ihn gekümmert, dann hätte er Miss Granger niemals in diese unangenehme Lage gebracht.

„Miss Granger", wiederholte er sich und sie drehte sich zu ihm um. War das etwa Unsicherheit in ihren Augen? Was ging in dem Mädchen vor sich? Sie hatte Angst. Vor ihm? Bereute sie, ihm geholfen zu haben?

Er lockerte sich ein wenig und griff zu der Schokolade, die neben ihm auf seinem Bett lag. Einen Scherz. Das brauchten sie jetzt. „Was sollte das hier werden? Hatten sie etwa vor, meine Brust mit Schokolade, anstatt Tigerbalsam einzureiben?", fragte er sie, doch seine Stimme klang ein wenig strenger als es sollte. Eigentlich versuchte er, die Situation etwas abzurunden. „Ich… ähm… Sir, ich…", sie räusperte sich und setzte die Miene auf, die sich immer auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete, wenn sie eine Antwort im Unterricht beantwortete. Snape kannte dieses Gesicht nur viel zu gut. Es hatte sich in seinen Erinnerungen eingebrannt. „Sir, Professor Lupin meinte, dass man seelische Schmerzen…", weiter kam sie nicht mit ihrer Antwort.

* * *

Snape brach in ein tiefes schallendes Lachen aus. Hermine hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Er war wunderschön…

„Lupin, die alte Schokoladentante! Wie ein kleines Kind – ", Tränen kullerten ihm aus die Augen, er musste Luft holen. „Wie ein kleines Kind, das behauptet Vanilleeis würde gegen Halsschmerzen helfen!"

„Aber, Sir!" (sie vermied es vorsichtig, ihn mit Professor anzusprechen) „Es stimmt wohl, dass Schokolade Glückshormone freisetzt durch ihren hohen Zuckergehalt! Genauso, wie es zu raten ist, bei zu starkem Brennen im Hals, diesen zu kühlen, damit sich die Schleimhäute beruhigen…"

Er sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und lachte abermals lauthals los: „Und ihre Eltern haben Ihnen auch weiß gemacht, dass der frisch gepresste Orangensaft schnell leer getrunken werden muss, damit die Vitamine nicht flöten gehen?", er kicherte und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Touché.

* * *

Jetzt brach auch sie in ein Gekicher aus. Sie war sichtlich entspannter, sie genoss die Situation. Es hatte funktioniert.

Sie näherte sich ihm mit zwei Tassen Kaffee in der Hand und Snape kam nicht drum herum, zu denken, wie schön sie doch war mit diesem frechen Grinsen auf ihren Lippen, dem zerzausten Haar und den müden Augen. „Nehmen Sie diese. Dem Fußboden der Heulenden Hütte nach zu beurteilen, haben sie viel Blut verloren. Auch ein stärkender Trank, könnte Ihnen nicht schaden.", Sie reichte ihm die Phiolen auf dem Nachtschränkchen, die sie wahrscheinlich aus seinen Vorräten genommen hat.

„Und woher soll ich wissen, dass Sie mich nicht vergiften?", fragte er und ein breites, herausforderndes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht auf. Er konnte sich diesen jugendlichen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Sagen Sie es mir, Professor.", sie blickte tief in seine Augen und er meinte, ein Feuer darin erkennen zu können. „Glauben Sie, ich bin fähig genug, einen Blutbildenden Trank und einen Stärkungstrank in Ihrem Chaos zu finden?", sie klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge. Er schämte sich, doch wusste nicht, wann er sich das letzte Mal so unbeschwert gefühlt hatte. Er antwortete spielerisch: „Ich denke, sie haben die Tränke an ihren Etiketten erkannt"

Er zuckte demonstrativ mit den Augenbrauen uns riss die Korken aus den Phiolen, trank beide Tränke und nippte dann genüsslich an seinem Kaffee. Nachdem er ihn getrunken hatte, nahm Hermine ihm die Tasse aus der Hand, ging zum Spülbecken und spülte die beiden Tassen mit der Hand. „Granger, Sie sind eine Hexe.", überrascht näherte er sich dem Mädchen und schaute ihr über die Schulter.

Er fühlte sich so stark, so unberechenbar, wie neu geboren. Und er fühlte, dass er es nicht aushielt, nicht in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Er schritt bis wenige Zentimeter an sie heran und sog noch einmal vorsichtig ihren Duft in sich ein. Wenn er wollte, konnte er problemlos seine Hände nach ihr ausstrecken und sie an sich heranziehen.

* * *

Sie spürte, wie er ganz nah hinter ihr stand. Lehnte sie sich jetzt zurück, dann würde sie an seine Brust stoßen. Sie hielt die Luft an. Er brachte sie um den Verstand. Sie stellte die gespülten Tassen ab, wich ihm aus und ging zu den Bücherregalen. „Ich denke, es ist eine Macht der Gewohnheit. Immerhin bin ich so aufgewachsen."

Jetzt besah sie sich die Titel ein wenig genauer und sah, dass die Titel akribisch nach Kategorie und Buchstaben geordnet waren. Unter ihnen auch viele Muggelwerke. Fragend drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Er stand immer noch in der Küche. Seine Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht bedeckt und die Sicht auf seinen weißen, schlanken, wenn auch mit Narben besähten Körper, ließ sie ins Wanken kommen. Sie drehte sich wieder weg. Konnte sie es wagen, ihm eine so persönliche Frage zu stellen? Würde sie die jetzige Situation zerstören? Sie riss sich zusammen, sie würde riskieren: „Wie kommt es, dass sie so viel über Muggel wissen, Sir?", fragte sie neugierig. Sie erhoffte sich eigentlich keine Antwort.

* * *

Er rechnete nicht mit dieser Frage. Noch weniger rechnete er damit, dass er ihr diese Frage ehrlich beantworten wollte: „Ich bin ein Halbblut, Miss Granger. Ich bin nicht reinblütig."

Er sah Erstaunen in ihren Augen, und dass ihr diese Situation leicht unangenehm war. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihm. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich war davon ausgegangen, dass Sie irgendeiner alten mächtigen Zaubererfamilie angehören, wie die Malfoys oder die Blacks."

„Also haben Sie das Vorurteil, dass alle Slytherins reinblütig sind?", neckte er sie.

„Nein, nur sind Sie so… Also, sie strahlen…", stammelte sie.

Erregung durchzuckte Snapes Körper. Er folgte ihr zu den Bücherregalen. Er war schon ins Verderben gestürzt, wie könnte er die Situation noch verschlimmern? Er hatte bereits eine Grenze überschritten, die noch nie zuvor hier in Hogwarts überschritten worden ist. Er hatte eine Schülerin in seine Schlafgemächer gelassen und sie nicht fortgeschickt. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre bebenden Körper. „Ich strahle… Eine gewisse Macht aus, Miss Granger?", er musste zugeben. Ihm gefiel ihre Verlegenheit.

* * *

Sein kühler Atem traf ihr Gesicht und sie sog zischend seinen morgendlichen Geruch ein. Sie zitterte vor Erregung. Sie zitterte vor Adrenalin. Wie weit könnte sie in diesem Moment gehen? Er erlaubte ihr einen Einblick in seine tiefste Privatsphäre. Wie tiefer könnte sie noch eindringen?

Sie duckte sich unter ihm weg und floh vor seiner Nähe. Sie wollte das nicht so. Er war nicht er selbst. Sie hatte ihn die letzte Nacht gerettet und sicher wollte er sich dankbar zeigen, doch würde dieses Gefühl anhalten? Würde er sie immer noch in einer Woche so behandeln?

* * *

Gekränkt sah er ihr dabei zu, wie sie vor seiner Nähe floh. „Ihre Vermutung ist gar nicht so falsch gewesen, Miss Granger.", er setzte sich auf das Sofa. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich überhaupt schon einmal auf dieses Sofa gesetzt hatte. Es war ein Geschenk von Minerva gewesen. „Meine Mutter kommt aus einer sehr alten Zaubererfamilie. Der Stamm wurde Jahrhunderte lang reinblütig gehalten, sodass sie Nachkommen von einer der zehn ersten dokumentierten Zaubererfamilien ist. Glauben Sie mir, es gibt kleinliche Aufzeichnungen darüber, wer welchen Cousin wann geheiratet hat. Sie allerdings passte sich diesem Familienschema nicht an und hat sich in einen Muggel verliebt. Tobias Snape…"

Er blickte aus dem Fenster und war erleichtert, als sie sich zu ihm setzte. Er hatte sie nicht verschreckt. „Danke, dass Sie gestern geblieben sind.", hauchte er leise und blickte zu Boden. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu bedanken.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mich nicht weggeschickt haben.", sie nahm tröstend seine Hand und er schloss die Augen. Er genoss so sehr die Wärme, die von ihrer Hand ausging. Er genoss ihre Gesellschaft. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging.

Allerdings war es an der Zeit. „Miss Granger. Ich muss Sie bitten, nun zu gehen."

Er bemerkte, dass sie aufschreckte und nur Widerwillens aufstand. Sie wollte ihn genau so wenig verlassen, wie er sie und diese Erkenntnis bereitete ihm Genugtuung. Er spürte tatsächlich so etwas wie... Glück in seinem Inneren.

Er strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange und drehte sich von ihr weg. Der Moment der Schwäche war vorbei. Er setzte eine unergründliche Miene auf.

„Das, was geschehen ist, wird in diesem Raum bleiben und nicht wieder vorkommen. Wir tun beide gut daran, uns einander fern zu bleiben.", sagte er monoton. Er meinte nicht wirklich das, was er sagte, wusste aber, dass es das Beste für beide war.

„Professor…", sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er ließ sie nicht. „Gehen Sie."

* * *

Hermine schlich sich aus den Kerkern ins Freie. Sie suchte sich ein einsames Plätzchen und setzte sich an einem Felsen angelehnt in das vom Tau nasse Gras. Es war kalt, doch Hermine hieß diese Kälte willkommen. Sie erinnerte sie an ihn. Mit leerem Blick schaute sie auf den schwarzen See. Sie durchging noch einmal ihre Begegnung mit Snape. Sie analysierte und interpretierte, doch sie kam zu keinen Schluss. Sie wurde nicht schlauer aus dem, was vorhin geschehen war.  
Tausende von Fragen schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Warum hatte er sie anfangs nicht weggeschickt? Warum beantwortete er ihre Fragen? Warum kam er ihr so nah? Und warum, wenn all dies wirklich geschah, weil er eine gewisse Zuneigung für sie empfand... Warum hatte er sie dann von sich gestoßen?

„Severus Snape", murmelte sie leise…


	27. 27 - Silber und Opale

**Silber und Opale**

Mo. 07.10.1996

Nervös zappelte sie mit den Beinen, während sie versuchte aufmerksam dem zu folgen, was ihr Professor erklärte. Sie begutachtete ihn und immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. Sie sah ein Bild vor ihren Augen. Sie sah ihn strahlend lachen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl, dass er vor gut zwei Wochen auf ihrem Rücken hinterlassen hatte, als er ihr so nah war, dass sie seinen kühlen Atem auf ihrem Nacken spüren konnte.

„Pssssst… Hermine, beruhig dich!"

„10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Wenn Sie sich dann bitte wieder den Formeln zuwenden könnten, Weasley.", ermahnte Snape den rothaarigen Jungen, der versuchte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Seine Stimme ließ sie schaudern, erinnerte sie sich doch an die rauen Klänge, die sich in ihren Ohren tänzelten, als er ihr einen guten Morgen wünschte. Als er ihr einen guten Morgen wünschte, während sie auf seiner nackten Brust lag und er sein Gesicht in ihr Haar versenkte.

Das reicht.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte mit der Spitze ihrer Feder auf ihrem Schultisch. Als er sie nicht beachtete, rammte sie die Feder in das alte Holz und zog sie kräftig zu sich. Sie hinterließ eine Spur im Tisch. Sie wurde rot. Das war Vandalismus. Sie zerstörte Schuleigentum.

Er blickte nur kurz zu ihr, dann wendete er sich wieder den anderen Schülern zu. „Bist du verrückt?", zischte Harry ihr zu.

„Potter, raus. Sie stören meinen Unterricht!"

Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen und schaute mitleidig zu seiner Freundin. Hermine tat Leid, dass Harry wegen ihr den Unterricht verpasste. Nein. Es tat ihr nicht Leid. Sie war wütend.

Nur noch 2 Minuten bis die Stunde zu Ende wäre. Sie musste mit ihm reden, es konnte so nicht weitergehen. Er konnte sie nicht einfach 15 Tage lang ignorieren. Nicht nach dem, was passiert war.

„Ihr könnt dann jetzt einpacken.", sagte Snape: ihr Stichwort.

Sie sprang von ihrem Platz auf und schrie aus voller Kehle nach ihrem Professor: „Professor Snape!", ihre Mitschüler sahen sie verwirrt an. Sie rannte ihm entgegen, während er sich in sein Büro begab und dann unachtsam die Tür vor ihrer Nase zuknallte. Sie rüttelte und schüttelte an dem Türknauf und schrie: „Öffnen Sie mir! Alohomora!", doch nichts geschah. Ron nahm seine Freundin ratlos bei der Schulter. Widerstrebt ließ sie sich von ihm mitzerren. Sie wollte doch nur mit ihm reden…

* * *

Do. 17.10.1996

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon vor seinem Büro hockte und ihre Hausaufgaben machte. Sie hatte bereits alle Aufsätze für die nächste Woche fertig. Sie hatte in verschiedenen Büchern recherchiert und erfolgreich die nächsten Stunden vorbereitet. Er ließ sich nicht blicken. Er saß schon seit Stunden da drin. Sie stand auf und streckte sich. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, was aber nicht viel hieß. Das Wetter hatte sich verändert. Sie näherten sich langsam und sicher dem Winter zu. Dicke Regentropfen klopften an die Fensterscheiben und Hermine wurde schläfrig.

In der letzten Zeit schlief sie miserabel. Dem war wahrscheinlich so, weil ihr die Situation mit Snape zu schaffen machte. Sie hatte sich zurückgezogen – stets darum bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch sie konnte sich selbst nicht belügen. Es nahm sie mehr mit, als sie erwartet hatte.

Sie wollte, dass es endet. Sie war müde.

* * *

Mi. 30.10.1996

 **„** **Hermine?"**

 **Er fand sie im ersten unverschlossenen Klassenzimmer, das er ausprobierte. Sie saß auf dem Lehrerpult, ganz allein, bis auf ein paar zwitschernde gelbe Vögel, die in einem kleinen Kreis um ihren Kopf herumflatterten und die sie offensichtlich gerade aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen hatte. Harry musste sie einfach für ihre magischen Künste bewundern, und dann noch zu einem Zeitpunkt wie diesem.**

 **„** **Oh, Hallo Harry", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich bin nur am üben"**

 **„** **Jaah… die – äh – sind wirklich gut…", sagte Harry.**

 **Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte**. Er stand einfach nur da, in Stille. Ihr ging es schlecht und er hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass es sich darum handelte, dass Ron gerade vor Aller Augen von Lavender geküsst wurde. Nicht im Traum hätte er erahnen können, was Hermine wirklich so mitnahm.

Sie hatte aufgegeben. Ihr Professor hegte keinerlei Interesse daran, mit ihr zu reden. Und diese Einsicht traf sie eiskalt, wie ein Eimer Eiswasser, der über ihren Kopf verschüttet wurde.

Jede Nacht hatte sie wach gelegen und gegrübelt. Sie hatte nicht geweint. Sie würde nicht weinen, nicht für ihn. Jeden Morgen beim Frühstück hatte sie den Kopf gehoben, um zum Lehrertisch zu sehen, doch seit mehr als einem Monat war sein Platz leer. Sie sah ihn nur im Klassenzimmer und dort ignorierte er sie geschickt. Sie tat alles, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, doch nichtmals Punkte wollte er ihr abziehen.

Sie fühlte sich so dämlich. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind und nahm sich fest vor, einzusehen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte.

Harry setzte sich neben ihr und Hermine setzte das schönste Lächeln auf, das ihr möglich war.

„Hermine…", behutsam legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und tätschelte Sie.

„Weißt du, Harry. Ich habe es satt, unsichtbar zu sein. Doch heute wird das aufhören. Es ist mir egal. Ich werde mich nicht von einem Mann einschüchtern lassen."

Harry nickte. Er war stolz auf sich. Es wäre kindisch gewesen, wenn die drei sich streiten würden, wegen eines banalen Kusses.

* * *

Sa. 12.11.1996

 **Als** Ron und Harry **angezogen waren, sich eingemummelt in mehrere von Mrs Weasleys handgestrickten Pullovern und ausstaffiert mit Winterumhängen, Schals und Handschuhen, hatte Rons Schock sich gelegt, und Ron war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Harrys neuer Zauber unglaublich komisch sei; so komisch sogar, dass er die Geschichte ohne Umschweife Hermine zum Besten gab, sobald sie sich zum Frühstück setzten.**

 **„** Es blitzte und ich hing auf einmal kopfüber an der Decke! Ich war vorher noch am Schlafen, was meinst du, was für einen Schreck ich bekommen habe? **Und dann blitzte es noch einmal und ich bin wieder auf dem Bett gelandet!" Ron grinste.**

 **Hermine hatte während der ganzen Geschichte nicht ein einziges Mal gelächelt und wandte sich nun mit einem Ausdruck frostiger Missbilligung an Harry.**

 **„** **War dieser Zauber ganz zufällig auch aus diesem Zaubertrankbuch von dir?", fragte sie.**

 **Harry sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.**

 **„** **Du hast also beschlossen, eine unbekannte, handgeschriebene Zauberformel auszuprobieren und einfach mal zu sehen, was passiert?"**

 **„** **Warum ist das wichtig, ob sie handgeschrieben ist?", sagte Harry, den Rest der Frage beantwortete er lieber nicht.**

 **„** **Weil sie wahrscheinlich nicht vom Zaubereiministerium genehmigt ist", sagte Hermine. „Und außerdem", fügte sie hinzu, als Harry und Ron die Augen verdrehten, „weil ich allmählich glaube, dass dieser komische Prinz ein bisschen zwielichtig war."**

 **Harry und Ron schrien sie sofort nieder.**

 **„** **Das war doch nur ein Jux!", sagte Ron „nur ein Jux, Hermine, nichts weiter!"**

 **„** **Mein Dad", sagte Harry.**

 **„** **Was?", kam es von Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.**

 **„** **Mein Dad hat diesen Zauber verwendet", sagte Harry. Nun kam ihm eine wunderbare Möglichkeit in den Sinn. War der Halbblutprinz womöglich –?**

 **„** **Dein Dad mag ihn vielleicht verwendet haben, Harry. Aber nicht als Einziger. Wir haben eine ganze Menge Leute gesehen, die ihn eingesetzt haben, falls du das vergessen hast. Leute in der Luft baumeln lassen. Sie schweben lassen, im Schlaf hilflos.", sagte Hermine.**

 **Harry starrte sie an. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen erinnerte nun auch er sich daran, wie sich die Todesser bei den Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaften verhalten hatten. Ron kam ihm zu Hilfe.**

 **„** **Das war was anderes!", sagte er unverwüstlich. „Die haben ihn missbraucht. Harry und sein Dad haben nur einen Jux gemacht. Du magst den Prinzen nicht, Hermine", fügte er hinzu und deutete streng mit einem Würstchen auf sie, „weil er in Zaubertränke besser ist als du –"**

 **„** **Das hat damit nichts zu tun!", erwiderte Hermine** zickig und die Jungs wussten, dass diese Diskussion nun beendet war. Ginny gesellte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. **„Hey, Harry, ich soll dir das hier geben."**

 **Es war eine Pergamentrolle, auf der in einer feinen, schrägen Handschrift Harrys Name stand.**

 **„** **Danke, Ginny… Das ist Dumbledores nächste Stunde!", erklärte Harry Ron und Hermine, zog das Pergament auseinander und las es rasch durch. „Montagabend!"** , sagte er frohen Mutes. Dumbledore verreiste oft in letzter Zeit und die drei Freunde konnten sich nicht ausmalen, inwiefern die Stunden, die der Auserwählte bis jetzt bei dem Schulleiter hatte, ihm bei seiner Aufgabe, Vodemort ein für alle Mal zu vernichten, helfen sollten.

 **„** **Wollen wir uns in Hogsmeade treffen, Ginny?", fragte er.**

 **„** **Ich bin mit Dean dort – vielleicht sehen wir uns ja", antwortete sie und winkte ihnen, als sie ging.**

Hermine sah die Enttäuschung in Harrys Augen. Er war in das rothaarige Mädchen verliebt.

Sie war drauf und dran, zu grübeln, wie sie ihrem Freund wohl helfen könne, als der gesamte Raum sich ihrer Meinung nach statisch auflud. Sie blickte zur Tür, die in die große Halle führte und sah, wie er erhaben auf den Lehrertisch zu stolzierte. Ein Flüstern machte sich unter den Schülern breit. Ja, Snape hinterließ zu jeder Zeit Ehrfurcht und Schrecken. Hermine allerdings fand ihn atemberaubend. Noch bevor er sich an seinen Platz setzte, sah er sie wütend an. Dies war der erste Blick, den sie seit langer Zeit austauschten und ein wohliges Schaudern breitete sich in ihr aus.

* * *

Sie verbrachten einen schönen Nachmittag in Hogsmeade. Vor allem, da Hermine jetzt nicht mehr so angespannt wegen der ganzen Situation mit Snape war. Sie sprühte quasi freudige Funken und steckte ein Jeden damit an. Sie ließ sogar zu, dass Lavender Brown sich an ihren Tisch in den _Drei Besen_ setzte.

 **Sie wickelten sich fest in ihre Umhänge, legten ihre Schals um, zogen ihre Handschuhe an; dann gingen sie hinter Katie Bell und einer Freundin aus dem Pub und die Hauptstraße entlang zurück. Sie bogen um eine Kurve, dichter Schneeregen blies ihnen heftig entgegen und verschmierte Harrys Brille.** Auf einmal packte Katies Freundin Leanne nach etwas in Katies Händen, einem Päckchen und blitzschnell zog sie etwas in die Höhe. **Dann, zwei Meter über dem Boden, stieß Katie einen fürchterlichen Schrei aus. Sie riss die Augen auf, aber was immer sie sehen konnte oder was immer sie empfand, machte ihr offenbar schrecklich Angst. Sie schrie und schrie.** Harry rannte los, um Hilfe zu holen, während Leanne, Ron und Hermine versuchten, das Mädchen auf den Boden zu zerren, worauf sie auf die drei stürzte. Sie zappelte wie verrückt, als sei sie von etwas besessen.

Kurz darauf, sahen sie Hagrid, wie er von Harry begleitet auf das Mädchen zuschritt, sie auf seine Arme nahm und zum Schloss davon rannte.

 **Hermine ging schnell zu Katies wimmernder Freundin und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.**

 **„** **Du heißt Leanne, nicht wahr?"**

 **Das Mädchen nickte.**

 **„** **Es war, als das Päckchen aufriss", schluchzte Leanne und deutete auf das inzwischen durchweichte Paket in Packpapier auf dem Boden, das aufgeplatzt war und aus dem ein grünlicher Schimmer hervordrang. Ron streckte die Hand aus und bückte sich.**

 _„_ _Fass das nicht an!"_ , schrie Hermine und Ron schreckte zwei bis drei Meter zurück.

Sie näherte sich dem reich verzierten Opalhalsband, wickelte ihren Schal darum und hob es mit einer Zauberformel an, sie war vorsichtig, es nicht anzufassen.

 **„** **Als sie in den** ** _Drei Besen_** **vom Klo zurückkam, hielt sie es in der Hand und sagte, es sei eine Überraschung für** Dumbledore **, sie hat ganz komisch geguckt, als sie das gesagt hat… o nein, o nein, ich wette sie hat den Imperius abgekriegt und ich hab's nicht gemerkt!"**

 **Leanne wurde von neuen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Hermine klopfte ihr sanft auf die Schulter.**

Sie gingen zügig zum Schloss, wo McGonagall die drei schon erwartete. Leanne wurde in den Krankenflügel geschickt. Vorsichtig legte Hermine das Halsband auf einem Tablet in McGonagalls Büro ab. Im nächsten Moment stieß Professor Snape mit einem lauten Knall die Tür auf. Er schubste Harry und Ron bei Seite und begutachtete das Amulett.

„Mitkommen!", richtete er sich fast schon schreiend an Hermine. Sein Blick war aus Eis, er hatte die Fassung verloren. Er packte das Mädchen brutal am Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich her, das Amulett magisch vor sich her schwebend. Hermines rechtes Handgelenk tat weh, so fest hatte er sie gepackt. In seinem Büro angekommen, ließ er das Amulett ungestüm auf den Tisch krachen und von ihr ab. Sie rieb sich mit der linken Hand die schmerzhaften roten Striemen, die er hinterlassen hatte.

„Haben Sie auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, in was für eine Gefahr Sie sich begeben haben?", schrie er sie an. Winzige Tröpfchen seiner Spucke rieselten auf Hermines Kleidung hinab, er war außer sich vor Zorn. „SIE HÄTTEN STERBEN KÖNNEN!"

Mit einem lauten Knall explodierte die Vitrine, die neben ihm stand. Er drehte sich von ihr weg, schlug sein Gesicht in seine Hände und raufte sich die Haare.

„Professor…", sagte das Mädchen hinter ihm leise. Sie näherte sich ihm. „Es ist nichts passiert. Es geht mir gut…"

Er knirschte mit seinen Zähnen, er atmete schwer. Allein die Vorstellung, ihr hätte etwas passieren können…

Auf einmal spürte er ihre leichte Berührung. Er spürte, wie sie ihren Körper behutsam an ihn drückte. Er spürte, wie sie ihre Arme um seine Taille schlang und ihre Wange an seinen Rücken lehnte. Er spürte, wie sie seinen Duft einsog und sich somit ihre weiblichen Rundungen an ihn pressten. Er senkte seine Arme. Er drehte sich um, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Ihr besorgtes Gesicht blickte zu ihm herauf und er schloss die Augen. Sie waren sich so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

Die ganzen Wochen lang, hatte er sich von ihr fern gehalten. Jeden Willen nach ihr versucht auszulöschen, doch es war zwecklos. Er wollte ihr nicht fern sein. Er konnte ihr nicht fern sein.

Mit seinen Daumen streichelte er ihre zarten Wangen. Er traute sich nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen. Ihr Atem wurde heftiger: Ein Klang, wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Auch seine Erregung stieg. Sollte er sie küssen? Konnte er es verantworten, sie zu küssen? Eines war ihm klar. Es gab nichts, nach dem er sich mehr sehnte.

Sie wurden durch ein rasches Klopfen unterbrochen. Er wandte sich von dem Mädchen ab und lehnte sich über das Halsband. Hermine murmelte _reparo_ und die durch seinen Zorn zerbrochene Vitrine, fügte sich wieder zusammen. Minerva trat mit dem Potterjungen und seinem rothaarigen Freund durch die Tür.

Die Situation war auf Hochspannung. **Die Fenster waren nass gespritzt vom Schneeregen und klapperten in ihren Rahmen.** Die Lehrerin entfachte ein Feuer, doch trotz des Feuers, das nun im Kamin knisterte, **war es kalt im Zimmer. Professor McGonagall schloss die Tür.**

 **„** **Professor kann ich** jetzt endlich **bitte mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen?", fragte Harry.**

 **„** **Der Schulleiter ist bis Montag außer Haus. Was immer Sie in dieser fürchterlichen Angelegenheit zu sagen haben, können Sie sicher auch mir sagen!"**

Missmutig blickte Harry zu Snape, welcher immer noch das Amulett inspizierte, dann meldete er sich wieder zu Wort.

 **„** **Ich glaube, Draco Malfoy hat Katie das Halsband gegeben, Professor."**

„Das ist eine lächerliche Anschuldigung, Potter!", grollte es aus Snapes Mund.

„Und sehr schwerwiegend dazu", **sagte McGonagall nach einer erschrockenen Pause. „haben Sie irgendeinen Beweis dafür?"**

Hermine sah Harry eindringlich an und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Sie hoffte, er würde sich nicht noch weiter ins Schlamassel reiten.

„Ich weiß es einfach.", sagte Harry und seine Freundin atmete vorsichtig aus. Snape schnaubte verächtlich, doch blieb still.

„Mister Potter…", sagte die Professorin. „Es konnte nicht Malfoy sein, **weil er bei mir nachsitzen musste. Also, danke, dass Sie mir Ihren Verdacht mitgeteilt haben, Potter. Aber ich muss jetzt hoch in den Krankenflügel, um nach Katie Bell zu sehen. Einen guten Tag Ihnen allen."** Sie schritt aus dem Klassenzimmer, woraufhin Ron, Harry und Hermine ihr folgten. Kurz bevor sie aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwanden, packte Snape sie noch einmal unbemerkt am Mantel „Morgen früh, um acht Uhr. Am Apparierpunkt."

Dann ließ er sie frei und blickte ihr schweren Herzens nach.


	28. 281 - Wir sahen das Paradies vor uns

Wir sahen das Paradies vor uns

So. 13.11.1996

Früh morgens schlich sie sich aus den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Gryffindors, um ja nicht ertappt zu werden. Bis tief in die Nacht hinein hatte sie ihr kleines Perlentäschchen gepackt. Sie war für alle Fälle vorbereitet. Fest schloss sie sich in ihren roten Wintermantel und öffnete die schwere Tür, die die Kälte davor bewahrte in das Schloss einzudringen.

„Als sei die Kälte unsere einzige Sorge…", murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

Die Lehrer waren sich sicher, dass die Schüler nichts von den Angriffen mitbekamen, doch dem war nicht so. Jemand rüttelte an der unsichtbaren magischen Kuppel, die Hogwarts in sich einschloss und vor Angreifern und unwissenden Muggeln bewahrte.

Es war dunkel und frostig draußen, Tau bedeckte das grünliche Gras und schon bald würde der erste Schnee fallen. Es war wunderschön und sie dachte nicht einmal daran, einen Wärmezauber auf sich zu legen.

Sie lief den langen Weg entlang und genoss die Ruhe, die nichts als das Trampeln der Hufe der Zentauren durchbrach. Sie sah sich um und versuchte die Herde auszumachen. Ihr Gebiet wurde wieder auf Normalgröße erweitert.

Nach einigen Minuten konnte sie eine schwarze Gestalt zwischen zwei Bäumen erhaschen und erkannte sofort, dass er es war. Er blickte nach etwas, das Hermine nicht erkennen konnte.

* * *

Er war äußerst konzentriert, bemerkte allerdings trotzdem, wie die junge Frau an ihn herantrat. Jeder ihrer Atemzüge verwandelte sich in eine Wolke eisigen Dampfes, der sich vor ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Er begutachtete sie genauer. Den Kopf von Schal und Mütze bedeckt, konnte er nur ihre Augen, ihr wildes Haar, das unter der Mütze hervorkam und ihre rote Nasenspitze sehen. Er wusste sofort, dass sie sich magisch nicht aufwärmte und zog seinen Zauberstab. Dummes Mädchen, wann wird sie endlich anfangen, all ihr Wissen auch in praktischen Situationen umzusetzen?

Sie hob die Hand, die von einem schwarzen Lederhandschuh warm gehalten wurde. „Nicht.", hielt sie ihn auf. „Ich mag das Gefühl, das die eisige Kälte auf meinem Gesicht hinterlässt…"

Er blickte sie fragend an, doch erwartete keine Ausführung ihrer interessanten Vorlieben.

„Sie sind früh dran", stellte sie fest. Er räusperte sich: „Ebenso wie Sie, Miss Granger.",

Es war 06:30 Uhr. Sie hatte ihn dabei ertappt, dass er sie auf keinen Fall hätte warten lassen wollen. Er allerdings wartete schon seit gut 40 Minuten auf sie.

Sie näherte sich ihm, hielt allerdings Abstand. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht bedrängen durfte, er müsste den ersten Schritt machen.

„Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen.", sagte er, stellte sich hinter sie und stützte seine linke Hand auf ihre Schulter. Dann schob er ihre rechte Hand behutsam vor sich in die Höhe. Sein Kopf näherte sich dem ihren und er schloss die Augen. Sie waren sich so nah, ihre Wangen berührten sich beinahe. Mit rauer Stimme murmelte er: _Specialis Revelio_

Hermine spürte, wie seine Macht durch sie fuhr. Von ihrer linken Schulter in ihren rechten Arm hinein, bis in ihre Hand, die von seiner Rechten an einem bestimmten Punkt festgehalten wurde. In einem gleichmäßigen Fluss. Seine Magie…

Im nächsten Moment sah sie kleine Lichtwellen, die von ihrer Hand aus in alle Richtungen schwangen, entlang der magischen Schutzkuppel.

„Der Schutzwall Hogwarts…", murmelte sie aufgeregt.

„Mhm…", hallte seine tiefe Stimme in ihrem Ohr wieder. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut kitzeln.

„Eine Jahrhunderte alte Formel, die einst gemeinsam von den vier größten Zauberern ihrer Zeit kreiert wurde und seit dem aufrecht steht. Beeindruckend, nicht?!"

Überwältigt von dieser Intimität lehnte sie sich einige Zentimeter zurück und stieß an seine Brust.

Er räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal und richtete sich auf. Hermine hätte beinahe ihr Gleichgewicht verloren. Er strich sich die Robe glatt. Er übertrat die unsichtbare Mauer und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

„Kommen Sie."

Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und sie apparierten.

* * *

Sie war noch nie hier gewesen, doch der Anblick, der sich ihr bot war außergewöhnlich.

Es war ein stockdusterer Morgen gewesen, doch nun befand sie sich auf einer hellen Blumenlichtung. Rings um die beiden herum standen Bäume. Sie urteilte, dass diese schon mehrere tausend Jahre alt sein müssten, denn sie waren gigantisch und mit dickem Moos bewachsen. Sie blinzelte mehrfach. Das Licht war so grell, sie konnte kaum nach vorne blicken. Darum blickte sie hoch zu ihrem Professor, dessen blasse Haut in dem warmen Licht eine fast schon gesunde Farbe annahm.

„Wir sind immer noch in Großbritannien", sagte dieser in seiner besten Lehrerstimme und Hermine klappte der Mund auf. Wie konnte das sein? Es war höchstens 7 Uhr morgens, woher kam dieses Licht?

Sie gingen mehrere Schritte, beide auf den Boden guckend. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte sie manchmal nach vorne, doch erst nach weiteren 50 Metern wurde das Licht schwächer. Vor ihr ragte ein Baum von einem Ausmaß… Hermine hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass es solche Bäume gab. Höher noch als einer der Londoner Wolkenkratzer erhob sich die mächtige Gestalt vor ihr. In der Mitte befand sich eine Tür, die noch größer war als das Tor, das in die Eingangshalle Hogwarts führte.

Snape wandte sich zu ihr: „Bleiben Sie hier. Ich bin gleich wieder da.", er fummelte ein wenig an seinem Umhang und zog ein längliches, dünnes Paket hervor. Hermine streckte sich, denn ihre Neugier war kaum auszuhalten, doch Severus Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und er ging hinein.

Hermine blickte sich um. Sie hatte noch nie von einem solchen Ort gehört und kramte verzweifelt in ihrem Gedächtnis nach Textpassagen von irgendwelchen Büchern, die ihr helfen könnten, dieses ungemeine Rätsel aufzulösen. Sie setzte sich auf einen Haufen Moos und schloss die Beine in ihre Arme. Blumenduft zog ihr in die Nase und ein Baum in ihrer Nähe schien sich zu bewegen, als wolle er sie zu sich locken. Auf seiner moosbesetzten Rinde wuchsen in Windeseile blaue Blümchen und Hermine kam nicht umhin, den verspielten Baum zu bewundern. Er war so schön.

Gerade als sie sich aufsetzen wollte, stand auf einmal ihr Lehrer vor ihr. „Kommen Sie. Ich bin hier fertig.", er bot ihr seinen Arm an, doch sie hielt inne. „Sir, wo sind wir?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Was wissen Sie über Kobolde, Miss Granger?"

Sie wollte gerade die erste Definition ausspucken, die ihr in den Sinn kam, doch wurde von ihm zu Schweigen gebracht. „Miss Granger. Ich erwarte keinen Satz, den sie in irgendeinem Buch aufgeschnappt haben…"

„Aber…", _Silencio_. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes, war sie ruhig.

„Ich nehme es Ihnen nicht übel. Sie sind muggelstämmig."

Empört funkelte das Mädchen den erwachsenen Mann an. Sie hasste Stereotype. Allerdings hatte er Recht. Sie nickte mit dem Kopf, um ihm weiß zu machen, er solle bitte weitererzählen, stattdessen entfernte er sich von dem Baum und schlug den Weg ein, den sie gekommen sind. Als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihm zu folgen, nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich.

Als die beiden wieder an ihrem Startpunkt angekommen waren, hatte er immer noch nicht den Zauber von Hermine genommen. Sie hätte ihn natürlich selbst von sich nehmen können, entschied allerdings, bei seinem Spiel mitzuspielen. Wenn es ihn fröhlich stimmte, dann solle er bekommen, was er wollte.

„Nun gut, Miss Granger.", sprach er leise und Hermine hörte mit gespitzten Ohren zu. In ihren Büchern lebten Kobolde fern von jeglichem Licht. Sie hatten sogar Angst vor Sonnenstrahlen. Sie vertrugen sie nicht und deshalb standen vor Gringotts auch nur menschliche Wachen und keine Kobolde. Bei Merlins Bart – das gesamte Verlies ist unter Tage! Die Blumen, die Bäume, die Wärme der Sonne… Das alles ergab keinen Sinn.

Snape hielt inne und stellte sich vor sie. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte dann:

 _Specialis rivelis._

Auf einmal wurde es kalt um sie herum. Sie stand auf einem offenen Feld und der starke Wind zerzauste ihr wildes Haar. Sie klammerte ihre Arme um sich und zog den Mantel zu, bevor sie den Silencio von sich nahm und einen Wärmezauber sprach.

Ein Licht ging ihr auf: „Natürlich!"

Ihr Professor besah sie mit einem Blick, den Hermine nicht so ganz deuten konnte.

„Was glauben Sie, weshalb ich Ihnen den Schutzwall von Hogwarts gezeigt habe?"

Seine Stimme klang herabwertend. Beinahe so, als hielt er sie für ein naives Mädchen und das kränkte sie sehr. Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen und suchte nach etwas, das ihr bestätigte, dass dieser „Schüler-Lehrer-Ausflug" weit aus mehr war. Doch sie fand nichts. Sein Blick war eiskalt und sie drehte sich weg.

„Kobolde leben unter der Erde. Dies ist ein sehr mächtiger Schutzzauber. Er lockt ein jeden, der sich dem Quartier nähert in eine Falle. Die Kuppel um unser Schloss hält Bedrohungen fern. Dieser Zauber allerdings, lockt seine Opfer an und lässt sie eines qualvollen Todes sterben.", zischte der Professor und brachte somit Hermines Fass fast zum überlaufen. _Beruhig dich,_ sagte sie zu sich selbst und holte einmal tief Luft. Dann drehte sie sich um und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Warum haben Sie mich dann hergeholt, Sir?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich, Miss Granger?", er trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, hielt sich allerdings trotzdem auf mindestens 30 Zentimeter Distanz. „Ich weiß von den Treffen zwischen Dumbledore und Potter. Ich weiß auch, worauf der Schulleiter hinauswill. Ich weiß von der Vermutung, dass der dunkle Lord Horkruxe geschaffen hat und vor allem weiß ich auch, dass Potter sich auf die Suche nach Ihnen begeben wird.", er packte sie unsanft an ihren Oberarmen. „Miss Granger, sie müssen auf alles gefasst sein! Sie dürfen niemandem vertrauen! Sie müssen vorbereitet sein! Potter und sein rothaariger Freund werden sich mit ihrem Zauberstabgefuchtel doch höchstens nur wehtun. Sie hingegen…"

Er lockerte seinen festen Griff, der sich in eine sanfte Berührung verwandelte. So viele Fragen kamen in Hermine auf, doch sie wagte es nicht, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Sie hatte zuvor schon einmal etwas von dieser Art des Zauberns gehört. Von tief schwarzmagischer Energie, von der Zerspaltung der eigenen Seele. Sie wusste worauf er hinauswill. Sie hatte es schon länger geahnt.

„Sie sind dem gewachsen. Sie sind dazu fähig, nicht nur sie selbst, sondern auch unseren vermeintlichen Auserwählten zu beschützen."

* * *

Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an. Er wünschte sich, sie würde die Stille durchbrechen. Verwirrt fragte er sich, was sie fühlte. Hatte er zu viel preisgegeben?

„Dumbledore?", ihre zarte Stimme durchbrach kaum den Wind, der um sie schlug und immer stärker wurde. Es war nicht gut, sich auf dem offenen Feld aufzuhalten. Es war hier nicht sicher. Er blickte sich um. Ein ungutes Gefühl kam in ihm auf. „Professor. Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt: was ist mit Dumbledore? Wieso begibt er sich nicht auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen? Ist es nicht riskant, Harry auf eine solch gefährliche Mission zu schicken?"

Abermals ignorierte er das Mädchen, das sich langsam unter seinen großen Händen versteifte. Er horchte, doch der Wind war zu stark. Als sie ein weiteres Mal ihren Mund öffnen wollte, legte er seine Hand auf ihrem Mund. Sie verstand sofort. Das erkannte er an ihren immer größer werdenden Augen. Er erkannte es an ihrem Atem, der sich augenblicklich verschnellerte. Ihre Brust, die sich heftig hob und senkte.

Er konzentrierte sich und suchte nach der Quelle seiner Unruhe. Der Himmel war von schwarzen Wolken überzogen und schwere Donner grummelten in der Ferne. Es ist lange her, dass er einen solch unruhigen Morgen gelebt hat. Von einem auf dem anderen Moment prasselte Regen auf die beiden herab. Er zog die junge Frau in seine Arme und sie apparierten.

* * *

Sie apparierten insgesamt 4 Mal, bis sie endlich an dem Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts ankamen. Hermine war erleichtert, als sie die hohen Schlossmauern erblickte. „Professor, ich…"

„Gehen Sie sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Bleiben Sie dort und sprechen Sie mit niemandem über unser Treffen.", kühl ließ er von ihr ab und lief in Windeseile zum Schloss zurück. Hermine verlor die Fassung. Ihre Haare waren mittlerweile klatschnass vom Regen. Ihr war kalt und vor allem war sie ratlos.

„Bleiben Sie stehen!", mit schnellen Schritten rannte sie Snape hinterher, der keine Anstalten machte, stehen zu bleiben. „Professor, warten Sie!", schrie sie.

„Miss Granger, ich werde zuerst zum Schloss gehen. Die Schüler dürfen uns nicht zusammen sehen", antwortete er ihr und Hermine wurde wütend. „Professor! Sie sind mir Antworten schuldig! Bleiben Sie sofort stehen! Ich warne sie!", nachdem Snape sein Tempo immer noch nicht verlangsamte, nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und zauberte schweigend: „Impedimenta!"

* * *

Das sah Snape nicht kommen. Noch nie in seiner gesamten Schullaufbahn, wurde er dermaßen von einer Schülerin überrascht. Er riss die Augen noch auf, bevor er quasi zu Stein erstarrte. Hermine kam ihm schnell nach. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid… Es tut mir so sehr Leid! Ich habe Sie doch davor gewarnt, mich zu ignorieren" Fast schon hysterisch huschte sie um ihn herum. „Oh mein Gott! Sie werden mich vermutlich dafür töten!" _Oh ja. Und wie ich das tun werde_ „aber sie können mich nicht so zurücklassen. Ich bin überhaupt nicht schlau aus unserer Unterhaltung geworden. Sie versuchen, mir zu helfen und lassen mich ratloser zurück, als ich vorher war. Wieso sucht Dumbledore nicht nach den Horkruxen? Was besteht uns vor? Was wissen Sie?"

Sie überlegte, den Zauber von ihm zu nehmen, war allerdings noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt, ob sie es schaffen würde, sich vor ihm in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor die Bombe platzte. Sie überlegte noch einmal, wie er denn zu ihr stand. Doch schon zehn Sekunden später, war sie der totalen Überzeugung, dass ihr Lehrer sie eventuell mochte, allerdings nicht so sehr, dass er sie für diese Demütigung unbestraft davon kommen lassen würde. Es war hoffnungslos.

Sie seufzte und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Dann mit einem Plumps, lies sie sich ins Gras fallen. Es war ihr egal, dass es nass war. Sie musste überlegen. Ohne den erstarrten Snape anzusehen, sprach sie weiter: „Ich habe Sie beobachtet, Professor. Ich weiß, dass Sie ein Einzelgänger sind. Vielleicht mögen Sie Gesellschaft, vielleicht wollen Sie auch gar nicht allein sein… Doch trotzdem sind Sie ein Einzelgänger und das ist alleine Ihre Entscheidung. Wenn Sie sich aber so sehr nach jemanden sehnen, wieso sträubt es Sie dann so sehr, wenn Sie endlich die Möglichkeit haben? Vielleicht müssen Sie es neu erlernen. Sie sollen nicht das ganze „Schloss Snape" und seine Mauern zusammenstürzen lassen. Nur… Vielleicht sollten Sie ja doch jemanden an sich heranlassen, jemanden mit dem Sie zusammen sein können und wirklich… Mit dem Sie „SIE" sein können." Nach einem kurzen Blick zu ihrem gelähmten Zuhörer schloss sie ihre Augen. „Ach, es ist hoffnungslos. Ich bin total übergeschnappt…"


	29. 282 - Und stürzten in die Nacht

Sa. 02.09.1972

 _Seit zwei Stunden schon saß er auf dem Dach des Astronomieturms. Wenn man den kleinen schmächtigen Jungen sah, dann hätte man sich nie denken können, dass er fähig wäre, eine solche Kletterleistung zu vollbringen. Doch der 12-jährige Severus Snape war kein normaler Junge. Er war ein Zauberer._

 _Doch auch die Tatsache, dass er ein Zauberer war, konnte nichts an dem Tod seiner Mutter ändern._

 _Mit Tränen in den schwarzen Augen las er noch einmal das kleine Stück Papier, auf dem ihm sein Vater zwei Zeilen geschrieben hatte. „Eileen ist tot. Mit ihrem Tod brauchst auch Du nicht zurückkommen. Ich verdiene meine Ruhe."_

 _Über die Hälfte des Blattes zog sich ein gelblicher Klecks, der das Gekrakelte noch schwieriger zu entziffern machte. Biergeruch zog sich in Severus große Nase. Angeekelt knüllte er die Notiz zusammen und warf sie kraftvoll in die Höhe. Dann, mit einem Wink ging sie in Flammen auf. Er würde keine Spuren von seinem alten Leben hinterlassen. Er würde niemanden wissen lassen, was mit ihm geschah._

 _Ein Gepolter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und schon bald ertönte eine Stimme von unten. „Sev? Bist du hier?"_

 _Sofort, nachdem er Lily Evans Stimme erkannte, wusch er sich die Tränen aus den Augen und räusperte sich: „Geh weg. Ich will jetzt nichts unternehmen!"_

 _Seine Stimme sollte stark und überzeugend klingen, doch sie nahm einen ungewöhnlich hohen und gebrochenen Ton an. Er schämte sich zutiefst dafür._

 _Zwei kleine Hände erschienen an der Kante des Daches. „Hilf mir mal bitte, ich komme nicht hoch! Sev!", der kleine Junge näherte sich der Kante und sah Lilys grinsendes Gesicht zu ihm aufblicken. Fragend blickte er das rothaarige Mädchen an und zog sie in sekundenschnelle hoch. Er setzte sich, worauf sie ihm Gesellschaft leistete. Als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter lehnte, spürte Severus einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Er wollte alleine sein. „Ich bin für dich da, Severus. Wir sind Freunde. Willst du mir erzählen, was auf dem Notizzettel stand?" Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie und von einem auf den anderen Moment fing der kleine Junge neben ihr schrecklich an zu weinen._

 _Sie ließ ihm Zeit, sie durchbrach die Stille nicht und so vergingen zwei Minuten, bis er sich endlich das Herz gefasst hatte, ihr von dem Tod seiner Mutter zu erzählen. „Lily", er keuchte und schniefte und Lily fiel es schwer, das von ihm Gesagte zu verstehen. Sie drückte sein Knie ein wenig fester, woraufhin er nur noch mehr weinte._

 _Dann wurden Sie unterbrochen._

 _„_ _Schniiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeefelus und die bezaubernde…", Sirius Black kam auf seinem Besen herbeigerast und machte vor den beiden halt. Severus vergrub schnurstracks sein Gesicht in seine Arme, doch die Herumtreiber hatten schon gesehen, was sich auf dem Astronomieturm abspielte. Sirius brach in ein lautes Gelächter aus: „BEI MERLINS BART! Ha! James, DAS musst du dir ansehen! Der kleine, arme Schniefelus heult!"_

 _„_ _Hört auf!", empört stand Lily auf und stampfte mit ihrem Fuß auf das Dach, doch ihre Warnung ging in dem blasenden Wind, den die Jungs mit ihren Besen verursachten, unter. „SCHNIEFELUS! Was ist denn hier los?", tönte James aufgeblasen und flog einen Salto, vermutlich um Lily zu beeindrucken. „Das Jahr hat doch gerade eben erst angefangen! Hältst Du es nicht eine Nacht lang ohne deine Muuuuuummy aus?" Überzeugt von seinem wahnwitzigen Humor, lachte James gehässig. Schon bald kam auch Peter auf sie zugestoßen. Severus stand auf und bewegte sich auf das andere Ende des Daches zu, doch die Jungs folgten ihm. Er wäre am liebsten unsichtbar gewesen._

 _„_ _Hey! Wo willst du denn hin?", schrie Sirius nach ihm und Lily meldete sich erneut zu Wort: „Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun? Hooch sucht sicher schon nach euch!"_

 _James flog auf sie zu und stieg vom Besen. „Ich denke, dass es sich für diese Vorstellung lohnt, das Training ausnahmsweise mal blau zu machen!", dann ging er auf den kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf der anderen Seite des Daches zu. Lily folgte ihm und stellte sich schützend an die Seite ihres Freundes. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe!"_

 _Das ganze Wortgefecht gelang nur teilweise bis an Severus Ohren, der krampfhaft versuchte, seine Beherrschung zu bewahren. Ein Alptraum. Er befand sich in einem Alptraum._

 _„_ _Nein jetzt ernsthaft, Schniefelus.", James legte gespielt tröstend eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wenn dir deine Eltern fehlen, dann darfst du gerne bei mir unter der Decke schlafen! Ich kann dir bestimmt noch ein paar Gegenstände in Plüschtierchen verwandeln, damit du geschützt und wohlbehalten bist, wie bei deiner Mami!"_

 _Angeekelt riss Severus James Hand von seiner Schulter, zückte den Zauberstab und schrie aus voller Kehle: „Meine Mutter ist genauso tot, wie Du es gleich sein wirst! STU…"_

 _„_ _SEV!", Lily stellte sich blitzschnell schützend, mit ausgebreiteten Armen, zwischen die beiden. „Severus! Hör auf. Es hat keinen Sinn! Er ist es nicht wert!"_

 _Mit ihren Worten rannen weitere Tränen aus seinen Augen. Er senkte den Kopf, während Sirius, Peter und James ein weiteres Mal in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Finster blickte er seine vermeintliche Freundin an und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten. Lily ließ er zurück. Ihr Verrat nagte in diesem Moment noch schwerer an ihm, als der Tod seiner Mutter._

* * *

So. 13.11.1996

Wenn es etwas gab, das Professor Snape von ganzem Herzen hasste, dann waren es Menschen, die versuchten, ihn über seine eigene Person zu belehren. Was er umso mehr verabscheute war, wenn diese Menschen im Recht lagen.

Nur zwei Menschen haben ihn in seinem ganzen Leben in eine solch unangenehme Situation gebracht: Albus Dumbledore, der es immer wieder schaffte, den 36-Jährigen Mann besser zu kennen, als er sich selbst, und ein Mädchen. Ein Mädchen, namens Hermine Granger.

Er musste zugeben, dass er selbst schuld war. Viel zu sehr hatte er diese unscheinbare, intelligente Frau an sich herangelassen und musste also nun mit Konsequenzen rechnen.

Und somit stand er nun hier. Gelähmt von seiner Verbündeten. Seiner Verbündeten, die Informationen von ihm verlangte und ihm Sachen an dem Kopf warf, die ihm seine demütigendsten Situationen noch einmal vor Augen erscheinen ließen.

Er seufzte gedanklich und versuchte, klare Gedanken zu fassen, doch immer wieder krochen Gefühle an die Oberfläche, die er schon vor Jahren vergessen geglaubt hatte. Die Schmach, die Potter über ihn ergehen ließ. Der Hass über Lilys Verrat. Die Gefühle, die ihm den Gedanken an seine liebe Mutter verdrängten. Die Zeit der Trauer, die ihm damals auf dem Astronomieturm geraubt wurde.

Er konzentrierte sich ein weiteres Mal und nahm mit aller Willenskraft den Zauber von sich. Dann legte er sich zu ihr in das nasse Gras hinein. Sie lagen ein paar Minuten lang still nebeneinander, bis er sich endlich aufsetzte und das Wort ergriff. Er reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Miss Granger, bitte stehen Sie auf.", sie tat wie befohlen und er blickte ihr in ihre treuen, braunen Augen. Ihre warme Hand lag ruhig in der seinen und bildete einen Kontrast zu der eisigen Morgenkälte, die sie umgab. Sie hatte Recht, mit dem, was sie vorhin sagte. Doch wie sollte die zarte Junge Frau das verstehen, was sein ganzes Leben geprägt hatte. Wie konnte sie auch nur ahnen, was er schon alles erlebt hatte. Was ihn zu dem Mann machte, der er war.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch die dicke Wolkendecke. Doch auch, wenn es um sie herum hell wurde, waren seine Gefühle umhüllt von Dunkelheit. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Was jetzt käme, würde ihm sehr schwer fallen, doch es war notwendig.

* * *

„Ich kann Ihnen die Antworten, die Sie wollen, nicht geben. So sehr ich mich auch danach sehne."

Ihre braunen Augen lagen ruhig auf ihm, doch in ihr drin loderte ein Feuer, das mit jedem Wort, das er sprach, mehr an Volumen und Hitze erlang. Sie wusste, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr über Dumbledore oder Harry sprachen. Es ging um sie beide. Es ging um sie beide und die vermeintliche Beziehung, die sie führten. Tränen füllten ihre Augen, doch sie hielt seinem Blick stand, während weitere Worte an ihre Ohren drangen.

„Genauso, wie die Antworten, kann ich Ihnen unmöglich das geben, was Sie eigentlich von mir verlangen."

Sie hörte ihn schlucken. Für ihn war es genau so schwer, wie für sie. Und sie betete zum Himmel, dass er nicht fortfuhr. Dass er es sich anders überlegte.

„Wir beide, wir verrennen uns. Wir streben nach etwas, was es nicht gibt. Nach etwas, das nie existieren könnte, so sehr wir es auch wollen. So sehr ich mich auch danach sehne... Unsere Wege führen nicht zusammen, Hermine."

Als er ihren Namen erwähnte, zuckte sie schmerzerfüllt zusammen. Ihr Herz war drauf und dran, in zwei zu brechen. Er hob ihre Hand an seinen Mund, küsste sie und hauchte schmerzerfüllt:

„Wir müssen aufhören, uns etwas vorzumachen. Wir müssen aufhören."


	30. 29 - Unstimmigkeiten

Unstimmigkeiten

So. 13.11.1996

Als Ginny Weasley am frühen Sonntagmorgen Hermine nicht in ihrem Bett vorfand, dachte sie sich nichts dabei. Aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit im Fuchsbau, wusste sie von ihrer merkwürdigen Eigenart, gegen fünf Uhr Morgens schon eine Bibliothek aufzusuchen. Sie hatte sich nie dazu durchringen können, ihr Gesellschaft bei ihrem morgendlichen Lernprogramm zu leisten. Doch nun sah es anders aus.

Mit leisen Schritten schlich sie sich aus dem Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler-Mädchen und begab sich nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem auch um sieben Uhr morgens noch ein Feuer loderte. Sie kletterte durch das Portraitloch und trat in den leeren Korridor. Wer sonst, würde sich an einem Sonntagmorgen freiwillig auf einen Spaziergang durch das Schloss begeben?

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ihr ganzes Gesicht war von dem nächtlichen Weinen total verspannt. Unfreiwillig entkam ihr ein trauriger Schluchzer. Dann noch einer. Völlig unkontrolliert sogen ihre Lungen in unregelmäßigen Abständen Luft ein. Bis sie in einem weiteren Heulkrampf ausbrach. Sie krümmte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand und biss sich auf ihre Hand. Sie zählte langsam bis zehn.

Eine Ewigkeit verging bis sie endlich in der Eulerei ankam. Als sie dort oben war, versiegelte sie die Tür, horchte ein paar Minuten lang, ob sich jemand in ihrer Nähe befand und brach dann zusammen. Sie schrie aus tiefster Seele, sie trat und schlug gegen die Wände, sodass fast alle Eulen das Weite suchten. Nur Hedwig stand noch auf ihrem Ast und blickte sie mitleidig an (soweit Eulen das möglich ist).

Eingekrümmt legte sie sich in einen Fensterbogen und schaute in die Ferne. Das Grundstück Hogwarts beruhigte sie.

„Ich habe ihn eh nur gemocht, weil ich Ron so am besten ärgern konnte", versuchte sich das rothaarige Mädchen selbst einzureden. Doch es gelang nicht. Sie hatte Dean Thomas ihre Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt, woraufhin er sie verlassen hat.

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, doch es flossen keine Tränen mehr. Sie hatte genug geweint.

„Hedwig...", in die Ferne blickend, streichelte sie den schneeweißen Vogel. „Fliegen. Was würde ich nur dafür…"

Auf einmal hielt sie inne. Zwei Gestalten übertraten die Grenze zu Hogwarts. Nach wenigen Sekunden schon, konnte sie an der anmutigen Gangart der schwarzen Gestalt sehen, dass es sich um Snape handelte. Doch er war nicht alleine. Er war in Gesellschaft. Eine Person in einem roten Mantel (vermutlich eine Frau) hastete ihm hinterher. Sie sah garantiert nicht so aus, als sei sie ihm friedlich gegenüber gestimmt. Ginny hätte schwören können, dass die beiden sich ein Wortgefecht lieferten. Dann zückte die Frau ihren Zauberstab. Reflexartig zog auch Ginny ihren. Adrenalin breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Was solle sie nun tun?

Eilig durchstreifte Ginny die Eulerei. Es musste hier doch irgendwo einen Besen geben? Nachdem sie fündig wurde, sprang sie auf und schoss aus dem Fenster hinaus ins Freie.

Was tat sie hier eigentlich?

„Ich werde meine Pflichten als baldiges Ordensmitglied erfüllen und den Professor retten.", sagte Ginny entschlossen und suchte die beiden, ohne sich vom Fleck zu bewegen.

Als sie sie gemeinsam auf dem Boden liegend ausmachte, stockte ihr der Atem. Waren sie…?

Da erhoben sich die beiden. Sie sah, wie Snape der Frau seine Hand reichte. Dann wurde sie Zeugin von etwas Eigenartigem.

Snape küsste ihre Hand.

Automatisch machte ihr Würgereflex auf sich aufmerksam und sie war kurze Zeit lang der festen Überzeugung, dass sie sich übergeben müsse. Hatte tatsächlich eine Frau Gefallen an dieser ekelerregenden Fledermaus gefunden? Sie persönlich hätte eher etwas mit Dumbledore angefangen…

Sie beobachtete wie Snape sich zum Schloss bewegte und kurze Zeit später die mysteriöse Frau ihm folgte. Bei Merlins Bart… Handelte es sich etwa um eine Lehrerin? Sie verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen, um besser sehen zu können, doch es half nichts. Die Sicht war getrübt.

Schnell flog sie zurück, verließ die Eulerei und rannte das gesamte Treppenhaus hinunter, bis in die Eingangshalle. Dann wartete sie unbemerkt in einer Nische. Es kam so langsam Bewegung ins Schloss, sie musste sich sehr gut verstecken, um ja nicht entdeckt zu werden. Bald darauf, kam ihr Lehrer mit wehendem Umhang durch die Tür und machte sich direkt auf dem Weg in die Kerker. Sie war zu weit entfernt, um das Chaos zu erkennen, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte.

Was als nächstes kam, darauf war sie nicht gefasst. Nie im Leben, hätte sie sich denken können… Nie im Leben, wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen…

Es war einfach nur absurd.

Ungläubig sah sie, wie ihre Freundin und Vertraute, wie der Schwarm ihres Bruders, wie das Mädchen, das als Teil ihrer eigenen Familie betrachtet wurde, durch die Tür schlüpfte und den Weg nach oben einschlug. Nach oben, um durch den Gemeinschaftsraum in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu gelangen, wo Ginny sie heute Morgen noch gesucht und nicht gefunden hatte. Das Leuchten ihres roten Mantels wurde durch einen schattigen, feuchten Fleck auf ihrem Rücken unterbrochen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlen sollte, sie wusste nicht, woran sie denken sollte. Sie wusste nur, dass…

Hermine Granger. Hermine Granger hatte eine Beziehung mit Severus Snape.


	31. 30 - Ein schiefer Haussegen

Ein schiefer Haussegen

Mo. 14.11.1996

Hermine packte ihre Sachen zusammen und schleppte sich hinter ihren beiden Freunden hinterher ins Freie. Die Kräuterhäuser waren zu dieser Zeit des Jahres eiskalt, was garantiert nicht daran lag, dass man die Heizrechnung nicht bezahlt hatte. Sie züchteten momentan „kalte Pflanzen". Pflanzen, die es nicht aushielten, auch nur in die Nähe von Sonnenstrahlen zu kommen. Demnach waren selbst Wärmezauber nicht zugelassen.

„Es handelt sich doch nur um eine Illusion. Niemand ist fähig, den Wärmezauber zu spüren, außer die Hexe selbst. Es gibt Zauberer, die erfroren sind, selbst wenn sie einen Wärmezauber auf sich gelegt hatten.", wandte Hermine ein, doch Pomona Sprout winkte die eifrige Schülerin ab. Zwei lange Stunden lang, standen sie in der Kälte und Hermine war froh, endlich wieder in das warme Schloss zurückkehren zu können.

Gestern noch, **wurde Katie ins St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen gebracht, und inzwischen hatte sich die Nachricht, dass sie einem Fluch erlegen war, in der ganzen Schule verbreitet, auch wenn über die Einzelheiten Verwirrung herrschte und offenbar niemand außer Harry, Ron, Hermine und Leanne wusste, dass Katie selbst nicht das geplante Ziel gewesen war.**

Mit ihr, ist auch der Professor verschwunden. Hermine war klar, dass er ihr vor Ort helfen musste. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht, dass er fort ging.

Ein weiteres Mal breitete sich die Unsicherheit über sie, wie ein Netz, das sie gefangen hielt. Sie hatte ihn verstanden. Sie hatte es akzeptiert. Aber nicht noch einmal könnte sie es aushalten, von ihm ignoriert zu werden. Sie wäre zu allem bereit. Doch nicht noch einmal wollte sie die Leere fühlen, die sie in dem letzten Monat begleitet hatte.

Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihre Nase lief. Sie bekam eine Erkältung und überlegte, ob sie nicht heute schon in den Krankenflügel gehen sollte, um sich einen Erkältungstrank zu holen. Da wurde sie von Ron wieder zurück in die Gegenwart geholt.

„Hermine!", mit einer dreckigen Hand, wedelte er vor ihrem Gesicht herum, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Ich sagte: **Das war wirklich kein besonders raffinierter Angriff, wenn man mal in Ruhe darüber nachdenkt. Der Fluch hat es nicht mal ins Schloss reingeschafft. Nicht gerade das, was man narrensicher nennen würde.**

 **„** **Da hast du Recht", sagte Hermine. „Das war überhaupt nicht gründlich durchdacht."**

 **„** **Aber seit wann ist Malfoy einer der großen Denker der Welt?", fragte Harry.**

 **Weder Ron noch Hermine antworteten ihm.** Sie hielten an ihrer neuen Strategie **fest, jedes Mal Taubheit vorzutäuschen, wenn Harry seine Malfoy-ist-ein-Todesser-Theorie erwähnte.**

Sie schlenderten durch die Korridore und Treppenhäuser des riesigen Schlosses, bis sie vor Dumbledores Büro halt machten. Harry hatte an diesem Tage eine weitere Stunde bei dem Schulleiter und Hermine hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, ihren Freunden noch nichts von dem erzählt zu haben, was ihr ihr Professor gestern anvertraut hatte und räusperte sich unsicher. Dann fasste sie sich ein Herz.

„Harry", sie blickte sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich nicht beobachtet wurden. „Hat Dumbledore jemals etwas wie… einen Horkrux erwähnt?"

„Einen was?", fragte Harry, doch schon öffnete sich der Wasserspeier und Harry verschwand aufgeregt in seinem Inneren. Hermines Frage war schon längst vergessen.

„Und? Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ron sie und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Ihr war die ganze Situation unangenehm, sie wollte ihn aber nicht von sich stoßen und seine Gefühle verletzen. Er ging mit Lavender, nicht? Diese Situation war rein freundschaftlich, oder?!

„Ich… Ähm… Also in der Bibliothek…", stotterte sie und lockte somit ein Grinsen seinerseits vor. „Och komm schon, Mine! Wir haben lange nicht mehr etwas zu 2. gemacht, ich bin froh, wenn…"

„Won, Wooooooon? Höre ich da etwa die Stimme von meinem Herzblatt?"

Rons Augen wurden größer. Der Schock stand ihm quasi ins Gesicht geschrieben und Hermine begann zu kichern. „Geh schon! Ich halte sie auf!"

Somit verschwand Ron und ließ die kopfschüttelnde Hermine zurück, die mal wieder seinen Hintern retten müsste.

Di. 15.11.1996

 **Am nächsten Tag erzähte Harry Ron und Hermine von der Aufgabe, die Dumbedore ihm gestellt hatte. Ron meinte, Harry werde wahrscheinlich nicht die geringsten Probleme mit Slughorn haben.**

 **„** **Er liebt dich", sagte er beim Frühstück und wedelte lässig mit einer Gabel voll Spiegelei herum.**

 **Hermine jedoch sah eher schwarz.**

 **„** **Wenn Dumbledore es nicht aus ihm rausgekriegt hat, dann muss er fest entschlossen sein, das zu verbergen, was wirklich passiert ist", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.**

Sie sah lustlos auf ihr Toast. Die Sache wurde langsam ernst. Und zu allem Überdruss, war auch heute der Platz von Professor Snape leer. Sie war ratlos, sie hatte so viele Fragen. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er ihre Neugier nicht stillen würde, sie hätte gerne einen Vorwand gehabt, zu ihm in die Kerker zu gehen und ihn nach den Horkruxen zu fragen. Er hatte sie erwähnt. Er wusste etwas.

„Woher wusstest du, dass Dumbledore mir von den Horkruxen erzählen würde?", riss Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Ihr Gesicht nahm einen Hauch an Farbe an. Sie konnte ihnen unmöglich von ihrem Ausflug mit Snape erzählen. Sie sah in Rons Richtung, doch auch er sah sie mit zwei riesigen, fragenden Augen an.

„Erinnert ihr euch an den Stein der Weisen?", fing sie ausschweifend an.

Und Ron und Harry ließen sich nur zu einfach ködern.

„Mir war sofort klar, dass Voldemort einen Weg sucht, unsterblich zu werden." Ihre Stimme ist zu einem vielsagenden Flüstern geworden, sodass die Jungs sich in ihre Richtung lehnten mussten, um sie richtig zu verstehen.

„Also bin ich in die Verbotene Abteilung gegangen."

„Das gibt's doch nicht! Hermine geht in die verbotene Abteilung!", Ron prustete amüsiert los, doch Harry blieb ernst und deutete ihr, weiter zu erzählen.

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich gefunden habe. **Ich schätze, es wird schwierig sein, die Informationen zu bekommen, Harry, du musst dir sehr gut überlegen, wie du Slughorn darauf ansprichst, denk dir eine Stategie aus…"** , versuchte sie vom Thema abzulenken.

Harry allerdings, stand auf und verließ seinen Platz, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Schreib ihm nicht immer alles vor, Hermine. Das ist kaum zu ertragen!", tadelte Ron sie.

„Ich…", setzte Hermine an.

„Ich muss gehen! JETZT!", Ron sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und rannte schnurstracks aus die Halle. Ginny gesellte sich zu ihr.

„Lavender ist unterwegs.", auf ihren Lippen spiegelte sich etwas wieder, das einem Lächeln glich. Doch Hermine wusste, dass Ginny und Dean sich getrennt hatten. Es musste ihr wirklich schwer fallen und Hermine hatte Mitleid mit ihrer Freundin, doch konnte sich momentan nicht um sie kümmern. Sie musste versuchen, mit Snape zu reden.

„Hermine, hör mal…", sagte Ginny leise und jetzt stand auch Hermine von ihrem Platz auf. „Können wir uns vielleicht mal unterhalten? Ich hab da…"

„Es tut mir Leid, Ginny, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los! Ich hab Zaubertränke!", unterbrach Hermine sie und flitzte gen Kerker.

Sie hatte momentan wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun.

In den Kerkern angekommen, setzte sie sich an ihren Platz. Ihr fiel sofort auf, dass Harry sich eigenartig verhielt. Er schob seinen **Kessel auf die andere Tischseite, so dass** er fast **neben Ernie saß.**

Er sprach zwar mit Ron, doch beantwortete keine ihrer Fragen. Auch Ron fiel sein merkwürdiges Verhalten auf und Hermine wollte gerade danach fragen, als Slughorn die Stunde eröffnete.

 **„** **Setzen, setzen bitte! Nun aber Beeilung, wir haben heute eine Menge Arbeit zu bewältigen! Golpalotts Drittes Gesetz… Wer kann es mir sagen – ? Unsere Miss Granger kann es, natürlich!"**

 **Hermine rasselte in Höchstgeschwindigkeit herunter: „Golpalotts-Drittes-Gesetz-besagt-dass-das-Gegengift-für-eine-Giftmischung-mehr-als-die-Summe-der-Gegengifte-für-jeden-einzelnen-Bestandteil-ist."**

Natürlich wurde sie mit 10 Punkten belohnt und natürlich sollte die Klasse heute zum ersten Mal Gegengifte entwickeln. Niemand außer Hermine schien etwas von dem verstanden zu haben, was der Professor sagte und sie nutzte die Situation für sich aus. Schnurstracks lief sie auf Harry zu und bat ihm ihre Hilfe an. Sie würde es schon schaffen, aus ihm herauszukitzeln, was ihn betrübte. „Komm mit Harry, ich helfe…"

„Hermine. Ich kann das alleine. Ich brauche dein wichtigtuerisches Gehabe nicht, um ein Gegengift zu mischen.", antwortete ihr Freund patzig und nahm eines der Giftfläschchen vom Pult herunter.

Sie hielt ihn am Arm fest: „ **Der Prinz** wird **dir dabei nicht viel helfen können. Diesmal musst du die Grundsätze verstehen, die hier eine Rolle spielen. Keine Kurzformeln.** " Er riss sich aus ihrer Berührung und zischte in ihr Ohr hinein: „Dumbledore hat alle Bücher über Horkruxe entfernen lassen, Hermine. Ich verzichte darauf, noch einmal von dir angelogen zu werden."

Dann ließ er sie zurück und wandte sich der Aufgabe zu.


	32. 31 - Das Geständnis

_Es läuft gerade ALLES schief._

Hermine saß in der Eulerei und schlug ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Zum gefühlt zehntausendsten Male zählte sie die Gesamtsituation auf und kam wieder zu dem Entschluss, dass sie überhaupt nicht zufrieden ist. Sie war weder verzweifelt, noch raufte sie sich die Haare. Erstaunlicher Weise fühlte sie sich nicht aufgewühlt – ihr war alles „sonnenklar", sie war ruhig und betrachtete es eher als eine Art Mission. Sie musste ihre jetzige Situation wieder gerade biegen.

1\. Harry war sauer auf sie

Das war das, was sie am meisten wurmte. _Gerade jetzt, war es nur kontraproduktiv, dass die drei Freunde alle ihren eigenen Weg gingen. A propos: Alle ihren eigenen Weg…_

2\. Alles was Ron momentan in seinem Spatzenhirn hatte, war: Lavender

 _Ja, richtig. Die beiden hatten sich wieder „vertragen" und seit dem war Ron zu Nichts zu gebrauchen. „Vertragen" ist natürlich ein schweres Wort. Lavender ging Ron auf die Nerven. Doch nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten_ (Hermine war nicht blöd. Die leisen Stimmchen auf dem Korridor sind auch zu ihr gelangt), _schien Ron wie total ausgewechselt. Es war okay, dass er und Lavender intim geworden sind. Doch das, was sie jetzt brauchte war ein Freund, einen Verbündeten. Sie musste sich mit Harry versöhnen und dafür brauchte sie Ron._

Sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie einflussbar die Jungs in ihrem Alter waren. Sie hatte beobachtet, dass man sich nur mehr „zeigen" musste, um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mitschüler zu erlangen. Doch zugleich hatte sie aber schon lange damit aufgehört, zu versuchen diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit auch wirklich für sich zu gewinnen. Ihr ist aufgefallen, dass die leicht manipulierbaren Jungs schnell das Interesse verloren, sobald sie bekamen, was sie wollten: Alles war so oberflächlich. _Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, weswegen Dean Ginny verlassen hatte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Ron das Selbe tun würde._ Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass das zwischen Ron und Lavender wahre Liebe war. Und es interessierte sie auch nicht. Es interessierte sie nicht, weil:

3\. Weil sie sich in die Fledermaus verliebt hat.

 _Es brachte nichts, es zu leugnen. Dem war so und nichts ließ sich daran ändern_.

4\. Die Fledermaus empfand das Selbe für sie.

 _Und das war der Springende Punkt._

Er war immer noch nicht wieder im Schloss und Hermine machte sich Sorgen. Nicht um ihren Professor, denn sie wusste, dass es ihm im St. Mungos gut gehen würde. Sie hatte nichts mehr von ihm gehört - auch die Stunden für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste fielen momentan aus - und ja, sie vermisste ihn, doch noch mehr bedrückte sie, dass es Katie immer noch nicht gut ging. Katie war immer nett zu ihr gewesen. Sie war nicht so arrogant und dumm, wie ihre anderen Mitschülerinnen, doch…

„Hermine?", ein Stimmchen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie seufzte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Ginny auf sich zukommen.

„Hör zu Ginny, ich muss alleine sein…", Hermine versuchte mal wieder ihrer Freundin auszuweichen, doch Ginny stellte sich vor die Tür.

„Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören.", Ginnys Stimme zitterte leicht und Hermine sah sie fragend an.

„Ich weiß, dass ich für dich da sein hätte sollen…", Hermine blickte zu Boden. Es tat ihr aufrichtig Leid. Ginny und sie waren Freunde, doch momentan hatte sie so viel im Kopf…

„Ja, das hättest du.", Ginnys Worte taten Hermine weh, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Sie beobachtete schweigend, wie ihre Freundin sich zu Harrys Eule gesellte.

„Genau hier stand ich, als ich dich Sonntagmorgen in deinem Bett gesucht hatte und du nicht da warst."

Eiskalt lief es Hermine den Rücken hinunter. An diesen Schock wird sie sich in Jahren noch erinnern können, denn sie hatte noch nie zuvor etwas Ähnliches empfunden.

Das Gefühl, ertappt worden zu sein.

Hermine war immer eine vorbildliche Tochter und gute Freundin gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderem Teenager in ihrem Alter, musste sie noch nie von ihren Eltern bei der Polizei abgeholt werden, weil sie beim Klauen erwischt wurde, oder sich in der Öffentlichkeit hatte volllaufen lassen. Sie musste noch nie vor den Räumlichkeiten ihrer Schuldirektoren warten, weil sie etwas ausgefressen hatte und ihre Eltern sich deshalb in einem hitzigen Gespräch mit den Abgeordneten der Schule befanden. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal einen Brief nach Hause bringen müssen, in dem stand, dass sie drei Mal ihre Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hätte.

Doch nun befand sie sich in ebendieser Situation. Sie wurde von einer ihr lieben Person ertappt und hoffte, nein, betete inständig, dass dem nicht so war.

„Ich brauchte dich Hermine. Ich brauchte dich und du hattest nichts Besseres zu tun, als Snape zu ficken!", Ginnys Stimme wurde immer lauter und Hermines Gestalt immer kleiner.

5\. Ginny wusste von ihr und Severus.

„Ginny…", „UNTERBRICH MICH NICHT!", Ginnys Kopf war hochrot, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, mit ihrer Predigt fortzufahren. „Seit fast drei Wochen, versuche ich mit dir zu reden, doch immer wieder erfindest du dir neue Ausreden. SEIT FAST DREI WOCHEN. Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, wie egoistisch dein Verhalten ist? Du hast mich allein gelassen, ohne jegliche Erklärung. Und das, weil dir diese beschissene Fledermaus viel wichtiger war als ich!"

„Der Professor ist seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr im Schloss gewesen…", kleinlaut versuchte Hermine, ihre Freundin zu beruhigen, doch biss sich sofort auf die Zunge. Das war nicht das gewesen, was Ginny hören wollte.

„Hermine. Hörst du dir überhaupt zu? Erkennst du dich selbst noch wieder? Ich erkenne dich nicht mehr… Was ist mit dir los?"

„Ich…"

Und das war **der** Moment. Das war der Moment, in dem Alles über Hermine einfiel.

Dicke Tränen kullerten ihr die Wangen hinunter und schniefend vertraute Hermine ihrer Freundin ALLES an, während diese ihr sanft die Schulter streichelte.

Sie erzählte ihr davon, wie **er** sie vor Lupin gerettet hatte, sie erzählte ihr von dem Weihnachtsball und den Schulanfängen. Sie erzählte ihr von dem Nachsitzen und wie ihr zum ersten Mal auffiel, dass sehr viel mehr hinter diesem geheimnisvollen Mann steckte. Sie erzählte ihr, wie sie von ihm zum ersten Mal „eine Frau" genannt wurde, von der DA. Sie erzählte ihr von der heulenden Hütte, von den Worten Dumbledores und von der Nacht in seinen Gemächern. Sie erzählte ihr, dass Amortentia für sie seinen Duft annahm. Sie erzählte ihr davon, wie er sie wochenlang ignorierte, nur um sich ihr nach dem Vorfall mit Katie wieder anzunähern. Und sie erzählte ihr von dem einen Sonntag, an dem er ihr sagte, es würde nicht funktionieren…

Und sie ließ kein Detail aus. Sie erzählte ihr von jedem ihrer Blicke, von jeder ihrer Berührungen, von jedem Lachen seinerseits.

Und noch nie zuvor, war ihr so klar wie jetzt, dass sie ihn liebte.


	33. 32 - Verhängnisvoller Met

Verhängnisvoller Met

Sa. 14.12.1996

Es war circa 7 Uhr morgens. Nur langsam erleuchteten sich die Fenster in den Türmen, in denen die Gryffindors und die Ravenclaws hausten. Doch zwei Mädchen aus dem Löwenhaus waren schon wach. Oder eher gesagt noch wach. Sie sind nämlich überhaupt nicht schlafen gegangen.

Eingekuschelt in ihrer Decke lehnte sich Hermine noch näher zu Ginny, mit der sie in einem großen Sessel vor dem brennenden Kamin saß. Während sie ihren Kopf auf die Schulter von der rothaarigen Weasley lehnte, gluckste diese fröhlich vor sich hin, was dazu führte, dass Hermines ganzer Körper durch Ginnys Bewegungen vibrierte.

„Komm schon! Du musst zugeben, dass eine solche Hakennase die Schönheit euer Kinder vollkommen zu Grunde richten würde!", Ginny war für einen Moment still, prustete dann allerdings sofort wieder los. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Morgenmanteltasche und malte mit eleganten Bewegungen ein Bild in die Luft. Hermine hatte nie gewusst, dass Ginny eine gute Zeichnerin war. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie vieles nicht über Ginny gewusst, was ihr in den letzten zwei Wochen aufgefallen war. Seit gut zwei Wochen, trafen die Mädels sich jeden Tag, schlenderten durch die Gänge, lernten in der Bibliothek, spielten draußen im Schnee und redeten. Ginny wusste alles, was in Hermines Kopf vorging und niemals hätte Hermine sich ausmalen können, wie schön dieses Gefühl war. Wie schön das Gefühl war, endlich nicht mehr alleine mit ihren Sorgen zu sein.

Als Ginny mit der Karikatur ihres und Snapes Sohn fertig war, kroch auch Hermine ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Sie kam nicht umhin, dass der Gedanke eines Kindes mit Snape lächerlich, doch zugleich auch wirklich verzückend war. Ein Junge, mit den braunen Augen seiner Mutter und dem schwarzen vollen Haar seines Vaters…

„Also die Hakennase ist gut getroffen, Ginny. Aber die Augen sollten schwarz wie die Nacht sein! Man sollte all das böse darin wiedererkennen können!"

Erschrocken drehte sich Hermine um, nur um in das frisch gepuderte Gesicht von Lavender schauen zu können, die sich kritisch mit Ginnys Karikatur befasste. Mit ihrem Zauberstab malte sie zwei böse Augenbrauen in Snapes Gesicht und Hermine war kurz davor, die blonde Barbie zu verhexen.

Früher waren Lavender und sie eigentlich recht gut befreundet gewesen, doch in diesem Jahr konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als Hermine auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Sag mal, Ginny… Meine liebe Schwägerin. Hast du meinen Won-Won gesehen? Wir hatten uns eigentlich verabredet!", fuhr Lavender fort, während Ginny mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf die Londoner Bahnhofsuhr schaute, die über dem Portraitausgang hing.

„Um acht Uhr morgens?", fragte sie argwöhnisch und Lavender setzte sich auf die Lehne des zu vollen Sessels. Bedeutungsvoll blickte sie auf die beiden Mädchen, in ihrem Blick spiegelte sich nicht nur das Feuer des Kamins wieder.

„Ihr wisst doch… Das Schloss ist leer und gerade jetzt kann man sich ungestört herumtreiben. Zumal alle Lehrer sich gerade beim Frühstück befinden!"

 _Nicht alle Lehrer…_ , schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, doch sie behielt den Gedanken für sich.

„Lavender. Ich weiß wir sind Freunde, aber ich will mir nicht deine versauten Gedanken über meinen Bruder anhören müssen."

Hermine nickte. Ginny war knallhart und das schätzte sie sehr an ihrer Freundin.

Die Ruhe wurde durch ein Poltern unterbrochen und in dem Moment, in dem sich die Tür zum Jungenschlafraum öffnete, stürzte Lavender sofort los.

Hermine hingegen senkte den Kopf, als Harry und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum torkelten. Der Streit zwischen Harry und ihr war immer noch im vollen Gange und es schmerzte sie sehr, ihn zu sehen.

 **„** **Du bist zu spät, Won-Won!", schmollte** Lavender **. „Ich hab dir –"**

 **„** **Lass mich in Ruhe , sagte Ron ungeduldig. „Harry stellt mich gleich Romilda Vane vor." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihr drängte er sich durch das Porträtloch** und **Lavender blickte beleidigter denn je, als die fette Dame hinter ihnen zuschwang.**

Ginny kicherte, als ihre „Schwägerin" die Treppen zum Mädchensaal hochstürmte, doch Hermine schmollte mindestens genauso wie Lavender. Nur, dass sie aus ihrer Meinung nach schwerwiegenderen Gründen schmollte. Ihr bester Freund ignorierte sie noch immer.

Ginny, die sofort Hermines wechselnde Stimmung bemerkte, tröstete sie: „Vielleicht hat er dich ja gar nicht bemerkt, Hermine. Es wird schon wieder gut werden. Wenn du willst, kann ich nochmal mit ihm reden…"

Das war das Letzte, was Hermine wollte. Sie kannte Harry. Schon beim letzten Mal, als Ginny das Thema ansprechen wollte, war Harry wütend geworden und hatte 3 Tage nicht mit Ginny gesprochen.

Als wüsste Ginny, was in ihrem Kopf vorging, fügte sie selbstbewusst hinzu: „Ich weiß, er gefällt mir. Aber wenn er mir bockig kommt, dann zieht das bei mir nicht."

„Wenn ich ihm nur erzählen könnte…"

„Bloß nicht, Hermine! Das würde ihn nur noch wütender machen. Außerdem ist NICHTS passiert."

Bei Ginnys Worten senkte Hermine noch mehr den Kopf. Ginny hatte Recht. Es war nichts passiert. Nichts außer…

Wie Feuer fing ihre Hand an, auf der Stelle, auf der er sie geküsst hatte, zu brennen. Sie führte sie unauffällig an ihre Lippen, um vielleicht noch einmal das Gefühl wieder aufkommen zu lassen, das er darauf hinterlassen hatte. Doch nichts. Es war nicht dasselbe.

„Du hast Recht… Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass er dann das Dilemma, in dem ich mich befinde, verstehen könnte…"

„Hermine, ich will dir jetzt etwas erzählen, was du vielleicht noch nicht weißt."

Erwartungsvoll blickte Hermine in Ginnys Augen, die wilde Falten der Vergnügung schlugen.

„Er ist ein Mann. Männer verstehen gar nichts."

Sie lachte laut los und Hermine stimmte mit ein. Wie recht sie doch hatte…

Ginny sagte: „Hermine. Harry könnte nicht verstehen, warum du einen Lehrer ihm vorziehen würdest. Selbst, wenn du dich in Snape verliebt hast. Wie konntest du ihm eine solch wichtige Information vorenthalten. Er hätte dicht gehalten. Er hätte Dumbledore bestimmt nicht erzählt, dass er gerade mit dir ein Pläuschchen über Horkruxe gehalten hat."

„Du hast wohl Recht."

Die Tür knallte auf.

„Hermine! Komm sofort! Hermine!", Harry war außer Atem, große Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und Sorge spiegelte sich auch in seinen Augen wieder. „Ginny, du auch! Es ist Ron!"

Beide Mädchen sprangen auf und stürmten in ihren Morgenmänteln aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie folgten Harry in Windeseile in Richtung Krankensaal und versuchten, aus den Wortfetzen, die Harry ihnen entgegen schleuderte schlau zu werden.

Doch Harry schaffte es nicht, das, was ihm und Ron gerade passiert war, wiederzugeben. „Slughorn wusste nicht. Da war der Bezoar und Ron war blau! Er atmete nicht und die Flasche war für Dumbledore und Romilda Vane."

Die Tür zum Krankensaal öffnete sich und McGonagall versperrte den Dreien den Weg. Hermine konnte einen Blick in den Krankenflügel erhaschen und sah Ron auf einer Trage liegen. Er war so bleich, als sei er tot. Ginny neben ihr stieß einen furchterregten Schrei aus.

„Ich bitte euch, euch wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu begeben. Ihr könnt jetzt nicht –"

„Das ist mein Bruder!", Ginny schrie, ihr Gesicht wutverzerrt, ihre Augen gefüllt mit Tränen der Verzweiflung, sie stieß ihre Lehrerin zur Seite und Harry nahm sie in seine Arme. Mit wilden Schlägen versuchte sie, sich loszureißen, bevor sie erschlaffte und weinend zusammenbrach. „Ron… Bitte! Ron…"

„Wingardium Leviosa", Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und ließ drei Stühle aus dem Wartesaal näher an sie heranrücken. „Professor, wir werden sie nicht stören. Wir werden hier draußen auf sie warten. Ich werde etwas zu essen hochholen lassen und weitere neugierige Gryffindorschüler aufhalten. Nun gehen Sie hinein und helfen sie ihm."

Hermine flehte ihre Schutzpatronin an, welche daraufhin, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, in den Krankensaal zurückkehrte. Mit einem Klick verschloss sich die schwere Tür vor Ihnen und Hermine wusste, dass sie nun magisch verschlossen war. Harry und Ginny setzten sich auf die eben herbeigezauberten Stühle. Hermine mied Harrys Blick. Auch wenn sie gerne ihre beste Freundin trösten wollte, wusste sie, dass sie in besten Händen war. Leider konnte sie sich Harry nicht nähern. Sie standen immer noch auf Kriegsfuß und vielleicht war es das Beste, erst einmal ein wenig Abstand zu halten. Solange musste sie sich anderweitig um sie kümmern.

„Dobby?", mit einem Knall stand der kleine Hauself vor ihr, unter der üblichen Schicht von neun handgemachten Hüten. Der kleine Elf brachte ihr ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. „Ja? Hermine hat gerufen?"

„Dobby! Ich würde dich wirklich nicht fragen, wenn es anders ginge, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ron geht es schlecht, wir können hier nicht weg. Könntest du bitte etwas zu essen hochholen? Ginny hat heute Nacht kein Auge zugedrückt und…"

„Ja! Dobby weiß! Harrys Ron hat Gift getrunken! Und Harry Potter hat Ron gerettet!", mit großen Augen schaute der kleine Elf Hermine an und disapparierte dann.

Es war still in dem Warteraum, ehrlich gesagt zu still. Diese drückende Stille war äußerst peinlich und Hermine fühlte sich nutzlos. Sie überlegte, ob sie etwas sagen sollte, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden.

„Es tut mir Leid Hermine. Ich habe mich wie ein Vollidiot benommen…"

Hermine blickte zu Harry und sah in seine reuevollen Augen.

„Harry… Ich habe mich total daneben benommen. Ich…"

Er unterbrach sie. „Hermine, ich weiß, dass du deine genauen Beweggründe nicht nennen kannst und es ist auch egal. Wir sind Freunde. Manchmal kann man sich nicht alles anvertrauen. Ich hätte nicht so gemein zu dir sein sollen."

„Ich würde es dir sagen, wenn ich es könnte.", sagte Hermine kleinlaut und schämte sich sehr.

„Ich weiß. Und jetzt Kopf hoch. Du bist die Einzige, die momentan einen klaren Kopf behalten kann!", Harry blickte hinunter zu Ginny in seinen Armen, die mittlerweile vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Hermine lächelte ihm mutmachend zu und kurz darauf stand Dobby mit zwei weiteren Elfen vor ihnen. Sie trugen drei große, goldene Teller, vollbepackt mit allen möglichen Leckereien und stellten diese auf einem nahe liegenden Tisch ab.

„Danke, Dobby!"

„Dobby hilft seinen Freunden gerne!", daraufhin verschwand er.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine ihren Freund und Harry setzte eine ernste Miene auf.

„Romilda Vane hatte mir diese Schokodinger geschenkt. Ron hatte sie auf dem Boden gefunden und sie gegessen."

Hermine verdrehte lachend die Augen. Ron war schon immer ein Feinschmecker gewesen.

„Natürlich war in diesen Dingern ein Liebestrank.", schloss Hermine. „Ich hatte dir gesagt, du solltest bei Romilda vorsichtig sein. Sie hatte mit ihren Freundinnen darüber geredet!"

Harry schnaubte. „Nun ja… Ich bin mit Ron zu Slughorn gegangen. Ein Liebestrank ist ja nichts Schlimmes und Slughorn hat uns auch sofort ein Gegenmittel gegeben. Wir haben uns sogar auf eine gewisse Art und Weise amüsiert! Ich dachte, er sei noch immer sauer auf mich. Er hatte dort eine Flasche mit altem Feuerwhiskey oder Met oder so. Er sagte, es sei eigentlich ein Geschenk für Dumbledore gewesen, doch hat es dann trotzdem geöffnet und uns eingeschenkt. Wir waren noch dabei anzustoßen, als Ron auf einmal sein Glas wegwarf und fürchterlich anfing zu zucken. Er ist hingefallen, Hermine! Und sein Mund war voller Schaum und Slughorn… Slughorn konnte nichts tun! Er war wie gelähmt und da ist mir der Prinz eingefallen! Und der Bezoar. Ich hab ihm den Bezoar gegeben und dann sind wir zum Krankenflügel."

Harrys Stimme zitterte und Hermine wusste auch warum. Sie hatten denselben Gedanken, doch keiner wollte ihn laut aussprechen. Diese Flasche war für Dumbledore bestimmt. Jemand hatte es auf Dumbledore abgesehen. Wäre Harry nicht der Bezoar eingefallen, dann…

„Hermine, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich Malfoy war. Ich habe ihn von Kreacher und Dobby beschatten lassen… Er ist jeden Tag im Raum der Wünsche.", Harry klang vorsichtig. Er wusste, wie Hermine über seine Verschwörungstheorien dachte und wollte sie nicht kränken, doch sie blieb still. Der Schock breitete sich langsam über sie aus, wie eine dichte Wolkendecke. Sie konnte jetzt nicht darüber reden.

„Wäre der Prinz nicht gewesen…", flüsterte Harry.

„Dann wäre Ron jetzt tot.", beendete Hermine seinen Satz.


	34. 33 - Missverständnisse

Missverständnisse

 **Es war Abend; im Krankenflügel herrschte Ruhe, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, die Lampen brannten. Rons Bett war das einzige, das belegt war. Harry, Hermine und Ginny saßen um ihn herum; sie hatten den ganzen Tag draußen vor der Flügeltür gewartet, und immer wenn jemand kam oder ging, hatten sie versucht einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Madam Pomfrey hatte sie erst um acht Uhr eingelassen. Fred und George waren um zehn nach acht angekommen.**

 **„** **Da ist man schon mal in Hogsmeade und will ihn überraschen –", sagte George.**

" **Ihr wart in Hogsmeade?", fragte Ginny und blickte auf.**

" **Wir hatten überlegt, Zonkos Laden zu kaufen", sagte Fred düster. "Eine Filiale in Hogsmeade, weißt du, aber das wär ein schöner Reinfall, wenn ihr an den Wochenenden nicht mehr rausdürft, um bei uns einzukaufen ... aber das ist jetzt sowieso egal."**

 **Er zog einen Stuhl neben den von Harry und betrachtete Rons blasses Gesicht.**

 **„** **Wie ist es genau passiert, Harry?"**

 **Harry wiederholte noch einmal die Geschichte, die er, wie es ihm vorkam, schon hundertmal erzählt hatte: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Hermine und Ginny.**

 **„** **... um Hilfe zu holen, McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey sind aufgetaucht und haben Ron hier hochgebracht. Sie meinen, er kommt durch. Madam Pomfrey sagt, er muss etwa eine Woche hier bleiben ... und immer schön Weinrautenessenz einnehmen ..."**

 **„** **Mensch, zum Glück ist dir der Bezoar eingefallen", sagte George mit gedämpfter Stimme.**

 **Die Tür des Krankensaals flog auf, und sie zuckten alle zusammen. Hagrid kam mit wehendem Bärenfellmantel und einer Armbrust in der Hand auf sie zugeschritten, sein Haar war nass vom Regen und er hinterließ überall auf dem Boden schlammige, metergroße Fußspuren.**

 **„** **War 'n ganzen Tag im Wald!", keuchte er. „Aragog geht's schlechter, ich hab ihm vorgelesen - bin grad erst zum Abendessen gekommen, und dann hat mir** **Professor Sprout das mit Ron erzählt! Wie geht's ihm?"**

 **„** **Nicht schlecht", sagte Harry. „Sie sagen, er kommt durch."**

 **„** **Nicht mehr als** 4 **Besucher auf einmal!", mahnte Madam Pomfrey, die aus ihrem Büro herbeieilte**.

George erhob sich streckend und sah seinen Zwillingsbruder an. „Kommt, wir gehen etwas essen! Ich hab einen Riesen Hunger!"

Auch Ginny und Fred erhoben sich nun, um zu gehen. Hermine setzte ein ermutigendes Lächeln für Ginny auf, fühlte sich allerdings furchtbar.

Madam Pomfrey schubste die überflüssigen Personen aus dem Krankenflügel und putzte danach Hagrids **schlammige Fußspuren mit dem Zauberstab weg.**

 **„** **Ich glaub es nich", sagte Hagrid heiser und schüttelte seinen großen zotteligen Kopf, während er auf Ron hinabstarrte. „Ich glaub's einfach nich... seht ihn euch an, wie er daliegt ... wer würd ihm denn 'n Haar krümmen wollen?** **'s is' schrecklich", brummte Hagrid in seinen Bart, „All der neue Sicherheitskram, un' den Kindern passiert trotzdem was ... Dumbledore macht sich furch'bare Sorgen ... sagen tut er nich viel, aber ich spür's ..."**

 **„** **Hat er nicht irgendeine Idee, Hagrid?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt.**

 **„** **Ich schätz mal, er hat Hunderte von Ideen, mit so 'nem Gehirn wie seinem", sagte Hagrid treu ergeben. „Aber er weiß nich, wer dieses Halsband geschickt hat, und auch nich, wer Gift in diesen Wein getan hat, sonst wär der schon gefasst worden, stimmt's? Aber ich mach mir Sorgen drüber", sagte Hagrid, senkte die Stimme und warf einen Blick über die Schulter „wie lang Hogwarts noch offen bleiben kann, wenn Kinder angegriffen werden. Hatten wir alles schon mal, ich sag nur Kammer des Schreckens, stimmt's? 's wird 'ne Panik geben, noch mehr Eltern nehmen ihre Kinder von der Schule, und mir nix, dir nix heißt es im Schulbeirat, dass wir endgültig geschlossen wer'n."**

 **„** **Nicht doch!", sagte Hermine und wirkte beunruhigt.**

 **„** **Musst es mal von denen ihr'm Standpunkt aus sehen", sagte Hagrid mit schwerer Stimme. „Ich mein, 's war immer schon 'n gewisses Risiko, 'n Kind nach Hogwarts zu schicken, oder? Is' ja zu erwarten, dass mal was passiert, wenn minderjährige Zauberer da gleich zu Hunderten zusammenstecken, aber versuchter Mord, das is' was anderes. Wundert mich nich, dass Dumbledore wütend is' auf Sn - "**

 **Hagrid brach mitten im Wort ab, und ein vertrauter schuldbewusster Ausdruck lag in dem Teil seines Gesichts, der oberhalb des verfilzten schwarzen Bartes zu sehen war.**

 **„** **Wie bitte?", sagte Harry rasch. „Dumbledore ist wütend auf Snape?"**

Bei seinem Namen zuckte Hermine unweigerlich zusammen.

Sie rückte ein wenig näher an ihren noch bewusstlosen Freund heran und prüfte seine Atmung. Sie wusste natürlich, dass Madam Pomfrey ihn stabilisiert hatte und natürlich auch, dass sie eine sehr viel bessere Arbeit leistete, als Hermine es jemals tun könnte. Aber sie musste etwas tun. Sie wollte ihm helfen und vor allem wollte sie nicht allzu aufgebracht wirken, nachdem sein Name gefallen ist.

 **„** **Das hab ich nich gesagt", erwiderte Hagrid, doch sein panischer**

 **Blick sprach Bände. „Seht mal, wie spät es schon is', geht auf Mitternacht zu, ich muss –"**

 **„** **Hagrid, warum ist Dumbledore wütend auf Snape?", fragte Harry laut.**

 **„** **Schhhh", machte Hagrid, er wirkte nervös und aufgebracht zugleich. „Schrei so was nich rum, Harry, willst du, dass ich mein' Job verlier? Nun ja, ich glaub nich, dass es dich kümmern würd, stimmt's, jetzt wo du Pflege magi-"**

 **„** **Versuch nicht, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden, das klappt nicht!", sagte Harry energisch. „Was hat Snape getan?"**

Hermine spitzte die Ohren. Nur eine kleine Nachricht von Snape hören zu können, ließ ihren gesamten Körper anspannen. Sie nahm Rons Hand und tätschelte sie, versuchend nicht auffällig auszusehen.

 **„** **Keine Ahnung, Harry, ich hätt's eigentlich gar nicht hören sollen! Ich - also letztens komm ich abends aus'm Wald und da krieg ich mit, wie sie reden - na ja, eher streiten. Wollt nich, dass sie mich bemerken, also hab ich mich 'n bisschen dünne gemacht und hab versucht nicht zuzuhör'n, aber's war 'n - na ja, 'n hitziges Gespräch und's war nich leicht, wegzuhör'n."**

 **„** **Und?", drängte ihn Harry, während Hagrid unruhig mit seinen gewaltigen Füßen scharrte.**

 **„** **Also - ich hab Snape nur sagen hör'n, Dumbledore würd zu viel als selbstverständlich nehmen und vielleicht würd er - Snape - es nich mehr tun woll'n –"**

Jetzt war die Spannung kaum noch auszuhalten. Was wollte Snape nicht mehr tun? Zu was zwang ihn Dumbledore?

„WON-WON!", die Tür war noch nicht einmal geöffnet, da hörte man schon Lavenders krächzenden Schrei. „Lasst mich zu ihm!"

Im Hintergrund konnte Hermine einige Lehrerstimmen ausmachen und reflexartig rückte sie noch mehr an den Weasley-Jungen heran, sie breitete sich schützend über ihn aus, ihre Hand immer noch die seine umschließend. Dann stürzte Lavender in die ganze Szene hinein, gefolgt von McGonagall und Dumbledore.

„DU!", Lavenders Schläfen pochten vor Wut, bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lavender, aber du solltest lieber gehen. Du regst Ron nur auf.", sagte Hermine bestimmt.

„Ich tue was? Ich bin seine FREUNDIN!", bei der schrillen Stimme Lavenders zuckte die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors zusammen und wand sich einer Flasche Weinrautenessenz hinter sich zu, dessen Beschriftung ihr auf einmal unglaublich spannend erschien. Dumbledore hingegen beobachtete das Geschehen schamlos, mit einem Ausdruck der Vergnügung auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wenn er sich entscheiden müsste, würde er sich immer für mich entscheiden. Sieh der Wahrheit ins Auge, Lavender.", Hermine betonte den Namen des blondhaarigen Mädchens mit einer Wut, die Harry den Atem stocken ließ.

„Ach?! So ist das? Du hattest deine Chance, Hermine. Aber die Wahrheit ist: Er hat sich für mich entschieden.", konterte Lavender bewusst und auf ihren Lippen breitete sich ein siegessicheres Lächeln aus. Sie hatte Recht, aber Hermine kümmerte es nicht. Sie wollte nicht mit Ron zusammen sein. Sie wollte ihn beschützen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Dumbledore sich interessiert einen Zitronendrop öffnete und diesen genüsslich in den Mund steckte. Sie wollte gerade zehntausend andere Dinge an Lavenders Kopf werfen, als sie sah, wie sich die Tür öffnete.

„Was ist hier los?"

Mit langen eleganten Schritten schritt der Professor Severus Snape in den Krankenflügel. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und ungepflegt, wilde schwarze Bartstoppeln schmückten seine Wangen, seine Augen brannten vor Wut.

Blitzschnell zog Hermine ihre Hand von Rons, doch der Professor hatte bereits alles gesehen und um auf dieses ganze Durcheinander noch einen draufzusetzen, flüsterte Ron in genau diesem Moment Hermines Namen.

„Her… Hermine…"

Jetzt hatte auch Lavender genug gesehen und stürmte dramatisch aus dem Zimmer.

„Ihr beide verdient euch!"

Snapes Wut verwandelte sich in Gleichgültigkeit und mit einem tiefen Knurren schlug er vor, dem Herrn Weasley etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Diese Situation war so absurd, dass Hermine nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah. Sie wollte etwas sagen, sie wollte schreien, doch sie war wie gelähmt und im nächsten Moment waren der Professor und alle anderen schon verschwunden.

Sie befand sich allein im Krankenflügel und war wie schon so oft zuvor total aufgeschmissen.


	35. 34 - Entschlossenheit

Entschlossenheit

So. 14.12.1996

Sie würde sich so etwas nicht gefallen lassen. Sie würde sich nicht noch einmal von ihrem Professor ignorieren lassen. Entschlossen stand sie vom Frühstückstisch der Gryffindors auf und erntete dafür ein verschmitztes Lächeln von Ginny. Der Professor war nicht beim Frühstück und Hermine konnte nicht mehr mit der Unsicherheit leben. Zuerst machte er mit ihr Schluss und dann verschwand er einfach wochenlang? Ohne ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben? Ohne auch nur einen Brief in dem stand, wie es ihm ging, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen solle?

Doch sie waren kein Paar. Sie waren nicht einmal annähernd etwas in diese Richtung. Sie waren nicht einmal Freunde. Wie konnte sie von ihm verlangen…

„Los, geh schon!", rief Ginny ihr zu.

Sie zögerte, doch ihre Füße trugen sie wie von selbst nach unten in die Kerker und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie auch schon vor seinem Büro.

Jetzt oder nie. Jetzt oder nie.

Sie schloss die Augen. Ihr Körper bebte aufgrund ihres stark pochenden Herzens. Und dann, klopfte sie mit schwitzenden Händen an die dunkle Eichentür.

Das Geräusch hallte an den Wänden des Kerkers wieder. Was tat sie hier nur?

Sie wollte sich vor ihm verteidigen, sie wollte sich rechtfertigen. Doch zu welchem Zweck? Er hatte seine Entscheidung doch schon getroffen.

Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Kommen Sie schon rein, Granger. Sonst werde ich es mir noch anders überlegen."

Sie schüttelte sich ganz kurz, bevor sie den dunklen Raum betrat. Er sah sehr viel besser aus als am Tag zuvor. Seine Haut war frisch rasiert, sein Haar gewaschen, seine Kleidung schlug kaum Falten. Doch im Raum, war es noch kälter als in den Korridoren. Über sie machte sich die Ahnung breit, dass er sie verschrecken wollte.

Allerdings wusste sie, dass diese Stimmung hier unten sie nicht verschrecken würde. Sie gehörte zu ihm. Die Kerker, die Dunkelheit und die Kälte… All das gehörte zu ihm und sie wollte ein Teil davon sein.

Selbstsicher lief sie ihm entgegen und begann die Predigt, die sie zuvor viele Male geübt hatte.

„Sir. Ich bin sicher, dass sie äußerst viel in die gestrige Situation hineininterpretieren, doch ich werde Sie verbessern und Ihnen sagen, dass Sie sich irren."

Ihre Worte waren ein einziges Chaos, so nervös war sie, so aufgeregt war sie. Doch die Aufregung hielt sie nicht davon ab, weiterzusprechen.

„Ich und Ron sind kein Paar und werden es nie sein. Ich wollte ihn lediglich –"

„Seien Sie endlich still, Granger.", seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und Hermine erschrak. Zischend zog sie ihre Luft ein.

„Ich werde keinen Silencio über Sie legen, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass Sie alt genug sind, einer Autoritätsperson zuzuhören."

Jedes einzelne Wort traf sie wie ein Schlag. Sie waren gefüllt mit Hass und ohne Pause fuhr er fort.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie in Ihrer Freizeit treiben. Es interessiert mich nicht, wann, wo oder mit wem. Wir sind NICHTS und wir waren auch nie etwas. Ich will einfach nur, dass Sie mich in Frieden lassen."

„Ich…", Hermine fehlten die Worte. All das machte keinen Sinn. Was war nur in ihm gefahren? Sie war am Boden zerstört, doch vor allem war sie eines: Sie war wütend. Eine Wut, die sie selten zuvor gespürt hatte.

Er zeigte zur Tür und ließ sie erkennen, dass sie nun gehen sollte. Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu.", ihre Stimme war glasklar und schnitt durch die Kälte. „SIE, Professor, Sie sind ein Arsch."

Ihre Worte ließen ihn zusammenzucken. Noch nie, war er derartig beleidigt worden und das machte ihn noch wütender. Bedrohlich bäumte er sich vor ihr auf.

„Sie wagen es…", er wollte ihr eine Lehre erteilen, doch wurde dreist von ihr unterbrochen.

„Und SIE wagen es, mich derart zu verarschen, wie sie es die letzten Monate taten? Ich will Ihnen etwas erzählen. JEDES VERDAMMTE MAL bitten Sie mich, mich von Ihnen fern zu halten. Und JEDES VERDAMMTE MAL, bin ich auch noch so dumm, auf Sie zu hören! Jedes VERDAMMTE Mal, baue ich diese VERDAMMTE Mauer in mir selbst auf, hoch genug, um Sie und ALLES, was Sie betrifft hinauszusperren. Und JEDES VERDAMMTE MAL, wenn ich mich MÜHSAM damit abfinde, dass es ja doch nicht sein soll, dann stehen SIE, mit diesem sadistischen Lächeln und einem Hammer wieder davor, nur um sie einzuschlagen? MACHT ES IHNEN ETWA SPAß, MICH ZU QUÄLEN? MACHT ES SIE ETWA GEIL? ENTSCHEIDEN SIE SICH ENDLICH. Wieso fällt es Ihnen so schwer, mir zu vertrauen… Wieso fällt es Ihnen so schwer, endlich einzusehen, dass Sie mich genauso sehr wollen, wie ich Sie…"

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, doch alles war schon gesagt. Es gab nichts Weiteres hinzuzufügen. Darum drehte sie sich entschlossen um und knallte die Tür zu.

Fassungslos begutachtete er die Tür. Ihr Knall hallte immer noch in seinem Büro wieder.

Was war so eben geschehen? Er ließ die Situation noch einmal Revue passieren und wurde mit jeder Sekunde wütender.

Er lief in seinem Büro unruhig auf und ab.

Was bildete sich dieses Balg überhaupt ein? Was fiel ihr ein, ihn zu beleidigen? Und was fiel ihr ein, ihn anzuklagen! Kaum einen Monat war er weg und sie suchte sich bereits anderswo ihr Vergnügen? Und er war der Böse? Wie konnte er nur jemals von ihr erwarten, sie würde aufrichtig etwas für ihn empfinden? Wie konnte er sich überhaupt einbilden, dass jemand wie sie… So schön, so rein… Dass jemand wie sie sich für ihn interessieren könnte?

Tausende Gedanken schwirrten in ihm herum, einer abstruser als der andere. Einer widersprüchlicher als der andere. Doch alle dieser Gedanken befassten sich mit ihr.


	36. 35 - Das Eingeständnis

Das Eingeständnis

Mo. 15.12.1996

Er saß seit 7 Uhr in seinem Klassenzimmer und wartete. Er hatte zuvor keinen Unterricht, schaffte es nicht, zum Frühstück zu gehen, würde er SIE doch dann sehen.

Er wusste, dass sein Gemüt dies nicht aushalten würde, denn er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Es war egal. Alles war egal. Es war egal, was man von ihm erwartete, es war egal, was man von ihm verlangte. Dumbledore war ihm egal. Sein halbes Leben lang, hatte er getan, was man von ihm verlangte. Ein halbes Leben lang, hatte er all seine Bedürfnisse und seine Sehnsüchte bei Seite gestellt, um anderen entgegenzukommen. Das, würde mit dem heutigen Tag enden. Es war genug.

War es gefährlich? Ja. Und wie gefährlich es war! Er war ein Spion, er war unter ständiger Beobachtung von beiden Seiten – der Bösen, aber vor Allem auch der Guten. Benutzt. Und es reichte. War es verboten? Ja. Und wie verboten es war! Sie war seine Schülerin, er war ihr Beschützer, ihr Lehrer – doch er spürte Dinge für sie, von denen er sich sicher war, nie wieder so empfinden zu können.

Und sie fühlte dasselbe.

Ein Lächeln umwarb seine Lippen und er kam nicht drum rum, zu denken, wie lächerlich, wie pubertär er doch wirkte. Und es gefiel ihm. Er war sich der einen Sache sicher, die sein gesamtes Leben verändern könnte: ihrer Liebe.

Er blickte auf die Uhr. Nur noch 10 Minuten.

Das war der Moment, in dem er den Schmerz spürte, der seinen linken Arm zu zerreißen drohte. Sein Atem war schwer und er klammerte seine Arme fest um seinen Körper. Nicht jetzt, nicht jetzt…

Er rannte nach unten in die Kerker, in seine Gemächer, drückte den Kerzenständer neben einem seiner Bücherregale herunter, sodass sich das Regal umdrehte. Geöffnet wurde ein kleiner enger Korridor, der in ein dunkles Zimmer führte, dass von lediglich einer Kerze erhellt wurde. Dort in der Mitte des Raumes, glänzte seine Maske. Der silberne Gittermund, die ausdrucksleeren Augenhüllen erwarteten ihn bereits. In seinem Kopf dröhnte es. Es war, als hörte er die Schreie seiner lang verstorbenen Opfer.

„REIß DICH ZUSAMMEN!", er schrie zu sich selbst. Er wollte sich zusammenreißen, doch nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt… All der Optimismus, war wie von Winde verweht, das Einzige was er spürte, war der nicht auszuhaltende Schmerz, der ihm die Sinne betäubte.

Dann hörte es auf.

Er müsste sich beeilen. Er durfte es nicht drauf ankommen lassen. Er versteckte die Maske unter seinem Mantel, eilte hinaus in die Korridore, hinaus ins Freie. Das Mädchen, mit dem buschigen, dunkelblonden Haar und den goldbraunen Augen, das draußen vor dem großen Eingangstor Hogwarts stand, bemerkte er nicht. Er bemerkte auch nicht, wie sie ihm wehmütig nachblickte, während er unvorsichtig seine Maske aufsetzte.


	37. 36 - Vielversprechende Weihnachten

Vielversprechende Weihnachten

Sa. 21.12.1996

„Jetzt komm endlich! Du gehst doch nur mit McLaggen!", schrie Ginny, hämmernd mit beiden Fäusten an die Badezimmertür des Mädchenschlafsaals der Sechstklässler.

„Ich habe dir schon x Mal gesagt, dass ich mich nicht für McLaggen schön mache, sondern für jemand anderen.", schrie Hermine nach draußen und hörte daraufhin Lavender, die wütend anfing zu schreien: „Ihr könnt mich mal!", und daraufhin eine Tür zuschlug. Die ganze Sache mit Ron, war eine super Ausrede, auch öffentlich von ihrem Schwarm reden zu können und es gefiel Hermine. Nie im Leben hätte sie etwas mit Ron angefangen. Es handelte sich natürlich um Snape.

Seit dem Vorfall in seinem Büro, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen, außer am Montag vor ihrer gemeinsamen Stunde, während er sich auf dem Weg zu einem Todessertreffen befand. Sie hatte ihn gesehen, wie er seine Maske aufsetzte und seitdem war er nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Ob er sich nur von der ganzen Welt abschottete oder er wirklich noch immer für Voldemort zu tun hatte, wusste sie nicht. Doch es war nichts Neues, dass er nach einer Konfrontation mit ihr für mehrere Tage, ja gar Monate verschwand.

„Und weißt Du was, Hermine?! Es ist dir egal.", sagte sie zu sich selbst, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass dem nicht so war. Vielleicht, wenn sie es sich mehrere tausend Male am Tag versuchte einzureden, würde es auch klappen.

Doch Fakt war, dass sie sich seit 3 Stunden im Badezimmer befand, in der Hoffnung, er würde vielleicht doch noch auf Slughorns Party auftauchen und sie sehen…

„Hermine! Jetzt übertreibst du aber! Darf ich wenigstens reinkommen?", tönte von draußen her Ginnys von Aufregung getränkte Stimme.

„Ja, einen Moment! Ich bin fast fertig!", antwortete Hermine ihr, während sie den letzten Schliff an ihrem dezenten Augenmake-Up vornahm.

Dieses Mal würde sie es ihm zeigen. Wenn er meinte, den Eifersüchtigen spielen zu müssen, dann würde sie ihm einen Grund geben, ordentlich eifersüchtig zu sein. McLaggen war die perfekte Wahl. Er war intelligent, gut aussehend und zudem war seine Familie eine reiche, reinblütige Zaubererfamilie. Viele Mädchen wären gerne mit ihm gegangen. Nur leider hatte selbst Grawp, Hagrids Bruder, mehr Manieren.

Sie öffnete die Tür und starrte in Ginnys perplexes Gesicht.

„Hermine…", Ginny bekam kein Wort aus ihrem Mund.

„Gehen wir! Unsere Begleiter erwarten uns sicher schon! Danke nochmal, dass du Ron für mich mitnimmst… Meine Tarnung würde sonst auffliegen…", dankbar verlegen nahm Hermine ihre Freundin bei der Hand.

„Ich weiß, du glaubst es wäre falsch, aber DU hättest ihn von Anfang an fragen sollen. Er ist nicht mehr in dich verliebt, Hermine. Er hätte sich gefreut, dich als Freund zu begleiten! Also wenn du jetzt noch willst… Ich weiß, wie unausstehlich Cormac sein kann… Ich nehme ihn auch für dich!"

Doch Hermine winkte ab. „Das ist wirklich nett, Ginny. Aber ich darf den Plan nicht überstrapazieren. Wenn ER Ron mit mir sehen würde, dann hätte das alles keinen Zweck. Er war rasend eifersüchtig!"

„Ich verstehe dich. Nun dann. Gehen wir, du hast mehr als drei Stunden im Bad gebraucht. Es wird Zeit, dass wir für die investierte Zeit etwas einfordern!", mit einem Lachen hakte sich Ginny bei Hermine unter und die beiden begaben sich nach unten, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie ihre Partner bereits erwarteten.

Auf dem Weg in Slughorns Büro fragte Ron stotternd und unter vorgehaltener Hand immer wieder danach, was Hermine denn an Cormac fände, woraufhin sie nur antwortete, dass sie ihre Gründe hätte. Ginny unterhielt währenddessen McLaggen, der es zugleich auch mit ihr versuchte. Auf den Treppen warteten Luna und Harry auf sie.

 **Sie näherten sich bereits Slughorns Büro, und mit jedem ihrer Schritte schwoll der Lärm von Gelächter, Musik und lauten Stimmen stärker an.**

 **Ob Slughorns Büro schon so gebaut worden war oder ob er es mit magischen Kniffen so geformt hatte, es war jedenfalls viel größer als das normale Arbeitszimmer eines Lehrers. Die Decke und die Wände waren mit smaragdgrünen, karmesinroten und goldenen Behängen drapiert, so dass es aussah, als befänden sich alle in einem riesigen Zelt. Der Raum war voller Leute und stickig und in das rote Licht einer reich verzierten goldenen Lampe getaucht, die von der Mitte der Decke herabhing und in der echte Feen flatterten, jede ein glitzernder Lichtfleck. Lauter Gesang drang aus einer entfernten Ecke, begleitet von etwas, das wie Mandolinen klang; ein Dunstschleier aus Pfeifenrauch hing über einigen älteren, ins Gespräch vertieften Zauberern, und etliche Hauselfen schlängelten sich quiekend durch den Wald von Knien, verborgen unter den schweren silbernen Servierplatten mit Speisen, die sie trugen und die dabei wie kleine wandernde Tische aussahen.**

Dies verursachte in Hermine ein leichtes Würgegefühl, dass sie allerdings unterdrückte. Sie würde später ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Slughorn reden müssen. Jetzt müsse sie sich ihrer Aufgabe widmen.

„Ich muss mal eben ins Bad. Ginny, würdest du mich begleiten?", Hermines Frage verblüffte die Herren, genauso wie Ginnys Antwort. „Natürlich meine Liebe", quiekste sie, „auch ich müsste ein Momentchen meine Nase pudern!"

Eine Stunde lang, suchten die beiden Mädchen herum, doch Snape war nirgends zu sehen. Immer wieder mussten Ginny und Hermine neue Ausreden suchen, um McLaggen abzuwimmeln. Wenigstens Ron, Luna und Harry hatten bemerkt, dass die beiden Mädchen momentan wichtigere Dinge zu tun hatten, als sich um ihre Gesellschaft zu kümmern.

 **„** **Hören Sie auf, hier herumzuschleichen, und kommen Sie zu uns, Severus!", hickste Slughorn fröhlich. „Ich sprach gerade von Harrys außergewöhnlicher Begabung für Zaubertränke! Natürlich ist es auch ein wenig Ihr Verdienst, immerhin haben Sie ihn fünf Jahre lang unterrichtet!"**

 **Mit Slughorns Arm auf seiner Schulter wie in einer Falle gefangen, blickte Snape über seine Hakennase auf Harry hinab und seine schwarzen Augen verengten sich.**

 **„** **Merkwürdig, ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass ich es geschafft hätte, Potter irgendetwas beizubringen."**

 **„** **Meine Rede, das ist ein Naturtalent!", rief Slughorn. „Sie hätten sehen sollen, was er mir in der ersten Stunde abgeliefert hat, den Sud des lebenden Todes - hatte nie einen Schüler, dem er beim ersten Versuch besser gelungen ist, ich glaube, nicht mal Ihnen, Severus –"**

 **„** **Tatsächlich?", sagte Snape leise,** doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wendete sich etwas anderem zu. „Sie entschuldigen mich." Und somit ließ er Slughorn und den perplexen Harry Potter zurück.

Er sah sie nur von hinten, doch schon jetzt wusste er, dass sie atemberaubend schön war. In dem dunkelroten Ballkleid, sah sie aus, wie ein Engel. Ihre wunderschönen, buschigen Locken fielen ihr nach vorne, auf ihr weibliches Dekolleté, sodass sie ihm einen sündhaften Blick auf ihrem weit ausgeschnittenen Rücken freigaben. Er näherte sich ihr und in dem Moment, in dem er sich sicher war, dass niemand (außer vielleicht der rothaarigen Weasley) zusah, drückte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Zu groß war das Verlangen, sie anzufassen.

„Professor", mit einem strahlenden Lächeln drehte sie sich zu ihm um, wand sich jedoch nicht aus seiner Berührung. Sie hieß ihn willkommen, schloss bis auf wenige Zentimeter die Distanz, die die beiden vor Sekunden noch schützend trennte.

Unbemerkt stahl sich Ginny davon und ließ sie alleine, in der erotischen Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufbaute.

„Sie haben also über meine Worte nachgedacht?", ein verschmitztes, siegessicheres Lächeln breitete sich auf Hermines Lippen aus und Snape kam nicht umhin, zu denken, wie sehr sie ihn doch im Griff hatte. Sie war bezaubernd.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher. Es wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen, mir weitere Unklarheiten zu erläutern.", auch auf seinen Lippen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und Hermine verlor sich darin, war es doch nur für sie bestimmt.

Er blickte sich noch ein weiteres Mal um, drängte sie in eine Nische und versenkte seine Hand in ihren Haaren. „Hermine…"

Sie sog die Luft ein, bei dem Klang ihres Namens. Es war atemberaubend.

„Hermine?", von irgendwoher rief jemand nach ihr, doch sie nahm es kaum wahr.

„Sir, es ist zu riskant. Ich bitte Sie, auf Abstand zu gehen.", nur widerwillig sprach sie diese Worte, sie wollte es ihm nicht zu leicht machen. Sie trat erneut ins Licht und forderte ihn auf, sich ihr wieder anzunähern. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden war unerträglich.

„Miss Granger, würden Sie mit mir tanzen?"

Ein Hermine unbekannter Mann drehte sich zu ihnen um und begutachtete die Situation argwöhnisch, doch es war dem Professor egal. Er streckte seine Hand aus. Als Hermine diese entzückt annahm, führte er sie zur Tanzfläche, wo sie noch einmal das Revue passieren ließen, was sie in ihrer gemeinsamen Tanzstunde gelernt hatten. Das Déjà Vu ließ Hermines Knie weicher denn je werden, doch er trug sie sicher in seinen Armen, er ließ sie nicht fallen.

Es wurde immer stiller um sie herum. Sie sprachen nicht, sie genossen einzig und allein den Tanz, der sie unter all den Anderen vereinte.

Dabei bemerkten sie nicht, wie sie nach dem 5. Lied zum Zentrum aller Aufmerksamkeit wurden.

„Hermine.", Ginny nahm sie bei der Schulter und holte sie zurück in die Realität. Sie blickte sich um und ihr wurde klar, dass der Professor und sie übertrieben hatten. Ausnahmslos Alle hatten ihre Gespräche, ihre Tänze eingestellt, um sich das Schauspiel genauer zu betrachten. Slughorn räusperte sich: „Wer hätte sich denken können, dass der Professor so gut das Tanzbein schwingen kann!", er lachte, doch jeder bemerkte, dass er lediglich versuchte, die Situation herunterzuspielen.

„Es war ein wunderschöner, formaler Tanz!", Slughorn machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Hermine senkte ihren hochroten Kopf, Snape klopfte seinen Mantel ab. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Miss Granger", er trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte in die Runde, seine Miene war wie versteinert, man konnte nicht mehr darin lesen, was sich vorhin zwischen den beiden abgespielt hatte.

Dann wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste auf etwas anderes gelenkt.

Auf **Draco Malfoy, der von Argus Filch an den Ohren zu ihnen hergeschleift wurde.**

 **„** **Professor Slughorn", schnaufte Filch mit zitternden Wangen, und in seinen Glubschaugen lag ein fanatisches Flackern „ich habe diesen Jungen in einem Korridor oben herumlungern sehen. Er behauptet, zu Ihrer Party eingeladen worden zu sein, er sei aber aufgehalten worden und zu spät losgegangen. Haben Sie ihm eine Einladung ausgestellt?"**

 **Malfoy riss sich mit wütender Miene von Filchs Griff los.**

 **„** **Okay, ich war nicht eingeladen!", sagte er aufgebracht. „Ich hab versucht, mich reinzuschmuggeln, zufrieden?"**

 **„** **Nein, bin ich nicht!", sagte Filch, eine Behauptung, die gar nicht zu der Schadenfreude auf seinem Gesicht passte. „Jetzt kriegst du Ärger, aber wie! Hat der Schulleiter nicht gesagt, dass es mit dem nächtlichen Herumschleichen vorbei ist, außer ihr habt die Erlaubnis, oder was?"**

 **„** **Schon gut, Argus, schon gut", sagte Slughorn mit einer lässigen Handbewegung. „Es ist Weihnachten, und es ist kein Verbrechen, auf eine Party gehen zu wollen. Für dieses Mal vergessen wir irgendwelche Strafen; Sie können bleiben, Draco."**

 **Dass Filch ein empörtes und enttäuschtes Gesicht machte, war vollkommen vorhersehbar gewesen.**

 **„** **Ich würde gerne ein Wort mit Ihnen reden, Draco", sagte Snape plötzlich.**

 **„** **Oh, nun aber, Severus", sagte Slughorn mit einem erneuten Hicksen, „es ist Weihnachten, seien Sie nicht so hart –"**

 **„** **Ich bin sein Hauslehrer, und ich entscheide, wie hart oder sonst etwas ich bin", sagte Snape barsch. „Folgen Sie mir, Draco."**

 **Sie gingen davon, Snape voraus, Malfoy mit ärgerlicher Miene hinterher.**

Traurig blickte Hermine ihm nach, er hatte sich nicht einmal verabschiedet.

„Alter. Was war das denn? Hermine! Man hätte fast meinen können, du und Snape…", entgeistert schaute Ron in Hermines Gesicht und suchte nach einer Regung, die sie verraten könne, doch Hermine überspielte jegliches Gefühl für ihren Professor und begann widerwillig laut loszulachen: „Ron, hörst du dir überhaupt selbst zu?"

Auch Ginny begann nun laut zu lachen, woraufhin Ron mit einstimmte. „Sorry, ich war für einen Moment verwirrt. Kommt nicht wieder vor!", kicherte er, „wo ist eigentlich Harry?"

Luna gesellte sich zu ihnen und sprach in dem für sie typischen Tonfall „Er folgt Draco und Snape, ich denke, er hat die bösen Schwingungen gespürt und will sie nun belauschen! Nargel, vermute ich…"

Die drei sahen sich vielsagend an und wollten gerade mit Luna losrennen, als sie von McLaggen unterbrochen wurden. „Granger! Du schuldest mir noch einen Kuss!"

Ron stellte sich schützend vor Hermine, doch diese legte behutsam ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Geht, ich komme nach!", dann fügte sie in erotischer Stimme hinzu. „Komm Cormac, wir suchen uns ein etwas ruhigeres Plätzchen.", die Freunde, die in Cormacs ekligem Gesicht auftauchte, brachte Hermine zum Würgen. Trotzdem hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und bewegte sich langsam mit ihm zu einer Nische. Luna, Ginny und Ron hingegen rannten in Windeseile hinaus, um nach Harry zu sehen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mir endlich mal ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkst und wir nun ungestört sind.", gluckste McLaggen und zog Hermine näher zu sich, welche ihn daraufhin hinter einen Zeltvorhang geleitete. „Ich will mit dir allein sein, Cormac.", Feuer spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder und der junge Mann folgte ihr nur zu gern, er bemerkte nicht, wie sie ihren Zauberstab zog. „Petrificus Totalus", und im nächsten Moment sackte Cormac McLaggen gelähmt in sich zusammen. „Es tut mir Leid?!", warf Hermine ohne jegliche Reue in den Raum hinein und folgte dann ihren Freunden.


	38. 37 - die Fortsetzung

Die Fortsetzung

So. 22.12.1996, kurz nach Mitternacht

„Harry?", besorgt rief Hermine flüsternd den Namen ihres Freundes. Es war nicht gut, sich nachts alleine auf den Gängen herumzuschleichen, doch sie musste Harry finden und ihn von Dummheiten abhalten. Würde Filch sie hier erwischen…

„Miss Granger…", sie spürte den warmen Atem ihres Professors auf ihrem Rücken und ein Schauder lief durch ihren Körper. Sie wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen, sie wollte diesen Augenblick zwischen ihnen nicht zerstören.

„Mhmmm…", sein Atem ging heftiger und erregt legte er seine Hände um ihre Taille, ihren Rücken zu sich ziehend. „Ich hab gehört, es gibt Nachsitzen, wenn Schüler sich nachts auf den Korridoren herumtreiben", sein Atem kitzelte ihr Ohr und Hermine lachte. „Professor…", sie schloss ihre Augen, woraufhin er ihr vorsichtig einen Kuss auf ihre Wange hauchte und sie noch näher an sich zog.

„Ich begehre Sie.", bei seinen Worten drehte Hermine sich um und blickte ihn an.

Er sah alles in ihren Augen. Ihre Unsicherheit, ihren Zwiespalt, ihre Vorsicht, aber auch die tiefen Empfindungen, die sie für ihn fühlte. Das Feuer, das in ihr für ihn brannte. Die Erregung, die sich in ihrem Körper aufmachte. Er führte seine Hand an ihre Wange und umschloss sie.

„Ich gehöre Ihnen. Ich werde nicht mehr davon laufen."

Er bemerkte, wie sie sich langsam entspannte, doch wusste auch, dass sie nicht ganz überzeugt von seinen Worten war. Es tat ihm Leid, dass er sie verletzt hatte. Im Grunde genommen, verdiente er sie nicht…

Ihre Berührung riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Langsam glitt ihre Hand seinen Körper hinauf, von seinem Bauch bis zu seinem Gesicht. Sie war so klein, so zierlich… Sie war so schön.

Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. Ihr frischer Atem stieß ihm in seine Nase. Sie zitterte leicht, doch Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob das an der Kälte lag oder an den Spannungen, die sie umwarben. Mit der linken Hand streichelte er ihren Rücken. Er presste sie fest an sich, ihre Körper berührten sich, genauso wie ihre Nasenspitzen. „Ich…", er war überwältigt von der Situation, es kam kein Wort aus ihm heraus.

„Schhh…", und in dem Moment, in dem Hermine ihn zum Schweigen brachte, presste er seinen harten Mund auf ihre weichen Lippen. Unsicher und behutsam küsste er sie, sog ihren Duft ein, schmeckte sie, streichelte sie und noch nie zuvor fühlte er sich so geborgen, wie in diesem Moment. Als er das erste Mal von ihr abließ, schluckte er. Er suchte nach etwas in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, das ihm verriet, was sie dachte, was sie fühlte… War er zu weit gegangen? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

Dann, noch bevor er sie danach fragen konnte, stürzte sie sich leidenschaftlich auf ihn, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und entfachte dasselbe Feuer in ihm, das auch in ihr loderte.

Seine Zunge betastete ihre Oberlippe, woraufhin sie ihren Mund öffnete und ihn willkommen hieß. Ihre Zungen schlängelten sich umeinander und der Professor keuchte vor Erregung. Wild versuchte er, sie noch fester an sich zu ziehen, sie ganz zu besitzen. Und in seiner Sehnsucht nach ihr, hob er sie auf seine Arme. Sie machte ihn verrückt. Ihre Zunge, die ihn mit spielerischen Bewegungen in ihren Zauber lockte, ihre kleinen, doch weiblichen Brüste, die im Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen gegen seinen Körper stießen, ihre langen Beine, die seine Erregung fester an ihre warme Körpermitte zogen. Ihre warme Körpermitte, ihre Weiblichkeit, die ihn wollend pochend empfing…

„Hermine…", schon wieder hauchte er ihren Namen. Er wollte sie so sehr und deshalb, bewegte er sich mit ihr auf seinen Armen in Richtung Kerker. In Richtung seiner Gemächer.

Unbemerkt in seinem Schlafsaal angekommen, zog er sachte ihre Träger von ihren Schultern. Er nahm seine Augen nicht von ihr, er war zu sehr in ihrem Bann, als dass er sich hätte von ihr abwenden können. Ihr Kleid fiel zu Boden und sie stand reglos vor ihm dar, mit nichts weiter bekleidet als einem schwarzen Spitzenhöschen. Sie senkte ihren Blick, doch er hob ihr Kinn.

„Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte er und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal, während er langsam die Schlangenknöpfe seines Gehrocks öffnete. Fasziniert beobachtete sie seine eleganten, zitternden Hände, die langsam, aber zielstrebig, das schwarze Hemd freigaben, das sich unter dem komplizierten Kleidungsstück befand. Unsicher blickte sie ihn an.

„Ich… Professor. Ich habe…", sie stockte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob es günstig war, ihm jetzt noch kurz davor zu erzählen, dass sie noch unberührt war. Sie wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte. Sie wollte ihn, aber konnte sie es verantworten, ihm nicht davon zu erzählen? Müsste es nicht auch seine Entscheidung sein?

Er legte ein weiteres Mal seinen Mund auf den ihren. Der Kuss war nicht fordernd, er war versichernd. „Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst, Hermine."

Er hielt mit seiner Bewegung inne. Auch er war zutiefst unsicher. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie noch Jungfrau war und wiedermal trübten ihn Zweifel. Ihr erstes Mal würde ihr für immer in Erinnerung bleiben. Wollte sie wirklich, dass jemand wie ER sie entjungferte?

Ihre schmächtigen, zittrigen Finger begannen das fortzuführen, was er angefangen hatte. Sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf und sobald sie ihre Arbeit vollbracht hatte, zog sie ihm sein Hemd vom Körper. Es gab kaum einen Zentimeter, der noch heile war. Hunderte von Narben schmückten seine Haut, die weiß war, wie Schnee. Er war nicht muskulös, allerdings so mager, dass sich seine Bauchmuskeln abzeichneten. Sie führte einen Moment ihre Finger über seine breite, endlos vernarbte Brust, dann führte sie sie weiter nach unten, bis zu den Knöpfen seiner Hose. Er war so perfekt. Nach einer kurzen Atempause, öffnete sie auch diese und im nächsten Moment lag seine Hose auch schon auf dem Boden. Seine Erregung zeichnete sich steif in seinem Männerslip ab und Hermine wurde von einem Moment der Panik überwältigt. Was tat man in einem solchen Moment?

Hilflos küsste sie seine Halsbeuge und arbeitete sich nach unten vor. Sie küsste jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers, seine steifen Nippel, die Spur der drahtigen Härchen, die ihr den Weg zu seiner intimsten Stelle geleiteten. Niederkniend küsste sie sachte die feuchte Stelle auf seinem Slip, woraufhin er aufstöhnte. Dieses Mal küsste sie ihn härter, lehnte ihre Wange an seine bedeckte Erektion und sog tief die Luft, seinen Geruch in sich ein. Das Testosteron vernebelte ihr die Sinne und sie wurde immer sicherer in dem, was sie tat. Sie hob ihre Hand, doch in dem Moment, in dem sie ihn frei machen wollte, zog er sie wieder zu sich hinauf. Mit einem Schwung hob er sie in seine Arme und legte sie auf seinem Bett ab. Er legte sich zwischen ihre Beine auf sie, doch stützte sich auf seinen Armen neben ihrem Kopf ab. Während er ihr Gesicht mit Küssen versehrte, rieb er sich fordernd gegen sie. Das Verlangen nach ihm verzehrte sie und somit fühlte sie sich erlöst, als er sich mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Beine tastete und sie langsam mit seinen Fingerspitzen liebkoste. Doch das, was als nächstes kam, erwartete sie nicht: Als er genau wie sie zuvor nach unten glitt und ihr mit einem Ruck das Höschen zerriss.

Beschämt versuchte sie, ihre Beine zusammenzuziehen. Sie hatte sich nie sonderlich schön gefühlt; und seinen Kopf so nah an ihrer intimsten Stelle zu wissen, war für sie sehr einschüchternd. Sie war weder rasiert, noch hatte sie versucht, ihre Härchen ein wenig zu stutzen. Was ist, wenn sie für ihn nicht gut genug roch? Was ist, wenn er „SIE" letzten Endes nicht hübsch genug fand?

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umschmeichelte Snapes Lippen und er sah unwiderstehlich aus. „Ich habe mich noch nie nach Jemandem so sehr gesehnt, wie nach dir, Hermine. Du bist makellos."

Er suchte nach ihrer Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. Sie öffnete ihre Beine wieder und er besah sie gierig. Mit seiner Zunge stupste er ihren hervorstehenden Kitzler an und Hermine entspannte sich langsam unter dem wohligen Gefühl, dass seine Berührungen auf ihr hinterließen. Sie ließ sich fallen und war bereit für das, was nun kam.

Sie wölbte ihren Körper, sodass er sie besser erreichen konnte, sodass er sie fester erreichen konnte. Sie leitete ihn mit ihren Worten, mit ihrem Stöhnen, sagte ihm explizit, was sie wollte, auch wenn sie sich dem selbst nicht so sicher war. Allerdings bestätigte ihr bevorstehender Höhepunkt den beiden, dass sie das Richtige taten.

„Es ist unerträglich schön", keuchte sie immer wieder, bis von ihren Worten nur noch Fetzen auszumachen waren. „Es… Es… Ich…" – kurz darauf kam sie, ihre Fingernägel fest in seine Handrücken gekrallt. Ihre Beine seinen Kopf in sich vergrabend, zog sie ihn an sich, bis er kaum noch Luft bekam.

Und er ließ es über sich ergehen, denn auf seine eigene Art und Weise, liebte er sie für das, was sie mit ihm tat.

Er blieb ihr nah, bis das Zucken und Pochen abgeklungen war, dann legte er sich neben sie, deckte sie zu und beobachtete sie, bis sie beide langsam und erschöpft, ineinander verschlungen, einschliefen.


	39. 38 - Von Filmen und Realität

Von Filmen und Realität

So. 22.12.1996

Sie räkelte sich nackt in seinen Decken, während die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die dicke Seedecke auf ihr Gesicht strahlten, wieder einmal ihre Nase kitzelten.

Sie drehte sich um und fand Severus Snape schlafend, allerdings lächelnd, neben ihr. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, während sie noch einmal den gestrigen Abend Revue passieren ließ. Sie versuchte, jede seiner Berührungen noch einmal in ihr aufleben zu lassen. Ein Schaudern überkam sie und während sie spürte, wie die Decke sanft ihren Körper streichelte, verlangte sie nach mehr von dem, was ihr der erwachsene Mann an ihrer Seite offenbart hatte. Verspielt drückte sie ihren wohlgeformten Po an seine Männlichkeit. Knurrend und mit geschlossenen Augen beugte er sich über sie, um ihr einen morgendlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu tun. Er war anscheinend jetzt auch wach.

Langsam öffnete er seine schwarzen Augen und wurde mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln ihrerseits begrüßt.

„Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen…", seine Stimme war rau und zum zweiten Mal kam Hermine in den Genuss, diese unwiderstehlichen, männlichen Töne in ihren Ohren zu hören. Wäre es ihr möglich gewesen, hätte sie sich noch mehr an ihn herangekuschelt, schnurrend, wie eine Katze.

„Hermine…", er versenkte sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und wiederholte lachend ihren Namen: „Hermine, Hermine…", Sie kicherte, wie ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war einfach herrlich.

„Ich fürchte, du musst gehen.", schmunzelte er, hielt sie allerdings noch fester als zuvor.

„Wann werde ich Sie wiedersehen?", sie bedeckte sein Gesicht mit lieblichen, kleinen Küssen.

„Nun Fakt ist, dass ich Sie gestern Abend ertappt habe, wie sie aufreizend bekleidet und zu später Uhrzeit im Schloss herumirrten, Miss Granger. Sie werden natürlich heute Abend noch, pünktlich um sieben Uhr bei mir zum Nachsitzen erscheinen!", er setzte seine beste Snape-Miene auf, nur um von der Frau an seiner Seite ausgelacht zu werden.

„Ich werde da sein.", sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Herz und er küsste sie innig.

Als sie die Treppen vom Gryffindorturm hinaufging, hätte sie in ihren wildesten Träumen nicht ahnen können, was sie erwartete. Es befanden sich zwar kaum noch Schüler im Schloss, doch es war mittlerweile zehn Uhr und Hermine war nur durch einen Glücksfall unbemerkt hoch bis zum Turm gekommen. Als die Fette Dame verächtlich den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum freigab, wurde es innen drin mucksmäuschenstill. Alle starrten in ihre Richtung und beobachteten sie argwöhnisch, als sie, noch mit dem Kleid vom Ballabend, in die Mitte des Raumes trat. Lavender Brown stützte gehässig ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Nun… DAS. Ist der amüsanteste Walk of Shame, dem ich je beigewohnt habe."

Die anderen Mädchen kicherten ausgelassen und hier und da hörte man sie über Hermine urteilen.

Doch in genau diesem Moment, kümmerte es Hermine herzlich wenig. Leicht wie eine Feder hüpfte sie hinauf in die Schlafsäle der Fünftklässlerinnen, um nach Ginny zu suchen.

Das rothaarige Mädchen erwartete sie natürlich bereits und während diese ihren Koffer packte, erzählten sie sich alles, was an dem vorherigen Abend geschehen war. Von Dracos Gespräch mit Snape, zu Hermines Nacht mit Snape. Von den Gerüchten über Malfoy und ihr, bis zu dem Fund McLaggens, hinter der Gardine einer Zeltwand, als schon alle gegangen waren.

„Okay, vielleicht sollte ich mich bei Cormac entschuldigen…"

„Nun, ich habe gehört er ist schon vor allen anderen abgefahren heute Morgen, aus Scham!", Ginny boxte Hermine leicht in die Seite und grinste vielversprechend. „Harry wird mit uns Weihnachten verbringen. Ich werde ihm beibringen, dass du nichts mit Malfoy hast."

„Ich und Malfoy… Das ist doch absurd!", raunte Hermine, sich vor Abscheu schüttelnd.

Ginny brach ein weiteres Mal in wildes Gelächter aus: „DU UND SNAPE! DAS ist absurd!", sie kugelte sich auf dem Boden hin und her und Hermine bewarf sie strafend mit einer Socke.

Nachdem Ginny zwei Stunden später mit dem Packen fertig war, flitzte Hermine schnell in ihr Badezimmer, um sich singend frisch zu machen. Da offiziell keine Schulzeit war, musste sie nicht ihre Uniform anziehen und sie war froh darüber, da sie Snape nicht noch auffälliger als sonst schon das Lehrer-Schüler Verhältnis unter die Nase reiben wollte. Also entschied sie sich für einen großen, hellblauen Wollpulli und einer eng sitzenden Jeans, in der sie einen ihrer Meinung nach wundervollen Hintern hatte.

Sie machte sich mit ihren Lernutensilien auf den Weg in die große Halle, wo sie bis zum Abendessen mit Ginny lernte. Auch die Jungs waren dabei, doch diese wagten es nicht, ans Lernen zu denken. Stattdessen vergnügten sie sich mit Zauberschach. Hermine genoss jede Sekunde, morgen würden ihre Freunde in den Fuchsbau fahren, um dort Weihnachten zu verbringen.

„Endlich!", mit wilden Küssen begrüßte Severus Hermine, als sie wie versprochen um Punkt 19 Uhr in seinem Büro auftauchte. Sie lächelte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass es wahr war.

„Ich habe übrigens gehört, dass Sie neuerdings mit Draco Malfoy ausgehen?" verschmitzt legte ihr Professor eine ernste Miene auf, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Auch er fühlte sich wie beflügelt. Er hatte das Gefühl, eigenständig eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Es ging ihm wirklich gut.

„Nun hören Sie auf! Den gesamten Tag lang werde ich schon angesehen, als sei ich die Hauptattraktion im Zoo!", antwortete Hermine genervt, gab ihm allerdings ein Lächeln. Sie kicherte bedeutungsvoll: „Ich dachte schon, Sie würden dem Ganzen noch Glauben schenken. Immerhin war ich die ganze Nacht nicht in meinem Schlafsaal!"

„Nun, dich hat es auf jeden Fall noch besser getroffen, als ihn. Seine Eltern sind sehr wütend.", Sorgenfältchen bildeten sich auf Snapes Stirn und Hermine musste an das denken, was Ginny ihr heute Morgen erzählt hatte. Bevor der Professor sich gestern Nacht mit Hermine getroffen hatte, war er in eine Diskussion mit Draco vertieft, die Ginny, Ron und Harry belauschen konnten. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch noch mehr sorgte sie sich darum, dass Snape anscheinend einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hatte, um Malfoy bei seiner Mission, die ihm (höchstwahrscheinlich, sie war sich allerdings nicht sicher) von Voldemort aufgetragen wurde, zu helfen.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken. „Bitte, seien Sie vorsichtig."

„Hermine.", seine Stimme klang gebrochen, kleinlaut, gar nicht so mächtig, wie sie es sonst immer tat. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher mit uns? Ich bin alt, ich bin verdorben und du bist so… Du bist so jung, so unschuldig. Du solltest dir nicht so etwas antun, du brauchst einen Jungen, in deinem Alter, mit dem du all diese Erfahrungen machen kannst, die die Mädchen in deinem Alter nun mal machen… ich habe Geheimnisse, ich bin ein gebrochener Mann. Ich werde dir nie all das anvertrauen können, werde mich nie ganz öffnen können, ich bin… Ich bin kaputt, Hermine.", Er umfasste nun fest ihre Handgelenke. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?"

Gefangen in seinem Griff, war es ihr trotzdem möglich, sich ihm zu nähern, um ihren Kopf auf seine Brust zu legen. Daraufhin lockerte er seine Hände, die leichte, rote Striemen auf ihren Handgelenken hinterließen. Er schämte sich für seinen kleinen Aussetzer, wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was in ihrem Blick liegen könnte. Er hatte Angst vor Zurückweisung.

„Ich war mir noch nie zuvor sicherer in einer Sache."

Dann küsste sie ihn. Zunächst zärtlich, dann stürmisch. Sie spielte mit seinen Lippen und er ließ sich nach wenigen Minuten komplett fallen.

„Wer hätte sich je denken können, dass ich mich eines Tages in einer solch prekären Lage befinden würde…", scherzend knuffte sie ihm in seine Seite, woraufhin er sie in seine Gemächer jagte. Sie schrie und kicherte, aber auch die Laute, die er von sich gab, kamen denen eines pubertierenden Teenagers sehr nahe.

„Nun, ich hätte auch nie erwartet, dass Potter in der Lage ist, einen Trank zu brauen und jetzt spuckt Horace nur in den höchsten Tönen von ihm! Ich bin zutiefst beleidigt!", er setzte einen Schmollmund auf und blickte Hermine mit lächerlichen Dackelaugen an.

„Natürlich. SIE sind beleidigt! Bei Ihnen war ich die Klassenbeste und jetzt?!"

„Wer sagt, dass Sie die Klassenbeste waren, Miss Granger?", herausfordernd zog der Professor seine Schülerin an sich und küsste sie verführerisch, doch Hermine schien wirklich aufgebracht zu sein. Sanft machte sie sich von ihm los und blickte durch die großen Fenster in den See.

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, um Harry. In seinem Buch steht ein Haufen handgeschriebener Formeln von irgend so einem Halbblutprinzen. Er wendet seine Angaben an, ohne –"

„Von wem ist das Buch?", Hermine schien Snapes Interesse geweckt zu haben.

„Von dem Halbblutprinzen, wissen Sie etwas darüber?", interessiert blickte Hermine zu Snape, welcher jedoch alles leugnete.

„Ein sehr merkwürdiger Name. Und wo hat er es gefunden?"

Natürlich wollte er sie nicht belügen, doch wie hätte er sich nur erklären können? Jahrelange Erfahrung machte es ihm nur zu leicht, die Wahrheit einfach zu verschweigen.

„Es lag bei den alten Büchern. Ich hatte die Vermutung, es handelte sich dabei um einen ehemaligen Schüler Slughorns, eher gesagt, einer Schülerin. Ich habe ein wenig recherchiert und erfahren, dass eine gewisse Eileen Prince hier in Hogwarts Schülerin war. Sie soll wohl ein Händchen für Zaubertränke gehabt haben!", als Hermine den Namen seiner Mutter erwähnte, zuckte Snape unweigerlich zusammen. Es widerstrebte ihm, ihr etwas vorzumachen, er wollte sich ihr öffnen, entschied sich allerdings, diesen Zeitpunkt noch ein wenig aufzuschieben.

„Nun. Um Sie ein wenig aufzumuntern, kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie tatsächlich die Klassenbeste waren, Miss Granger…", er schob seine Augenbrauen hoch und alle Gedanken bei Seite, die seiner Meinung nach nicht zur Situation passten. Zwar fiel es ihm schwerer als sonst, doch er wollte sie zu sehr, als dass er seinen Sorgen hätte nachgehen können. Sie lächelte ihn an: „Das war mir schon immer klar gewesen. Ich bin Hermine Granger."

„Nun, ich zu meinem Teil, bin mir doch nicht mehr so sicher. Vielleicht wären Sie so nett, meine Erinnerung ein wenig aufzufrischen?..."

Sie sah die Lust in seinen Augen aufquollen und tapste langsam und versucht verführerisch an ihn heran. Er fand sie einfach nur wundervoll. Die Art, wie sie mit ihm spielte, die Art, wie sie ihm all seine Sinne raubte. Er zog sie an sich, um die letzten Zentimeter an Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken und küsste vorsichtig ihren Hals, während sie sich begierig auf die Lippe biss. In dem Moment, in dem er zögerte, warf sie ihn auf sein Bett und setzte sich auf ihn. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, worauf sie hinauswollte und wieder einmal fiel Snape auf, wie schön die junge Frau doch war.

„Ich will mit Ihnen schlafen.", keuchte sie, während sie damit begann, ihn aus seinen vielen Schichten zu schälen. Da waren sie, die heilversprechenden Worte. Doch ein weiteres Mal flackerte Unsicherheit in Severus Augen und dieses Mal, konnte Hermine es nicht ignorieren. Sie hielt inne und er warf seinen Gehrock vom Bett. Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn. In diesen zaghaften Kuss, legte sie all ihre Gefühle für ihn.

„Das hier…", seine Stimme klang rau vor Versuchung und Zurückhaltung. Dann schubste er sie vorsichtig von sich, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte verzweifelt den Kopf in seine Hände. Sie setzte sich hinter ihn und legte ihre Arme um seinen Bauch. Sie war still, sie wusste, dass er Zeit brauchte.

„Es wäre wahrscheinlicher, dass Sie mit Malfoy gehen, als dass Sie mich wollten."

„Und doch bin ich hier.", vorsichtig suchte Hermine nach seinen Händen und er richtete sich auf.

„Wieso?", seine Frage hallte an den Wänden des Raumes wieder. Es war sehr viel mehr, als eine einfache Frage. Sein halbes Leben steckte darin. All die Zurückweisungen, die er von seinem Vater, von Lily, von seinen Mitschülern bekommen hatte, machten ihn zu dem, was er jetzt war: Ein Spion, eine Waffe. Jemand der seine Fähigkeiten verkaufte und jeden Tag aufs Neue sein Leben auf's Spiel setzte. Wieso gerade jetzt konnte er die Zuneigung finden, die ihm all diese Jahre verwehrt wurde? Und wieso gerade Sie? Abgesehen von ihrer beider Intelligenz, schien es, als hätten sie rein gar nichts gemeinsam.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und drängte sie auf sein Bett. „Warum, Hermine?"

Er erwartete es nicht, doch sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Sie dürfen nicht versuchen, alles zu verstehen, was Ihnen geschieht. Manchmal gibt es keine Antwort auf die Fragen, die wir uns stellen, weil die Frage falsch ist. Wieso fragen Sie nach dem Warum? Wenn es in der Natur des Menschen liegt, sich fortzupflanzen, wieso sollte ein einzelnes Lebewesen davon ausgeschlossen sein? Was führt dazu, dass Sie es so absurd finden, dass jemand sich in sie verlieben könnte?"

Ihre Worte standen einfach so im Raum und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, verblüffte ihn die Antwort einer Schülerin so sehr, dass er sprachlos war. Nach einigen Minuten, legte er sich zu ihr und blickte ihr schweigend in die Augen. Ihre Finger streichelten behutsam seine Wange.

„Fakt ist, dass das, was aus mir geworden ist, nicht liebenswert ist."

„Und was ist aus Ihnen geworden?"

Er blieb still und rückte ein wenig näher an sie heran.

„Sie haben die Wahl. Das dürfen Sie nie vergessen.", ihre Worte berührten ihn zutiefst. Er wollte ihr nicht widersprechen, er wollte ihr ihre leichte Naivität nicht brechen. Denn richtig war, dass er schon lange keine Wahl mehr hatte. Sein Schicksal war das größere Wohl und wenn er dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen müsse.

„Und ich habe mich für Sie entschieden, Professor.", daraufhin überbrückte sie die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen mit einem atemberaubenden Kuss.

„Und wenn ich nun doch nicht mehr will?", teuflisch bleckte er seine Zähne, woraufhin sie sich auf ihn setzte und an den Handgelenken festnagelte.

„Vergessen Sie das, was ich gesagt habe: Sie haben keine Wahl. Sie sind mein."

Eine Flut von Gefühlen überwältigte ihn, sodass er sich befreien musste, um sie fest in seine Arme zu schließen. Ein Meer von Küssen lag zwischen ihnen und vereinte sie. Seine Hände waren überall. Er streichelte ihren Rücken, vergrub sie in ihren Haaren oder zog ihren Po näher zu sich heran – seine Erektion ihr Geschlecht drückend. Er zog ihr den Pullover und ihr Top über den Kopf und fand, dass sie auch in BH entzückend aussah. Er setzte sich auf, sodass er ihr den BH öffnen konnte. Auf seinem Schoß sitzend bewegte sie sich immer stürmischer, rieb sich an ihm, zog ihm sein Hemd aus, massierte seinen verspannten Rücken…

Als Sie dann ganz ausgezogen nebeneinander lagen, küssten sie sich weiter, liebkosten sich, streichelten sich und nach einiger Zeit hielt Snape ein letztes Mal inne: „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Hermine?"

Sie antwortete mit einem Lächeln. Sie war nervös, das sah man ihr an. Doch es gab nur wenige Dinge, von denen sie so überzeugt war, wie von der Tatsache, dass sie wollte, dass er derjenige war, der sie entjungferte.

Daraufhin legte er sich auf sie und drang in sie ein.

Sex, den man in romantischen Muggelfilmen sieht, war nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was sie in diesem Moment durchlebte. Natürlich, tat es weh, als sein Glied ihr Innerstes spaltete, doch die Empfindungen für diesen Mann, der sich so vorsichtig bewegte, der so sehr auf sie achtete, waren so mächtig, dass sie all den Schmerz vergaß.

Sex, den man erlebt mit dem Mann, den man liebt, kann man filmisch nicht darstellen.

Denn es sind nicht nur die Körper, die sich im Akt vereinen. Es sind unsere ganzen Sinne und unsere verworrensten Gefühle. Und so verlor sie sich in Raum und Zeit.

 _Mit meinen Ohren hörte ich unseren schweren Atem, der gemeinsam, wie ein Chor, durch das Zimmer hallte._

 _Mit meinen Lippen schmeckte ich seine leichten Küsse, unsere sich kitzelnden Zungen, seinen Geschmack, der mit dem meinen eins wurde._

 _So wie unsere Gerüche - eine einzige Essenz, die voll von Pheromonen und Adrenalin ist._

 _Seinen Schweiß, der sich mit meinem vermischte, den fühlte ich zwischen unseren Körpern, die sich einen an den anderen anpassten in demselben Takt._

 _Und mit meinen Augen sah ich seinen tiefen Blick und verlor mich in ihm._


	40. 39 - Das Leben in einer verlorenen Welt

Das Leben in einer verlorenen Welt

Di. 24.12.1996

„Jetzt machen Sie es auf!", breit grinste Hermine ihren Verehrer an und drängte ihn dazu, das fein säuberlich eingepackte, quadratische Geschenk zu öffnen. Er besah sich die dunkelgrüne Schleife und schmunzelte: „Bisher hat mir Dumbledore jedes Jahr selbstgestrickte Socken geschenkt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Geschenk wirklich öffnen sollte. Mir ist dein Faible für die Hauselfen aufgefallen, Hermine. Ich muss nicht unbedingt mit einem dieser ulkigen Hüte, die Dobby immer trägt, herumlaufen.", er grinste zurück und Hermine sog aufgebracht die Luft um sie herum ein.

„Nun, meine Hüte, wären allerdings dazu im Stande, ihr fettiges Haar zu verdecken, Mister Snape!"

„Meine Haare sind nicht fettig! Sie sind sehr gepflegt.", schnaubte der Professor zurück und näherte sich bedrohlich Hermine, die auf dem Sofa vor seinem Kamin lag. Schnell krümmte sie ihre Beine zusammen, ihren Bauch schützend. Als er sich ihr näherte, ließ sie ihn nicht an sich heran. Sie schnaubte: „Öffnen Sie es, jetzt sofort!"

Es war spät Abends, quasi Mitternacht und Hermine sah in dem Kerzenlicht einfach zauberhaft aus. Benutzte Teller, Bettdecken und Kissen lagen wild verstreut auf dem Boden – das Zimmer war das reinste Chaos. Den gesamten Tag, haben die beiden in den Federn gelegen und sich geliebt. Nur für 2 Stunden am Nachmittag, waren sie hinaus ins Freie gegangen, um einen Spaziergang über das schneebedeckte Gelände Hogwarts zu machen.

Er zog an dem Schleifenende des Päckchens und öffnete es. Innendrin befand sich ein Buch, dessen Einband die Wappen der Gründerhäuser schmückten. Es hatte keinen Titel, darum schlug er die erste Seite auf. In ihrer feinsäuberlichen Handschrift hatte sie auf die erste Seite den folgenden Satz geschrieben: „Gemeinsam sind wir stark."

Er blätterte ein wenig weiter. Das Buch war ein Fotoalbum, gefüllt mit einfachen Muggelfotos.

„Es sind die Fotos, die Colin während der DA gemacht hatte. Sie sind auch drauf. Ich dachte, es könnte Ihnen vielleicht gefallen. Sie erschienen mir sehr glücklich…"

Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. „Danke, Hermine."

Er sah sie mit einem tiefgründigen Blick an, noch nie zuvor hatte er ein solch wundervolles Geschenk bekommen. Sie war sehr aufmerksam, sie war perfekt für ihn. Der gesamte Tag mit ihr war perfekt.

Er grinste in sich hinein, bis er sich plötzlich unter Schmerzen zusammenkrümmte.

Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn herunter, seine Atmung war heftig und zitternd fasste er an seinen linken Arm. „Geh jetzt.", seine Stimme war ein leises Zischen. Hermine wollte ihm die Schmerzen lindern, sie wollte ihm helfen. „Aber – "

„RAUS, SOFORT!", Hermine nahm sich ihren Mantel und rannte erschrocken in den Gryffindorturm. In ihrem leeren Mädchenschlafsaal angekommen, lehnte sie sich erschöpft und unsicher gegen ihre Tür.

Sie hatte eine solche Angst, tausende Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf, doch keiner davon war klar. Nur ein einziges Gefühl war dazu im Stande, all das Chaos in ihrem Kopf bei Seite zu schieben.

Es war der Hass, den sie für Voldemort hegte und somit stieß sie einen Schrei der Verzweiflung aus, während sie gegen die kahle Wand trat.

Er war nun ganz alleine und müsse ihm an Heiligabend entgegentreten. Was hatte er vor? War Severus in Gefahr?

Ihr wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, wie sie ihn das letzte Mal in der heulenden Hütte vorgefunden hatte. Der Gedanke machte sie krank und weinerlich hielt sie ihren Bauch. Was konnte sie tun?

Sie konnte rein gar nichts tun.

Sie war ganz allein in dem großen Zimmer. Niemand befand sich im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, dass sie zu Dumbledore gehen könnte, ihn um Hilfe fragen könnte - doch wäre das in Severus Sinne? Und vor allem: Würde das etwas ändern? Die Realität traf sie mal wieder wie ein Schlag. Es war Severus Aufgabe, es war sein Beruf. Er war ein Spion, er lebte gefährlich - würden sie eine Rettungsaktion starten, dann würde seine ganze Tarnung auffliegen.

Sie musste sich setzen, oder gar versuchen zu schlafen. Sie musste sich beruhigen und einfach positiv denken.

Doch plötzlich, mit einem Plopp, erschien Dobby neben ihr und sah sie mit großen Augen an, er war aufgeregt. „Hermine muss sofort mitkommen!"

Noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, disapparierte der Elf mit ihr zum Grimmauldplatz, wo bereits Dumbledore, Harry, Professor Lupin und die gesamte Familie Weasley auf sie warteten. Auch einige Mitglieder des Ordens waren in der Küche versammelt und sie murmelten alle wie wild durcheinander. Hermine ging auf Ginny zu, die hinter Harry stand und in die Leere schaute, sie sah furchtbar aus. „Harry? Was ist passiert?", Harry sah sie wütend an. Er konnte vor Zorn nicht sprechen.

Mrs Weasley unterbrach sie. „Kinder, ihr geht nun alle ab nach oben. Wenn ich einen von euch erwische, wie er sich auf den Fluren herumtreibt, dann werdet ihr mich kennenlernen!"

Oben angekommen, schlug Harry mit seiner geballten Faust gegen eine Wand. Ginny hatte noch immer kein Wort gesagt. Sie hatten sich zu viert in ein Zimmer verschanzt, aber keiner der Anwesenden, schien sich dazu bereit zu erklären, zu erläutern, was denn nun geschehen war.

Es war Ron, der die Stille endlich brach und seine Freundin fassungslos anstarrte: „Es ist alles weg."

Eine böse Ahnung breitete sich in Hermine aus und sie war voller Angst. Snape war zu einem Todessertreffen gegangen. Ging es ihm gut?

Nervös stand Hermine auf und raufte sich die Haare: „Ginny, was ist passiert?"

Jetzt schien Ginny sie wahrzunehmen. Sie räusperte sich.

„Die Todesser haben uns angegriffen, Hermine. Es ist nichts mehr übrig. Sie haben unser Zuhause abgebrannt, als sei es ein Stück Pergament. Papa ist verletzt. Sie wollten Harry, wir haben gekämpft…"

Hermine stieß einen stillen Schrei aus. Flehend blickte sie zu Ginny. Sie musste wissen, ob Snape einer dieser Todesser war und als ihre Freundin ihren Blick senkte und kaum merklich nickte, floss Hermine eine Träne über die Wange. Ihr steckte ein Kloß im Hals, ihre Stimme war ganz zittrig.

„Geht es euch gut?"

„Wir sind obdachlos, Hermine! Wie soll es uns schon gehen!", meckerte der sich vergessende Ron.

„Harry…", Hermine kniete sich zu ihm hin. Er hatte bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesagt.

Als er seinen Blick hob, waren seine Augen rot umrandet und geschwollen.

Er stand auf. „Ich habe es so satt."

Alle Anwesenden im Raum sahen ihn verständnisvoll an.

„Ich habe es so satt, dass alle immer wieder wegen mir ihr Leben auf's Spiel setzen müssen.", entschlossen zog er sich den Zipper seiner Reißverschlussjacke hoch und ging zur Tür.

„Harry, wo willst du hin?", rief Ginny, ihn mit einer Hand festhaltend.

„Ich werde nach unten gehen und die Sache ein für alle Mal klären! Ich werde nicht mehr tatenlos zusehen, wie die Leute unter meiner Anwesenheit alles aufopfern, was ihnen lieb ist. Ich werde kämpfen und ich werde nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren!"

Es war Hermine, die ihm den Weg blockierte. „Harry. Jetzt überleg doch mal. Voldemort will dich! Wenn du jetzt etwas Unüberlegtes tust, dann sind all die Opfer, die die anderen für dich gemacht haben, für NICHTS."

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Soll ich mich ruhig hinsetzen und Däumchen drehen?", er schrie aus tiefster Kehle, doch Hermine war um einiges schlauer als er.

„Nein Harry. Wir werden Folgendes machen. Wir werden nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, und dieses Schuljahr als unser letztes beenden. Wir werden Vorbereitungen treffen und vor allem, wirst du Slughorn seine Erinnerung abnehmen. Wir brauchen diese wichtige Information, um ihn zu töten!", es war ihr egal, dass Ginny in dem Zimmer war. Sie hatte ihr sowieso schon alles erzählt. „Wie würdest du es dir denn sonst vorstellen? Du marschierst in die weite Welt hinaus, gehst zu Voldemort und tötest ihn mit einem Avada Kedavra?", Ron zuckte zusammen, als er die Formel des Todesfluches hörte. „Wo ist Voldemort, Harry?"

„Er wird mich schon finden!", sagte er trotzig, doch alleine an seinem Tonfall bemerkte Hermine, dass er klein bei gab.

„Wir brauchen einen Plan. Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann war ALLES umsonst. Wenn du jetzt gehst, ist Sirius für nichts und wieder nichts gestorben."

Als sie den Namen seines Patens erwähnte, fing Harrys Mund an, ein wenig zu zucken. Hermine trat zu ihm und umarmte ihn, woraufhin Harry in ihren Pulli hineinschluchzte. Er weinte nicht, er würde niemals seine Schwäche vor seinen Freunden zugeben, aber es ging ihm miserabel und er war froh, dass sie ihn tröstete. Nun standen auch Ron und Ginny auf und schlossen sich der Umarmung an.

„Wir müssen zusammenhalten. Das ist unsere größte Stärke. Nur gemeinsam sind wir stark.", nachdem sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, fuhr ein weiterer Schauder durch ihren Körper. Sie löste sich von der Umarmung. „Ich muss nach Hogwarts zurück."

Es klopfte an die Tür und herein kam Dumbledore.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es euch schon ein wenig besser."

„Professor Dumbledore, wir müssen zurück nach Hogwarts.", es war Harry, der diese Worte aussprach und Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. „ich dachte mir schon, dass ihr danach fragen würdet und habe mir bereits die Erlaubnis eurer Mutter eingeholt, euch mitzunehmen."

Mi. 25.12.1996, kurz nach 1 Uhr morgens

Im Schloss angekommen, rannte sie sofort in die Kerker. Sie hörte nicht einmal das Rufen ihrer Freunde, die danach fragten, wo sie denn hin wolle. Sie war sicher, dass sie zu erschöpft waren, um ihr zu folgen.

Die Tür zu seinem Büro stand weit offen und auch auf den Türen zu seinem Wohnraum, lag kein Versieglungszauber. Sie kam ohne Hindernisse in sein Zimmer, wo sie ihn am Fenster gelehnt, sitzend vorfand. Die silberne Maske wahllos in die Ecke geworfen. Mit leeren Augen blickte er sie an. „Ich habe nicht nach dir gefragt. Geh wieder…", seine Worte waren so leer, wie sein Ausdruck. Sein Gesicht war schmutzig und zerkratzt, in seinen Haaren waren Getreideborsten, Blätter und Staub.

Sie ging langsam zu ihm, er regte sich nicht. Er ließ ihre Nähe über sich ergehen und sie nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm. Sein Herz pochte schnell, doch sein Körper war wie Eis. Sie strich ihm die schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und saß einfach nur still neben ihm dar.

„Es ist bald vorbei.", seine Stimme war ein Flüstern. Hermine hob seinen Kopf an ihre Brust und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, auch wenn seine Worte sie nervös machten. Er wusste sehr viel mehr als sie selbst. Vielleicht sogar sehr viel mehr als Dumbledore. Demnach war es äußerst beunruhigend, wenn er von einem nahen Ende sprach. Wie viel Zeit blieb ihnen noch?

Er stand auf, streifte seine Schuhe und seine Kleider ab und legte sich, dreckig wie er war, in sein Bett. „Bitte, bleib bei mir heut Nacht.", er sprach diese letzte Bitte und noch bevor Hermine sich zu ihm gelegt hatte, war er eingeschlafen.


	41. 40 - Ziel, Wille, Bedacht

Mi. 25.12.1996

Nachdem sie sich von Snape verabschiedet hatte und den Weg nach oben einschlug, wartete Dumbledore bereits in der großen Halle auf sie.

„Ich hoffe, sie hatten eine erholsame Nacht gehabt, Miss Granger…", bedeutungsvoll legte der alte Mann eine Hand auf ihr Handgelenk und ihr stockte der Atem. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die ihren und sie blickte reflexartig zu Boden.

„Wie dem auch sei. Könnten sie Harry einen schönen Gruß von mir ausrichten, ich habe meinen morgendlichen Vanillepudding noch nicht zu mir genommen…", er reichte ihr eine Pergamentrolle und schlug ohne ein weiteres Wort den Weg zum Lehrertisch ein.

Sie atmete erleichtert aus und entfernte sich vorsichtig. Sie hatte sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was passieren könnte, wenn man eines Tages von ihrer Beziehung zum Professor erfahren würde. Allerdings, quälte sie ein weiterer Gedanke: War dieses nicht ohnehin schon ihr letztes Schuljahr?

Oben vor dem Portrait fand sie Ginny, Ron und Harry, die anscheinend keine Ahnung hatten, was das neue Passwort war.

 **„** **Harry! Ginny!"**

 **Hermine eilte ihnen entgegen, ganz rosa im Gesicht.**

 **"Ich war eben unten zu Besuch bei Hagrid und Seiden- ich meine, Federflügel", sagte sie** vorsichtig. Die Lüge kam ihn nur schwer von den Lippen, also plapperte sie schnell weiter: **„Hattet ihr** eine gute Nacht? Wie geht es euch?"

Ron antwortete ihr sofort, es schien ihm besser zu gehen: „ **war ziemlich viel los, Rufus** Scrimgeour, unser ganzes Haus ist abgefackelt – es geht uns wirklich prima!"

 **„** **Ich hab was für dich, Harry", sagte Hermine** , stockte dann allerdings. „Wie bitte? Der Minister war bei euch?"

Die Nacht war so durcheinander, dass sie die Begegnung mit dem Minister total verdrängt hatten. Während Harry von seiner merkwürdigen Begegnung mit Scrimgeour erzählte, **kramte** sie **kurz in ihrer Tasche** und **zog** die **Pergamentrolle hervor, die Dumbledores Schrift trug.**

Der Tag begann am diesem **Morgen mit einer angenehmen Überraschung für die Sechstklässler: Ein großes Schild war über Nacht an die schwarzen Bretter der Gemeinschaftsräume geheftet worden.**

 **APPARIERKURS**

 **Wenn Sie siebzehn Jahre alt sind oder bis einschließlich 31. August siebzehn werden, können Sie sich für einen zwölfwöchigen Kurs im Apparieren anmelden, der von einem Apparierlehrer des Zaubereiministeriums angeboten wird. Bitte tragen Sie unten Ihren Namen ein, wenn Sie teilnehmen möchten.**

 **Kursgebühr: 12 Galleonen**

Da kaum jemand über die Weihnachtsferien anwesend war, trugen die drei Gryffindors sich als erstes ein. Die Jungs waren hin und weg von der Möglichkeit, das Apparieren zu lernen, auch wenn Harry erst nach seinem Geburtstag die Prüfung ablegen durfte. Sie waren inmitten einer hitzigen Diskussion, sodass Ginny und Hermine unbemerkt bei Seite gehen konnten, um miteinander zu reden.

„Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?", besorgt legte Hermine ihre Hand auf Ginnys Schulter. Ihre Freundin hatte kaum ein Wort geredet, seit dem Vorfall mit den Todessern.

„Bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und lass uns einfach nicht mehr darüber reden!", antwortete das rothaarige Mädchen und setzte gezwungenermaßen ein Lächeln auf. „Erzähl mir lieber von deinen dreeeeckigen Geschichten mit dem Professor."

Hermines Augen wurden riesig. In all dem Trubel hatte sie ihrer besten Freundin ja noch gar nicht erzählt, dass sie nun keine Jungfrau mehr war! Ein triumphierendes Lächeln malte sich auf ihren Lippen ab, während sie anfing zu erzählen.

Fr. 27.12.1996

„Wenn es Ihnen so schwer ist, sich bei meiner Anwesenheit zu konzentrieren, wieso arbeiten sie dann an allen drei Teilen gleichzeitig?", fasziniert sah Hermine ihrem Mentor zu, wie er den Wolfswurz zerhackte und ihn daraufhin in den zweiten Kessel warf. Er regelte konzentriert das Feuer und würdigte Hermine keines Blickes, als er ihr antwortete. „Da ich fürchte, dass uns bis zum nächsten Vollmond nicht mehr genug Zeit bleibt und der Volltrottel Lupin mir zu spät Bescheid gesagt hat, dass seine Vorräte sich dem Ende nähern. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, ich bin wirklich ein Idiot."

Snape schien in Hermines Nähe ein ganz normaler Mensch zu sein, zumindest dachte sie das. Mit höchster Präzision warf er eine fein zerschnittene Joberknollfeder, ein wenig Drachenpulver und drei Einhornhaar-Strähnen gleichzeitig in den dritten Kessel. Seine Bewegungen sahen zwar hektisch, jedoch elegant aus. „Es sind nur noch drei Tage bis Vollmond und wenn es in diesen drei Tagen genauso regnet, wie gestern und heute und die Tränke nicht genug Tageslicht abbekommen, dann wird dieser Nichtsnutz wohl Amok laufen müssen."

„Ich bitte Sie, Professor. Sprechen Sie nicht so von ihm, er ist mein Freund.", es war bereits das dritte Mal, dass sie ihn darum bat und es fiel ihm wirklich schwer, seine Zunge zu hüten – Er versuchte es trotzdem. Immerhin ging es nur um Lupin. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich bei Sirius hätte zurücknehmen können. Er knurrte einmal kurz, aber nur um Hermine ein Zeichen zu geben, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

Auf besockten Füßen näherte sie sich seinem Labortisch, während er in den zweiten Trank Mondsteine hineinwarf. Er bemerkte sie nicht, auch wenn sie ihrer Meinung nach in seinem Hemd und mit den wolligen, zu großen Socken, echt verführerisch aussah.

Als sie hinten an ihn stieß und ihre Hände sachte um ihn legte, verschränkte er seine Finger mit ihr. _Plopp._

„Pass bitte auf Hermine, die Spritzer…", _Plopp._ „… sind wirklich heiß! Ich will nicht, dass du…", _Plopp._ „… dir wehtust!", warnte er sie liebevoll und legte schützend seinen bemantelten Arm über ihre nackten Arme.

„Ich würde mich gerne selbst daran versuchen!", als sie ihm ihre Bitte formulierte, schnaubte er.

„An dem Wolfsbanntrank?", er fragte nur zur Sicherheit. Natürlich meinte sie den Wolfsbanntrank.

„Morgen früh können wir noch bevor die Sonne aufgeht den Sonnentrank zusammen mischen, sodass wir vielleicht morgen Abend die Tränke vereinen können. Das hängt wie gesagt vom Wetter ab – die Natur ist nur leider kaum vorhersehbar. Ich für meinen Teil, bin hier fast fertig."

Er warf ein Werwolfshaar in den Mondtrank und ließ die beiden Kessel, an denen er gearbeitet hatte vor sich herschweben. Hermine folgte ihm durch einen Korridor zu einer gut versteckten Tür. Sie öffnete sie ihm und beide traten hinaus in das Mondlicht, das den kleinen Kräutergarten vor ihren Füßen erhellte.

„Es ist 20 Uhr. Um Punkt 2 Uhr müssen wir den Mischtrank wieder hereinholen. Keine Minute später!"

„Wieso eigentlich Zaubertränke?", fragend blickte sie ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich habe es schon früher geliebt, Dinge in die Luft zu jagen."

Sie fing an zu lachen und hielt sich beschämt die Hand vor dem Mund, da er anscheinend nicht wusste, was daran so komisch war. Sie hob eine Augenbraue hoch, eine Manie, die sie sich wohl von ihm abgeguckt hatte.

„Nun, ich habe wohl von meiner Mutter eine gewisse Affinität fürs Brauen geerbt. Sie war eine wahre Meisterin der Zaubertränke."

„Ich hoffe, ihr Vater ist nicht verrückt geworden!", als sie diese Feststellung in den Raum warf, biss er die Zähne zusammen. Durch ihre Neugier, bemerkte er, dass Potter, als er damals in seinen Erinnerungen herumgewühlt hat, anscheinend den Mund gehalten hatte und dafür schrieb er ihm und seinem Haus in Gedanken 5 Punkte gut.

Er lenkte das Gespräch von seinem Vater wieder auf seine Mutter. „Meine Mutter war eine großartige Frau, Hermine. Reinblütig, bildhübsch und sehr talentiert. Ich verdanke ihr vieles."

Hermine hing an seinen Lippen. Sie wusste nur sehr wenig über seine Vergangenheit, wollte aber auch nicht danach fragen, sie war überzeugt davon, dass er ihr alles erzählen würde, wenn er dazu bereit war.

„Und wieso sind sie nicht beim Tränkebrauen geblieben? Wieso wollten sie all die Jahre lang so sehr die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lehren?"

Snape lachte „Weil ich nun mal der Beste für diesen Job bin. Leider ist Dumbledore das erst jetzt aufgefallen."

Da hatte er Recht. Die Lehrer, die sie vor Snape hatten (abgesehen von Lupin) waren allesamt Hochstapler und Betrüger gewesen. Sie und ihre Mitschüler hatten rein gar nichts in deren Unterricht gelernt und die, die nicht Teil der DA gewesen waren, lagen in der Praxis so weit zurück, dass sehr viele zum Anfang des sechsten Jahres das Fach abwählen mussten.

„Oh und natürlich, weil der Posten verflucht ist und ich in diesem Jahr für Dumbledore entbehrlich geworden bin!", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht und seine weißen Zähne stachen ihr ins Auge. Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor so häufig lachen sehen. Nein. Sie korrigierte sich. Sie hatte ihn generell noch NIE zuvor lachen sehen. Wie konnte ihr jahrelang seine starke Persönlichkeit verborgen bleiben?

„Was denkst du?", fragte er sie, während er sie langsam in Richtung seines Zimmers zog.

„Sie sind ein normaler Mensch."

Wieder einmal brach Snape in schallendes Gelächter aus, unterbrach dieses allerdings, als er merkte, dass ihre Aussage vollkommen ernst gemeint war. Er näherte sich ihrem linken Ohr und knabberte verlockend daran. „Ich dachte immer, ich sei etwas Besonderes."

In dieser Bemerkung steckte all das Leid, das ihm in seinem Leben widerfahren ist. Ein Leid, das sich Hermine in ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen nicht hätte vorstellen können. Die Stunden der physischen und psychischen Folter, der Betrug, das schamlose Ausnutzen der bösen, sowie der guten Seite. Er war wahrhaftig etwas Besonderes, allerdings nicht auf die Art und Weise, dass man mit ihm tauschen möchte.

Mo. 30.12.1996

„14… 15… 16… 17…", sie hörte seiner ruhigen Stimme zu, während sie den Trank in dem Kessel vor ihr im Uhrzeigersinn drehte. Heute Abend bei Vollmond, würde Lupin sich zwar verwandeln, doch dank ihrer und Snapes Hilfe würde er seinen normalen Menschenverstand beibehalten und das machte sie unglaublich stolz. „22… 23… 24… 25… 26… 27, nun müssen Sie in die andere Richtung drehen, Miss Granger.", befahl ihr ihr Professor und sie tat, wie er ihr sagte.

Die letzten Tage lebte Hermine in einem traumartigen Zustand, denn sie ernährte sich von nichts anderem, als von seiner Liebe. Sie verließen kaum ihr gemeinsames Liebesnest, höchstens zu den Mahlzeiten, in denen ihr Magen so flau vor Sehnsucht war, dass die beiden es nicht schafften, etwas Ordentliches zu sich zu nehmen.

Das Jahr war viel zu schnell umgegangen und Hermine hatte immer noch nicht das ausgesprochen, was alle beide wussten, nur in diesem Moment gekonnt ignorierten. Am Ende des Schuljahres (sprich: In weniger als 6 ganzen Monaten) würde sie nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Dies lag nicht nur an dem Beschluss, den Harry, Ron und sie kurz nach Weihnachten geplant hatten, sondern auch an den Plänen, die Voldemort für die muggelstämmigen Schüler vorgesehen hatte. „18… 19… 20…", nach der 27. Umdrehung, tupfte sie ihren Löffel ab und besah sich das Ergebnis.

„Das haben Sie gut gemacht, Miss Granger.", sie pikste ihrem Liebhaber vorsichtig in die Seite. „Wieso sind Sie nicht auch zu anderen Schülern so freundlich, in Ihren richtigen Unterrichtsstunden – ich bin mir sicher, dass sich dadurch mindestens 50% der Schüler die eigene Note aufbessern könnten!"

Seine Augen wurden von einer Flut von Verlangen gefasst, als er die folgenden Worte aussprach: „Weil ich nicht mit meinen anderen Schülern schlafe."

Sa. 04.01.1997

 **Purpurgraue Wolken hingen tief über dem Schloss und unaufhörlich ging ein eisiger Regen nieder, der die Rasenflächen rutschig und schlammig machte. Deshalb sollte die erste Apparierstunde der Sechstklässler, die auf einen Samstagmorgen angesetzt war, damit kein regulärer Unterricht versäumt wurde, auch in der Großen Halle und nicht draußen stattfinden.**

 **Als Harry und Hermine die Halle betraten, stellten sie fest, dass die Tische verschwunden waren. Regen peitschte gegen die hohen Fenster, und die verzauberte Decke wirbelte düster über ihnen, als sie sich vor den Professoren McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick und Sprout - den Hauslehrern - versammelten sowie einem kleinen Zauberer, der der Apparierlehrer vom Ministerium war.**

Snape warf sündhafte Blicke auf das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren und Hermine schmunzelte in sich hinein, allerdings nicht ohne die Konzentration zu verlieren. Sie wollte sich garantiert nicht vor ihrem Lehrer blamieren.

 **„** **Ich möchte Sie nun alle bitten, sich so hinzustellen, dass Sie vor sich etwa zwei Meter Platz haben."** , riet der kleine Mann, mit dem weißen Haar.

 **Es gab ein großes Geschiebe und Gedrängel, als sie sich verteilten, gegeneinander stießen und andere von ihrem Platz vertrieben. Die Hauslehrer gingen zwischen den Schülern umher, stellten sie in Position und beendeten Streitereien.** Auch Harry neben ihr verhielt sich ungewohnt unruhig.

 **„** **Harry, wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermine.**

 **Aber Harry antwortete nicht; er schob sich rasch durch die Menge, an Professor Flitwick vorbei, der quiekend versuchte, ein paar Ravenclaws richtig aufzustellen, die alle vorne stehen wollten, vorbei auch an Professor Sprout, die die Hufflepuffs in eine Reihe scheuchte, bis er schließlich um Ernie Macmillan herumschlüpfte und einen Platz ganz am Ende der Menge ergatterte, direkt hinter Malfoy.**

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Abgeordneten vom Ministerium zu.

 **„** **Beim Apparieren muss man sich vor allem die Goldene Dreierregel einprägen", rief Twycross. „Ziel, Wille, Bedacht!"**

 **LAKRITZCOLA:**

Hallo , alle beisammen! Ich habe in diesem Kapitel den Wolfsbanntrank brauen lassen. Ich bin eher unkreativ, was das Mischen von Zaubertränken angeht, habe also nach einer Rezeptur im Internet gesucht. Dabei bin ich fündig geworden auf einer Seite, dessen Link ich nicht fähig bin, zu posten, wegen dieser komischen Website. - Allerdings möchte ich öfters Tränke davon benutzen. Ich hoffe, ich darf die Seite hier erwähnen: Sie hieß **Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue** von Arsenius Bunsen (googelt es einfach mal!). Ich habe das Rezept hier kopiert. Es stammt nicht aus meiner Erfindung!

 **Wolfsbanntrank (nach Belby)**

zur Verwendung bei Werwölfen unmittelbar vor und während der Vollmondphase

ACHTUNG: Keinesfalls Zucker zur besseren Bekömmlichkeit einrühren, dies würde zu einer Aufhebung der Wirksamkeit führen!

Sie benötigen:

250 g gehackte Alraunenwurzel 200 g frischen Wolfswurz 5 Mondsteine mittlerer Größe 1 Jobberknollfeder 1 Phiole Feuersalamanderblut 100 g geriebenes Drachenhorn 3 Schweifhaare eines weiblichen Einhorns 3 Tassen getrocknete Baldrianblätter 1 ½ Liter Wasser 1 Haar des „Verfluchten" von seiner Menschengestalt sowie ein Haar vom selben in Werwolfgestalt

Kochen Sie zunächst einen gewöhnlichen starken Baldriantee, indem sie einen halben Liter Wasser sieden lassen und die Baldrianblätter hinzugeben. 1 Stunde bei Sonnenlicht ziehen lassen.

Nun gleich die gehackten Alraunen dazugeben, sowie das MENSCHENhaar.

Die Mixtur insgesamt mindestens 12 Stunden der Sonne aussetzen ( bei schlechter Witterung oder im Winter darf sich dies ruhig über mehrere Tage erstrecken).

Bitte beachten Sie, dass sie den nächsten Schritt während der Nachstunden vornehmen müssen:

In einem eigenen Kessel den zweiten halben Liter Wasser zusammen mit dem Feuersalanderblut und dem Wolfswurz (grob gehackt) aufkochen lassen. Sobald blauer Dampf aufsteigt, die Mondsteine einzeln hineinwerfen. Dabei Sicherheitsabstand halten! Die Spritzer sind glühend heiß!

Anschließend das WERWOLFShaar hineingeben.

Diesen Kessel nun 12 Stunden dem Mondlicht aussetzen (siehe vorheriger Schritt)

In einem dritten Kessel bringen sie den letzten halben Liter Wasser zum Kochen. Die Joberknollfeder fein zerschneiden und zusammen mit dem Drachenpulver und dem UNGESCHNITTENEN Einhornhaar gleichzeitig in den Kessel geben.

Diese Mischung setzen Sie nun je 6 Stunden der Sonne und 6 Stunden dem Mond aus.

Sie können natürlich an allen drei Mischungen parallel arbeiten! -

Sind alle Sonnen- bzw. Mondstunden verstrichen, fügen Sie die drei Mixturen in einem vierten Kessel zusammen:

Zuerst den „Sonnentrank (Baldriantee)", dann den „Mondtrank (Wolfswurzlösung)" und zuletzt den „Mischtrank".

Genau 27x in jeweils beide Richtungen rühren.


	42. 41 - Sectumsempra

**Sectumsempra**

Sa. 04.01.1997

Nach der Stunde blickte Hermine sich verwirrt um und suchte in den Menschenmassen nach Harry. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, ging in Richtung Ausgang und dort fand sie Malfoy, der Goyle an den Kragen packte. Sie beobachtete die Slytherins und sah hinter ihnen noch im letzten Moment, wie Harry sich seinen Tarnumhang überwarf. Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. Konnte Harry sich nicht einmal zurückhalten? Malfoy und seine Freunde trennten sich und er ging in Richtung der Treppen.

Hermine befand sich in einem Kampf mit sich selbst. Dann stellte sie sich in eine Nische und folgte kurz darauf dem blondhaarigen Jungen.

„Miss Granger, 5 Punkte Abzug für planloses Herumstreunen."

Als die grollende Stimme ihres Lieblingsprofessors sie aus den Gedanken riss, erschrak sie. Ernsthaft? Tadelnd sah sie Snape an, welcher sie lediglich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen ansah. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. Malfoy!

Sie blickte sich um, sie und ihr Professor waren alleine, keine Spur von Draco oder Harry. Sie zerrte ihn an seinem Ärmel mit sich, in Richtung der Treppen.

„Ich habe keine Zeit, mich zu erklären.", Hermine war vollkommen außer Puste, so schnell stieg sie die Treppen hoch. Einige Portraits beobachteten sie argwöhnisch. „Harry ist unter seinem Tarnumhang und folgt Draco, welcher gerade eine laute Auseinandersetzung mit Crabbe und Goyle hatte. Ich weiß nicht, was er vorhat, aber er ist momentan so verbissen. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Draco und…", sie stockte inmitten ihres Satzes, doch er verstand sofort.

„Gehen Sie sofort in ihren Turm. Suchen Sie die Weasleys, ich will nicht, dass die ähnliche Dummheiten anstellen."

Dann ließ er sie zurück. Sofort machte sie kehrt. Das Einzige woran sie denken konnte, war der unbrechbare Schwur, den Severus geleistet hatte, schwörend Draco Malfoy zu schützen.

 **Als er das Klo erreicht hatte, legte er sein Ohr an die Tür. Er konnte nichts hören. Ganz leise drückte er die Tür auf.**

 **Draco Malfoy stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür, die Hände seitlich an das Waschbecken geklammert, den weißblonden Kopf vornübergebeugt.**

 **„** **Nicht doch", ertönte die mitleidige Stimme der Maulenden Myrte aus einer der Kabinen. „Nicht doch ... sag mir, was dir fehlt ... ich kann dir helfen ..."**

 **„** **Keiner kann mir helfen", sagte Malfoy. Sein ganzer Körper bebte.**

 **„** **Ich kann es nicht tun ... ich kann nicht ... es wird nicht funktionieren ... und wenn ich es nicht bald mache ... dann will er mich umbringen ..."**

 **Und mit einem gewaltigen Schreck, der ihm eiskalt in die Glieder fuhr, wurde Harry bewusst, dass Malfoy weinte - tatsächlich weinte -, Tränen strömten über sein bleiches Gesicht und fielen in das schmutzige Becken. Malfoy keuchte und schluckte, und dann blickte er hoch in den gesprungenen Spiegel und erschauderte heftig, als er Harry sah, der ihn über seine Schulter anstarrte.**

 **Malfoy wirbelte herum und zog seinen Zauberstab. Instinktiv zückte Harry seinen eigenen. Malfoys Fluch verfehlte Harry um Zentimeter und ließ die Lampe an der Wand neben ihm zersplittern; Harry warf sich zur Seite, dachte Levicorpus! und schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab, doch Malfoy blockierte den Fluch und hob seinen Zauberstab, um einen weiteren -**

 **„** **Nein! Nein! Hört auf damit!", kreischte die Maulende Myrte, und ihre Stimme hallte laut durch den gefliesten Raum. „Aufhören! AUFHÖREN!"**

 **Es gab einen lauten Knall und der Abfalleimer hinter Harry explodierte; Harry versuchte einen Beinklammer-Fluch, der an der Wand hinter Malfoys Ohr abprallte und den Spülkasten unter der Maulenden Myrte zerschmetterte, die laut aufschrie; Wasser strömte überallhin, und Harry rutschte aus, während Malfoy mit verzerrtem Gesicht schrie: „Cruci-„**

 **„** **SECTUMSEMPRA!", brüllte Harry und schwenkte, am Boden liegend, wild seinen Zauberstab.**

 **Blut spritzte aus Malfoys Gesicht und Brust, als wäre er mit einem unsichtbaren Schwert aufgeschlitzt worden. Er taumelte rückwärts und brach mit einem gewaltigen Spritzer auf dem unter Wasser stehenden Boden zusammen, und sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der schlaffen, rechten Hand.**

„Ich muss alles wissen. Was genau haben Malfoy und Snape beredet, als ihr sie auf Slughorns Party belauscht habt?", Hermine war hysterisch. Mit durchbohrenden Augen sah sie auf die beiden Geschwister, die unter ihrem Geschrei immer kleiner wurden.

„Hermine…", Ginny hob ihre Hand, um sie zu beschwichtigen, doch Hermine stieß sie weg. „Ich habe euch etwas gefragt!"

„Sie hatten sich gestritten. Snape meinte, Draco sei nachlässig!", rief Ron so schnell wie es ging, bevor Hermine sie verhexen konnte. „Er hatte gesagt, Crabbe und Goyle seien Nichtsnutze und, dass Draco sich ihm anvertrauen solle, da er seiner Mutter geschworen hatte, ihn zu beschützen. Er sagte er habe einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet. Doch Draco wollte sein Angebot nicht annehmen!"

„Wieso wollte er nicht, dass Snape ihm hilft?", Hermine hatte mehr mit sich selbst gesprochen und erwartete eigentlich keine Antwort, als Ginny sich zu Wort meldete. „Weil er dachte, Snape würde ihm nur den Ruhm stehlen wollen."

„Ja", unterbrach sie Ron. „Den Ruhm vor dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Snape und Malfoy sind Todesser…"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen Ron mit einem tödlichen Blick an, woraufhin er sofort stillschwieg.

Hermine brach in Tränen aus. „Und wenn Harry auf dumme Gedanken kommt? Wenn er Draco etwas tut?"

Rons Augen weiteten sich und er wurde puterrot. „Hermine! Du und Draco seid wirklich!..."

„Ron, halt einfach mal bitte die Klappe.", Ginnys Stimme schnitt wie ein Messer durch das Schluchzen von Hermine und Ron senkte kleinlich seinen Kopf. „Harry wird von der Schule geschmissen."

„Oh.", Ron nickte und legte tröstend eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. „Was machen wir dann jetzt?", fragend blickte er die beiden Mädchen an.

„Wir können nur warten und hoffen, dass alles gut geht.", sagte Ginny, mit geschlossenen Augen.

 **„** **Nein –", keuchte Harry.**

 **Rutschend und schwankend kam Harry auf die Beine und stürzte auf Malfoy zu, der jetzt leuchtend scharlachrot im Gesicht war und mit den weißen Händen zittrig über seine bluttriefende Brust tastete.**

 **„** **Nein - das wollte –"**

 **Harry wusste nicht, was er sagte; er ließ sich neben Malfoy auf die Knie fallen, der in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes lag und haltlos zitterte. Die Maulende Myrte stieß einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus.**

Snape schaute in jedes Klassenzimmer, in jede Besenkammer, in jedes Stockwerk, das auf seinem Weg lag. Potter und Malfoy machten ihn rasend und nur schwer konnte er sich kontrollieren. Er hätte am liebsten mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes den gesamten Korridor des 6. Stockes zerstören wollen. Da hörte er den Schrei, welcher aus der Richtung der Badezimmer kam. Snape rannte.

 **Hinter Harry schlug die Tür auf und er blickte entsetzt hoch:**

 **Snape war hereingestürmt, das Gesicht wutverzerrt. Er schob Harry grob beiseite, kniete sich neben Malfoy hin, zog seinen Zauberstab und strich damit über die tiefen Wunden, die Harrys Fluch geschlagen hatte, während er eine Beschwörung murmelte, die fast wie ein Lied klang. Der Blutstrom schien nachzulassen; Snape wischte das restliche Blut von Malfoys Gesicht und wiederholte seinen Zauber. Nun schienen die Wunden zusammenzuwachsen.**

 **Harry sah immer noch zu, entsetzt darüber, was er getan hatte, sich kaum bewusst, dass auch er ganz nass war von Blut und Wasser.**

 **Nachdem Snape seinen Gegenfluch zum dritten Mal ausgeführt hatte, hob er Malfoy halb hoch, so dass er auf die Beine kam.**

 **„** **Sie müssen in den Krankenflügel.** Wir müssen **sofort Diptam nehmen... kommen Sie ..."**

 **Er half Malfoy durch den Raum, drehte sich an der Tür um und sagte mit kalter Wut in der Stimme: „Und Sie, Potter ... Sie warten hier auf mich."**

„Professor… Professor…", voller Schmerz zischte Malfoy durch seine Zähne hindurch nach ihm. Doch Snape ignorierte ihn. Er wusste nicht, auf wen er wütender war, ob auf Potter, der SEINE Zaubersprüche missbrauchte oder auf Malfoy, der sich früher oder später noch durch seine Dummheit umbringen würde – und ihn gleich noch dazu. Dann war er auf einmal unglaublich wütend auf sich selbst. Wie konnte er sich nur in so ein Schlamassel hineinreiten. Wäre Hermine nicht gewesen...

„Ich werde Potter umbringen!", dieses Mal war Dracos Stimme um einiges lauter und Snape konnte nichts mehr zurückhalten. Er zog den Jungen an seinem Kragen, woraufhin dieser schmerzerfüllt zusammenzuckte.

„Hören Sie sich überhaupt selbst zu, sie undankbarer, dummer Bengel?"

Er war so rasend, dass Draco den Rest des Weges still blieb.

 **Snape kehrte zehn Minuten später zurück. Er kam ins Klo und schloss die Tür hinter sich.**

 **„** **Verschwinde", sagte er zu Myrte, und sie tauchte augenblicklich in ihre Kloschüssel ab und hinterließ eine dröhnende Stille.**

 **„** **Das hab ich nicht gewollt", sagte Harry sofort. Seine Stimme hallte in dem kalten, wasserüberfluteten Raum wider. „Ich wusste nicht, was dieser Zauber bewirkt."**

 **Aber Snape achtete nicht auf seine Worte.**

 **„** **Offenbar habe ich Sie unterschätzt, Potter", sagte er leise. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie sich derart mit schwarzer Magie auskennen? Wer hat Ihnen diesen Zauber beigebracht?"**

 **„** **Ich - hab irgendwo davon gelesen."**

 **„** **Wo?"**

 **„** **Es war - ein Buch aus der Bibliothek", flunkerte Harry wild. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es –"**

 **„** **Lügner", sagte Snape. Harrys Kehle wurde trocken. Er wusste, was Snape tun würde, und es war ihm noch nie gelungen, das zu verhindern ...**

 **Der Raum schien vor seinen Augen zu schimmern; krampfhaft bemühte er sich, alles Denken abzuschirmen, doch er mochte sich noch so sehr anstrengen, das Exemplar** ** _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_** **des Halbblutprinzen trieb ihm immer wieder verschwommen in den Sinn ...**

 **Und dann starrte er erneut Snape an, mitten in diesem zertrümmerten, tropfnassen Klo. Er starrte in Snapes schwarze Augen und hoffte verzweifelt, dass Snape nicht gesehen hatte, was er befürchtete, aber -**

„Sie werden dieses Buch loswerden, Potter" **, sagte Snape leise.**

 **Es war sinnlos, zu widersprechen. Harry drehte sich sofort um und lief platschend aus dem Raum. Sowie er draußen im Korridor war, rannte er los in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Die meisten Leute gingen in die andere Richtung; sie gafften ihn mit großen Augen an, durchnässt von Wasser und Blut, wie er war, doch er antwortete auf keine der Fragen, die sie ihm zuriefen, während er an ihnen vorbeirannte.**

 **Der Schreck saß ihm in den Gliedern; es war, als ob ein geliebtes Haustier plötzlich wild geworden wäre. Was hatte sich der Prinz dabei gedacht, einen solchen Zauber in sein Buch abzuschreiben?**

 **„** **Wo warst -? Warum bist du patschnass -? Ist das Blut?",** als Ron diese Worte sprach, schreckte Hermine mit verheulten Augen hoch, das Blut in ihren Adern gefror.

„Harry!", sie sprang auf und umarmte ihn, es war ihr egal, wie er aussah.

„Ich… Hermine!", auch Harry brach nun in Tränen aus und Hermine streichelte ihm behutsam den Kopf…

„Schhh… Alles wird gut, Harry… Alles wird gut…"

Er riss sich von ihr. „GAR NICHTS WIRD GUT, HERMINE! Ich hätte fast Malfoy getötet!"

Ron blickte nervös um sich, doch es war niemand im Raum, der sie hätte hören können.

„Der Halbblutprinz, er… Da war diese Formel… Sie war…", er konnte kaum klare Gedanken fassen. Er stotterte, atmete heftig… Seine Freunde konnten nichts verstehen.

„Harry.", Ginny nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und langsam schien er sich zu beruhigen.

„Hol dein Buch", sagte sie still und zitternd gehorchte er ihr.

„Wir werden es nun beseitigen. Hermine, ich denke, dass du nun andere Dinge zu tun hast.", sagte sie und als sei das ihr Stichwort, rannte das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren los.

„Professor?", zaghaft rief sie nach ihm, vor der verschlossenen Tür stehend. Problemlos hätte sie die Schutzzauber darum aufheben können, sie zog es allerdings vor, anzuklopfen. Würde er sie nicht empfangen wollen, dann würde er gar nicht erst aufmachen.

„Was wollen Sie, Granger?", als er in dem Türrahmen auftauchte, sah er gar nicht gut aus. Der Geruch von Feuerwhiskey stieß ihr in die Nase und als sie an ihm vorbeilugte, sah sie sein halbleeres Glas auf dem Pult stehen. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Er antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, wandte sich stattdessen um und machte sich an seinem Glas zu schaffen, das er mit einem Schluck leerte.

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf dem Arm, doch er riss sich von ihr. „Sie haben ihn gerettet, Professor. Sie haben das Schlimmste abgewehrt."

Er blickte sie mit bedrohlichen Augen an. Ihre Naivität machte ihn rasend. „Gehen Sie, Granger."

Hermine war unentschlossen. Sie wollte seinen Wunsch respektieren, aber wusste, dass er gerade jetzt Unterstützung brauchte. Er brauchte jemanden, der an seiner Seite stand. Entschlossen griff sie nach der Flasche und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck davon. Sie machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, ein Glas zu holen. Als sie die Flasche absetzte, schüttelte sie sich. Das Zeug war scheußlich.

„Jetzt reißen Sie sich zusammen, Snape. Er ist noch am Leben."

Er blickte sie nicht an, regte sich kaum, antwortete ihr auch nicht.

„Harry und Ginny sind auf dem Weg, das Buch loszuwerden."

Nun horchte er auf. Wenigstens einmal schien Potter die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Ich hätte mich sofort darum kümmern müssen, als Sie das erste Mal das Buch erwähnt hatten. Ich habe es auf die leichte Schulter genommen. Doch es war klar, dass der Geist meiner Jugend mir keine einzige Minute des Friedens gönnen würde."

Hermine blieb still und hörte ihm geduldig zu.

„Ich bin verflucht, Hermine.", in seinen Augen spiegelte sich der Wahnsinn und all das Leid wieder, dass er in seinem Leben durchlitt. „Ich bezahle immer noch für den Tag, an dem ich meine Seele verkauft habe."

„Selbst wenn Sie ihre Seele nicht verkauft hätten, dann hätte Harry das Buch gefunden. Es lag in dem Schrank mit den alten Büchern, es gehörte einem ehemaligen Schüler. Es hätte sich ohnehin dort befunden.", flüsterte Hermine mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Nicht, wenn ich es damals verbrannt hätte."

Snapes Worte hallten durch die Stille und langsam dämmerte es Hermine.

„Sie…", fragend blickte sie ihren Lehrer an und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie es nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

„Deine Vermutung war nicht falsch, Hermine.", er sah nach vorne auf sein Pult, während er weitersprach. „Das Buch gehörte wahrhaftig, Eileen Prince. Eine der begabtesten Hexen, die Hogwarts jemals gesehen hatte, Erbin einer wohlhabenden, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie. Eine der ältesten, die es je gab und Mutter des begabtesten Zaubertrankmeisters dieser Zeit.", er nahm ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und ließ noch einmal mit einem kräftigen Schluck den wohltuenden Whiskey durch seinen kalten Körper fließen.

„Ich bin der Halbblutprinz.", somit legte er die Flasche ab, stand auf, bewegte sich in seine Schlafgemächer und ließ Hermine alleine zurück.

Gedanken überschlugen sich in ihrem Gehirn. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, diese zu stoppen und saß eine weitere Stunde dort auf dem kalten Boden, bevor auch sie sich, mit der Flasche in der Hand, auf dem Weg nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal machte.


	43. 42 - Was ist richtig, was ist falsch?

Was ist richtig, was ist falsch?

So. 05.01.1997

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das erste, was er tat, folgendes: Er nahm sich einen Aufpäppeltrank.

Er war so ein Idiot. Das dachte er zumindest, als er sein stoppeliges Gesicht in seinem Badezimmerspiegel besah. In wenigen Tagen würde er 37 werden. Jede kleinste Falte erschien ihm in diesem Moment so tief wie eine Schlucht, er trug eine zu große Last auf seinen Schultern. Er wollte sich nichts mehr vormachen.

Wehmütig kniff er seine Augen zusammen und atmete tief durch.

Wieso fiel es ihm so schwer? Wieso nahm sie ihn so sehr ein? Wieso verzehrte sich jede Zelle seines Körpers nach ihr? Wieso konnte er sie nicht einfach gehen lassen?

Fakt war, dass er sich nach der Aktion von gestern eher fern halten solte vom goldenen Trio.

Er hörte Geräusche in seinem Wohnzimmer und zog sich schnell etwas über, bevor er nach der Quelle der Unruhe schaute.

Dumbledore stand in seiner Küchenzeile und sah in seinen Kühlschrank.

„Severus, mein Lieber!", Dumbledore hielt das leere Fläschchen des Aufpäppeltranks in die Höhe und roch daran. „Ich hoffe, es geht dir nun besser!"

Mit einem Ruck riss der Professor seinem Vorgesetzten das Fläschchen aus der Hand und stellte es dorthin, wo es vorher stand. „Heutzutage ist es wohl überflüssig, sich anzukündigen."

„Ich habe die gute Miss Granger bereits beim Frühstück gesehen und da dachte ich mir, dass es dich eh nicht stören würde, wenn ich dir einen kleinen Besuch abstattete."

Bei ihrem Namen stoppte Severus mit allem, was er diesen Moment tat, und blieb steif und angespannt stehen.

„Ich habe Augen im Kopf, Severus.", sagte Dumbledore amüsiert, doch Severus traute diesem lockeren Gespräch nicht.

„Was willst Du wirklich, Albus?", fragte er missmutig, sah den alten Mann dabei allerdings nicht an.

„Ich will mich nur vergewissern, dass du deine Pflichten ernst nimmst."

„Weil ich dich ja so oft enttäuscht habe, Albus!", sagte Snape mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

„Wenn der König in Gefahr ist, ist es manchmal die einzige Rettung, seine Dame zu opfern."

Natürlich. Wie konnte Snape nur jemals das Schicksal vergessen, das ihm zugeteilt wurde. Falsch. Was er sich selbst zugeteilt hatte.

„Ich habe dies schon lange akzeptiert."

„Severus. Du bist eine wichtige Figur auf unserem Schachfeld. Ich kann nicht in Ruhe mit ansehen, wie ein einfaches Mädchen alles ruiniert, was wir uns jahrelang aufgebaut haben."

„Willst du mir etwa verbieten, sie zu treffen?", Severus Frage klang wie die eines Kindes, doch es störte ihn nicht.

„Wie bereits gesagt. Ich will nur nicht, dass du deine Pflichten vernachlässigst. Wenn du dich nicht dazu im Stande siehst, beides unter einem Hut zu stecken, dann sollst du wissen, dass der Krieg ohne dich verloren geht. Sie würde in einer Welt leben, in der sie nichts lebenswertes mehr finden könnte."

„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste!", Severus schrie den alten Mann mit zusammengeballten Fäusten an.

„Also akzeptierst du deine Aufgabe?", fragte der Schulleiter ihn.

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl."

Mi. 08.01.1997

 **Sie bogen gerade in einen Korridor im siebten Stock ab, in dem niemand war außer einem ganz kleinen Mädchen, das einen Wandbehang mit Trollen in Ballettröckchen betrachtete. Beim Anblick der näher kommenden Sechstklässler geriet sie offenbar in Panik und ließ die schwere Messingwaage fallen, die sie in der Hand hielt.**

 **„** **Ist ja schon gut!", sagte Hermine freundlich und eilte ihr zu Hilfe.**

 **„** **Hier ..." Sie tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die zerbrochene Waage und sagte „Reparo".**

 **Das Mädchen bedankte sich nicht. Es blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, während sie vorbeigingen, und sah ihnen nach; Ron blickte zu ihr zurück.**

 **„** **Ich schwöre, die werden immer kleiner", bemerkte er.**

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich es schaffen soll, Slughorn die Erinnerung abzunehmen!", sagte Harry und sprach das Passwort, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu gelangen.

 **„** **Du gehst die Sache falsch an", sagte Hermine. „Dumbledore behauptet, nur du kannst die Erinnerung beschaffen. Das muss bedeuten, dass nur du und niemand sonst Slughorn überreden kann. Es geht nicht darum, ihm heimlich einen Zaubertrank zu verabreichen, das könnte jeder - "**

Die drei Freunde setzten sich in ihre Sessel und holten ihre Hausaufgaben raus. Es gab so viel zu tun und das wurmte Hermine sehr. Sie war in den letzten Tagen so oft in der Bücherei, dass sie ihren Professor nur in den Stunden, die sie gemeinsam hatten, sehen konnte und dort schien auch er sehr beschäftigt zu sein. Sie nahm sich fest vor, gleich noch bei ihm vorbeizuschauen.

 **„** **Wie schreibt man ›archaisch‹?", fragte Ron, der auf sein Pergament starrte und heftig seine Feder schüttelte. „A - R - S - C kann ja wohl nicht sein."**

 **„** **Nein, allerdings nicht", sagte Hermine und zog Rons Aufsatz zu sich her. „Und ›Orakel‹ fängt auch nicht mit O - R - G an. Was benutzt du da eigentlich für eine Feder?"**

 **„** **Eine von den Rechtschreibcheckern von Fred und George ... aber ich glaube, der Zauber lässt so langsam nach ..."**

 **„** **Sieht ganz danach aus", sagte Hermine und deutete auf die Überschrift** des **Aufsatzes,** den Ron für Snape schrieb **„wir sollen nämlich schreiben, wie wir mit Dementoren fertig werden, und nicht mit ›Eselsohren‹, und dass du dich inzwischen ›Runald Waschlab‹ nennst, ist mir völlig neu."**

 **„** **Ah, nein!", rief Ron und starrte entsetzt auf das Pergament. „Sag bloß nicht, dass ich das Ganze noch mal abschreiben muss!"**

 **„** **Schon gut, das kriegen wir hin", sagte Hermine und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor**. Sie hatte eigentlich keine Zeit, Rons Schlamassel auszubessern, wollte ihren Freund allerdings nicht ins kalte Wasser springen lassen.

Harry hatte mittlerweile anstelle seines Aufsatzes, die Karte des Rumtreibers herausgeholt, um nach Malfoy zu suchen. „Komisch." Malfoy ist bei Snape.

Hermine versuchte nicht all zu interessiert zu scheinen, doch ihre Neugier war geweckt.

„Nun, ich denke, dass sie sich dann wohl nicht mehr streiten…", sagte sie _unbeeindruckt_.

„Na klar! Weil Malfoy sich jetzt dazu entschieden hat, doch Snape nach Hilfe zu fragen!", sagte Ron und Hermine warf ihm seinen korrigierten Aufsatz gegen den Kopf.

„Hermine! Ron hat Recht!", Harry stand auf und lief nach oben zu seinem Schlafsaal. Hermine griff zur Karte und schaute sie interessiert an. Sie suchte zitternd nach den Schlafräumen von Snape. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr an die Karte gedacht, hätte Harry sie und Snape auf der Karte gesehen…

Doch komischerweise waren seine Räume nicht auf der Karte abgezeichnet. Sie erblickte Snape und Malfoy in seinem Büro. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass Ron nicht zu ihr schaute und tippte dann einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Karte: „Confundus"

Die Karte leerte sich und Hermine ergriff Panik. Was hatte sie getan? Würde Harry bemerkten, dass sie versucht hatte die Karte zu manipulieren –

Auf einmal erschienen auf der Karte Buchstaben. Die Karte schien ihr eine Nachricht zu schreiben: „Die neunmalkluge Miss Granger muss sich schon etwas Besseres ausdenken, um die Herren Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz an der Nase herumzuführen."

Dann erschienen die Korridore Hogwarts wieder in ihrer gewöhnlichen Form. Auch Draco war immer noch bei Snape.

Sie hörte Harry die Treppenstufen herunterkommen, unter seinem Arm hielt er den Tarnumhang.

„Harry, du solltest dich wirklich lieber deinen Aufgaben widmen", sagte sie verzweifelt. Sie konnte nur an Snape denken. Wenn Harry ihn in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Ihr Freund antwortete ihr nicht, sondern nahm ihr die Karte aus der Hand und bewegte sich in Richtung Tür.

„Warte! Ich komme mit!", rief ihm Hermine nach, ließ alles stehen und liegen und folgte ihm noch schnell, bevor sich das Portrait hinter ihnen schloss.


	44. 43 - Löwenmut

Löwenmut

„Er will mich töten!", Draco schrie so laut, dass Harry und Hermine es schon Meter vor Snapes Büro hören konnten. Sie hörten auch, wie einige Gläser auf dem Boden zerschepperten. Die beiden Schüler warfen sich ihren Umhang über und näherten sich ein weiteres Stück dem Zimmer in dem Draco vor seinem Lehrer auf dem Boden saß.

„Wenn Sie mir sagen, was Sie vorhaben, werde ich Ihnen helfen können!"

Die Worte des Lehrers prallten einfach so an dem Jungen ab, als ob er sie gar nicht gehört hätte.

„Ich muss die Familienehre wieder aufbauen!", Draco zitterte und Snape hockte sich zu ihm und hielt seine Schultern fest im Griff. Er sah dem Jungen tief in die Augen.

 **„** **Schauen Sie mich nicht so an! Mir ist klar, was Sie tun, ich bin nicht dumm, aber es wird nicht funktionieren - ich kann Sie aufhalten!"**

 **Eine Pause trat ein, dann sagte Snape leise: „Ah ... Tante Bellatrix hat Ihnen Okklumentik beigebracht, ich verstehe. Welche Gedanken versuchen Sie vor Ihrem Meister zu verbergen, Draco?"**

 **„** **Ich versuche nicht, irgendetwas vor ihm zu verbergen, ich will nur nicht, dass Sie sich einmischen!"**

„Wieso sind Sie dann hier?"

Draco wusste auf diese Frage keine Antwort. Snape sah die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen und half ihm auf.

„Wenn Sie nicht zur Vernunft kommen, dann werden Sie wirklich sterben und er wird nicht davor zurückschrecken, den Rest Ihrer Familie auch noch zu töten."

Dann lief Malfoy nach draußen in den Korridor.

Als er an ihnen vorbeilief, sahen sich Hermine und Harry vielsagend an. Hermine wusste, dass Harry all das, was er soeben gehört hatte benutzen würde, um Malfoy UND den Professor als Todesser anzuklagen und es graute ihr davor. Harry war viel zu überzeugt von seiner Annahme, als dass er begreifen würde, dass Snape auf der guten Seite war.

„Miss Granger, sie dürfen sich nun zeigen.", ein Schreck durchfuhr Hermine, als Snape ihren Namen erwähnte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, doch Hermine wusste, dass Snape nicht bluffte. Er hatte sie ertappt.

Sie kam vorsichtig alleine unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und hoffte inständig, dass ihr Professor Harry nicht gesehen hatte.

Er nahm sie wütend am Handgelenk: „Was hast du hier zu suchen?"

Panik breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie wollte Harry schützen, doch hatte dabei nicht bedacht, dass Harry nur durch einen kleinen Fehltritt von ihrer Beziehung zu dem Professor, erfahren würde.

„Ich…", ihr Kopf war wie leer. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte.

„Komm mit!", er zerrte sie in sein Büro und knallte die Tür zu. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass Harry auf dem Flur geblieben ist.

„Professor…", mit flehenden Augen blickte Hermine zu ihm herauf.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, auf diese Art und Weise in meine Privatsphäre einzudringen und das auch noch unter Potters Tarnumhang!", er betonte seinen Nachnamen mit all dem Hass, der in ihm steckte. Hermine schrak zusammen. Er lief durchs Zimmer. Plötzlich blieb er abrupt stehen. Argwöhnisch schaute er durchs Zimmer, lief dann mit Bestimmung auf eine Stelle neben der Tür zu und riss Harry den Tarnumhang vom Kopf.

„Ihr beide habt mich genug an der Nase herum geführt.", er schrie, er konnte sich nicht kontrollieren, war rasend vor Wut.

„Granger, Sie bleiben hier. Potter, mitkommen!", er zog den Jungen an seinem Ohr, doch Harry wehrte sich.

„Ich lasse sie nicht mit Ihnen alleine!", schrie er seinen Lehrer an.

Hermine senkte den Kopf zu Boden. Warum musste Harry alles noch schlimmer machen?

„Impedimenta!", das sahen weder Snape, noch Hermine kommen. Snape erstarrte in seiner Bewegung.

„HARRY!", sofort rannte Hermine zu ihm mit riesigen Augen.

„Hermine komm! Wir hauen ab!", Harry nahm sie bei der Hand, doch sie bewegte sich kein Stück.

„Bist du völlig übergeschnappt? Kannst du nicht EINMAL nachdenken?", ihr Kopf war hochrot.

„Hermine! Wir wollten eh nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück! Ich weiß, was ich mache! Vertrau mir!"

„Hast du Slughorns Erinnerung?"

Harry blickte tadelnd zu Snape, um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er doch zuhörte. Doch Hermine war das egal, sie wiederholte sich: „Harry. Hast du die Erinnerung von Slughorn?"

„Hermine, wir brauchen die Erinnerung nicht. Ich kann mir denken, was meine Aufgabe ist und wenn du nicht mit mir mitkommst, dann gehe ich halt alleine!", trotzig drehte sich Harry um, um ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Hermine beruhigte sich ein wenig.

„Harry. Geh zu Dumbledore und rede mit ihm. Wenn Dumbledore einverstanden ist, dann werde ich mit dir heute noch mitkommen."

„Das würdest du tun?", Harry besah sich ungläubig seine Freundin.

„Ja.", Hermines Antwort war eine ehrliche. Seit Weinachten bereitete sie sich schon darauf vor. Sie war sich allerdings auch bewusst, dass Dumbledore Harry nie gehen lassen würde – das verschwieg sie aber ihrem besten Freund.

„Geh, Harry. Ich werde versuchen Snape die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis zu löschen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob ich es schaffen werde."

„Und selbst wenn er sich noch an all das erinnern würde. Er ist ein Todesser, Hermine. Dumbledore steht hinter uns. Wir haben den Beweis."

Hermine atmete schwer aus. Wie stur Harry doch war: „Harry, der Professor ist kein Todesser. Ich werde mich darum kümmern!"

Überschwänglich gab Harry Hermine, direkt vor ihrem Lehrer, einen Schmatzer auf die Wange, was sie nicht erwartet hätte. Sie schämte sich sogar ein wenig.

„Du bist brillant!", dann rannte Harry fort.

Hermine schob sich einen Stuhl vor ihren Lehrer und setzte sich darauf. Sie würde ihm auf gar keinen Fall die Erinnerung löschen, aber war sich auch sicher, dass sie kein Zuckerschlecken erwartete.

Sie stand wieder auf und stützte die Hände in ihre Seiten.

„Ich werde Ihnen den Zauber jetzt abnehmen und ich hoffe inständig, dass Sie mich anhören wollen. Ich bitte Sie darum.", sie näherte sich ihm und küsste verzweifelt seine unbeweglichen Lippen. Dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und nicht eine Sekunde später, erntete sie einen tödlichen Blick von ihrem Professor.

„Ich will nichts mehr von Ihnen hören, Miss Granger.", seine Worte waren kalt und gefühllos.

„Professor, ich MUSSTE Harry folgen, er wäre sonst – "

„Sie tun immer so brav und lieb, sind allerdings schlimmer als alle anderen. Sie rechtfertigen sich auch noch dafür, dass sie mein Vertrauen gebrochen haben. Sie denken, Sie kommen einfach damit durch? Sie machen mich krank! Gehen Sie!"

„Jetzt hören Sie mir doch zu! Ich sagte – "

„Wenn Du nicht gleich rausgehst, DANN VERGESSE ICH MICH!", bedrohlich hob er seinen Zauberstab, sie hatte ihn noch nie so rasend gesehen.

Weinend rannte sie weg. Sie wollte raus aus den Kerkern, doch blieb auf einmal stehen. Der Gedankenblitz kam ihr ohne Vorwarnung und auf einmal sah sie alles ganz klar. Sie wollte nur Schlimmeres noch verhindern. Sie hatte sich bereits vorher zusammengereimt, dass Draco eventuell Hilfe von Snape brauchte für eine Mission, die ihm Voldemort aufgetragen hatte. Es konnte sich bei dieser Mission nur um Dumbledores Ermordung handeln – auch das war ihr klar. Snape musste herausfinden, was Dumbledore im Schilde führte, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Dumbledore UND den jungen Malfoy (und vielleicht auch seine Familie) zu retten. Das wusste sie und sie war sich sicher, dass auch ER ahnte, dass sie nicht im Dunkeln tappte. Er wusste von ihrer Intelligenz, er konnte unmöglich glauben, dass sie wirklich keine Ahnung hätte.

Und doch klagte er sie an, sein Vertrauen gebrochen zu haben.

Sie machte kehrt und schlug nach einigen Metern mit einem lauten Knall seine Tür auf.

„Expelliarmus!", erfolgreich wehrte er ihren Zauber ab. Sie wusste, dass sie in einem Duell unter allen Umständen verlieren würde, doch sie hatte ihn durchschaut.

„Los, dann verhexen Sie mich!", herausfordernd blickte sie ihn an und er warf vor Wut alle seine Reagenzgläser vom Pult. Die Flüssigkeiten zerbrachen auf dem Boden und merkwürdiger Rauch stieg in die Luft.

„ICH HAB GESAGT, DU SOLLST GEHEN!", sein Brüllen war keine Bitte, sondern eine todernste Aufforderung.

„Wissen Sie was?", schrie Hermine zurück, „ICH hab GENUG! Sie werden jetzt ihr Leben in den Griff bekommen und aufhören ALLEN MENSCHEN die Schuld für ihr miserables Dasein in die Schuhe zu schieben!"

Er schwenkte den Zauberstab in ihre Richtung. Niemals hätte er ihr etwas anhaben können, er wollte sie nur erschrecken. Eine Uhr hinter ihr zerschepperte.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, was durch Ihren Kopf geht! Ich habe Sie durchschaut und werde dieses Mal nicht klein bei geben, wie ich es sonst immer tue. SIE liegen im Unrecht und Sie stoßen mich von Ihnen, weil ICH SIE durchschaut habe!"

„SEIEN SIE ENDLICH STILL! SILENCIO!"

Sie rechnete damit und wehrte seinen Zauberspruch erfolgreich ab. Sie war so entschlossen und überzeugt von sich selbst, dass er erschrak.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie glauben, dass das mit uns nicht funktioniert und ich weiß auch, dass Sie kontinuierlich nach Gründen suchen, mich von Ihnen zu stoßen. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich selbst Gründe erfinden und diese sich glauben machen, um nicht mit mir zusammen zu sein! UND DAMIT IST JETZT SCHLUSS!"

Mit langen Schritten lief er auf sie zu und packte sie fest in den Haaren. Er hob schmerzvoll ihren Kopf, sodass sie in seine schwarzen kalten Augen sah.

„Sie wagen es, mir etwas vorzuschreiben?", es war keine Frage; es war eine Drohung.

„Sie wagen es, sich selbst anzulügen? Was ist das nur für ein miserables Leben."

Und mit einem Ruck, den Hermine nicht erwartete, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie hemmungslos. Er nahm sie völlig in seinen Besitz. Aggressiv schob er ihr seine Zunge in den Mund, riss ihr ihre Schulbluse auf und legte seine Hände brutal um ihre Hüften. Dann drehte er sie um.

Als er seine Hose öffnete, sie über das leere Pult beugte, ihr den Rock hochzog und brutal in sie eindrang, schrie sie lustvoll auf.

Er stieß wieder und wieder zu, zog kraftvoll an ihren Haaren…

Sie hatte keine Angst, sie schämte sich nicht, sie fühlte sich nicht unwohl. Es war seine komische Art, sie zu besitzen, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen und sie ließ sich fallen.

„Du gehörst mir", sagte er, als er sich vorbeugte, um ihr feste in den Hals zu beißen. „Ich besitze dich!"

Er stieß immer schneller zu und Hermine keuchte immer lauter.

Sie war sein.

„Du bist mein." Und in dem Moment, in dem er dies sagte, kam er und füllte ihr Innerstes mit seinem heißen Samen. Er sackte über ihr zusammen, bewegte sich nicht und sie blieb still. Geduldig wartete sie, bis er sich regte. Und als sein Schwanz langsam in ihr erschlaffte, drehte sie sich vorsichtig um, um ihn anzusehen. Er kniff seine Augen sorgenvoll zu, seine Schläfen pochten, sein Herz schlug schnell und sein Gesicht war seltsam gerötet. Sachte küsste sie seine Stirn und so lagen sie eine Weile da.

Wie könnte er nur jemals ohne sie sein?


	45. 45 - süße Sturheit

Sa. 11.01.1997

Nur widerwillig verbrachte Hermine dieses Wochenende am Grimauldplatz. Natürlich hatte sich Snape nach der Episode am Mittwoch wieder zurückgezogen und Hermine konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Sie wusste mittlerweile von seinen Launen und Ausrastern und lernte langsam aber sicher, damit umzugehen. Es war nur schade, weil sie sehr gerne seinen gestrigen Geburtstag mit ihm verbracht hätte.

Und nun ja… Jetzt am Grimauldplatz sein zu müssen, auch auf der physischen Ebene so weit von ihm Entfernt. Das brachte Hermine Granger um den Verstand.

Arthur nickte ihr durch den Korridor hindurch hinzu und Hermine gab ein ehrliches Lächeln von sich, als sie die Küche betrat. Harry und Ron warteten bereits auf sie.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was du so lange da oben gemacht hast!", schmunzelte Ron und Hermine blickte zu Boden. „Du weißt doch, Ron. Ich bin ein Mädchen. Ich habe viel mitgenommen!"

Das stimmte natürlich nicht. Sie brauchte einfach nur ein wenig Zeit zum nachdenken. Hermine war keins von diesen Mädchen, die stets riesige Koffer mit all ihren Klamotten herumtrugen – auch wenn sie nur für ein Wochenende woanders sein würden.

„Aber wir sind doch nur ZWEI Tage hier, Hermine! Was kann man schon für zwei Tage mitnehmen? Morgen musst du alles ja schon wieder einpacken!"

„Das, ist ein Geheimnis!", neckte sie ihn schwungvoll und nahm ihn zungeraustreckend den Bagel aus der Hand. Wenigstens war sie diese zwei Tage in guter Gesellschaft.

Ginny kam in die Küche und warf Harry einen schüchternen Blick zu. Ron bemerkte dies komischerweise nicht. Eigentlich war Ron doch relativ aufmerksam, was diese Dinge betraf.

Als dann auch Arthur und Molly sich zu ihnen gesellten, wurde es allmählich eng in der Küche. Doch es gefiel Hermine, sie dachte nicht nur einen Moment daran, nach oben zu verschwinden. Sie lachten alle so unbeschwert, während Ginny den neusten Scoop aus dem Hause Gryffindors von sich gab und die Zeit verging wirklich im Flug.

Arthur räusperte sich, als man die Tür in der Eingangshalle hörte. Es war mittlerweile Abend geworden. „Nun Kinder, ich würde sagen, ihr solltet nun ins Bett gehen. Es wird Zeit!"

Harry schnaubte empört. „Es ist doch nur 21 Uhr!", aber Molly Weasley schubste die Kinder schon hinaus. Hermine gähnte einmal kurz und die Hausmatriarchin lächelte. „Husch, husch! Ab nach oben mit euch. Wir haben noch morgen den ganzen Tag!"

Niemand gab ein weiteres Widerwort von sich. Molly sah zwar zuckersüß in ihrem Schürzchen aus, aber man sollte es sich nicht mit ihr verscherzen.

Als Hermine in ihrem Zimmer war, wartete sie 30 Minuten und um Punkt 21:30 Uhr schlich sie sich auf den Flur. Die Dielen knarrten, doch die Stimmen, die sie von unten her hörte, stockten nicht. Keiner unterbrach das Gespräch, weil er etwas Verdächtiges in den Obergeschossen hörte – also schlich Hermine Schritt für Schritt weiter in Richtung Bibliothek. Auf besockten Zehenspitzen lief sie besonders nah an der Wand und ihr seidenes Nachthemd streichelte ihre Beine.

Sie stoß gerade die Tür auf, als sie merkte, dass die Bibliothek schon besetzt war. Das bizarre Gefühl des Déjà Vus breitete sich um sie aus.

Die schwarze Gestalt blickte auf und gab die blitzenden Zähne frei.

Sie war natürlich froh, ihn zu sehen. Doch sie wurde erwischt und bei den letzten Vorkommnissen, konnte sie nicht sicher sein, ob er sie verpfeifen würde.

„10 Punkte Abzug, Miss Granger.", Severus Snape stand auf und schlich wie ein Wolf um sie herum. Der Raum wurde gefühlt um 10 Grad kälter und Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Hermines ganzen Körper aus.

Er besah sie von oben bis nach unten. Sah ihre steifen Nippel durch den leichten Stoff ihres Nachthemdes.

„Ich würde sie nachsitzen lassen, doch sind wir derweil nicht in Hogwarts und ich bin sicher, dass Mrs Weasleys Strafe viel amüsanter werden würde, als ihnen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie Kessel ausschrubben."

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie Snapes Blick ein weiteres Mal an ihr auf und ab gehen sah. Er schnaubte.

„Nicht, dass sie keine Bestrafung verdienten. Es wäre meinerseits nur fair, Sie Mrs Weasley vorzuwerfen."

„Aber Professor, es –"

Als er hinter ihr stand, legte er ihr die Hand über den Mund und sie blieb still. „Schhh…"

Er streichelte ihr mit der freien Hand über die Brüste und glitt weiter nach unten, machte in ihrem Schritt halt. Hermine schnurrte beinahe, so sehr freute sie sich über seine Nähe. Sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst.

Dann jedoch machte der Professor halt und stieß sie ruppig von sich. „Das alles haben sie bei der kleinen Aktion mit Potter auf's Spiel gesetzt. Und jetzt gehen sie."

Hermine wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah, doch als er auf einmal anfing, von 5 abwärts zu zählen, wusste sie, dass es nun Zeit war, zu verschwinden. Sie öffnete die Tür und Gelächter traf zu ihr nach oben. Sie fühlte sich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise gedemütigt. Doch das hielt nicht lang an. In ihrem Türrahmen stehend blickte sie noch einmal zur Bibliothek und sah, wie Snape die Tür schloss, ohne sie anzusehen.

Geschlagen begab sich Hermine zu ihrem Bett und atmete einmal tief aus. Wieso war dieser Mann nur so unglaublich unnahbar? So stur, so mürrisch? Sie rutschte bis ans Kopfende und winkelte die Beine an.

Als er in ihr Zimmer trat, war sie seelenruhig am schlafen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er selbst wäre bei dem leisesten Geräusch, bei der geringsten Ahnung, jemand könne ihn beobachten, sofort aufgewacht. Sie hingegen schlummerte fest und friedlich, als wäre sie noch ein Kind. Als gäbe es kein Leid auf der Welt.

Und somit stand er nun hier und beobachtete sie. Sie war so schön. Es war ihm fast unmöglich, sich nicht zu ihr hinzulegen und sein Gesicht in ihr buschiges Haar zu vergraben. Doch er war viel zu wütend auf sie. War er das?

Diese Frau hatte eine ungesunde Macht über ihn und ließ ihn über seinen gesunden Menschenverstand zweifeln. Er tat ein paar Schritte näher und stand nun neben ihrem Bett. Sie drehte sich um und gab diese süßen Laute von sich, die sie immer tat, wenn sie kurz davor war aufzuwachen.

„Sir?", schläfrig blinzelte sie ihn an, schaffte es kaum diese braunen treuen Augen aufzuhalten.

Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf und zog seine Hose und seine Socken aus. Dann in Unterwäsche bekleidet schlüpfte er zu ihr unter die Decke. Mürrisch drehte er sie von sich weg und zog ihre Rückseite an sich. Dann legte er seine Arme um sie und vergrub mit einem Schnauben seine Nase in ihr Haar, das ihn unschuldig kitzelte.

„Wieso?", fragte sie vorsichtig kichernd und er machte einen äußerst kindischen Schmollmund. Merlin sei Dank, konnte sie ihn nicht sehen. Merlin sei Dank, konnte sie nicht wissen, wie verwundbar sie ihn machte.

Er atmete einmal tief durch, bedacht darauf, was er ihr sagen könnte, was er ihr offenbaren könnte. Garantiert würde er die Worte, die auf seinen Lippen lagen nicht aussprechen. Dafür war er viel zu stolz.

„Weil ich ohne Sie nicht schlafen kann. Glücklich?"

„Allerdings.", er konnte ihr hämisches Lächeln beinahe vor sich sehen und kniff ihr zur Strafe in die Seite. Niemand machte sich über Professor Severus Snape lustig. Er war ein Meister der Zaubertränke – DER Meister der Zaubertränke des Jahrhunderts. Spion und gefürchteter Lehrer.

Doch als er etwas von sich geben wollte, um es ihr heimzuzahlen, bemerkte er ihren ruhigen langsamen Atem und wusste, dass sie bereits wieder eingeschlafen war.

Die ernsten Züge in seinem Gesicht wurden weicher, bis auch er einschlief.


	46. Kommentar der Autorin

Hallo alle zusammen! Diese Geschichte ist fertiggestellt! Ich habe sie allerdings nicht hier hochgeladen, sondern auf wattpad, einfach, weil die Seite etwas leichter zu handhaben ist, als fanfiction (:

Mein Benutzername dort ist Lakritzcola


End file.
